


harvest moon cross over

by Flowrgurl45



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 146
Words: 198,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowrgurl45/pseuds/Flowrgurl45
Summary: The story is a crossover of harvest moon animal parade  and Super smash brothers Its about how a group came to the island and help fix it. come along as we follow our 4 (5) main characters Ike, Marth,Roy,Samus,Harry and later Hero takes the place of Harry. They discover love friendship and the power of the elements.
Relationships: Harry/Candace, Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist, Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem), Samus Aran/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 7





	1. intro to the group

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction, so please go easy on me.

Hi my name is Suzanne and I have an adopted brother named Jasper we live on an island with our dad the wizard. This is my story about how a group of people came and help out our island. But before that I need to give some backstory to how we needed the help and that we did have two other people come but didn't stay long. The story starts out one day before my birth and Jaspers birth and that on the island there are the Harvest king and Harvest goddess and they helped rule the island. One day a sickness came along and took the lives of the villagers on the island and the mayor and his son lost a wife and son. Then in that time nature was well being taken care of then my dad and mom settled on the island and that was before I was born. 

Now the story starts one day after our births and that I was born in the nighttime and had a bracelet that told about my darkness powers. Then my adopted brother was born right as the sun was rising so he has the power of the light. After that we live some good years with our parents and that I could be out both in the day and night when me and jasper met for the first time. Our story intersects with what happened to nature and why we live with our dad and not both of our parents and why jasper can’t live with his parents. 

Well, over time the people of the land forget nature and it started weakening and that the bell on the island that were supposed to ring were getting weaker and weaker. The mother tree on the island was growing weak and that as the Mother tree weakened the bell started weakening also. One by one the bell stopped ringing and Jaspers mom was super weak and we still don't know to this day where his dad went and then my mother she is the witch princess and she tried to cast a spell to help out The mother tree. That spell backfired and she was turned into a frog and my dad had to take both me and Jasper away and raise us.Now some years have passed and the island is in very bad condition and that with the island being in bad shape people left. One person that left was the doctor and his name was Jin and that he left to help find other medicine and the next group to leave was the tailors. After that the mayors son Gill left to help find out about the bells and he could see the harvest sprites at one point but over time he lost that also. Then the farmers daughter went to find out if she could help get the soil in better condition. Now that we are children we do have two people to play with Chloe and Pablo and we got to play with them every once and while but a lot of the time we played with each other. 

We started doing experiments and some could be dangerous so the mayor gave us a beach to play on if we were going to make something explode we are not allowed to do those experiment in the house anymore. The farmland and the house and chicken coup and barn started not being safe anymore and then we had our own animals when we were born I was really good at riding my horse and getting eggs and milk and some butter and cheese but we didn't have a lot of food the crops were really bad. Then one year two people came to the island to help out the problem and we thought nature would come back and our memories. That wasn't the case they didn't stay long and didn't try to help out the island and then with the last of the Harvest goddess strength she made Fin to help find a group of people to help out our island and that is where the next part of this story starts.

One day my brother and I were playing on the beach and doing our experiments and we heard that a group of people were on the island again. We go over to check it out but stay hidden for now. We will meet them soon and they may be the people to help us out and save our island and I saw Fin and he told me that there were three swordsmen and one girl and another wizard but didn't give the names. 

I’m going to the beach later to meet one of them and I have the pendents ready to give all them because I knew that they could be the ones and that the two swordsmen could be together and the girl and the other swordsman could be together but I don't know. Well, I went home with my brother for dinner then after dinner I went to the beach to stargaze and one of the swordsmen was there and I don't talk I use lots of drawings and sign language to talk so I went up started drawing so then the swordsman came up and said hi to me. Then he asked me my name and I just kept drawing and I drew my name in the sand and he told me his name was Marth and that he was here to help out the land with his friends Ike, Samus, Roy and another wizard named Harry.


	2. working on the farm and meeting the harvest goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group gets to work on the farm and meets the harvest goddess for the first time after doing a side quest to get to her. Then they learn about the bells on the island and which one to ring first and marth goes stargazing afterwards

They heard about the land being in bad shape and Fin came and got them to help out the island and they were going to meet people in town tomorrow. They were also going to see the Harvest goddess and but first the bridge needed to be fixed and then after telling her name Marth asked what was in her hand it was a pendent for him and if he was ever in trouble to touch the pendent and it would heat up and we would give the rest to the group when we get to meet them and Marth went home to bed. Marth woke up the next morning thinking everything was a dream but then saw the pendent around his neck and then said that was not a dream then he went outside to start working on the farm Marth thought that we don't have an ax or hammer or fishing pole yet and I need to see what seeds we can get with the money we have and talk to Bo about the bridge. 

Then he went up to Bo and saw that he just needed the tool box he got the strawberry and milk yesterday and I also got to the animal farm and got a free cow and then bought some cow feed. Then he went into town and got to meet the other villagers that lived in the town and also saw how cranky everyone was with the bells not ringing and no fire or the boat running.

Marth said we have a lot of work cut out for us and then he saw the little girl from last night at the beach and he remembered her name was Suzanne and then he went over and met her brother Jasper. After that he went and talked to the mayor and got the tool box Fin was with him and asked about breakfast and then Marth and Fin went home and cooked breakfast. They cooked eggs and fruit on the side and some milk and everyone else woke up and Marth took a smaller portion and made sure the others were getting enough to eat.  
Then Ike saw that Marth had a smaller portion and asked why but Marth just ate and they went over to the field and got a fishing pole and the sickle. Then they saw the two kids racing in the field and then Jasper went up to Ike and gave him a pendent and then Suzanne went over to Roy and gave him his pendent and then also saw Harry and gave him a pendent also. Then they left and saw Samus and gave her the last pendent and they went off to do some more experiments. 

Marth and Ike said that was weird and Marth told them about last night at the beach and how she gave him the pendent and then went off to stargaze. Then they went and gave Bo the tool box and Bo told them that the bridge would be fixed tomorrow and then they went fishing to make some money. They did get some more seeds to grow crops and they had to pay off the house sometime and they worked on the field for the rest of the day and Samus was living with them and helping out with keeping the house clean. Samus had the bed in the house and the boys took the floor and they would get more beds when they upgraded the house. Then they went to get some dinner at the inn and divide it between them and Marth still took the smallest portion then he did the dishes and they got cleaned up for the night and went to bed. The next morning the bridge was fixed and they crossed it and tried to get to the harvest goddess spring and then some animals blocked it. They couldn't go any farther then they went to the carpentry shop and talked to Dale and asked about the animal whistle and Dale showed how to be nice to animals but didn't have the animal whistle on him he might of dropped it. Then they went to the other shops and asked around and they found a general store that will come in handy later and a jewelry store. Then they went and talked to the blacksmith and he told them about his daughter Chloe and his nephew Owen and then they couldn't find chloe and they went and talked with Owen and saw that he had the whistle and he took it away from his cousin when she was calling wild animals and gave it to the group and the hammer. 

When they got the animal whistle they went back to the area and blew it and got to the harvest goddess spring. Then fin went up to the tree there and called the harvest goddess and then she came down and told them about how nature on the island was really bad and that they needed to ring five bells. Red for fire, Blue for water, yellow for earth, green for wind and purple for the heart. The red bell should be rang first so that fire could come back to the land and then the others went home and wanted to relax and Marth came home and took care of the cow and the crops. Then he went fishing for a while to make some more money and then he went to the beach to stargaze and Suzanne was there also stargazing and she didn't talk but pointed out the different stars and planets.


	3. mining and Marth getting sick from the mine and the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth goes to the mine for the first time and tries to find the red bell but when he gets out of the mine he get sick and has to go to the clinic. they also learn the history of the bells and the island

Then marth went home to get to bed it was late and he got to bed but still woke up at six and went to work the field and the animal and tilled the ground for more new crops and harvested the crops that were ready and put the stuff into the shipping bin and then watered the crops and planted some more seeds and then came in and cooked breakfast. Then the group sat down to eat and tomorrow it was to be the first rainy day since we got here so he just needed to take care of the animal and then go to the mine to find the red bell. 

After breakfast Marth went and worked on breaking up the stone and Samus went fishing to make some money. Ike and roy worked on putting the stone in the storage area and then they took a little rest and Marth also went to get collectables and found a lot of stuff to sell and Ike and Roy were worried that Marth was taking on too much and could get sick and they don't have a doctor on the island. What they didn't know was that Marth was starting to get sick and he was not eating a lot also so that could have an effect on his body and tomorrow he shouldn't go to the mine because of the rain. then after they did everything they went back into the house and ate dinner and got to reading the books on the book shelf and they went and saw the mayor about the bells and he told them the history of the island and the mother tree.  
The next morning it was raining out so Marth checked on the cow and saw it was inside and then he got the hammer and left a note for the group. Then Marth left for the mine and his clothes were soaked by the time he got there and he thought I needed to bring a change of clothes and he went into the lower portion of the mine and started working on the ore that was there. When Ike,Roy, Samus and Harry awoke they saw the food on the table and the note. They got a little worried about Marth and how the gasses in the mine would be bad and they also worried because of his not eating a lot of getting enough sleep. They worked on cleaning up the house and washing the clothes and Marth in the mine was hammering away and starting to feel a little dizzy and felt like throwing up but he was almost to the tenth floor and when he got there he saw the frame for the red bell but wonder where it was. then he started back up and got ready to go home and on the way home he had a dizzy spell but got almost to the house and then he couldn't keep from collapsing on the ground and that is where Ike found him. Ike saw him on the road collapsed and not looking very good so he sent roy to get some tea and soup from the inn and some medicine from the clinic. while roy was doing that Ike got Marth’s wet clothes off and got him in to dry clean clothes and got him straight to bed and they did get some medical supplies like a thermometer and Ike took Marth’s temperature and saw it was 100 degrees so he was a little worried. 

Then Roy came back with the medicine and soup and tea and they woke up Marth and gave him some water and tea but after a little bit Ike did put the ore away that marth found and the hammer. Then they gave marth the soup and the medicine but after even giving the soup and tea marth threw up and couldn't keep anything down so one of them would have to keep an eye on Marth overnight. 

That was proven true as the night went on Marth got worse and his temperature was still going up and they gave him more medicine and that didn't help and the temperature went up to 104 and showed no signs of coming down. The next morning they bundled Marth up into a blanket and rushed him to the clinic to get help from the doctors mother she saw how bad Marth was and they got him on to a bed and started a iv drip and then the two kids came in and gave irene some special medicine to help Marth out then they left but not before showing her how to mix it up. Then Irene put the medicine in the iv drip it was in doses and it would be over the next few days and that Marth would have to stay in the clinic until he got all the medicine. The rest of the group went home and got some rest.


	4. Marth in the clinic for a nasty cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is still in the clinic for his nasty cold but he does wake up and is feeling much better by the end of the week and the others take care of the farm.

The next morning they took care of the cow and the crops and harvested the crops the needed harvesting and Ike was staying at the clinic until Marth got better so Roy, Samus and Harry were taking care of the farm and they thought this happened once it could happen again and in the summer time and also heat illness so when Marth come back home we need to make sure he has water and to stay out of the heat as much as he can and we will need to keep a strict eye on him. Then they went fishing and also went to check on how Marth is doing and when they got to the clinic Irene was giving Marth his next dose and he did look a lot better and he would be fine by the flower festival. After checking on Marth and Ike they went fishing to get some money and some more food the kids had stopped by to check on Marth and give more medicine to irene to help him get better. 

Then they go have dinner and relax for the rest of the night and did get the cow put away for the night. The next morning they woke up and went to do the chores like watering the crops and taking care of the cow. They also looked for collectables and other things to make money and to start getting things ready for the winter season and to make food for the group when winter roles around and that something might happen this winter. Marth could get sick in the summer with a flu bug and that would hurt him with speech and immune system. Something big could happen this winter that might divided our friendship and Ike and Marth seem to be connected together and I could see them get married next fall with Ike spending time in the clinic while Marth gets better.   
Then after a quick breakfast we went to see Ike and Marth in the clinic to see how he is doing. We get there and Marth looks a lot better than before it has been two days and the kids stopped by to tell irene that tomorrow is the last dose of the medicine and he will be waking up soon and not talking right away but in a few days. 

The kids are not talking they are signing to irene and also we did give some of the things wrong with marth and one thing is that we tried a water bath and marth did throw up the water and tea and some of the soup so the iv is helping him with getting food into his system and fluids the kids were wearing cloaks to hide their faces and they said we will show you in time but you need to find the red bell first and fix fire they signed and they left. Then the group left except Ike and Marth was due to wake up tomorrow just had to finish the medicine and he does need to eat some more he is very skinny. Then Ike told her how he takes the smallest portion so we need to find out why and when he is better we can ring the red bell and fix fire but we still need to find where it is maybe check the mine district and the other bells are scattered around the island and I think two are here in town but i wont know until we start looking. we will have a talk with everyone when Marth is feeling much better and ask why he doesn't eat a lot then I'm going to run home for a minuet to get a shower and a change of clothes and some food. 

Ike said let me also get Marth a change of clothes and clean his bed so no more germs are on his bed and that he can start feeling better and not be rushed back to clinic after getting out and Ike went and washed up and changed clothes and got Marth a change of clothes. Then he did all the washing and hanging stuff up to dry and then had some food after that he went back to the clinic and watched over Marth and brought the stuff back and he checked Marth’s forehead and saw that it was cool and that the fever had broken and that he was on the mend Ike was very happy. The rest of the group came home to see the laundry out drying and that Ike came home for a change of clothes and some food and a shower. They put the fish in the shipping box and saved some for dinners and also to take care of how the farm while Marth was away. 

They got to bed and then got up early and started the chores and fed the cow and then let it out after watering the crops and harvesting the crops that were ready. Then they had breakfast and went to the clinic to see how Marth was doing he looked better and Ike told them that his fever had broken then irene came in and gave marth his last dose of medicine and told the group that he should wake soon. Then in a few minuets Marth woke up and opened his eyes for the first time since getting sick and irene came over with a glass of water and told him to drink it then he said hi guys. Ike said you caught a very nasty cold and had to stay in the clinic for a while its been almost a week and now you look so much better then before. marth said I'm feeling much better who help me to the clinic Ike answered I carried you to the clinic and irene and the kids did the rest Suzanne and Jasper helped me out that was really nice of them and that we need to do something nice for them when i get out of here. Ike said thats a Great idea and I have a question for you why don't you eat a lot for breakfast,lunch and dinner. Marth said that we need to talk about that and we should get everyone together so that I can tell my story but be warned it's not a pretty story and a good one either. Ike said that we all have stories like that and we can make a campfire and tell the stories because each one of us is different and that we all have different pasts and that will be good to get the story out. Then the group came and saw marth awake and talking to Ike.


	5. Marth goes home from the clinic and story telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth gets out of the clinic and goes home to rest and the flower festival is in two day and the main characters tell their stories to each and the girl and the boy tell their story.

They were very happy it was two days before the flower festival and now that marth was awake they could take him home today Ike picked him up and carried him home to get some rest outside of the clinic and that they got home and Marth saw the farm was taken care of and he was very happy. then they got marth inside to get some rest and they put him on the bed in the room to rest and marth said I'm going to take a little nap to get my energy back and i will eat later its close to lunch time. then around 2 marth woke up from his nap and said i feel much better and rested and went outside to go help with the farm and Ike saw him and said after the flower festival we can go look for the red bell and marth said sure. Marth then left and said to the group I'm going to the beach for a little bit and he went to the beach that was close to the farm and then he noticed a yellow object in the sand and went over and picked it up. it was a bell the yellow bell and when marth got it out of the sand it came alive and a harvest sprite came out and introduced him self as Collin and he was the sprite of earth. 

Collin tried to tell a joke but he was really weak and needed moonlight to restore his bell but Marth didn't know where to find the moon light stones and we still need to find the red bell and ring it. Then marth looked over to the other beach that was close to town to see the two kids playing in the sand with science materials. Marth wanted to go over and see what they were doing but didn't because he only knew their names and haven't see their faces yet. but then Marth started heading home to get some dinner he was very hungry and not eating for almost a week he was ready to eat real food and not iv fluids. when he got home dinner was ready and he divided the portions so he got a smaller portion and they all sat down and ate dinner and after dinner Marth showed them what he had found on the beach it was one of the missing bells and they were happy to find it. 

After dishes were done Marth took care of the dishes and they all went to the beach to talk and tell their stories. Harry went first and told about when he was a baby his parents were killed by a very bad person and his godfather didn’t take him in he was given over to a friend to go to his aunts and uncles house where he was abused and treated like a servant and didn't get a lot of food to eat. That happened for years but when he was eleven he went off to a boarding school that was payed for by his parents when he was born but still when he went home he had to endure bulling and being called names. 

Samus went next she worked as a bounty hunter for a federation and at a young age her parents were killed by a space pirate named Ridley. She was born on an earth colony and then raised by Chozo who gave her the power suit and infuse their Dna with her and she takes care of the evil in her home world. The next person to go was roy he was a commander of three army’s and took care of stuff in his home world to help out his dad and he had a great life he also was helping rebuild the lands after war and had lots of great friends and then he met marth in the super smash bros tournament and they became friends because at the time marth could only speak in Japanese and now they both know english and can talk to others. Ike went next and told how he had a dad at one point and the black knight came and killed his dad he was also a body guard for a princess and the leader of the mercenary that was named after his father his last name is grail and he has a sister named Mist.

Then Suzanne came over to join them and she still didn't reveal her face but wanted to tell her story what she could remember of it she started out by signing that she was born to parents on the island and she was born under the full moon. Then her brother Jasper came and told part of the story also he said he was born as the sun was rising and then his parents his dad disappeared and his mom grew weak as nature grew weak and Suzanne’s dad took them both a few day after they were born Suzanne’s mother tried to cast a spell to help out the mother tree but it backfired and Suzanne’s dad ran with both of us and we have lived with him ever since and that it is really fun because i get to be with my sister and we love to play with each other now they were signing that they need to get home to get some sleep or Jasper did and Suzanne signed that she was off to stargaze. 

The last story that needed to be told was marth’s story and he said it’s not a pretty one. One day my dad went off to war to help with our allies and I was working on my studies and my mom and sister were there also. They help me out also and my mother protected me from my dad when he tried to get rough with me and tried to get me food after I got locked in my room and had to do my studies all the time. Then my father was killed in battle and one group of our allies took over the kingdom and I was exiled from my home land and I ran away to another country and stayed there for a little while my advisor was with me and my sister sent me away. The thing that I wear on my head is my crown for that showed I was a prince and that I eventually became king. We did retake my kingdom and I have seen death with people I knew died in front of me and when I was in exile I had no army and we stay in place for two years and not a lot of food and what we had I gave to my comrades. That is why I don't eat a lot because there were people that need it more than me. 

Tomorrow is the flower festival we need to get to bed soon or we will be tired and it will be hard to wake up if we get to bed late and we get up at six in the morning. Then Ike thought about all the stories that they heard tonight and the kids stories were very hard that Suzanne only has one parent and doesn't know what happened to her mother and Jasper doesn't know about both his parents but they could get the memories back when we start ringing the bells. but we also don't know what will happen 

Then a common theme with our stories is that we have all lost parents and Marth lost his homeland twice and his sister was kidnapped twice and that made him very humble but also very trusting and that is not good well I need to get off to bed and Marth might try to do everything on his own again. he needs to ask for help and not try to do everything on his own thats what Roy was thinking also and that what Samus and I were talking about Marth doesn't know either does Ike. we need to tell him because it could affect the future and we need to get Ike on bored with what we were talking about.   
They all got to bed and the next morning Marth woke up early and went out and worked on the farm and took care of the cow and then went and got the collectibles that were around. Then when he was done he came back in and made breakfast for every one and divided the portions into five then everyone else got up and ready for the day. 

Ike went out and saw marth all ready did the work on the farm and then he saw the cow out and he went back in and saw breakfast on the table. they all ate the portions then talked about what they were going to do today and the flower festival tonight Ike wanted to take marth to the festival but didn't want to act on his feelings if marth had a girlfriend. on the flip side Marth wanted to go to the festival with Ike he didn't have a girlfriend or lover anymore his lover betrayed him with someone else so that is the other reason that he came here. Ike went up to marth to ask him to the flower festival and marth said yes he also told Ike his lover betrayed him so he has no lovers right now.


	6. the flower festival and the ringing of the red bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike go to the flower festival and Samus worries that marth will get sick in the summer and the winter and tells Ike all about it and they work on the yellow bell also.

Then after that Samus and Roy took Ike aside and told him about after the spring and Marth getting sick I worry that he will get the flu in the summer and heat exhaustion and something could happen this winter to make him really sick and almost die and then the immune system would be really weak and he could lose his voice in the winter time. Ike said we need to keep an eye on him during the summer and the winter and harry also. 

The rest of the day Ike and marth went fishing and caught some stuff to sell and some for food later on and marth was saving some crops to make food for the winter and also some of the lettuce for something important it was only perfect lettuce. the other lettuce was being sold and some of the other crops and lots were being saved and when rainy days happened Marth would try cooking but we needed supplies like a pan,oven,mixer, pot, aging pot, ice cream maker and a knife. Marth also wanted more animals and to upgrade the house after it was paid off and that would be in a few weeks. 

Then it was time to go to the flower festival and have a very fun time Ike and marth left with nice clothes on and Samus and roy left to go to the festival also. Harry was all by himself that would start the seed of doubt and it wouldn't fester right away and by winter he would get so mad that one of his friends would lose their voice for the rest of their life and have a very weaken immune system but that wouldn't happen for a long time. Then around eleven the festival was over so everyone went home to get some sleep and marth and Ike walked home and marth was tired and soon the cow was all grown up so marth could get milk from it. The next day the group went to find the red bell and when they got to the mine district they saw bunch of people playing kick the can. 

The red bell was the can and it was chloe’s turn and she kicked into the chimney of the blacksmiths house and they went and talked to the blacksmith and he needed to make a big fire. Then Ike remembered the ore that marth brought back when he was sick and marth ran back to the house to get the ore. Then marth came back with the iron ore, copper ore and the sliver ore he couldn't find the gold ore so Ike and Marth went to the mine to find the last ore that they needed. On the ninth floor they found the gold ore so they took it back to Ramsey and he made the fire and the bell came out of the chimney. 

Once they got the red bell back and they did take care of the farm this morning and the cow the group went down to the tenth floor and put the red bell back on the frame and Alan asked what his mission was and they said to ring the red bell. After that Alan rang the red bell and a magical melody rang through out the land and alan said that fire is restored. We can go to the upper mine now and the very bottom of the lower mine and we need to go talk to people about the bell ringing and the two kids. 

Then they went and talked to people and they got to meet a guy named Calvin and he was looking at a tablet and then gave the tablet to us to see about the moonlight stones. Now we know where we need to go to restore Collins bell and we need to do it a night and then we need ten good crops for ruth she asked us when we came to buy seeds. Marth was already doing that and we only need one more lettuce for the ten crops and that marth and I are going out later tonight to find the stones. Then we went over to the hot spring on the farm and saw that we could use it and two of us at a time tired it out and it felt good after all the work we did this morning.   
Then we went off to check out the mine more and met a young lady that had been working in the mine and was trapped and she went back home to her parents. Samus and Roy went to the lower portion of the mine and checked it out all the way to the bottom and they found lava at the bottom of the mine and Marth and I worked our way to the top floor. We found lots of ore and white wonderful’s to get checked for gems and to make more money. Then we went to the church and talked to a women there and she was the owner of the jewelry store and we got her to go back to the jewelry store. 

Later in the evening Marth said to Ike lets go look for the stones and they went off together and found one in the field and they put the bell over the stone and it gathered the moon light. Then the second stone was by the light house area and they did the same thing as the first time and then they went back to the mine district and found the last one and Collins bell was restored. we did have to talk to the harvest goddess to find out how to restore Collins bell now we can put it on the frame but we need the ten good lettuce to give to Ruth and that should be tomorrow and then we can work on finding the other bells. 

Harry was home making dinner for everyone because they were in all different places and he got dinner done and had to divide the dinner into five portions. He did that and then got the cow in for the night tomorrow is another day maybe we can ring the yellow bell and harry was still thinking about the stories that were told and how that marth doesn't eat a lot but that he still shouldn't take the smallest portion. When they got home they ate the dinner and then Marth went out to stargaze for a while and the little girl came and watched the stars also and then asked marth if he wanted to go racing tomorrow for the animal festival coming up at the end of the month sure marth signed to her.


	7. Marth get some nightmares and he goes mining with Suzanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and the group go fishing and get some more animals and marth is going through some nightmares that is causing him to loose sleep   
> Marth also goes mining and meets up with suzanne in the mine looking for her memories that she lost.

Then when they collected enough fish they packed up everything and Ike carried marth back to the farm and laid him down in his bed. Then he told the others to be quite for Marth was sleeping. They let marth sleep until dinner then woke him up and Marth asked did I fall asleep yes Ike replied and then they ate their dinner portions. Then after dinner and dishes were done they went out and got the animals in and saw that they had three new animals one a sheep, then a chicken and last a duck. Marth said I bought them yesterday to get eggs from the duck and the chicken. 

That will make us more money and then after they got the animals in they started getting ready for bed. Then they all went to bed and Marth didn't wake this time in the middle of the night and was up at six am working on the farm again. Then marth came back in after taking care of the animals and it was raining outside so the crops didn't need to be watered and today would be a good day to get the house cleaned up and in shape. 

Then we could also get some items like the oven, knife and the pot to make food for winter. Then the rest of the group woke up and marth told them the idea and they worked on the house for a lot of the day and marth and Ike went and got the kitchen tools. They bought an oven, knife and a pot they would get more when they upgraded the house and it was payed off and marth also said this coming weekend is the circus can we go and Ike said yes. 

Marth went right to cooking food for the winter and when he went to stores he got new recipes to try and he made some of the recipes. Some of the recipes needed to be made with other crops during the other seasons. Then some of the food went to dinner and the group tried it and it was very good. Then they got ready for bed and Marth was getting another nightmare and he woke up and wanted to go outside and he went out to the porch and sat for a little while and then he woke up at six am the same time everyday even with his nightmare. 

Marth thought that I'm not getting much sleep at night and that it will cause a big argument that I probably run out of the house before summer and go to the spring to get some rest and healing. Then marth got to work on the farm again and today we need to go meet the new person that came back to the island and she lives with the other farmer in the field area and it their daughter and their son is back also let me tell the group later. After finishing the work on the farm and checking the crops for anything to harvest and Marth saw a few things then he went and check on the animals and gave the chicken and the duck some food and the cow his food then he let them out and went in the house. 

Marth got breakfast ready for everyone and then took his portion and had the other divided and ready. Then he had his sword out and was polishing it to go train on the farm later and work on his skills. The rest of the group woke up and ate breakfast and then Marth was gone he was outside working on his sword training and Ike came out and saw. Then Ike got his sword and asked marth if he could train along side him and marth said yes so they did that for a while. Then marth told them that he met a new person outside the house this morning his name was Taylor and he was the son of the two farmers that lived in the field. They have a daughter also that we should meet to become friends with we might need friends later ok Ike said. Then the group left the house and the farm and went and talked to the daughter of the farmer her name was Anissa. She gave them free tomato seeds for the summer and said take good care of them and then they went home and put the seeds away. 

Then marth went off again on his own to find more white wonderful’s to get more gems to make more money. Marth took the hammer to the mine and started working the upper portion of the mine and found lots of wonderful’s to take to get refine into gems. He almost got to the top of the mine and he found Suzanne at the 40th floor looking to go to the top so he asked her if she wanted to come with him and she signed yes. She was looking for her lost memory and ringing the two bells didn't bring it back so she hoped that the top would give her some answers to her memory.


	8. Marth and Suzanne get to the top of the mine and talk to pablo about the blue bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Suzanne get to the top of the mine and Suzanne discovers no new memory and Marth gets a memory and the kids blow up one of the beaches

When they got to the top they saw a hot spring to relax and marth took advantage of it and then Suzanne took her turn. Suzanne didn't find anything out about her memory and the next place she would have to look is in the forest that may hold a piece of her memory. Marth got a memory that something could happen here later on and why the events happened as they did. Then they bout went down to the bottom and marth got a few more wonderful’s and took them to the jewelry shop to get refined and got some more diamonds and sold them to make more money for the next set of crops. 

When that was all done Marth went home for dinner after shipping the gems and tomorrow I want to go to see Pablo he might know something about the blue bell and that would get us closer to the green bell. They are two bells that go hand and hand and we could go check out the watery cave. We don't know right now were the green bell is so we will need to hunt that down after getting the blue bell done. Marth said that I'm hungry the mining took a lot of my energy so I need to get home for dinner. Then marth made it home for dinner and took his portion and after dinner went to do some more sword training to keep his skills up. Then it was time for bed the group got ready for bed and marth told them that he wanted to start looking for the blue bell tomorrow and checking out the watery cave. Then they said yes and Ike asked a question do you know sign language yes marth said its to talk to the kids that have the pink and blue cloak they don't talk so that is why I learned sign language. Ike said ok lets get to bed to get some sleep for tomorrow. 

We need to check the mail box also we have letters from the farm and the animal barn we can buy more seeds from the farm and other things. Then marth was sleeping but got woken up by another nightmare went to the beach to think things over and then around 6 marth was already working the fields. Then after getting the harvesting done and gathering the collectables Marth went to take care of the animals. He took care of the sheep and the cow then the chicken and the duck and then went to the general store to get an incubator for more chickens and ducks. When he got back it was still early and breakfast needed to be made and marth had to wait a while until the chicken and the duck were fully grown to get eggs from them.

Then he got the milk from the cow and the wool and milk from the sheep then let them out it was a sunny day. Then marth went in and had his portion of breakfast and the others were just getting up. Marth was out the door again he went to the beach to practice sword training and then when the group was done he put his sword away. They all went to town to talk to Pablo about the watery cave and the blue bell they saw a digram on the wall about how to get the melody back to the blue bell but it was missing a something. Then Pablo gave them the key to the watery cave and they found the blue bell in the cave and talked to ben and he forgot the melody to the blue bell. They went back to Pablo and he finished the melody apparatus and they needed to go fishing for five fish and then also check out the watery cave. They went back to the watery cave and did some mining for ores and wonderful’s. they found some black pearls and regular pearls. 

They took the ore and the wonderful’s to the jewelry shop and got them refined and sold the gems and they also went to general store to see about getting anything else that they needed and Marth saw the two kids playing with Bo,Taylor, and Chloe and they were having a fun time and then the kids went to play somewhere else after Bo,Taylor and Chloe had to go home for dinner. Marth didn't think anything of it for a while then when they were walking home they heard an explosion and saw that the sand on one of the beaches was a big mess and the kids were cleaning up the mess.


	9. Marth and the group go to the circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and the group go to the circus and Marth has a few nightmares

Marth went home for dinner and ate his portion of food then went outside to the beach that was exploded and saw that it was cleaned up and not a grain of sand out of place. Then he saw the kids playing and went over and signed what are you doing experiments and that explosion was a result of the experiment marth signed. yes they said our dad lets us play here and the mayor lets use this beach we don't use the one by the farm or in town well we have to get going our dad will be here soon and we need to put our materials away or he will take them from us again they signed. They signed bye and left to finish cleaning up and marth went back home and got ready for bed.

Then the group went to sleep and then around 2 marth had another nightmare and got up and went to the beach again and thought about it and then fell asleep on the beach until 6 am. then went and worked on watering the crops and selling what was harvestable and then taking care of the animals and it was cloudy today so he went and let the animals out.Then went in and made breakfast for the group and divided the portions and then ate his and went back out to the beach to get some more swords training in. 

Then marth got all the collectables and put them in the shipping box to sell and then went to see about buying land. He got the other two plots of farmland that will help us make lots more money and he saw the kids playing again and having a fun time. He went over and signed can I play with you also and they signed yes we need more playmates there are not a lot of kids in the town. The girl signed you getting enough sleep you look very tired. Marth signed back no I have nightmares still and they wake me up at all hours of the night. I don't get a lot of sleep and it may affect me in the near future and that soon is the animal festival we need to go racing again soon lets go this afternoon and the signed sure. 

The afternoon rolled around and the small group went to race for a while and they were having a very fun time. Then it was dinner time and the kids signed are you going to the circus tomorrow night and marth signed yes. Marth went home to eat and signed to the kids to go home and eat also and the signed back they would and they went in two different directions and then marth came home and ate his dinner portion. Then after dinner marth went back to the beach to stargaze and that was until it was time for bed and marth went back to the farm and put the animals away for the night. 

Marth came in the house and got ready for bed but was reading for a while. Then marth fell asleep and was finally going to get a good night sleep but around 3 another nightmare and he couldn’t get back to sleep. He went outside to read some more and at six it was time to work again and he got the watering can and the other tools that he needed and got to work on the field and watered the crops. Then he went and took care of the animals and remembered today was the circus and he loved to see animals. Then when the rest of the group woke up he ask if we could all go to the circus tonight. 

They said that they want to go the circus is not until 6pm so we have lots of time to kill and we should go talk to the ringmaster about the animals in the circus. They went about their day marth playing with the two kids. The rest of the group was talking about marth and how tired he looked and that could cause a big argument in the coming week and that he is not getting enough sleep. They went to do other things like fishing and mining they were having a fun time doing the activities. Then around three they went over to the church grounds and met the ringmaster for the first time. The ringmaster told about his missing animals and how it happened and gave the group three recipes one for good herb fish the second for bread and the last was a veggie pizza.


	10. another nightmare for marth and learning about the green bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth has another nightmare that keeps him from sleeping and he goes to learn about the green bell and

The first animal was the giraffe and she liked to hide in tall places and the only tall place on the island is the light house who has the animal whistle I don't know and where is marth he would love to help us with this side quest. Marth was over looking at the lion and the zebra and looking at the other circus things. The group came over and told marth they were going to go fishing to make a recipe for the giraffe. Then marth went with them and they made the good herb fish and they still had two hours to kill before the show so they went to the lighthouse to find the giraffe. They found her and gave her the good herb fish it took a few tries to make but they got it down. Then after feeding the giraffe she went back to the circus. 

Around six it was time for the show with the giraffe in attendance and the show was really cool but they were still missing two animals. Marth was loving the show and then it was eleven after the show and they went home to get some sleep. Ike had to carry marth on his back because marth fell asleep. He must be tired thought Ike and he is probably the first one up in the morning. Then they got home put the animals away and went to get ready for bed and told everyone good night. Ike got marth in his bed and changed into night clothes and then went to bed himself. 

Tonight marth got another nightmare and left the house after waking up and that he was overly tired he enjoyed the circus and then went to the dock on the farm to think about the day and then it was six am and he went and watered the crops. After taking care of the crops marth took care of the animals and got them fed and it was going to rain tomorrow and he got the animals outside. Then he went to make breakfast for everyone and then ate his portion and left a note that he was going to the mines again to get more gems to make more money. 

The rest of the group woke up and saw breakfast on the table it was very small a piece of fruit for every one and an egg portion. They also saw the note and went off to do other activities like fishing to get five fish for the blue bell and the duck wasn't full grown yet. Meanwhile in the mines marth was collecting ores and wonderful’s to get money for the next round of crops and still waiting on this round of crops. Marth came out of the mine with lots of ores and wonderful’s and got them refined and got a bunch of diamond and crystals. Marth saw a shipping bin in the mine district and put the gems in there. 

Then after that was done marth went home to go eat some dinner but before he left he saw the kids coming out of the mine with things in bottles and was wondering what they were doing with it. He would find out tomorrow he was going to practice racing for the animal festival tomorrow and he was going to ask the kids if they wanted to join. Suzanne signed yes she practices everyday and Jasper does also. Then Marth went home and had some dinner his small portion. 

Then Ike came over and asked how the mining went and Marth told him that we got lots of gems and that I sold them all for money to get more crops and get stuff ready for the summer. We will need to talk about the summer crops at the end of the week so we know what to plant and grow. Ok Ike said and they to get the animals in and marth went off to practice sword training. Then by midnight marth was sleeping and this time he woke up around 3 to another nightmare I’m really not getting much sleep. 

The next morning marth was up at his usual time not getting a lot of hours of sleep and that makes me really tired but I just go about my day and now I need to go take care of the crops and the animals. some of the crops were ready to harvest and I got the ones ready to harvest and put them in the shipping bin and got the rest watered. then after doing that I worked on taking care of the animals and the duck is fully grown today we got our first duck egg now we have everything for the blue bell and we still need to figure out the green bell and where the frame is. 

I could look around the ranch area today to see about a bell and then after the animals were taken care of Marth went back in and made breakfast for everyone and took his portion then after he had eaten he got the cow and went to do some practicing for the animal festival. He was at the ranch all day and he did talk to Renee about the green bell and how there was no wind and then he talked to Cain and Hanna the shop owners and told about a witch that stole the green bell. but we can worry about that after the blue bell and that i went back to racing for the rest of the day. then the kids were done they put their animals way for the night and made sure to feed them. Then we went home for dinner which I made and took my portion and then went and played with the kid on the beach. 

When Marth got home he told the others about the green bell and the witch that stole it and that the bell frame is in the windmill at the ranch. We found out about another bell and the blue bell can be done tomorrow if the conditions are right. The night went on as usual and finally for one night at least marth got to sleep a full night but it was not enough to take the edge off the tiredness and that was all going to build up in the next days. we are three days away from the animal festival and marth was out working on the crops and getting the crops harvested that needed to be and the watered the ones that still were growing and then he took care of the animals and let them out to graze.


	11. the group goes and rings the blue bell and goes to the forest for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and the rest of the group go and ring the blue bell and fix the water around the island and then they go and check out the forest and find the witch who was turned into a frog and meet the wizard for the first time.

Then today the conditions were right for ringing the blue bell so they all went and talked to Pablo about the bell and he finished the puzzle for the melody and then they got all the objects into place. They did talk to the harvest goddess about ben and that is why they talked to Pablo. then the group starts up the apparatus and then the blue bell melody come out and they go back to the watery cave and give ben the melody of the blue bell and he says I remember the melody and rings the blue bell. Then the melody goes through out the land and returns the water to normal. Then ben goes back to the harvest goddess and now we can take the boat tomorrow to go to another island and we have been upgrading our tools. They go fishing for the rest of the day and then Marth remembers the forest and that we need to check that out also. 

Then they go over to the ranch to talk about the green bell and they have to get the forest key from dale to get into the forest. They go off to do that and they get the key and the forest is a maze.They get through it and there is a new person to meet his name is Luke and he is dales son. He gives them an ax so they could chop trees down and then the group continues on to the end and finds a house. The group finds a house that must be the witches house so they went and looked inside it was a little bit scary and instead of seeing the witch. They saw a frog and then out of the conner of his eye Marth saw the girl and she signed to them that they would need help freeing the witch. 

Then the group went back into town and wanted to meet the wizard fin was telling them about the wizard that lived in town. The group finds his house and goes in and they see the two kids there also but the kids disappear after they come in and then they talk to the wizard about the witch. he tells them about the forest and they found a frog and he says that the witch princess. they ask what they can do to change her back he tell the story about how she wanted to help out the mother tree and it backfired and he told her not to use that spell. Then the kids are back in the house and off to do something else. The wizard see the interaction and says to them it looks like you met my kids already. Yeah marth says they don't talk a lot do they no the wizard said they have no memories of their mother’s and jasper doesn't have any memories of his parents I brought them here. When nature was going bad I took them to my house as babies and they lost their memory of what happened.

That is a very sad story and that to free the witch I need three items a flower that grows on another island, perfect butter, and good cornmeal. Those ingredients will help me with freeing the witch princess and they said good night and went home to get some dinner and some sleep. Dinner was very yummy and then marth went to the forest and got tree chopping and got wood for an upgrade to the house. Then marth came home and got the animals in for the night and then went to bed. Around three marth had another nightmare and woke up and then went to the forest to do some more tree chopping and collecting the mushrooms of the forest. Then around six marth was back home working on the farm and watering the crops that needed to be watered and harvesting the crops the needed to be harvested. 

Then after the crops Marth went and took care of the animals and got the duck and chicken fed and petting them and carrying them. Then he also took care of the sheep and the cow and since it was not raining he let the animals out to get some sunshine. Marth also went off to find lots of collectables and put those in the shipping bin also. Marth went back into the house and got breakfast ready then ate his portion. After the rest of the group woke up and ate Marth said lets go see about the boat today and getting the hibiscus flower from the other island. 

They all said yes and went to the docks to see that the boat had come and the boat was in the dock and they got boat tickets and went over to the island and it was a very pretty island. When we got there we went to the inn on the island and saw the couple fighting with their daughter and then the husband said with all the fighting he wasn't selling hibiscus flower seeds. We all leave the inn and go do some fishing then we see the daughter dancing and watch her dance it was cool then we all leave the island. 

When we get back to the main land we go to meet a bunch of people the first person that we meet is the tailors the grandma and her granddaughters and they are really nice and we can buy clothes from them. then one other thing that happened when the group got back the daughter of the inn owners on the island came back with us so now we have to find where she is and talk to her. then the group goes over to the bar and see her dancing at the bar so they talked to her and she told them that she got a job and had a letter for her parents. we can take the letter over tomorrow and maybe we will get a reward. then they went and met the other new person on the island his name was Jin and he was the doctor in town and then the two kids were there also signing to him. they gave him some medicine that they made and talked about what happened with the first batch and the Marth came over and said hi to Jin he was the person that needed help and that the medicine. 

They made help him get better and Jin wanted to give marth a check up real quick to see if the cold was truly gone and he was much better and Jin gave him a check up and saw he was healthy but looked a little tired and needed to eat a little bit more. then the group went home and put stuff in the shipping box and then went to eat dinner and marth took a little bigger portion and then they went and got the animals in for the night and then marth went off to sword train in the forest and then it was time for bed. The group got ready for bed and marth wasn't back yet but then marth came back home. They all went to bed to get some sleep for tomorrow to go back on the boat. Around three marth had another nightmare so he got up and got a book and read for a while then at six he put the book away and went and worked on the farm for a while he took care of the crops and the animals the last of the crops have come in and Marth harvested the crops. Then he went and took care of the chicken and the duck and then the cow and sheep and got wool and milk and sold every thing and they had a new chicken.


	12. a big argument happens with marth and the others of the group and then the animal festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth's nightmares are making him really tired and he gets into an argument with his friends and runs out of the house to the harvest goddess spring.   
> Then the animal festival happens

Then it was time to get breakfast made and he had learned new recipes like bread and other egg dishes and some more fruit. then the portions were divided up and marth got a little bit more and didn't try to pass food off to his friends. the rest of the group woke up and they all ate breakfast together and then went out to check on the farm and saw it was done all ready then the animals were outside. The group went back to the boat and went back over to the island and gave the letter to the dad and he and his wife read the letter and talked about it. the wife was mad but then the husband gave them a hibiscus flower and they went back home now we have one of the ingredients for the wizard and tomorrow is the animal festival and we can get the perfect butter there and how to get the good cornmeal that will be the question.

Then they went fishing on the island for a while and got some food there for dinner so marth didn't have to cook. he still looks really tired and we need to talk about what seeds to plant for the summer in two days. they went home and ate their portions of food for dinner and marth had another loaf of bread for trunks the elephant and a potato saved for the veggie pizza. then we all went and different activities before bed and around bed time we started discussing what crops to plant for summer this where an argument would get out we were all talking about what crops to plant marth wanted corn and tomatoes for the upper plots and the summer seed mix for the bottom plot and some of us want all summer seed mix for both plots. it got so out of hand that marth got really mad and told us that he has been buying all the crops and other things for the farm and taking care of the farm then we argued back that the farm was all of ours. it got out of hand and marth ran out of the house and slammed the door. 

Marth started running to the harvest goddess spring and then when he got there he told the harvest goddess everything that was said and she told him that you don't have to do everything on your own.Marth started crying he was very tired the harvest goddess saw that and sent some calm waves to marth to get him to sleep. then a little bit later on the group came and saw marth sleeping and the harvest goddess told them to be quiet that marth is very tried he had some nightmares that was keeping him from getting a good night sleep. Ike picked up marth to take him home and the harvest goddess said that you guys need to help out with the work and that you need to be up at six am like marth to help with the farm. That is why he's been doing it all by himself. 

We also need to talk with marth about his nightmares and see what we can do and Samus said I will talk with marth we both have something called ptsd and we both can talk about our feelings.I can do that tomorrow night before bed and they left for home with Ike carrying marth and when they got home they all got ready for bed and Ike got marth ready. Then they all settled down for the night and marth slept very well for the first time in a long time he was fast asleep. The animals were put away for the night and that we can get horses sometime so we have more than two rides. They all went to bed and the next morning at six the rest of the group was up and working on the farm. 

They cut down the spring crops to get ready for summer but not before getting the last harvestable’s of the season and marth was still sleeping. Then they took care of the animals the chickens and the duck which there is and egg in the incubator and it’s a duck egg so another duck yeah. When the farm work was done they let the animals out to graze then they went into the house to find marth still sleeping. They made breakfast and Ike went over and woke marth and then marth said good morning and I'm late to work on the farm but they told him that they got up early and took care of it and they said we will all work together to get the farm done. 

Marth was very happy to hear that and said I'm sorry about running away last night it was getting stressful and I was very tired and not getting much sleep for a while didn't help. The group said sorry also and the communication will be much better and that Samus wants to talk to you later about the nightmares. Ok marth said and they went and ate breakfast. Then they all went to the animal festival there were contests and stuff to buy marth found the perfect butter so he went and bought it. Then later on in the day they entered the contests and didn't win but marth came in third in the horse race. Suzanne was in first place and the rest of the group bet on the race and won a prize also.


	13. The end of the animal festival and beginning of the summer season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finishes up the animal festival and summer starts with a warning about the hurricanes on the island and the group gets a house upgrade

Then they entered the animal contest and they got first place and won a great prize. then we just spent most of the day at the animal festival then around 7 the festival ended and the group went home to get some dinner which Ike and marth worked together to make dinner and marth asked what crops are we planting tomorrow for summer corn and tomatoes on the upper field and on the lower field a summer seed mix that sounds good and we get a ranking tomorrow. Ok and then after dinner marth and Samus went to go talk for a while Marth was telling Samus about some of his nightmares about all the death he has seen and seeing his sister kidnapped twice. 

Then samus told about her nightmares sometimes and that we both have something called Ptsd. It stands for Post traumatic stress disorder but it doesn't stop us from being leaders and running our lives but we can have triggers that can set things off. If you ever need to talk we can and Marth said sure. Then marth and Samus went back into the house got ready for bed and they all slept well and marth had no nightmares. The next morning it was the first day of summer so it was time to plant new crops and they went to the farm and got some corn and tomatoes then they also go a summer seed mix. they went back to the farm and worked on the soil and also got it fertilized. then they all worked on planting the crops and Marth and Ike took the top field and samus, roy and harry took the lower field and then they got everything done and watered. they went and took care of the animals the sheep the cow and the chickens and duck then they went and ate breakfast which marth took a little bigger portion. 

His friends tried to get him to eat just a little bit more but he said that he can’t eat more than the portion given. Then Ike said leave him alone he will eat more if he wants to but lets not fight over it. The weather was starting to get hot and Ike told everyone if you go out and do things during the day make sure you have water. Including you marth you said you don't like the heat very well and marth said I will make sure to have a water bottle on me with water at all times I really don't like heat and we should go get some summer clothes today so we all can stay cool. 

The rest of the day marth went and played with the kids they were in the water swimming and having a very fun time. Marth was having a fun time also and didn't forget to drink his water and around six it was time to go home for dinner and the wizard came and got his kids. He told marth they never like to be home and i always have to drag them home for dinner I also come with a warning for the summer there will be summer storms that can cause damage to the crops so look out for those and there are also thunderstorms that might keep you inside for a day. so really be prepared for the summer we will I will go tell my friends when I go home for dinner and thank you for the warning. then the wizard picked up the kids and took them home to eat dinner and marth saw that he had drink most of his water bottle. When marth came home he gave his friends the warning the wizard had told him and that we need to make sure the crops are safe and get the house upgraded.

We can do that tomorrow and find a way to keep the crops safe in the summer and then before bed they went and got all the summer collectables. then they went and ate dinner the portion that marth had he could only eat about half the portion. the group after that went to have some more fun and the sword men went and practiced their sword training and then marth went fishing and caught a king fish. this will make us some money and then he kept fishing and caught tow more fish and then went home for bed when he got back the others were fishing also and they put everything in the shipping bin and got the animals put away for the night. then they all got ready for bed and said goodnight to each other and marth stopped having nightmares and was sleeping very well. 

The next morning the group got up early harry took the chicken coop and fed the chickens and duck and also fed the sheep and cow and got the wool and milk and the eggs. marth and Ike were watering the upper field and Samus and roy took the lower field and then they were done with chores. they went and started to eat breakfast and marth only ate half his portion again. then got his water bottle filled for the day and went outside to go to the forest to chop some more trees so that they could go get the house upgraded.


	14. Marth and the group get into another argument and marth gets heat exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and the group get into another big argument and marth runs out of the house without his water bottle and later on gets heat exhaustion They also clean the house

Then Marth came back and the group left to go to the carpentry shop and put in for a house upgrade. Then the group went and then they all went fishing for some more fish and money. Then marth went off again to play with the kids on the beach until dinner and right at dinner time the wizard came and got his kids again and back home and marth went off to eat dinner with his friends and maybe lover one day and when he got back he took his portion and only ate half again. Then after dinner marth went back outside and went to the beach and relaxed for a little while. 

After a while it was bedtime so marth got the animals to bed and went inside to get some sleep and everyone went to bed. The next morning marth was awake early and not as tired anymore. Then everyone else was up and dressed and ready for the day and they all went and did the chores by taking care of the animals and watering the crops the corn is growing very well and the tomatoes and the seed mix on the other field and when we get the last field Marth said i want to plant trees. they also harvested the trees its cherry trees we can make jam and other fun things and candy. then it was breakfast time and they had fresh cherries for breakfast and a few eggs and marth still couldn't eat more than half of the portion. Then after breakfast the group liked their upgraded house it will protect us from hurricanes and thunderstorms they went to buy a tv later to make sure they get weather updates and they went to the general store and got some more books and a new tv and an ice-cream maker for the summer. then they all went back home to relax and marth was gone again Ike was always worried after hearing about what could happen to him during the summer and that he got sick in the spring. 

Marth was out sword training for a while in the forest and the kids came in the forest but they couldn't get to the end where the witch lived. Three bells they said and no new memories yet and marth signed hi to them and they signed hi back and they said they don't have any memories of their families together. She doesn't remember anything about her mom and jasper has no memories of his parents. Then marth remembered that he was needing a drink and took one and by the time the kids left it was dinner time and marth drank most of his water. After that he went home and Ike was happy that he was home safe and marth put his sword away and then they all sat down to dinner and marth only ate a half portion again there was another argument brewing and it was coming soon. 

After dinner marth and Ike did the dishes and cleaned the water bottles for tomorrow and then they went and stargazed for a little while. Then marth fell asleep on Ike he must have had a very busy day. Then marth and Ike went back to the house and they made sure the animals were in for the night and then they all went to bed. The next morning they all got up and it was a thunderstorm day so they only had to take care of the animals and then they stayed inside for the day. they did check on the crops and saw that they were growing very well and that the chickens and the ducks were doing well also and they were going to upgrade the barn so that we can have more cows and sheep and a goat and a few horses. we probably wait on getting more cows until the barn is fully upgraded. then after taking care of the animals they went back in and had breakfast. then they cleaned the house the whole day and did the laundry also. 

then after the house was cleaned and the laundry was done and tomorrow would be another hot and sunny day to hang the laundry out to dry. they all went to read some books for the rest of the afternoon then it was dinner time and they all ate dinner and marth just ate a half portion again and then some more reading. then after a while everyone was tired so they all went to bed. the next day it was sunny again and the group went out and took care of the farm harry was taking care of the animals and samus and roy were taking care of the lower field and Ike and marth were taking care of the upper field. 

then they all went in for breakfast and it was a very yummy breakfast with eggs and toast marth was getting really good at cooking and making new recipes. then another argument happened after breakfast with marth only eating a half portion Roy wanted to give marth a little bit more and marth said no. then there was yelling and words said and marth took his sword and ran out of the house again. marth got to the forest and it was starting to get hot and he realized that he forgot his water bottle and he was thirsty and the kids were in the forest again. they ask what was wrong and marth told them the story and how he forgot his water bottle they said go home and say your sorry for running out. then he went home and he and the group said sorry and then marth got his water bottle. 

Then after that the group went to do some fishing and they came home after a while and marth was gone. Marth was back in the forest sword training and also cutting down trees then he went and relaxed under a tree outside. It was very hot and he was drinking water but still hot and he got done with his water bottle and just sat outside. then marth was sleeping and by the time he woke up he was dizzy again and warm and needed water he might have heat exhaustion and he also threw up. when the group came home they saw marth on the ground and throw up next to him and Ike got him inside fast to make sure it was not a sickness again and the temperature was 104 degrees. then Ike got him into a cold bath and that helped a lot. so it was a heat exhaustion and not sickness and when they got him cooled down.


	15. Firefly festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth get over his heat exhaustion and the firefly festival happens and Ike takes marth to the festival as a date and some foreshadowing for something that will happen in the winter time

Marth went back to sleep and though the night Ike kept an eye on marth to make sure he didn't throw up anymore or his temperature didn't get any higher. The next morning Ike checked marth temp again and saw that it was back to normal and they all went out to work on the chores. Marth and Ike started watering the upper field and Samus and roy took the lower field and Harry took care of the animals. After the farm was done they all went in for breakfast and marth ate his usual half portion and none of the group tried to make him eat more than what he took. 

After that Ike saw tomorrow is the firefly festival I want to take marth to the festival it another date festival. With the group they all stayed together today and they wanted to go down into the bottom of the mine to see what is at the very bottom. The kids were already there and signed to marth to see if they could come also. Marth asked everyone and they said yes and marth signed yes back to them. They all went down to the bottom of the mine and found a gem and some lava which the kids took some back with them and marth and Ike saw that the kids have lava please be careful with it. Marth signed to them and the kids signed back we will they all left for the day it was close to dinner time by the time they got back and Samus and Roy went and made dinner.

Everyone took their portions and sat down and ate dinner after dinner marth and Ike went out and practiced sword training and marth offered to teach sign language to everyone so that you can talk to the kids. Ok Ike said and Marth started teaching Ike how to sign to the kids it will take some practice and patience to learn. Ike asked if marth wanted to go to the firefly festival with him tomorrow and marth said yes it will be a very fun time. After marth and Ike learned sign language they went home to go to bed. 

The next morning it was the firefly festival that evening and samus and roy were going together also. Harry was a little mad because he had not found a date yet. He would be going alone for this festival that would build up what he was feeling about marth and how marth is a really great cook but nothing would come of it until winter. 

By winter the outlook of the group would change and that something would happen to one of the group members. But more on that later and the group got up and went out and worked on the farm Harry took care of the animals and marth and Ike took care of the upper fields and samus and roy took care of the lower fields. After taking care of the animals and the crops the corn should be ready soon and then we can fee the witch and get the green bell back. After the work was done on the field they went inside and got breakfast. Marth ate his usual the half portion and then saved the rest for a snack when he got hungry later. After breakfast marth went out to sword train and play with the kids who were experimenting on the beach they had shovels and a tape measure and was digging a big hole. 

They signed hello and signed to marth that they were trying to beat their record for the deepest hole but they needed some help with measuring the hole and then they would write it down. They signed that this book of what experiments that we do and our dad doesn't know about it they signed. Most of the afternoon was playing with the kids and then around five it was time to go home and get ready for the festival. Marth came home and had dinner with the group and after that he got ready for the festival and got his nice clothes on. At six pm Ike went over to the festival grounds and waited for marth to show up roy and harry were with him. At seven pm marth showed up and samus also then marth went over to Ike and samus went over to roy. 

They found a spot and the festival started the couples were having a very fun time they put flowers with lights in them in the water. After that the fireflies came out and it was really neat to see. After the fireflies the festival was over and Ike was carrying marth home marth fell asleep after the fireflies were done with their show. they all got home and went to bed Ike woke marth to tell him to get ready for bed. after that they took care of putting the animals way and they all got ready for bed and went to get some sleep. the next morning it was raining out so they only had to take care of the animals and they got the horse that they wanted. they all took care of the animals.

After they were done they went in and ate breakfast and marth wanted to do some new recipes today. So for the rest of the day marth was cooking in the kitchen and making lots of new foods to try and food for the winter. Marth also made candy and jam and tried his hand at making cake. He did a very good job and the cakes were very yummy and there will be other flavors to try different seasons. We can't give the kids any of the candy they are hyper enough without the candy. Why are they hyper they do experiments all the time ok Ike said and marth was still cooking for everyone and making winter food after that it was dinner time and the group got their portions and ate dinner it’s really yummy? After dinner marth got out his sketchbook and was drawing in it until bed time. The group got ready for bed and got a good night sleep.


	16. freeing the witch and the ringing of the green bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and the group free the witch and ring the green bell and another hint on something that will happen in the winter time

The next morning it was sunny outside so the group got ready and went out to take care of the farm. Harry got the animals again and marth and Ike took care of the upper fields and samus and roy took care of the lower fields and the crops were growing very well. After that they went in and ate some breakfast and it was good then they all went to do different things during the day like Ike and marth went and gave presents out to the people that lived on the island. After that marth and Ike went and got more crops to grow when the lower field was done with some of the crops. Marth picked up some more stuff to make into food for the winter and they also went and got a barn upgrade for the summer.

After that they went and got their swords and practiced sword training for a while marth was also chopping down trees. They were getting wood and material stone to upgrade the coop and the house soon and they were also trying to find a way to protect the crops from the hurricanes that were to come this summer. The kids came over and gave marth some supplies for protecting the crops from hurricanes. They got the stuff in place to protect the crops from the summer hurricanes and one was coming in two days. After that was done marth and Ike went to play with the kids on the beach and marth helped signed when Ike wanted to talk with the kids. 

After that the kids show Ike what experiments they have been doing like cross breeding a fish and flowers those came out just fine but the fish it going to take a little more work. They also showed them some of their more dangerous experiments and making potions on the beach. They gave Ike something for later on in the season it was a medicine bottle with medicine and the medicine that Suzanne made for marth in the spring time. Marth might get sick later on in the summer season his body can’t take the heat very well and you love the heat Ike right and Ike signed yes. 

The cold is marth’s favorite time of the year and that his body does very well with the cold and that this winter it will change and that you both will have something different about your bodies. Marth will love the cold but he will get really sick this winter and hurt and that will change a lot of things. They took Ike aside and told him that marth may not talk anymore after the winter and his immune system maybe very weak for the rest of his life but we won’t know until winter. After they were done playing with the kids Marth and Ike went home and got dinner ready. 

After the rest of the group came home and they all ate dinner and after dinner they all did different things like marth going out one more time to get some more crops and animal products to make new recipes. After that it was time to go to bed they all get to bed and the next morning a hurricane had come to the island and it would last a few days. So we will be inside for the next few days. After checking on the animals and the crops they were fine with the hurricane going on and marth gave them extra food for the next few days and brushed and collected milk and eggs and shipped them. Marth went back into the house and got all the recipes that he wanted to make out and started working on the recipes for the whole day. 

By dinner time marth got a lot of new recipes done and stored away for the winter and some for the group to try. The group loved the dishes and took their usual portions and ate dinner and after dinner marth went and did some drawing in his sketch book. It was time for bed so everyone got ready for bed and the storm scared marth a little bit but samus and Ike calmed him down. The next morning was the same as yesterday so the rest of the day after getting the eggs and milk and wool marth went back to cooking and trying more new recipes and a lot of them he stored away for the winter so they would have plenty of food for the winter season. 

After that marth went to take a nap he was tired from cooking so much and the storm kept him up a little bit last night. Around six marth woke up and was hungry so the group also was hungry and they took a nap also and they got up and they all ate dinner. After dinner marth went off to read until bed time and around ten the group went to bed and they all slept very well for the whole night. The next morning was the same as yesterday they collected the eggs and milk they all went back inside and got cleaned up for the day and ate breakfast. Marth worked on more recipes for the winter and to keep the fridge stocked for a while. 

Around 2 Marth was done cooking and storing recipes that he made for the winter he went and read a book for a while and the group was cleaning up the house and then marth came over to help out and by dinner the house was very clean. the laundry was getting done and tomorrow would be a sunny day so the laundry could go outside to dry and to check on the crops and take down the tarp that was over them. After that the group all sat down for dinner and ate their dinner and they fought marth did a really good job cooking and that they would have plenty of food for the winter. After dinner everyone went off to do different activities in the house Marth was drawing and Ike was near by writing and the others were reading a book. It was time for bed so everyone got to bed they all fell asleep easily. 

The next morning it was sunny and the group went outside to check on the crops and a lot of them were ready to harvest so they got the corn harvested and the tomatoes. They got a few good corns and some perfect and some shining corn and the same with the tomatoes. Marth and Ike watered the field after it was done and marth saved a tomato for the veggie pizza. Samus and roy got the lower field and harvested the crops down there and also saved a shining honey dew they may need it in the fall and they also took care of the animals like the horses they had a cow, sheep and two horses one was to be marth’s it was a white one and a grey one and two chickens and two ducks. They went to the watermill and got good corn meal and it was going to be sunny for the next few days. 

After they got done with the watermill and the good cornmeal they went to the wizard with the three ingredients. The wizard made the potion and they all went over to the witches house and he freed her from the frog form. The witch was mad at the wizard for leaving her as a frog for a long time and he said to her she shouldn't used that spell and the witch told him to leave and they all left. The wizard left the forest after everything was done and the group went back in and the witch said hi and they said they needed the green bell and the witch showed them some green objects one was green wool. The second object was green spinach and to both the group told her no and the last object was the green bell and they said yes and the witch gave them the object then they left the house. the sprite of the green bell came out and told them hi and it was still early in the day so they took the bell back to the frame in windmill. then Darren ask what the mission was to ring the green bell and they did that and another melody came out it was soft melody and the wind came back to the island.


	17. summer festival and marth catches a summer cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the summer festival and marth is not feeling well before the festival and catches a summer cold and

After that Darren went back to the harvest goddess and the group thought that is four bells down one more to go. They saw gill at the green bell and he said he would be staying on the island and after the blue bell he told them that he was the mayors son. After the bell was rang it was time to go home and have some dinner and it was another of the meals marth made and it was very yummy. After dinner they were all talking about what the last bell color would be and they each thought of a color and marth thought it will be purple and maybe heart so the next day marth was going to go out and talk to people and bring them gifts to get the wishes of the last bell. they went to bed and the next morning it was two days before the ocean festival and that would be fun but marth disliked crowds so that would be a little hard for him and he also was starting not to feel that well and the sickness would only get worse. 

The next morning the group was up early and Ike could see that marth was moving a little slower but didn't think of it at the time and they went and took care of the fields. Marth and Ike worked the top field and Harry took care of the animals and Samus and roy took care of the lower fields. They planted more crops in the lower fields to make more money for upgrading the coop and the house again. After they were done outside they ate breakfast and then marth went off to play with the kids and an argument would break out with the kids and one of the group members Roy would make a bad joke and it would harm the kids and they would lash out at roy but that is off a little bit. 

Everyone came home later and they all sat down to dinner and Ike decided to get something from the inn for dinner and some soup for when people get sick. Ike gave everyone their portions and noticed that marth was not eating a lot. After dinner Ike asked marth if he is feeling ok and marth said I feel a little bit under the weather but I'm fine right now well take some medicine just incase and Ike brought out the bottle of medicine. But marth said if I feel worse I will take some marth helped with the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen then marth went off to draw. Ike said I will be keeping an eye on marth over the next few days and if he is feeling sick I will make sure to have the medicine ready and Jin on standby just incase we need to go to the clinic. 

The next morning everyone got up and dressed for the day and then went to work on the farm. Marth and Ike took the upper fields and harry had the animals again and samus and roy had the lower fields. After that the animals were let outside and the group went back in to get some breakfast and talk about what they were going to do for the day. Marth said that he was going horse racing all day with water and food if he got hungry. Ike said he was going fishing all day in the fields to catch some fish for making food for the winter and getting some salt. Samus said that she was going around town to make friends with the townsfolk to get ready for the last bell and Harry said that he was going mining for the day. 

They all left to go do what they set out to do and marth’s horse was ready to go and he was also making friends with the folks in the field area and harry was making friends in the mine area. Roy was fishing also and making friends with the witch and the harvest goddess and the wizard. Later on in the day they came home and ate dinner and went off to do things before bed but not before putting the animals away. They all went to bed because tomorrow was the summer festival and that would be a very fun time. 

The next morning everyone woke up and went out and worked on the farm. Harry took care of the animals again and getting the wool milks and eggs and other things. Ike and marth were harvesting the corn and tomatoes and watering the crops after they harvested them. Samus and roy took care of the bottom field and harvested those crops and they shipped to make some money. After they were done it was time to let the animals out and get some breakfast and they did that. They got ready and went to the festival that started at nine and they bought somethings from the booths and entered one contest and got third place. Around 1:00 pm it was time for the other fishing contest and they had to find a certain type of fish and they won first place they stayed at the beach until 7 and fireworks started to go off. 

The kids were there also and they were watching the fireworks and Ike and marth were sitting together and Ike reached over when marth was falling asleep. He felt marth’s forehead it was a little bit warm and marth looked a little pale he must be getting sick. At 11:00 pm the festival was over and marth was fast asleep and Ike carried him home and got him ready for bed and took his temperature and it was 101 degrees not high but something to keep and eye on. He went to bed and later on in the night marth woke up coughing and then ran to the bathroom to throw up. Ike woke up when he heard marth coughing and went to check on him the temperature was the same as earlier and he gave marth some of the medicine. 

Ike got marth back to bed and told him to get some rest and Ike put a puke bucket by his bedside so just incase marth had to throw up marth went back to sleep. By six marth was throwing up again and Ike had some water ready and juice and tea and gave marth some more medicine and told marth to get some more sleep. Marth slept for a while and did drink the tea and juice and some of the water. Later on in the day Ike came back to check on marth and saw the juice and tea and some of the water drank.


	18. marth is still sick and has to go to the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is not feeling any better the next few days so Ike rushes him to the clinic and Marth has to stay there for a week

Ike also checked Marth’s temp and it was staying at 101 degrees and that was good it’s not too high and the medicine could be helping. Ike went about the rest of the day and when the group came back home marth was sleeping and Ike went over to him and woke him up for some more medicine but looked into the bucket right next to him and saw more throw up. Ike asked marth how he was feeling and marth said with a raspy voice I feel a little bit better and Ike asked if marth wanted some soup. I could try some and Ike got marth the soup and marth ate a little bit and went back to sleep. The group went about they're evening and then they started getting ready for bed and went to sleep.

Marth woke up in the middle of the night feeling worse and very hot and had to run to the bathroom to go throw up. Ike got up and checked marth’s temp and it went up to 103 degrees so Ike started a cool bath for marth and got marth undressed and into the bath. Marth sat in the bath for a while until it was room temperature and then Ike got marth out and dried off. Marth said thank you for helping me then marth started coughing again and complained of a sore throat Ike was getting a little worried and also Marth was throwing up a lot. Ike took marth’s temperature and it was 104 the bath didn't help a lot and if the temperature kept going up they would have to take marth to the clinic. 

The next morning marth was still not feeling very well and he was really hot and he tried to drink some fluids but nothing was staying down. Ike made the decision to take marth to the clinic. It was a really good idea because marth was really not feeling well and his fever hasn't broken yet. So Ike bundled marth up and carried him to the clinic to go see Jin and when Ike got marth to the clinic. Jin and irene told him to put marth on the bed and they went to work to get marth feeling better they had a iv pole and put a bag on it with medicine. They also got the fluids into marth and told Ike all we can do now is let him rest and let the medicine take affect and told Ike go home and get some rest. Ike went home and got some sleep and the farm was done and animals taken care of Ike decided that today was going to be a home day and we are cleaning the house today I'm working on the laundry and the bedding in the house. Samus and roy said we will clean up the bathroom and marth’s area from where he been sick and clean the counters and his bed. 

The group got to work and by dinner time the house was really clean and no germs in the house. They all took medicine to make sure they didn't get sick also and after that it was time for dinner it was a very simple dinner because not everyone could cook as well as marth. It was fish and herbs and some veggies on the side. After dinner Ike went back to the clinic and went to check on marth and Jin said his fever hasn't gone down yet and it hasn't gotten any higher. But his voice will not be good for a while and he will have to use it very little until his throat gets better but he still could lose for good and that would be bad. He has been teaching me sign language to talk to the kids that he likes to play with yeah Jin said those two they get into lots of trouble but they also make lots of medicine for the clinic so we are using some of our medicine mixed with theirs. 

Marth will get better Ike it might take the rest of this week and some of next week he will miss the circus. But by the end of the month he will be back to normal and he will be awake again soon. After that Ike went home to get some sleep and tell the rest of the group we will need to be careful with marth after he gets home because his immune system will be weaken from this sickness. Samus and Roy said teach us sign language and Harry asked also. So the next few days will be learning sign language. They all went to bed and got some sleep and the next morning they took care of the animals and the farm harvesting the crops and planting new ones and the circus was in town so we are going to see that tonight. The rest of the day passed by and Ike went to visit marth in the clinic and Jin said some new improvements his fever has broken and he is responding well to the medicine. He may be up in the next few days he will be a little weak but he will get strong again.

That is great news Jin and that I'm teaching the group sign language and that he is responding to the medicine. Jin also said it was a stomach bug and strep throat that made him really sick he will need lots of warm clothes for the fall and winter to make sure he doesn't get sick again. the other thing that we saw also is the scarlet fever the rash appeared while we were treating him and the rash now is gone the next thing is that the strep throat is almost gone also. but we are still treating marth with fluids and medicine that by the end of this week he should be ready to got home. After Ike checked on marth he went home to tell the news to the rest of the group. They were very happy to hear the news and that marth could come home at the end of the week. After they had dinner they went to the circus and watched the show with the elephant and the giraffe it was another good show and they only had one more animal to find the hippo. Thats what the veggie pizza was for and the group went home to bed for the night.


	19. The rest of the group learns sign language and marth comes home from the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group is learning sign language and marth is coming home from the clinic but still a little weak from the sickness and talking about the fall crops

The next morning Ike woke up and looked at marth’s empty bed and wished he could come home soon but maybe by tomorrow marth would finally be awake and Ike would be happy about that. The group worked on the farm for the morning and also took care of the animals Marth’s horse was missing him and after the farm work they went in and had breakfast some eggs fruit and bread. Ike decided to teach the others sign language for the next few days and Ike would go check on marth later. The rest of the day was playing with the kids and teaching sign language to the group. Ike also went in the evening after dinner to check on marth and see how he was doing. Marth was still sleeping and the iv was giving him fluids and medicine when that ran out he would wake up his body was looking much better and he looked like he felt much better. 

Jin said he will awake when he is ready his body is getting over the sickness and that he will get strong again. but his immune system will be weak for a while and if anything happens to get him sick again his immune system will not be able to handle sickness and he will be here for almost a whole season. but go home and get some rest to make sure you don't get sick also and that will help marth. Ike went home for the night and got some sleep and the next morning Ike woke up and the group followed after they took care of the farm and the animals and Ike rode his horse to get the collectibles and then they all shipped everything. They went inside for breakfast and to get changed for the day and Ike wanted to do more sign language practice. For the rest of the day they did sign language practice and played with the kids again.

After they played for a while and learned sign language the group went home to dinner and ate a yummy dinner. After dinner Ike went to see marth at the clinic and marth will still sleeping and taking the medicine through the iv and getting fluids the medicine is almost done and the fluid is almost done also. Jin said that Marth will be waking soon but now you need to get some rest you did a lot today but come back tomorrow to check and Ike said thank you and went home. The group went to bed and got a good night sleep and woke up early to get ready to work on the farm.

The next morning the group started to work on the farm and get crops harvested that needed to be harvested and we also need to figure out what crops we should do for the fall and then we also took care of the animals. After the farm work it was time for breakfast and it was just jam and toast and some fruit when marth gets back we will eat a little more. After breakfast it was time to go play with the kids again and learn more sign language the group did that for most of the day and when they were done the wizard came and got his kids and took them home for dinner. The group went home also and ate dinner and it was another yummy dinner and marth left a note before he got sick there is food that is for dinners and I have stored lots of food for the winter. 

Ike after dinner went and checked on marth again and saw that marth was still sleeping and the medicine was almost done. Jin and irene came and in and said he is almost over his sickness and should be waking up in the next two days. Ike went home after this and told the group the news and they were happy to hear that. They all went to bed after Ike told the news and needed to get to sleep to work on the farm again tomorrow. The morning came and the rest of the group worked on the farm with taking care of the crops and the animals. They did want to wait until marth was up to see what crops to plant for the fall but they did get some suggestions like blue mist flowers and fall seed mix they would try that. After that it was time for breakfast and they pulled out one of the meals that marth made for breakfast and divided between the four of them.

The rest of the day was fishing and learning sign language and also doing a little bit of mining for wonderful’s and ores to keep upgrading their tools. After that they went and ate dinner and it was a very yummy dinner that marth had made. Ike went to check on marth after dinner and also went to talk to Jin and irene how is marth doing today he is done with his medicine. We are still giving him fluids he should wake up between today and tomorrow and Ike went in to see marth he looks so peaceful sleeping. Jin said he will wake soon his body is over the sickness he will be able to eat solids but when he wakes up just soup and soft foods for a while he hasn't had a lot to eat. Ike left after that and went home to get some sleep to work on the farm again.

The next morning Ike and the rest of the group woke up and went out and worked on the farm and take care of the animals. They had breakfast afterwards and went about their day and by 2 in the afternoon. Jin was checking on marth when he noticed that marth was starting to wake up. The kids were in the clinic because they got hurt doing an experiment again Jin said if you do another experiment please be careful. Ike was on his way over to see marth in the afternoon instead of in the evening and when Ike got to the clinic the kids were leaving and Jin said they did an experiment and got a little bit hurt. 

Jin said that marth is starting to wake up if you want to be in there when he is awake. Ike went into marth’s room and sat in the chair by the bedside and in a few minuets marth was awake slowly and he saw Ike. Marth signed hi and how long was I in the clinic for a week and a few days. You fell asleep one day when you had the high temp and when we got you here you were put on iv fluids and medicine and you had strep throat and scarlet fever but now you look so much better. Marth was happy to be feeling lots better and Jin came in and check marth out and said he is better it will take a little bit to regain his strength. Jin told marth that he could go home tomorrow and marth was very happy to hear that.


	20. Marth tells Ike about the last bell and they meet the sprite of the purple bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth tell Ike what color the bell is and how it is connected to heart but he couldn't figure out were it was but marth also comes home from the clinic and they start getting the wishes.

Ike came back over and Marth told him thank you for getting me here when I was really sick. Ike signed back your welcome and that we are still deciding on the crops for the fall and we decided on one half of the lower field is blue mist flowers they make lots of money and the upper field and the other half of the lower field fall seed mix. We also have to figure out the last bell and what color it’s going to be. We can do that when you get out of here and are able to move around good. Marth signed figure out where the bell is and get started on it. Ok Ike said and marth also signed I figured out the color and what it stands for when I was sleeping a lot. 

What color is the last bell and what does it stand for Ike signed back to marth and marth signed its purple and what it stands for is heart. Marth signed back and Ike signed where is it that I don't know Marth signed. After talking to marth for a little bit Ike went home to get some dinner and tell the rest of the group the good news. They were very happy to hear that marth was finally awake and the group had dinner and after dinner they went to visit the church. At the church Perry told them that he had been hearing a strange sound at three am and it was scaring him. The group went home and got ready for bed then Ike remembered that Perry was having trouble at the church.   
The group went back in the night and heard the sound so Ike and harry took one side and Samus and roy took the other side. Ike went over to the side where he heard the sound and went up the stairs and found the bell and like marth signed it was purple. Ike went up and checked it out and then got the group together and they met the harvest sprite of the purple bell his name was Edge. he tried to ring the bell but nothing happened and Edge got sad so the next day they would go to the harvest goddess. they went home and to bed and in the morning they got up and harvested the last of the crops and then chopped down the rest of the crops for the fall season. The group went to the harvest goddess and she told them that Edge needs wishes to help ring his bell.

They said we can start getting the wishes today and the harvest goddess said that you will need ten wishes and then the bell will ring again. the group left and said we need to go talk to the towns people and get their wishes. but first things first Ike said let me go bring marth home from the clinic and get him settled we got the third house upgrade right and the rest of the group said yes and it will be nice. Ike rode off to get marth from the clinic and Jin saw him and said that marth is ready to go home. Ike brought marth’s horse to take him home and Ike went in and saw marth ready to go home he need a change of clothes and Jin said that we took the other one and sent them to be washed really well. We did get the clothes back and they are clean and you can take marth home now. Ike got marth on his horse to go home and marth looked really happy to be going home. Marth signed is this my horse and Ike signed back yes he missed you a lot and the group missed you also.

They got home and marth was really happy to be home with his friends and Ike brought him in and got him settled on his bed. Marth looked around and saw that the house was much bigger than before we upgraded while you were in the clinic Ike signed to marth and marth signed back thats really good. Ike signed can you walk a little bit yes marth signed and marth got up and walked a little bit. Ike saw that as good progress and that marth was regaining some of his strength. Marth signed where is the rest of the group they are out collecting wishes for the shrine and Edges bell you were right about the color and the what it meant. Ike signed back to marth its good to have you home and in your own bed again. 

Marth signed that the clinic was nice but he didn't do much he was sleeping the whole time. Marth signed what caused me to be sick this time it was Scarlet Fever and Strep throat. You were really out of it for a week and a few days and that the medicine wasn't helping very much right off the bat. But now you look much better and feel much better. Marth signed thank you and around six the group came back home and saw marth home. They were very happy to see him home and signed how are you feeling marth signed back much better and thank you for keeping the farm going while I was sick. 

The group sat down to dinner and Ike gave marth some soup for dinner Jin said soup for the first two days. Then you can have soft solid foods its because you didn't eat much when you were sick and you lost a little bit of weight so we need to take it slowly. Marth thanked Ike for the soup. It was very yummy and marth could only eat half of it and signed to Ike he was done and he wanted to go outside for a little bit to get some fresh air. Maybe tomorrow you need to rest after getting over your sickness maybe a dip in the hot spring will do you some good. The group went outside to get the animals put away and Ike took marth over to the hot spring and let him soak for a little bit. Ike got marth out of the hot spring and dried him off and they both went back inside to get ready for bed.

They all went to sleep and the next morning it was fall and they needed some warmer clothes and to get the seeds for the fall. They also need to finish the wishes they only needed two more and they hadn't tried the wizard or the kids yet so that was also todays goal and Ike told marth to take it easy. Marth wanted to help out and signed that he did and Ike signed no because you just got over being sick and we don't have the warm clothes yet. Ike decided to go to the tailors to get the clothes and he got a few for marth to wear and a few for him and then went home.


	21. Ringing the purple bell and Roy goes to the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the fall season and the group goes and rings the purple bell and then go to the harvest goddess to find out what to do next and roy makes a bad joke and has to go to the clinic.

Ike came back and told marth here are some new clothes for you so marth tried on the fall and winter clothes and liked them and Ike said I also got some hats and coats for the fall and winter. One festival this season we can go to as a couple is the moon festival and marth signed we should go together as a couple. The group got to work on planting fall crops and the blue mist flowers the soil was really well fertilized and marth was to help with the animals it's a small job and easy job. The group worked on the fields and marth and harry took care of the animals and then it was time for breakfast and marth got the rest of the soup that he didn't eat for breakfast. 

After breakfast they let the animals outside and the group went off for the day and Ike took marth over to play with the kids. That should keep him busy Ike thought and if he gets tired he can call his horse and go home. The other members of the group went to put the wishes in the wishing shrine and they just needed two wishes. Marth was on the beach playing with the kids and having a very fun time and he signed to them what their wishes were and they told him. Suzanne wanted the memory of her mom back and to have her complete family back and Jaspers wish was to get the memory of both his parents back and be a family also. 

They asked marth if he had a wish he signed yes and his wish was to make Ike his boyfriend and later on husband and have some kids. But the kids part he knew that he wouldn't be able to because he was male and the kids said never say never you might get a special gift in the future. Around six the wizard and Ike came to the beach the wizard pick up his kids and took them home for dinner. Ike got marth and signed to him how the playing with the kids it was very fun. I got their wishes if you still need them the group came back together and said we still need the two wishes. The group said yes and Marth wrote down the two wishes and he would go to the wishing shrine to give his wish later. 

The group ate dinner it was very yummy for the group and marth got soup again and Ike said tomorrow you can try other food. The group went to do other activities for the rest of the evening and marth went back outside to get into the hot spring and soak for a little bit. Ike came out and saw marth sleeping and carefully got him out of the hot spring and got him dried off and in pjs to go to bed. Ike put marth to bed and then went to bed himself. The next morning they all woke up and got dressed in the warm clothes and went outside to work on the fields and take care of the animals and marth went and helped Ike water the upper field. Samus and roy took care of the lower field and harry took care of the animals. 

After taking care of the farm they all went in for breakfast and marth got his portion and ate half and he was happy to eat solid foods again and not fluid or soup. After breakfast they all went back to the wishing shrine and gave the last two wishes and the power of the wishing shrine was restored and the group went to see Edge and ring his bell. Edge started crying saying it might not work. But it did and the last bell rang and the melody was very nice and then Edge said I'm headed back to the harvest goddess. 

The group said that we need to go back to the harvest goddess and see if the goddess tree had been restored. After ringing Edges bell the group went to the harvest goddess and saw that the tree had not been restored and still dying. The harvest goddess said that we need to summon the harvest king and have him help with the tree. She also told them when you become a hero rank in crops, mining, animals or fishing come to the top of the mountain and we can ring all five bells at once and summon the harvest king. 

The group went home and had dinner and marth still ate his half portion and Ike noticed and said you need to eat a little bit more. Marth signed back that he had been so use to giving his food to others he could only eat a half portion. After breakfast the group went off to see the kids and ask them if they got any of their memory back they got up to the area where the kids were playing. The group signed to them hello and then they asked if they got any memories back and they signed no. Roy decided to make a bad joke and he said maybe your dad block the memories of your mom and blocked jaspers memories of his parents and that you were just babies when it happened. Suzanne got very mad and her powers started lashing out at the beach and the water the darkness flowed out and she hit roy really hard with the water and the sand and knocked him out. Jasper told the rest of the group to run away but they got a little bit hurt also just some cuts and scrapes and roy looked the worse off. 

Jasper taped on his bracelet and told his dad that we need help at the beach again and Suzanne’s powers are out of control. Wizard said I will be right there and the wizard got there in two minutes and said to the group get roy to the clinic I will bring Suzanne. Jasper go with them to alert Jin that he is going to have two patients I need to calm down Suzanne. The group ran to the clinic with roy and wizard would be along in a little bit. Jin saw them come in and he told them to put roy on the bed and Ike did and Jin got to work on getting roy fixed up. The wizard came in and irene said here put on this bed it's her favorite bed and she just needs some sleep she used a lot of her powers and it happened again.

Wizard said yes I will tell you that story it was when she was playing on the beach one day. Gill came over and made some joke about her mom missing and that her brother had no parents. She lashed out at Gill just like roy and Gill got hurt also but Jin was able to patch him up and send him home to his dad.The mayor came by and said he wasn't mad at Suzanne and that she was still learning how to control her powers and that he gave them a beach to play on without anyone around. Thats the beach that you found and Gill came and said sorry to Suzanne when he was better and she signed ok and they did become friends.

Roy will be fine Jin came out and said just a few broken bones and some cuts and scrapes nothing too serious. He will need to stay here for a few days and then he went over to the wizard and said Suzanne is just fine just needs a little bit of sleep. She should be up in a few days and Jasper is fine also he got a little hurt and it was just some scrapes. You can take him home to get some sleep and wizard said that I will be back to keep an eye on my daughter and we are going to be practicing her magic so it doesn't get out of control again.


	22. roy still being in the clinic and samus learns that they might have elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is healing in the clinic and wizard is checking on his daughter and samus come into the clinic to check on roy and talks to the wizard.

The group went home to get some sleep and Jin stopped marth and Ike to see how marth was doing and Ike said that he was doing much better and helping out around the farm more. He will be able to talk a little bit by the moon festival if you are going to the festival. That is good news and that roy will be ok in a few days. Marth and Ike went home and had some dinner and got to bed. The next morning the group got up and dressed and went outside to take care of the crops and the animals. Samus said that she was going to visit roy later to see how he was doing and also see Suzanne. The group after taking care of the farm and the animals they went in and had some breakfast. They all ate and Marth told Ike that he was going to practice horse racing and Ike said ok. Marth went off and Jasper was at the race track also and they both practiced for a while. 

Meanwhile Samus was at the clinic checking on roy and seeing how he was healing and he was still sleeping. Jin said that he will heal but he is getting the rest he needs to help the bones heal and wizard is here watching over his daughter. Samus went over to talk to the wizard and asked if Suzanne would have any other powers besides darkness. Wizard thought about it she might be an elemental and have the four main powers and the darkness it took me a while to calm her down. She has some control over water,earth,air and darkness and she could have control over fire as she grows up. That would be cool and your group has some powers also of the elements we do samus said and what element is mine. I don't know yet after winter it will become clear what elements you guys have but I can make a few guesses.

One element that I see marth with is ice/water and Ike is fire but I wont know until after winter and then your element samus is air and roy is earth. Harry is heart but that is some of the guesses that I can make. But now I'm just keeping an eye on my daughter and I don't know where my adopted son is. He might be at the race track practicing for next year samus said and the wizard ok. Samus asked the question adopted son yes the wizard said he was given to me by the harvest goddess when the tree was weak and I took both him and Suzanne to live with me and they have both lived with me since they were babies. 

They are really into science and experimenting don't remind me the wizard said I have taken lots of dangerous things away from them. But they keep finding ways to get more dangerous objects. They have dynamite and other materials to blow up stuff and they also got lava for some reason. I really don't know when they are up too all the time and they made friends with Ike and marth. Marth comes to talk with me every once and while it is very nice to have company and the kids are out doing something. The other thing is that my daughter loves to make potions and medicine to help out people and she gets nothing in return but she is vey happy to help people out. 

Visiting hours are over and I think jasper is hungry so I need to get home to get some dinner for both of us. Samus said good by to the wizard and went home herself for dinner and when she got back the rest of the group was back and they all sat down to dinner. After dinner marth went back outside to go work on his sword training and he went off to the woods to get the best practice in. After it started to get dark marth left the forest and went home to go to bed he was tired from the long day. When marth got home he saw that a lot of the group went to bed and Ike was the only one up. Marth got ready for bed and Ike saw him and they both went to sleep for the night. 

The next morning the group was awake again and they got up and ready for the day and went out to the farm to get the crops watered and the animals fed. Today was going to be a home day to get the house cleaned up and ready for when roy comes home and it was also laundry day. After getting the crops watered and the animals fed the group went and ate breakfast and marth did the same thing as always only eat half portion. After breakfast they went to work on cleaning the house and doing the laundry. Marth cleaned the bathroom and the kitchen and tried to help Ike with the laundry and Ike told him to take it outside to dry and marth did. Samus and harry cleaned the dishes and the kitchen and put the books away.

After the house was cleaned Samus went to the clinic to visit roy again and found Jin and asked how roy was doing he is looking a lot better. That by tomorrow he would be awake and not moving very much. But he was almost healed but would be in the casts for a few weeks the bones needed a little more healing and then wizard was back with his daughter who was sleeping also. Samus when over and talked to the wizard to see how his daughter was doing she is doing very well and almost has her energy back and that will be good to get her out of the clinic. Why don't the kids talk they use sign language all the time? The wizard said with their memories missing they can’t talk right now they only use sign language and when the tree is restored they probably talk again.


	23. Samus is talking to the wizard and marth does more cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus is talking to the wizard about the kids and the island before they got there she goes home and helps marth with the cooking and roy wakes up after getting hurt

Samus said that they have been looking for their memories for a long time and that they are sad when each of the bells were rung and no memories came back to them. Wizard said that the memories would come back and we just need to summon the harvest king and that will help the whole town again. They did tell you the story of how we didn't have a lot of food or fire before your group came. Yeah samus said and that nature was really bad and that there were two other people that came to the island and didn't help that is right and they left a few months after they got here. 

Wizard said that your group is very special and that you would leave your lives to come help out the island. Yeah the three swordsmen are from different worlds I’m not in the same world either and harry is from a different world also. Wizard said that if we didn't need help you would go on with your lives and samus said that I needed a break and marth did also. Ike goes where marth goes and roy came with me harry was a tag along and that he wanted to get away from his world also. Jin came in and said that visiting hours are over and its close to dinner time 

Samus went home and had dinner with the rest of the group and Ike told her marth made dinner again and that he has been cooking to regain his skills after getting sick. Samus said that the food was very yummy and that marth is a good cook. Marth liked that and signed to samus that the crops are almost ready for harvesting and that he was going to make lots of cakes for the winter thanksgiving. Marth had been making lots of friends and the wizard was one of his friends.

He was making lots of new recipes and that the harvest festival is at the end of the season and that to win the contests I need to practice cooking and making other dishes. I have been talking to the wizard Samus said he is really nice. Marth signed that he is really nice and that he can understand me because his two kids do sign language also. I help the wizard out with things and get him special mushrooms to further his work. Samus signed to marth is that what you have been doing in the forest yes marth signed. 

After dinner marth went back off to do some more cooking and learning new recipes. Samus was helping marth in the kitchen and marth signed thank you and they were working together and Ike was near by reading a book and watching marth and samus work on the dishes for the festival coming up at the end of the season. Harry was off reading a book also and saw how Ike was always near marth and samus was helping out in the kitchen they have a very strong bond as friends. Harry also saw that Ike and marth looked like lovers and samus and roy were like lovers. Ike did spend a lot of time in the clinic when marth was sick and samus goes and check on roy while he is in the clinic right now. The group went to bed after the activities and marth cleaned up the kitchen and they got the animals put away. 

The next morning the group woke up and got ready to go work on the farm Ike and marth worked on the upper field and some of the crops were ready to be harvested and they had some grapes. Samus worked on the lower field and the flowers were ready also and there were bees around some of the flowers so she got honey and royal jelly. Harry was taking care of the animals and got the milk eggs and duck eggs and harry made butter and cheese with the milk. After the farm work was done the group went back inside to have breakfast and marth made a new breakfast for the group to try and they all thought it was very yummy and after breakfast marth was going to the forest again to get some more sword training in and Ike would be with him. 

Samus went to visit the clinic and saw Jin as she came in and he told her that roy woke up last night and was wanting to see her. The wizard was there and he told roy last night the story of Suzanne and not to worry and roy told him last night he was not mad he shouldn't have it's made any jokes. Suzanne was starting to wake up and the wizard went over to her and she started crying and saying sorry and was very upset. The wizard said it's ok and Suzanne was still crying and he held her and said that roy is not mad at you. You don't take jokes about your mom well and it’s much easier to lash out and it is very hard on you. Samus came over and Suzanne signed sorry and I didn't mean too and samus signed back it's ok. Roy was out of bed and limping over to the group and Suzanne saw roy and signed sorry to him and said it shouldn't happen again. Roy signed back to Suzanne and told her it was ok and he will try not to make jokes anymore about her mother.


	24. Roy gets out of the clinic and the moon festival is coming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy get out of the clinic and becomes friends with the wizards kids and marth does more cooking and making sweet treats and Marth also is nervous and has feelings for Ike

The two would become friends just like Ike and marth and samus would become the kids friend also. That friendship would last a long time and the kids would be very happy to have lots of friends. Roy could leave the clinic and go home and Suzanne was leaving also to go home and play with jasper. Samus brought roy home and the group was out and doing activities like after sword training. Marth and Ike were out mining and collecting ores and wonderful and getting upgrades for the chicken coop and the barn the house would be last to save some money for the winter. Harry was out fishing and gathering the collectibles to ship and others to make more juice and pies and jams and some candy. Around six the rest of the group came back home and saw samus and roy home and they were very happy to see roy. 

Roy said he was sorry for the joke and he did say sorry to Suzanne and she asked all of them to come play sometime. Marth and Ike said that we made friends with them also and their dad and Marth loves to go play with the kids all the time and I go also but they might want to play with each other for a few days. Suzanne had told him that they wanted to play with them but first they had a project to do before the moon festival. The moon festival was this coming weekend and Ike wanted to ask marth later in the week if he would go with him. Roy was thinking of asking samus to the festival and harry didn't have a date yet. Harry still had the throughs about everything and that the winter wouldn't be good for one of the group mates and that one of them would lose their voice and immune system would be really weak. 

The group had dinner and did some evening activities like marth was teaching Ike how to cook and make the veggie pizza for the hippo. Samus and roy were reading and staying quiet for the evening and harry went outside and put the animals away for the night. After the food was made and cleaned up and the books were put away properly they all went to bed. The next morning it was raining so every one was going to stay inside today and Marth was going to work on more recipes and Ike was going to help him. Samus and roy went to check on if any of the crops were ready to harvest and take care of the animals. Harry was out too getting the collectables they all went back inside after getting everything done. Ike and marth were at the oven and other appliances cooking and making more food for dinners and the winter and marth was also making some cookies and cake. 

By six in the evening it was time for dinner and marth and Ike brought the food over for everyone to try and they loved the food. After dinner it was time for more activities like marth was in the kitchen baking and Ike was reading a book near by. Samus and roy were reading some books. Marth also made some hot chocolate for the cold nights and gave every one a cup it was very yummy and warm for the cold night. Roy got his casts off the next day because the bones were healed and he was very happy. Jin wanted to see Marth to do another check up because of being sick and Jin said to marth you need to eat a little bit more your very skinny but other wise healthy. Ike and marth left and went to go do some fishing and relaxing and later on in the day marth went off on his own to the forest. He was seeing the witch princess to give her gifts to make friends with her. The witch princess and marth sat down and talked for a little bit and marth told her he had feelings for Ike but didn't know how to expressed them. 

She told him tell him at the moon festival he might have feeling for you also.He also went outside to and fed the hippo and the hippo went back to the circus. Marth went back inside and told the witch princess that he would tell Ike his feelings at the moon festival and Ike was thinking the same thing at the time marth was. Around six it was time for dinner so marth said good bye to the witch princess and went home for dinner collecting material stone and lumber. When marth came home he made dinner for the group and Ike came over to see what he was making. Marth kicked Ike out of the kitchen to finish making dinner and when marth was done he brought out the portions and gave everyone one. He did take a little bit more and ate the full portion that he had for the first time. After dinner marth and Ike went and did the dishes and marth was making some more cakes and some ice-cream and let the group try his new creation and also had some chocolate and bananas and also made some chocolate covered bananas. 

After all the cooking was done the group got ready for bed and went to bed and the next morning the group went out and got to work on the crops and the animals marth and Ike worked on the upper fields and samus and roy worked on the lower fields and harry took care of the animals. After the farm was taken care of and the animals were outside.They all went in for breakfast and they each got a good portion and marth ate all of his again and no one tried to get him to eat more than his share. After breakfast marth wanted to go mining and get more gems to sell and make lots of money Ike said we can do that. Marth and Ike went off to the mine to get wonderful marth took the upper portion and Ike had the lower portion. They did that for most of the day. Roy and samus were fishing the whole day it was a nice quiet activity. Harry went off to find a girlfriend and to get a date for the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments and kudos are nice


	25. Ike and marth go mining and Ike asks marth to the moon festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moon festival is coming up and Ike asks marth if he wants to go to the moon festival and they also do some mining together and marth does some cooking.

Around six it was time to go home for dinner and get some rest for the night marth and Ike got lots of wonderful’s and went and refined them and sold all the gems and glass and the ores that they didn't need any more. Ike called the horse and got marth on it to go home to eat some dinner. They got back and roy and samus was back also and harry also they sat down to dinner and ate something marth made again. After dinner marth went to bake some more cookies and candy. Ike was near by on one of the chairs watching marth. After marth was done baking he went outside to stargaze and Suzanne joined him with stargazing and then marth was getting tired and went back to the house and got ready for bed. But did stop to put the animals away for the night. 

The next morning the group got up again and went out after changing and took care of the animals and the crops and marth went yesterday also and got more flowers and seed mix. It was to help get the hero rank and the flowers were making lots of money and the crops also. Ike and marth took care of the upper field and roy and samus took care of the lower field and planted more flowers. Harry was taking care of the animals and getting the collectibles and after they got the farm done it was time to go eat breakfast and marth made breakfast again it was divided into five portions. Next year Ike said we could have people come visit us the group said that would be very fun and we could see our friends. 

Ike and marth went fishing today and roy and samus went to the mine to get the wonderful’s and refine them. Harry went back out to go find a girlfriend to take to the moon festival. they stayed out the whole day until six pm and marth and Ike got lots of fish and salt to cure the fish for winter and they were also thinking about grilling the fish outside with a bonfire. the group thought that was a very good ides and that what they did for dinner grilled fish they did have the biggest upgrade to their bags. Dinner was very yummy and then the group put out the fire after enjoying it for a little while. 

They went home and put the animals away and got into the house to get ready for bed and when they were ready they went to bed. The next morning the group got up and dressed for the day and went to work on the fields again and marth and Ike took the upper fields and samus and roy got the lower fields. Harry was taking care of the animals and the group got some more animals and even some silk worms to make silk. After the farm and the animals were taken care of they let the animals out to graze and they went in to get breakfast and marth made the breakfast again. It was a very yummy breakfast and after breakfast the group went off in separate ways marth was in the forest cutting down trees and breaking up rocks. 

Ike was at the beach with the kids they had something for him it was for the moon festival and he also played with the kids for a while and samus was mining and roy went fishing. Harry was still looking for a date to the moon festival it was in a few days. Around six the wizard came and got his kids to go home to eat dinner they hid all of their stuff and they went home. Ike went home to make dinner tonight marth might be tired after chopping the trees down in the forest. The rest of the group came home and saw that Ike made dinner and it was very yummy also. 

After dinner they went and did different activities tonight marth was drawing in his sketch book and Ike was writing. Harry was still trying to make friends to go on a date to the moon festival. Samus and roy were cuddling and reading after the evening activities they got ready for bed and went to bed. The next morning it was two days before the moon festival and that Ike would ask marth to be his boyfriend and share his feelings. The group got up and ready for the day and they went out to work on the farm again and the animals also. Ike and marth took the lower field and let roy and samus have the upper field and harry took care of the animals and the flowers were ready to harvest and ship and they did save one for the fall festival. Samus and roy found that the upper field some stuff was ready to harvest so they did that. Harry took care of the animals and fed them brushed them and gave them love and got the milk and eggs and silk and wool. 

After the farm was done and the animals were let out they went in and had breakfast and it was another yummy breakfast. After breakfast the group went to do different activities and Roy went over to play with the kids for the day and they gave him something for him to give to samus at the moon festival. Roy did want to tell samus he loved her and after he got the box he and the kids played for the day and marth was in the mine again looking for white wonderful’s. Ike was fishing and samus was in the lower mine. Harry was looking for a date to the moon festival but was still having trouble. Around six it was time for dinner and harry decided to get dinner at the inn tonight and not have dinner with the others. The other members of the group had dinner and went about evening activities. 

Marth got lots of new ingredients to make more food for the winter so he was doing that for a lot of the evening and Ike was reading a book. Samus and roy were reading and they did go back outside and took care of the animals and put them away for the night and after that was all done they went to bed and harry came home really late and drunk. The next morning they got up and dressed for the day and went about the chores. Ike took care of the lower field and planted more flowers and Samus took care of the animals and roy and marth took care of the upper field and planted and harvested more crops. Harry came out much later and got all the collectibles. After that the group went and ate breakfast and it was very yummy and marth checked on the fish and saw that they were curing nicely. 

After breakfast Ike took marth to the beach and asked him if he would like to go to the moon festival with him and marth said yes in by talking. Roy was doing the same thing with samus and he took her to another privet spot and asked samus and samus said yes.The group went on about their daily activities and marth went off to race in the fields with the kids and they were going to do that the whole day. samus went off to get some fishing done and Ike went to go mining for the day and harry went to find a date and he told the group he wouldn't be home for dinner. At six the rest of the group came back from their activities and they had a very yummy dinner it was one that marth had cooked up a while back. After dinner the group went off and did different activities and marth cooked up the salted fish and stored it aways for the winter.


	26. the moon festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon festival happens and Marth shuts down after getting really stressed out and the group was thinking about a pet soon. Ike gets worried about what is going on with marth

Ike was writing in a book and samus was taking a dip in the hot spring and roy was with her. After a while the group got tired so they went to bed and harry came in late and everyone else was in bed for the night. The next morning it was the moon festival and Ike told marth he would be going early to the moon festival and marth said I will look nice for the festival and warm also thats good marth Ike said. Then roy told samus the same thing and the group went out and worked on the farm for a while they got the crops taken care of and the flowers also. They harvested what needed to be harvested and shipped them and also saved some for marth to cook with.

After they were done with the farm and let the animals out they all went in for breakfast and it was another yummy breakfast. Harry had just woken up and he came over and had his portion of breakfast. After breakfast the group went off to do different activities like Ike was cooking for the moon festival and marth was off playing in the woods again and working on his sword training and he did that for the rest of the day until it was time to go home and get ready. Roy was also helping Ike with the cooking for the moon festival and samus was off fishing and harry was out in the mine getting gems and other materials. Around five some of the group members come back to get ready for the festival Ike and roy were gone all ready to get to the field. 

Marth and samus took showers and got ready for the festival marth was dressed nicely and warm also. Samus was also getting ready for the festival then by six forty-five they left and went over to the festival area. It was close to seven when they got there and at seven Ike came over and got marth and took him to the spot that he set up. Roy came over and got samus and took her over to his spot also. The festival started and the moon was very beautiful and Ike was telling marth about the dumplings he made and marth tried one and he said they are delicious. 

Near the end of the moon festival Ike asked his question will you be my boyfriend marth and marth said yes and I love you very much. Ike told marth he loved him also and gave him a bracelet with different gems on it and marth loved it and they gave each other kisses. Roy looked over at samus and asked her the same thing as Ike but ask her would you be my girlfriend and she said yes. Roy got out the anklet and put it on samus and they kissed also and he did tell her he made some dumplings also. For the new couples they had a very good night and they were in love with each other. Harry on the other hand was all alone at the festival and was a little mad some of the group found their soulmates but he hadn't yet but that would change in the next few weeks.

The next morning after the festival the new couples woke up and were getting ready for the day Ike was thinking about how well the festival went last night and marth was thinking that also. Roy and samus were happy with each other also and Harry felt lonely but in the coming weeks harry would find a girlfriend. The group went out and started the work on the farm and take care of the animals. Ike and marth took the upper field and roy and samus took the lower field and harry took care of the animals. After the farm was done they went inside and had breakfast and it was bread, fruit,eggs and butter and jam and coffee. After breakfast the group went off to different activities Marth went off to play with the kids for the day and help them with experiments. 

Ike was mining for wonderful’s and samus was in the watery cave looking for wonderful’s also and roy was training in the forest having a fun time. Harry was out taking a long walk and he met someone along the way her name was candace and she was one of the tailors granddaughters and they got to talking for a while and Around six it was time to go home for dinner and harry and candace said good bye and good night then harry went home and had dinner with the group and harry told them he had met someone her name is candace and she seems really nice to me and that i hope to be her boyfriend some day. 

That is wonderful news and they all ate dinner and marth went back to cooking and making more food for the winter and saved a carrot for the winter and went back to cooking and more oven recipes and some pot recipes and some other recipes. Ike was reading another book he had gotten and Samus and roy were putting the animals away for the night and also enjoying the hot spring. They all got ready for bed and marth almost fell asleep in the kitchen so Ike told him that you can cook more tomorrow and got them both off to bed and every once and while marth would talk to Ike without signing. 

The next morning the group got up and ready for the day and ready to take care of the farm. They went outside and took care of the animals and the crops and Ike and marth worked on the upper field and samus and roy worked on the lower field and harry went to take care of the animals. After the farm was done they all went in and had breakfast marth made the breakfast it was eggs and fruit and some toast and jam. After the group had breakfast they went off to do some activities for the day marth was going fishing on the other island and getting the collectibles and Ike was off to the watery cave to go do some mining and working on getting salt for the winter. Samus went to talk with the wizard for a while and then go over to the beach to play with roy and the kids Roy was going to play with the kids on the beach today. Harry was going to go get more gifts to give to candace to become her boyfriend and maybe marry her someday. 

Around six everyone was starting to come home Ike was looking for marth he still hadn't come home yet. Samus and roy were home they were going to make dinner tonight and they were working on it in the kitchen. Harry wasn't home yet either he said that he was going to go get dinner in town. Then Ike went out and saw marth on his horse coming home for the night and Ike was not as worried and they both went in to eat dinner and relax for the night. Sorry I worried you Ike marth said I was talking to the couple on the island with the daughter that we helped. Marth said and I was making friends with the animal over there and maybe someday we can have a pet. 

Ike said sure and they went to bed the next morning marth and Ike got up and dressed for the day. The rest of the group got up also and they went out and took care of the farm and harvested the crops and the flowers and they planted more crops and flowers for getting the hero rank. They also took care of the animals and collected the collectibles for shipping also after doing all that it was time to go eat breakfast. Marth made breakfast but this time didn't eat anything and Ike asked why but Marth was silent again and left the house to go do something. Ike was a little worried and he need to ask marth what is going on and left to find him but marth disappeared and Ike didn't know where he was.

Marth was with the kids at the race track racing the whole day and he was hungry but didn't want to eat. I know when I go home Ike will question me why I didn't eat today and what is going on with me. Ike was out doing some sword training and Roy was fishing on the other island. Samus was mining again and harry was trying to become candace’s boyfriend but it was a slow progress. Around six the group was starting to come home after the day that they had Ike was home first and making dinner tonight and Samus and roy were out fishing in the pond. Harry was in town still trying to get candace to be his girlfriend and marth was coming back from the field. 

Ike saw marth come up and put the animals away and he also saw that marth looked really hungry. Marth said nothing and went inside and Ike followed and they sat down to dinner and marth ate a very little bit. After dinner Ike took marth to the beach to talk but marth was really quite and not signing or talking. Something was on his mind and Ike wanted to get to the bottom of it but trying to ask marth was hard and marth didn't want to talk tonight. They just stargazed for a while. After they were done stargazing they went to bed and said goodnight to each other. 

Ike was worried about marth and how he shutdown for the morning and the evening and maybe marth would be better in the morning. The next morning Samus and roy were up and dressed and marth wasn't too far behind and Ike right after that. They went outside to take care of the crops and the animals when they were done with that it was time for breakfast. Marth didn't eat breakfast again but cooked for the others. Marth was long gone by the time the rest of the group got done with their breakfast. Ike said he disappeared again and he didn't know where he was and the group went to do some activities and Ike went fishing for a while and Samus was on the other island and harry stayed in town last night and was working on getting candace to be his girlfriend.


	27. the group gets a pet and marth talks to the wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth goes off and talks to the wizard about the stress that he has been under and marth goes off on his own again and harry is working on getting candace to be his girlfriend

Marth was talking with the wizard and telling him that his body didn't want to eat for a while and he is still having some nightmares. Marth was also worried that they wouldn't make a hero rank at the end of the season wizard said that is why you are not eating your stressed out and don't relax enough. Your sicknesses in the spring and summer made your stomach not handle as much food and when you want to eat your tummy tells you no and tries to make you sick. Marth thought that sound right the wizard said you should tell Ike tonight after dinner I will thank you wizard and I hope you get your memories back of your wife and the wizard that will happen I think next season. 

Marth went home feeling much better and that he would talk to Ike after dinner tonight and went home to do some drawing outside under a tree.That would relax him for the evening and Marth went and got his drawing book and pencils and was under the tree drawing for a while then took a little nap. Around six Ike and the others came home and Ike saw marth under the tree sleeping so he quietly went over and pick up marth and bring him inside and the sketch book and the pencils. Marth woke up and saw that he was back inside and the group was home and samus asked if he had a good nap and he said yes. Ike asked where did you go and why have you been so distant lately I will tell you after dinner marth said and they went and ate dinner Ike had made dinner while marth was sleeping. 

Marth said that he can talk a little bit but doesn't all the time to keep his voice safe. After dinner marth and Ike went outside to talk and marth told Ike his fears and that he couldn't eat a lot because of getting sick in the spring and summer and he can talk a little bit but mostly signs to keep his voice intact. Ike listened to the concerns that marth had helped get over them and they talked and then did some stargazing. When they were done they went and got ready for bed and told each other good night.

The next morning everyone got up and got dressed for the day and they went out to check on the farm and the animals. Ike and marth took care of the upper field and samus and roy did the lower field then harry came and helped with the animals. After taking care of the farm and the animals they went in to eat breakfast. Marth made breakfast and Ike helped so marth didn't have to do all the work. The group sat down and ate marth ate a little bit and then got the dishes done and went outside to go somewhere. Ike saw marth leave again and tried to go after him but by the time he got outside marth was gone again. Marth was out riding his horse and enjoying the nature. 

Ike and the rest of the group went off to go mining and fishing and harry went to give more gifts to candace. Ike thought marth will turn up when he is good and ready and he might be out riding his horse. Marth was over at the race track with his horse and racing for the day with the kids they love when someone plays with them. Marth was playing with them today and they were all having a very fun time racing and practicing for the spring festival the kids do all year and that is why Suzanne is very good. Around six the group was home and roy and samus was making dinner and Ike was looking for marth again. Marth came home and Ike was happy to see him and they all sat down for dinner and after dinner marth went back outside to do some more drawing. 

He drew for a while until it was time to go to bed and he went back in the house and put his drawing materials away. Marth got ready for bed and the rest of the group did also they did make sure to put the animals away for the night and marth said it might rain tomorrow. The next morning it was raining out so they didn't have to take care of the crops only the animals. But marth went out anyway to see if anything was ready to harvest and some stuff was and the flowers were ready. So marth got the harvesting done and the flowers shipped and then got the animals fed and brushed for the day and collected everything and all the stuff around the farm. After marth was done outside he went back into the house and changed and made breakfast for the group. 

Marth thought today is an inside day and he was going to be cooking all day he wanted to try a brand new recipe it was cheese fondu. Marth wanted two batches one for the harvest festival and one for the group to try that was todays goal. Marth got all the ingredient out and started working and he made some grape cocktails for the cheese fondu and some bread also and then got to work making the main part. When he was done he called the rest of the group over to try and they liked the dish.

Marth went off to do some more cooking for the whole day and the rest of the group went and cleaned the house. Around six was when everyone was done they all sat down for dinner and marth ate a little bit but not the full portion. After dinner they went and did different activities like marth was cooking again and Ike was nearby reading a book. Samus and roy were reading also and harry was working on more presents for candace. 

Marth was thinking about that they would need a double bed for when the group members were sick or hurt. We can get one tomorrow Ike said to marth ok marth signed and marth went back off to cook and make more food. After a while the group all got ready for bed and then they all went to bed. The next morning it was sunny again so the group went out and worked on the farm and marth was keeping some of the veggies like a carrot and some shining spinach and a blue mist flower. 

Tomorrow is the circus and marth is happy he can go this time he got sick in the summer and couldn't go. Marth and Ike took care of the upper field crops and replanting when needed and samus and roy were taking care of the flowers with also getting honey and royal jelly. Harry took care of the animals and collected the eggs,silk,milk and wool and making cheese and butter and brushing the animals. 

After they got done with the farm they all went in and had breakfast and they asked each other what they were going to do today. Marth said he was going fishing on the other island and to find some pets. Ike and roy were going to get a new bed for the main room of the house and they were also going to look about the last upgrade for the house. Samus said she was off to do some more mining and harry said that he was off to give gifts to candace to further become her boyfriend. The group set off and went to do the activities they wanted to do and Ike and roy got a new bed and the last house upgrade they only had to upgrade the barn. Samus found lots of wonderful’s and got them refined and shipped them and went back into the mine to get some more. Marth was on the other island and picked up a new pet it was a baby panda and the other three pets were up to the group.

After getting the baby panda marth went off to do some more fishing and having a very fun time. Around six it was time to go home to get some dinner marth was hungry and the baby panda came with him and they went home together. I hope the group likes you and when marth came home Ike was waiting on him and marth showed off the new pet. Ike asked a baby panda its very cute and we can train it for the animal festival in the spring and the other group members loved the baby panda also. They all sat down for dinner and it was very yummy and marth ate almost a full portion and Ike was happy about that. After dinner Marth was cooking again and making yummy food for the winter and he was also making more cakes to give out to people next season. 

The rest of the group was playing with the baby panda and taking good care of it. it was time to get ready for bed and the group went outside and took care of the animals and got them in for the night then they all went to bed and harry wasn't home. The next morning it was the circus day in town and the group all wanted to go so they had to get the chores done. Everyone went out to work on the farm marth and Ike worked on the upper field. Samus and roy worked on the lower field the flowers were ready to harvest again so they did that and planted some more. Harry came home late last night and he just woke up and went to take care of the animals but Ike and marth had all ready done that and got all the collectibles.


	28. the harvest festival and the end of the fall season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the harvest festival and the fall season is coming to end and they get another new pet its a ferret.

The group left and marth got his horse and rode around and started giving out gifts like candy, jam, cake and cookies and other baked goods. Marth was having a very fun time making new friends and he also had coffee for the wizard and blackberry pie for the witch and he went and gave those gifts also. He saw the kids and gave them some candy that he made for them and off to the mine area and gave gifts out there and the fields also and when he was done he and the kids went racing for the rest of the afternoon. Ike was out fishing and getting lots of fish and other things and also was on toucan island getting fish and meeting the penguin and the mama panda but he knew there were other pets. 

Samus and roy were doing different activities and samus was having fun chopping down the trees and breaking up the rocks. Roy was having a good time in the mine and getting lots of wonderful’s and ore to sell and that was fun for the both of them. Samus was at the witch princess house and talked to her for a little while and they had a great time talking and she told samus that she lost her memories also and the last memory she has telling her husband to take the kids and run and don't look back her husband lost his memory also but maybe when all of you ring the bells at once and fix the goddess tree our memories will come back. Samus said we need to be at a hero rank before we can do that and I think we will make it next season. 

Harry was out giving candace a gift and then wanting to get some more clothes for the winter season. Harry gave candace her gift and went to buy some more winter clothes and hats and gloves and other warm things and then went out to do other things. Harry was also looking at the pets that the group could get there were dogs and cats and snakes but harry didn't know which pet to get yet. but for the rest of the afternoon harry was working in the watery cave and trying to make money also and got the wonderful’s and ores and pearls and black pearls and a king fish at the very bottom and his mind kept wandering to the thoughts he had with the group and how they found each other pretty fast and that also marth does a really good job of cooking and baking. But harry let those thoughts go for now and in the coming season those thoughts would get so forceful that they would explode out and hurt one of the group members.

Around six the group came back home and Samus made dinner and it was another yummy dinner. After dinner marth went outside to draw for a while and marth thought that I need more winter clothes because the winter season is coming and I will take Ike with me to get the winter clothes. while marth was outside drawing he also put the animals away for the night and went back to drawing and he fell asleep outside while drawing and   
Ike came out and saw marth sleeping outside and woke him up and told him bed time the rest of the group is getting ready for bed also and tomorrow is the harvest festival so the contests are the flower contest, the fruit contest, the crop contest and the cooking contest. Marth you can do the cooking contest Ike said and marth nodded. Roy can do the fruit contest and I will do the crop contest and we can see if samus wants to do the flower contest. 

The group went to bed after talking about tomorrow and the next morning was the harvest festival and the group went to work on the farm and get the last of the crops ready and they would have to cut the crops down in the two days. Marth and Ike worked on the upper field and samus and roy were doing the lower field it was the last of the blue mist flowers and harry took care of the animals after they got the farm work done and the collectibles picked up. they got ready for the day and they also ate breakfast and they went to the festival to enter the contests Ike was the first one up and entered the shining spinach and the judges went to see who would win and Ike won with the shining spinach and he won shining fertilizer. 

Samus was up next with the flower contest with the blue mist flower and the other contestants entered other flowers and samus won the contest and got shining perfume. Roy entered the fruit contest with the shining honeydew. Roy won that contest and he won melon juice. Marth was up last with the cooking contest and marth entered his cheese fondu and won honey and marth was happy to win the honey and he would use it in cooking for the cakes he could make. After the group was done with the contests they went around and looked at the stalls and pick up some of the things offered. 

Around 7 the festival ended and the group went home they ate some of the food that they bought and they put the animals away. Marth went back outside to do some more drawing before bed and Ike came out to find marth drawing and told him time for bed. Marth said ok and went inside to get ready for the night and the group went to bed. The next morning it was the last day of fall and the last day of the crops and the group was thinking about what to plant next season. They would wait until the first day to see what crops were available to plant they went and worked the farm and took care of the animals. After they were done with the farm and let the animals out for the day they went in and had breakfast Harry made breakfast again and marth ate most of his portion but left a little bit.

The group asked each other what they were going to do today Ike and marth said they were going clothes shopping for the winter and then going fishing as a couple.They left for the day and went to get some more clothes. The wizard and the kids were there also picking up some children's clothes and more winter things to keep them safe. Samus and roy were spending time together and going mining in the mine for gems and ores to sell. Harry gave a gift to candace and went off to do something also and he was fishing from the dock at the house so the group was off doing different things. 

Around six the couples came home and marth and Ike put the fish in the shipping bin and went inside. Samus and roy put things in the shipping bin also and they brought home a new pet it was a ferret and it was very cute and the group loved the pet. Harry wasn't coming home tonight and was at the bar drinking the night away and having a very fun time. The rest of the group had dinner made by all four of them and it was very yummy. Marth went outside to think about tomorrow and if they are going to get the hero rank so that they could ring all the bells. help the harvest goddess out with fixing the goddess tree and Ike came out a little bit later and saw marth in thought again. it very quiet when Ike came up and they didn't say anything to each other they just sat in silence and marth was ready for bed and they both went back in for bed.


	29. they summon the harvest king and the start of the winter season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group summons the harvest king and the goddess tree is fixed and the kids get their memories back of their families.   
> The winter season has also started and a festival is coming up on the fifth of winter and marth is working on lots of cakes.

The next morning they look for their rank and found it was the hero rank they were very happy and they were going to climb the mountain today to summon the harvest king. They all got up and dressed in warm clothes. They did take care of the animals before they left and they also cut down the crops that were dead after the fall it was winter. They bundled up and left to go to the top of the mountain. They took the horse to the entrance of the mine and Ike and marth rode on one and Samus and roy rode on the other. They reached the mine and started climbing up to the top. When they got to the top the harvest sprites and the goddess were there they were happy to see the group with the hero rank. The sprites started ringing the bells and when all five were ringing at once the harvest king was summoned. 

The harvest king asked who summoned him and the group told him about the problem with the goddess tree. They all went and the harvest king fixed the tree and said that I have helped with the problem but please take care of nature. All the towns people came and were happy to see the problem solved and they took a group picture and the witch and the wizard were in the picture and the two kids. The two kids said thank you by signing and told the group that their memories have fully come back but they still don't know their real names. They went up to their parents and the witch got her memory back and remember her husband the wizard they were a family again and Jasper went over to his mom and dad and they reunited again. 

The group went home to do other things and get the winter crops planted and the crops were buckwheat and flowers so they got a bunch of buckwheat and flowers and planted them. After they got the crops planted they watered everything and then let the animals out to get some fresh air. They went in and had breakfast they were very hungry and marth said we have to watch out for blizzards and snowy day this season. This season would see one of the group members hurt and not able to talk and immune system really weak and not better until spring but he would be weak and not able to be around people who were sick. 

The kids came to visit the group after they were done with breakfast and told them that they now could talk like normal. They said when we got our memories back we got our voices back also. We are very happy to be with both our parents again and that Jasper will still sleep over because we were raised together. This doesn't stop our experiments we are the duo that works together but now our moms will be keeping an eye on us and we are still making potions. Ike was given something and the kids said that you might need this later on in the season and we will try to help when we can some big is going to happen this season and it might cause a rift with the group. 

Ike said I will keep that in mind and the warning samus gave Ike in the spring was going to happen. The group would be divided by the end of winter and one would leave the group for while. but that wouldn't happen for a while and Suzanne told everyone Jasper is having trouble with reuniting with his parents because he has been away from them so long. that they are all having trouble. that is why he still stays with me and the wizard and my mom doesn't live with us right now she is processing her memories so it’s just me and jasper and our dad. After they all had breakfast the group went outside to play with the snow. Marth loved the snow and was making snowballs and other fun snowy things Ike was watching. Samus and roy were playing in the snow also the three of them were having a snow ball fight and they finally got Ike to play with them and they had a very fun afternoon and harry came home and played in the snow also. 

Around six the group went in to get warmed up and marth made dinner and some hot chocolate to warm up everyone. After dinner the group put the animals away and the group went back inside and drew or read until bedtime. Everyone got off to bed because of the busy day and they needed some sleep for tomorrow. The next morning the group got up and took care of the farm like watering the buckwheat and the flowers. They also took care of the animals and since it wasn't snowing they could let the animals out for the day so they did that after feeding them and brushing them. They let the animals outside to get some fresh air and they all went in for breakfast. 

After breakfast Marth went off to play with the kids and the snow for a while they were going to have a very fun time and marth remembered to bundle up in the winter time. Ike was out getting some winter fish and some more king fish Ike didn't like the cold very much and was bundle up really well. Samus was working in the mines and roy was helping in the lower mine and harry was giving candace a gift and then playing in the snow. Ike went to check on marth later in the afternoon but couldn't find him or the kids until he went to the field and saw them having a snowball fight. 

Ike was watching them have a very fun time and marth was laughing with the kids and having fun pelting them with snow balls and they made a snowman and snow forts. Around six the wizard came and told the kids time for dinner and marth said tomorrow more playing in the snow. They said yes and went home to eat dinner and Ike called over marth to tell him come home it dinner time for us also and they both went home with marth playing with the snow. They got home and started warming up and Ike made hot coco to drink and marth told about his day and that it was a fun day. 

After dinner which Ike made marth was going through his cake recipes and was going to make cakes for thanksgiving on the fifth of winter and that he need to make lots of cakes. Marth asked Ike what his favorite cake was and was going to make it for him and samus and roy were going to make cakes for each other. Ike asked marth the same question and marth said he liked chocolate cake and Ike said pumpkin cake. The first snowy day marth was going to work on the cakes and he was making a few this evening and getting everything ready for the fifth of winter. 

The rest of the evening was making cakes and getting ready for the fifth or winter and marth was making cakes for all the magical’s and the kids. Marth would make Ike’s cake last and that would be over the next few days. Ike was going to make marth’s cake the day before thanksgiving and harry said that he was making good friends with candace. Marth was a little bit worried about giving cake to the kids but he talked about with the wizard and the wizard said that he would give the cakes in very small amounts to the kids. They have lots of energy the wizard said and they are wanting to make a potion with the four of you it would be very special and it will come in handy later this season. We can do that after thanksgiving and it would be very fun to do that. 

The group went to bed and the next morning it was snowing out and a snowman had come to visit over night Marth had given him a carrot. The snowman was sticking around for the rest of the season he would also give gifts everyday. The group went to work on the farm they watered the crops and took care of the animals and marth also thought that we might want to get a heater. I will run it by the group when we go in for breakfast and went back to work with the animals. When the group was done they went in for breakfast and marth and Ike made breakfast and the group sat down and ate breakfast.They talked about getting a heater for the house just incase we had a really cold day. Ike and marth went out and got a heater and other things for the upstairs. They got everything to make another bedroom and a living area and they also got a lot more books to read on really snowy days.


	30. The group sets up the upstairs and thanksgiving day festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group sets up the upstairs and the thanksgiving day festival and the winter season is still going on and more planting of the buckwheat and flowers to make money.

Ike and marth went home to get the other bedroom set up with a heater also and a book shelf. The group help them with that and they worked on the house for the rest of the day while it was snowing outside and after they were done setting up the upstairs. Marth went outside to play in the snow again and was having a very fun time with the snow Samus and roy came out to play also and it was a big snowball fight and the kids came over and played with the three outside and it was a big snowball fight. Ike later called marth and samus and roy to come in for dinner and warm up. 

The kids went home also for dinner and to get warmed up and told the three if they want to play tomorrow we should and the three said yes to playing outside in the snow. The three of them went inside and got warmed up and had dinner. After dinner marth was baking cakes again and making sure each person got the right cake incased they had a favorite. Marth was going to be baking for the next day also he got a lot of the cakes done but still had a bunch more to go. Marth made cakes until bed time and he almost got all the cakes done he just had a few more to do and then make Ike’s cake tomorrow because thanksgiving was the day after. 

It was time to go to bed and the group went to bed and the next morning they all got up and went outside to work on the farm. Marth and Ike worked on the upper field and samus and roy had the lower field and harry was taking care of the animals. When they got done with the work they went in for breakfast and to make a few more cakes. Marth got Ike’s cake done and in the fridge for tomorrow and roy and samus had the cakes they make for each other done. After marth got all the cakes done he went with samus and roy to play outside in the snow he also picked up the kids. They all went and were playing in the field for the rest of the afternoon and Ike was home making a cake for marth to give later in the evening tomorrow. They were going to have some of the food marth made early on in the spring, summer and fall it should still be good and that was dinner tonight. 

The group got done with what they were doing for the day and marth, roy and samus came home to get warmed up and eat dinner. Marth said that is one of the meal I made lets eat and they divided up the portions and had a very yummy dinner. After dinner Marth went back outside to play in the snow some more and Ike came out and play in the snow also. Ike asked marth why he liked the snow so much marth said I feel at home with the cold and snow and I don't like the heat very much. Well, lets get to bed we have a very busy day tomorrow passing out cakes.

The next morning the group woke up and went to work on the farm Marth saw that the buckwheat was ready to harvest and they harvested the buckwheat. They put some in the shipping bin and save some to make some noodles. Samus and roy worked on the lower field with the flowers and harvested the flower and got some more honey and royal jelly. Harry took care of the animals and getting all the collectables. After they were done they went in for breakfast and ate another meal that marth made and it was very yummy. After breakfast marth got all his cakes and went out to deliver them Ike went with him and Samus and roy went with them also. They went to the town first and gave out cakes and got cakes in return they went to the wizards house and gave him his cake. They were headed to the fields next and saw the kids on the way to the fields and gave them their cakes and they got cakes back from them in return. The group made it to the fields and gave cakes out there and marth went to the witch princess and gave her A cake also and she gave one back.

The last place they had to go give cakes was the mine area and the goddess spring and the mountain top. They went around and gave cakes to all the people in the mine area and the last two places they went for giving cakes was the goddess spring. Marth gave the harvest goddess her cake and gave the harvest sprites their cakes also. The very last place that the group went was the mountain top and gave the harvest king an apple cake and he said thank you. When they got done it was six in the evening the group went home with all the cakes and put them in the fridge to eat later on. They got out dinner and divided it into five portions harry came home with a cake from candace. Harry was a little bit upset that he had to buy a cake and give to candace and every one else had home made cakes. 

After dinner Ike got his cake out to give to marth he went over and gave marth his cake which was chocolate and marth said thank you and gave Ike his cake a pumpkin cake. They both sat down and shared cakes and they loved the cakes. Samus and roy exchanged cakes and they sat down also and shared the cake with each other. They were having a good time talking and eating the cake. The feelings harry feelings were going to explode out evenly and cause many problems. After cake and talking everyone was tired so they all got ready for bed and got some sleep. The next morning the group got up again and planted more buckwheat and flowers to keep making money.


	31. the starry night festival and marth played outside in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the starry night festival and harry is getting more and more mad and the group works on the farm chores

After they were done on the farm they went and ate breakfast one that marth made in the spring. After breakfast the four of them went to see the kids and make a potion with them it was to be a very fun experience for most of the day and if they had time to play in the snow. The kids got the potion stuff ready to go and for most of the morning and some of the afternoon the group and the kids made a potion. They called it the friendship potion because it was made by a group of friends and the magic involved in the potion. The kids said we may need it later this season and it will come in handy. After the potion was done they cleaned up the mess and then they all played in the snow it was very fun for the whole group and they got very wet with the snow. Around six they went home to warm up and have dinner when they got home harry was making dinner and they divided the portions into five and they all sat down and had dinner. 

After dinner Marth went back outside to play in the snow until bed time and he was bundled up. Ike came out and played with him Ike finally said that it was bedtime you look tired marth. Marth signed that he was and they went in to get ready for bed and the next festival was the starry night festival and marth would give Ike his bracelet and samus would give roy his anklet. The next morning everyone woke up refreshed and ready to work on the farm again Marth and Ike worked on watering the buckwheat and samus and roy worked on the flowers and harry worked with the animals. After they were done with the farm they went in for breakfast and ate another one of the meals marth made in the summer it was delicious and during breakfast. 

They talked about what they all were going to do today marth was going to play with the kids racing and playing in the snow. Ike was off to do some fishing and wood chopping Samus and roy were going mining in two different spots one in the watery cave and the other in the main mine. Harry was going to give an another gift to candace and ask her to the starry night festival next week. The group left to do the activities they wanted to do and were gone for the whole day until six. They all came home for dinner and had another yummy dinner and marth went to read a book for a while. While he was reading he was getting sleepy he was upstairs in the new bedroom where it was quite and everyone was getting ready for bed and Ike was looking for marth to make sure he went to bed. 

Ike went upstairs and saw marth sleeping on the bed with a book next to him and Ike went over and picked up the book and put it away. Ike picked up marth and took him to his bed downstairs and marth was fast asleep Ike went to bed also. The next morning it was a blizzard and the group had to stay inside for the day it was really cold and windy with blowing snow. Marth went out and checked on the animals and the crops and watered the crops then went back inside. The blizzard was going to last until the next festival marth made sure that the animals had enough food and water and the crops were taken care of the group had breakfast and was going to clean the house today. 

The rest of the day was staying inside and cleaning the house and reading and working with the buckwheat noodles and the other things that marth could make. Around six marth had dinner ready for the group and they all sat down to eat. Harry has been trying to give more of his food to marth but marth says no and he tried again tonight. Marth said no and left to do some drawing and reading and went off and did that. Ike went and told marth later it was time to go to bed and the group went to bed. The next morning the blizzard was still going on and the group had to stay inside again and they did check on the crops and water them and checked on the animals and the animals were doing good. After that they ate breakfast and marth was baking for most of the day and that was fun for him. Ike was a taste tester harry was reading and relaxing after marth was done baking he and Ike went to take a nap and samus and roy also the group slept for most of the afternoon. Around six everyone woke up and settled down to dinner Harry had made dinner. It was very yummy and they loved the dinner and harry tried to give marth a little bigger portion and marth said no. 

After dinner marth went off to draw and read for the rest of the night until it was time to go to bed and then it was time to go to bed. The group got ready for bed and said goodnight and went to sleep. The next morning it was sunny again it was the day before the starry night festival and Marth asked Ike if he would go to the festival with him and Ike said yes. Marth got Ike’s bracelet in the mail yesterday and samus got roy’s anklet in the mail also. Harry got something for his date also a necklace for her but it wasn't as nice as the groups. The people who got stuff hid it away until tomorrow and would go first to the festival to get a good spot to watch the stars and make a wish. The group went outside to get the chores done and marth wanted to go racing today.

Marth and Ike worked on the upper field samus and roy worked on the lower field and harry had the animals. When the farm was taken care of the group went in for breakfast and ate the portions that they were given and marth said to the group he was going racing today and playing in the snow. Ike was going mining and samus and roy were off to go fishing. Harry said he was going to ask candace to the festival. The group left the house and went off to do their activities for the rest of the day and around six everyone came home and marth went and dried off and they all sat down for dinner and talked about their day they all had very fun days and marth went out to put the animals away for the night. After marth was done he was playing in the snow for a while until Ike called him in for bed. 

The group went to bed and got a good night sleep and the next morning marth woke up and got dressed for the day and got Ike’s present out and put it in his pocket for now. Ike woke up a little bit after marth and then samus and roy both woke up also and they all got ready for the day. Harry was the last one to wake up and get dressed and they all went out to work on the farm for a while they harvested the buckwheat and the flowers and planted some more. After they got the new stuff planted they watered the crops and harry took care of the animals. After they got done with the farm chores they went in and had breakfast and during breakfast everyone was telling what they were going to do for the day marth was going over to the field to do some racing and Ike would be fishing. Samus said she would be in the forest chopping down trees and roy would be fishing also with Ike. 

Harry said he would be getting some gems from the mine to sell for money and they all split up and went about their day marth and samus got done around five and went home and got dressed nicely and in warm protected gear. Harry got ready also and the three of them went to the festival grounds and got really good spots. Around seven Ike and roy were at the festival grounds and marth came over and took him to the spot and they sat down and watched the stars and made a wish on the stars and got something from the stars. Samus too roy over to their spot and they watched the stars also and made a wish and got something. Harry brought candace over to their spot and they sat and watched the stars also and made a wish but didn't get anything. Marth gave Ike his bracelet and said that he love him and Ike told marth back he loves him also. Samus gave roy the anklet and said the same thing as Marth and Ike.

Harry gave candace the necklace and told her he loved her and she said she love him also and they were happy. But trouble was brewing with harry and the thoughts got louder and louder and they would explode one day and it would cause problems for the whole group. After the festival was over they all went home to go to bed and marth was tired. The next morning they woke up and worked on the farm. Marth and Ike were working on the upper field and samus and roy worked on the lower field. Harry was working with the animals and after the group was done with the chores and getting all the collectibles they went in for breakfast and it was one of the meals marth had made. The group talked about what they were going to do today marth was going to the forest to get some more wood and stone and Ike was going to the upper mine to get some wonderful’s.

Samus was going to the watery cave to do some fishing and gem hunting and roy was going fishing on the other island and maybe find a new pet they could have 4 pets. Harry was going fishing on the beach so they all left the house for the day and went to the activities for the day. Marth was having fun in the forest chopping down trees and breaking rocks and Ike was getting lots of white wonderful’s for some diamonds one for the end of the year festival and some to sell. Samus was working in the watery cave and getting lots of wonderful’s also roy was on the other island and getting lots of fish and collectibles. Harry was fishing also and around six everyone came home and was getting ready for dinner and they had a very yummy dinner. 

After dinner marth went outside and played in the snow and stargazed with Suzanne for a while. Ike was reading a book and watching what marth was doing from the window. Samus and roy were playing outside also with marth in the snow it was a very fun time. Harry was cleaning up the dishes and putting them away around nine the three playing outside came in to warm up and they did put the animals away. Everyone got ready for bed and settled down for the night and went to sleep. The next morning they all got up and dressed and they went out and took care of the farm. Marth and Ike worked the upper field and samus and roy worked the lower field and harry took care of the animals.


	32. a blizzard and Marth almost dies from the blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group was getting ready for the next blizzard and Ike on the day of the blizzard has to go get some medicine for the group and While he is gone Harry hurts one of the group members.

After the farm was done they all went inside and had some breakfast it was very yummy and during breakfast they were talking about what they wanted to do today and marth and Ike were going to do some shopping for supplies for the next blizzard coming. Samus and roy were going to get lots of fish to keep the food stocked up for the blizzard and Harry said he was going to hang out with Candace today. They all left they did let the animals out and Marth and Ike went to the general store and picked up lots of blankets and other things to keep warm during the blizzard. But this blizzard would be a little different because a disaster would strike and the group would be divided for a while. 

Samus and Roy were getting the fish for the when the blizzard would strike and they were also getting other things to make soup and warm drinks. Harry was spending time with Candace and they were on a date after she was done with her work. The whole day flew by and around six everyone was home and they all sat down to dinner which was a meal that Marth made for the winter and it was very delicious. After they were done with dinner Marth went outside to put the animals away and go stargazing and play in the snow for a while. It was very fun and the others came out and played in the snow also around nine they all went back in and got ready for bed. They all went to bed The next morning group got up and ready for the day and they went out to work on the farm they harvested the buckwheat and the flowers and planted some more for the next few days. They got all the crops watered and the animals taken care of and then let the animals out they filled the feed boxes for the blizzard coming. 

After they were done with the farm work they went inside for breakfast and they all sat down to eat and Marth took his portion and ate a lot of it. Harry tried to give him a little bit more but marth said no and went to do the dishes and Ike told harry stop trying to give marth more food. This was making Harry very mad and that Marth was a really great cook and really good with the crops and everything else. These thoughts would explode out and tomorrow it would hurt marth for the rest of his life. The group went to talking about what they were going to do today and Marth said he was going to play with the kids and Ike was also. Samus and Roy were going mining to get some more money. Harry was spending the day fishing and relaxing before the blizzard.  
They all left to do the activities that they wanted to do and they all stayed out the rest of the day and they were all having a very fun time outside. Around six they all went home and put the animals away for the night and made sure they had enough food for the blizzard coming. They went in for dinner and harry tried again to give marth more food and Ike saw and made sure everyone had an equal portion. Marth went off to read a book for the rest of the evening and Ike joined him samus and roy did the same thing. Harry was doing the dishes again and after a while they went and made sure the animals were put away. They all got ready for bed and they all went to sleep. 

The next morning the blizzard hit and Ike had to run out to get some medicine to make sure no one got sick during the blizzard. Harry was mad about yesterday and the thoughts he was having were going to explode out. While Ike was gone harry got really mad at Marth over everything and said some hurtful things like that you’re only a good cook because you don't have the skills to do anything else and you are good at everything and you probably grew up with not many hobbies. Marth couldn't take it any more and started crying and then got up and ran out of the house with no protective gear or boots he was in his day outfit. Samus and roy tried to stop him but he was too fast and they got mad at harry for saying those things and Ike returned home and asked where Marth was but the rest of the group didn't know he got really upset and ran out of the house Harry said some mean things. 

Marth kept running and he fell in the snow once or twice and got his clothes really wet but he was trying to get to the forest to get to the witch princess. He made it to the forest and was running through it and he did have to chop a few stumps but was loosing energy very fast. As Marth was running he tripped over a rock and broke his ankle and he tried to get up and move to the witch princess but his ankle wouldn't let him. It was getting colder by the minute and he had nothing on to keep him warm and he got to a clearing and his ankle gave out and he fell right there and the snow was still falling. 

Marth tried to call out to Ike but his voice was very bad and he yelled out once and then had a coughing fit and tried one more time but his voice wasn't going to let him. Marth was out in the snow for a while before he fell unconscious he remembered the pendent and touched it and it heated up but he was so cold his body went unconscious it was going to be a few hours before Marth was rescued and he would almost die from this blizzard. The first people to feel the pendent heat up was the wizards kids and they changed into their wolf forms and ran out of the house and got the attention of Ike and Samus and Roy and they followed the wolf cubs and ran to the forest. they found Marth’s headband and picked it up and they kept running and they had a blanket with them to help get Marth warm and they kept running and roy cleared a path. the clearing before getting close to the witch princess house the pendents got really warm and they started digging in the snow and found Marth and tried to warm him up but he was frozen. 

The kids remembered they had a blanket to put over Marth but they couldn't in their current forms. Ike came along and saw Marth frozen and found the wolf cubs trying to warm him. The two wolf cubs turned back into the kids and Samus picked them up and made sure they were warm. Roy and Ike took the blanket and wrapped Marth in it and that helped very little they started to rush home to get marth into the warm house and start warming him up. They also needed to call Jin they needed medical help fast but they got home and put many blankets on Marth and called Jin. They called Jin and told him about how they found Marth and that they took his temp and it was very low Jin said come to the clinic fast with Marth wrapped up very well I will have everything and we can check his ankle when you get here. 

Ike bundled up Marth really well and ran to the clinic and marth was deeply unconscious and Jin had warm Iv fluids and other warm things ready and they also check Marth’s ankle and it was broken so they wrapped it and put it in a cast and Jin told Ike he would need to stay here for a while and Jin said I don't know when he will wake up. Ike said I will stay with him and samus took the kids back home to the wizard. Marth may not be able to talk either anymore he broke his vocal cords when he was yelling out for you and his immune system is very weak and one sickness now could have him down for a season. Ike said we will be really careful with him but first he has to wake up and he will but it will take lots of time he wont be going to any festivals for the rest of this year.


	33. Marth is recovering in the clinic and making more money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is still in the clinic and might have nightmares from the blizzard and that the group finds out they can each control an element

Ike went home to tell the group what happened and now we have to be careful around marth if we are sick he could be sick for a month. Ike also said to harry why did you say those things I was a little mad and it exploded out. Ok Ike said you might want to find a new place to live marth is going have major ptsd when he is home from the clinic. Ike told the group he broke his ankle and he was almost dead when we found him he should be waking up in the next few days. But I don't know if he will have nightmares from this and he wont talk for the rest of his life. 

I’m going to see the wizard to see how the kids are doing they did use a lot of magic to find marth and try to keep him warm. Ike went off to see the wizard and asked how are the kids doing they are doing pretty good they are sleeping right now. They did use a lot of magic could they always change into a wolf and the wizard said yes but it takes a lot of the magic they have and as they get older they will have more magic. Wizard asked how is marth doing I heard he is in the clinic again yeah Ike said he almost died and he was frozen. One of our group mates said some hurtful things and that is what cause marth to run off and get hurt. I think he will be very sick and have nightmares and he wont talk for the rest of his life and I'm sad for my boyfriend. 

Wizard said that you know sign language now and you might get another way to talk to your boyfriend and are you planning on marrying him someday. Yes, Ike said we might do a fall wedding and now I feel a strange power flowing through me. Wizard said you can control an element it is fire wow Ike said and can Marth control an element also yes he can control water and ice. But he wont know until he gets better and out of the clinic he loved to play in the snow and the water also. Samus and Roy can control elements Roy is an earth elemental and Samus is an air elemental. 

Harry can control an element also the power of storms and lighting and his future wife Candace is heart but Harry will find his own place soon. It will just be the four of you and that will be good and that you will have more space and now let me check on the kids and they are awake. They want to see Marth at the clinic and they look much better after a long nap. The wizard said that you can take them but they have to listen to you. The three of them went back to the clinic and saw Jin and he said Marth is looking much better he is not frozen anymore but his body has been under a lot of stress we got his temp up and now he is just sleeping. 

Marth will wake up but his body needs time to heal and his ankle also. But he is looking much better and no other problems showed up but he will stay on the Iv for a while just to get the medicine and fluid. Marth will be fine but he will be scared when he wakes up and finds out he is not home again. I can stay here with him to make sure he is not scared when he wakes up Jin said that is fine. We don't get many patients and the kid are here sometimes dropping off medicine or getting fixed up from getting hurt. 

Let me run home and get some things the blizzard was still going on and it was around six. Ike went home and got some of his warm clothes and some food also and told Samus and Roy that he was staying at the clinic to keep an eye on marth. Ike got back to the clinic the kids went home and were eating dinner. Marth was still sleeping when Ike came back and went to stay with marth and he brought a book to read and Ike got tired so he went to bed. The next morning Jin came in to check on marth and changed the Iv bag of fluids and check the vitals on Marth. Ike woke up and Jin said that everything was looking good and in the next few days he should be waking up. 

At the farm the group was working on taking care of it the animals and the crops and harry was making good on his promise to find his own place. All the super smash bros family sent flowers to marth to help him get better. Samus was very happy to see the gifts and took them to the clinic and put them in the room marth was staying at. Ike was happy to see the gifts come in and in the summer they would have them come visit to see the island and the farm. Samus asked Ike there was a strange power that her and roy were feeling and Ike told her she was an air elemental and roy was an earth elemental. Ike also told samus that Marth was a water/ice elemental. It fits his personality he can have times of anger and he is calm most of the time and he is very kind also and relaxed. We are off to go mining and get some gems for making money.


	34. Harry leaves the group and Marth wakes up for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth wakes up for the first time after the blizzard and Ike tells him he lost his voice permanently from the blizzard and harry moves out of the house

They said good bye and left and Ike was back to reading another book and the kids came in with a present for Marth. they left it in the room also and they asked Ike if he wanted to come play with them for a while and Jin said go Marth is just fine. He is sleeping right now and the rest will do him some good and you getting out will be good also. Ike went out for the rest of the day and it felt good to get out for a while. Harry had found a new place to live and he moved all his stuff out to the new place. He was dating candace and they were getting pretty high on the heart scale. 

Ike went home after playing with the kids he got a fresh change of clothes and some food and to talk with Samus and roy it was a very relaxing. After he was done he went back to the clinic to keep an eye on marth so if marth woke up he wasn't afraid. Ike got back to the clinic before it closed and went in and saw Jin and he told Ike that he check on marth and he was doing much better. Ike was reading the book again and then went to bed. The next morning Ike woke up and looked at marth and saw that he looked much better and should be waking up soon. 

Jin came in and took marth’s vitals and took some blood and went to send it to the labs and the blood work would come back in a few days. Marth was still sleeping and that was good for Ike he was getting the healing that he needed. Ike went home and ate some breakfast and took care of the animals and Samus and roy took care of the fields they all went to different activities for the day and after they were done they came home around six and they all ate dinner and did some evening activities and Ike went back to the clinic before it closed for the night to stay with marth. 

Jin saw Ike again and said two more days and he will be awake and that will be good. The blood work has come back and that his body will naturally be a little colder than the normal human body and he can survive the cold very well. Ike was very happy to hear this and said that he is very special but his immune system will still be very weak. Jin said yes and that it would be for the rest of his life. Ike went home again and told samus and roy about the blood work and how we still will have to be very careful when he get home we should clean the house today to get it ready for when marth comes home. They worked on the house the whole day and by the time dinner rolled around they were done and it looked really nice. 

The three of them had dinner and did different nighttime activities and after they were done. Ike went back to the clinic for the night to sleep and stay with marth while he was there and Jin said that he was going to bed and marth was still sleeping. Ike read a little bit more and then went to be himself. The next morning he woke up and saw marth still sleeping and needed a new bag of fluids and Jin came in and put the new bag on. He said that the medicine was in the bag with the fluids. Ike got up and dressed and when home to work on the farm he took care of the crops today and roy took care of the animals.

Samus had the collectibles and the lower field and after they were done they all went in and had breakfast. After breakfast Ike went to do some fishing on the other island and relax and samus went to see marth and roy went with her they went in and saw he was still fast asleep. Jin told them the same things he has been telling Ike and that he would wake up soon. But he wouldn't be allowed out of the clinic until the ankle healed.

Ike came home later in the afternoon and when he got home samus and roy wanted to have a snowball fight and they did until dinner time. They went in and had dinner and they used one of the meals marth made. After dinner they all talked about when marth was to come home the doctor said when his ankle healed which probably by spring. But that marth would wake soon would be very good and Ike was very happy went back to the clinic for the night to stay with marth. The next morning Ike woke up and Jin was in the room and told Ike tomorrow Marth would wake he was already showing signs of waking up and that was really good news. Ike went back to the farm and helped Samus and roy and told them the news. 

After they got done with the farm they went in and had breakfast after they ate they went about the day and worked on upgrading the chicken coop and the barn and getting some more animals. They also all went fishing and playing in the snow with the kids and having a fun day until dinner time and they went home and had dinner it was very yummy. After dinner they were reading or writing a story about their adventures so far on the island. Ike went back to the clinic for the night to stay with marth while he was in there. Jin came and check on marth one more time and then went to bed. Ike was reading and finally went to sleep and the next morning Ike woke up and saw Jin in the room. 

Jin said you might want to come over here marth is waking up and he might want his boyfriend near him. So Ike came over and saw marth waking up for the first time since the blizzard. Marth woke up and looked around and saw Ike he tried talking to Ike but couldn’t. Ike signed to him that he lost his voice permanently from the blizzard and Ike also told him he had a broken ankle. 

Marth signed why am I back in the clinic the blizzard made you go unconscious and your temperature was really low so we brought you here to warm you up. Marth signed the last thing I remember was running away from harry and into the forest. Trying to get to the witch princess and tripped on a rock and broke my ankle and then fell unconscious. I do remember touching my pendent and someone digging me out of the snow. After that I don't know what else happened Ike signed what happened afterwards and told Marth that he was to stay in the clinic for a while until your broken ankle heals and you can be outside without getting sick.


	35. Marth learning he can control and element and harry says sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group learns from the wizard that they can control different elements Marth has the element of water/Ice   
> Ike finds out he can control fire and Samus is an air elemental and Roy can control earth   
> Harry also says sorry to marth

Ike and marth signed for a while and Marth saw all the flowers and the get well soon cards these were from our smash friends. The kids dropped off something also and marth liked all the plants and signed to Ike to take them home and put them around the house. Ike took the plants home and signed to Marth that he would be back later with something for him to do. Get some rest marth you don't have to sleep but just stay put for a while you just woke up Marth signed that he would stay put and not try to do anything for a while. Marth was relaxing in the clinic and Samus came by to say hi and told him you’re looking much better Marth signed he felt much better and that he learned from the wizard that he can control water and ice it was very special and he was born with the elemental power but now it chose it self to come out. 

Samus told Marth that she can control air and Roy would come by later to talk to marth also. Marth signed that he wanted to see harry but was still a little afraid and might have nightmares of the blizzard. Samus said if you ever want to talk about it we can and Marth signed yes sometime then samus went about her day and marth was alone again. Roy came by a little bit in the afternoon and signed to marth hi and Marth signed back.  
Roy said you look a lot better and now I have an element also its earth and I found I'm really good with plants and that will help with the soil in the spring when we plant new things. Marth told Roy that he can control water/ice and his other bracelet shows it. The talked for a while and the wizard and the kids were coming to see him after Roy left. When Roy left the wizard stopped by with the kid and they were signing to him and he signed back and the four of them talked for a while. 

Later in the evening Ike came back and told marth I brought you're drawing pad and a pencil. Marth was very happy to see those and Ike told him I forgot to tell you that I have an element also and its fire that is why we match so well. Marth was signing that he wanted to see harry to find out why he was so angry that day. Ike said harry left the house and the group to give you some space and not to ptsd. But we will find him and have him talk to you marth signed ok and also signed that he wasn't mad at harry. He has been angry before and ran away but the words were very hurtful. They both settled down for the night and went to bed. The next morning Ike was awake and Marth was awake also and signed the circus is tomorrow you all go and tell me how it is. Ike left the clinic to get marth some food and he also was going to work on the farm. Ike came back with the food for marth and told him that he was going to work on the farm and be back later this evening. Harry said to himself i should go see marth at the clinic and say that I'm sorry for him running away and my words might of hurt him

Harry went to the clinic to say sorry to marth Jin was in the room that marth was in and told harry to come in but be very careful we don't need a repeat. Harry came in and signed to marth hi and apologized for his hurtful behavior. Marth signed it's ok we all have fits of anger but the words hurt and Harry said he found a new place to live so when he get married he can have his own house. Marth showed bravery on the outside but was still a little bit scared it could happen again. Jin stayed in the room but then someone came into the clinic to get some help and Jin had to leave. Harry and marth were all alone and marth was staring to get scared and was shutting down and not signing. Harry tried to get marth to sign again but Marth was so out of it that harry went to get Jin. 

Jin came in and saw marth not responding to anything or anyone he told harry that he should go. Harry left and said I guess it’s the ptsd when we were left alone and he is scared of me still and that won’t go away for a while. It was later in the evening and Jin got marth calmed down and Ike came back to see how marth was doing. Harry stopped by to apologize for his behavior and I was in the room but when I left them alone Marth shut down and didn't sign any more. His ptsd must have acted up and he was scared of harry so that might cause a few nightmares tonight. 

Ike went over to marth and signed to him and marth did nothing he is still shut down and won’t respond tonight. Ike gave marth some food but marth didn't touch it and didn't try to eat it but Ike found out that he could talk telepathy with marth so he tried that and marth lashed out with the water by his bedside. Jin saw the mess and said lets get marth cleaned up and the room cleaned up. Sorry about the water all over the place it's ok Jin said it’s just water and marth is really upset right now so I'm not surprised that he lashed out and the different ways that you can talk to him is a way to show the bond you two have. Now I know you both can control elements but I won’t tell anyone thank you Jin. 

He will come out of it when he is ready and Jin went off and took the wet sheet and blankets to the wash. Ike got marth all change into the pjs that he bought for marth and then settled him down on the bed again. When Ike did that marth came out of his trance and signed to Ike what happened you shut down due to ptsd. You were out of it for a while but I found out our bond we can speak telepathy with each other. They both tried it and they found a great way to communicate with each other. Ike finished the story sorry about that you were scared on the inside and lashing out was the only way you felt comforted. You have some good control on your powers. You do also Ike marth said communicating telepathy. They both got done with dinner and then it was time for bed they both went to bed.


	36. another blizzard and Marth is still in the clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth goes through another blizzard but is staying in the clinic until spring and Marth is also sad he can't go to the festival at the end of the winter season Samus comes to visit

The next morning it was the circus and Marth had to stay in the clinic until spring so he wouldn't be going. The other three would be going and Ike was going to talk to marth telepathy and marth would love that. Ike left to go work on the farm and it was the last week of winter and the New year’s Eve festival was at the end of the week. Marth wouldn't be going to that also and Ike was going to pick up some things for marth. Ike was working on the farm and samus and roy asked how he was doing he is doing pretty well but still got scared when he and harry were left alone. When I came back he was not answering anyone and when I went over to see if I could help him and I touched him he lashed out with his powers and got water and ice everywhere. Wow he lost control of his powers but he was scared and our emotions control our powers and he lashed out because he was scared but when he settled down he got the powers under the control.

After they worked on the farm they went in and had breakfast and Ike would take Marth breakfast. Ike went back to the clinic and gave Marth his breakfast and signed to him then left for a while to go do some fishing before the circus. Ike was having fun fishing and relaxing and Marth was sitting in the clinic reading or drawing and really wanted to go outside and get some fresh air but Jin told him no. You need to wait until the cast comes off and that won't be until spring and Marth signed ok and went back to reading and the iv was still giving him medicine and fluid to replace what he lost during the blizzard. Later this week another blizzard was coming and Jin didn't know how marth would react to the blizzard. 

Ike got done with fishing he went back to check on marth in the clinic and got him some more books and some colored pencils to color in his drawings. Ike went back to the clinic to give Marth the stuff and Ike went over and saw marth sleeping so he left the stuff behind. He also thought before the circus that marth should have dinner and went back over to the clinic and left some food for him. Ike left after he dropped off the food and went to the circus the rest of the group was waiting besides marth and they all enjoyed the show. Ike went back to the clinic after the circus and saw marth was fast asleep and that he ate the food. Ike went to bed also after taking the book and putting a book mark in it and put on the bedside. 

The next morning Marth was awake again and saw Ike still sleeping and Marth got the book he was reading last night and started reading it again. After a little bit Ike woke up and said good morning and Marth said back good morning through the link. Today the rest of the group Ike included were going to get some more wonderful’s from the mine for the contest at the end of the winter and Marth wanted to go. Jin came in and said no again and Marth remembered the cast had to come off before he could go outside. Marth also remembered his immune system needs to be stable before he can leave and not get sick outside. Ike told Marth that he would stay with him for the next two days because of another blizzard coming to the island. Marth signed ok and Ike left for the day. 

The group went to work on the farm and got the crops all done and shipped and they went in for breakfast after the farm was done. They ate one of Marth’s meals that he had made and they said that we might not be able to eat them all and might have to ship some. Samus said that I can take his breakfast over and visit with him for a while. You and Roy go mining and get the wonderful’s. Samus went over to the clinic and saw Jin and he said that marth is not signing right now and has a shutdown again. She said that I know what that is like I have the same condition as marth. I won’t touch him I will sit by his bed and wait and read one of the books that Ike left for him. Jin let her go in and she put the food down on the bedside and started reading a little bit later Marth came out of his trance and saw samus and the food. 

Marth ate breakfast and signed to Samus hi and after he was done Samus and Marth wrote notes to each other about what was going on. The next blizzard that is coming scares me marth wrote I know Ike will be with me and I'm safe in the clinic but I have some fears. Samus said that everyone has fears and you wont be outside for any of the blizzard. Math was a little bit relieved about that and still a little bit scared but he also remembered that Ike was going to stay with him during the blizzard. Samus left a little bit later and went to get stuff ready for the blizzard and Samus thought that marth will never be allowed in the mine again because of the gases and Ike will keep him away from the mines as his boyfriend. Ike came home after the mining and told Samus that they got lots of white wonderful’s and refined them and got two to three diamonds. We sold two and kept one for the end of the year festival. 

Later on Ike went back to the clinic and Samus and Roy had dinner alone together Marth was very happy to see Ike and they had dinner together. After dinner Marth and Ike enjoyed the evening before the storm hit they were talking to each other through the link. They also took some time to read and marth was working on his drawings and also working on coloring them in and Ike was working on writing somethings down in his book. Later on when it was getting dark out Ike and marth got ready for bed Ike was helping marth get ready for bed. They went to sleep the next morning the blizzard was outside and Ike and marth were warm and safe in the clinic and Ike was keeping marth calm. 

The whole day everyone stayed inside and marth and Ike were working on their projects to keep themselves busy during the blizzard and in the afternoon marth took a nap. Ike was happy to see marth resting and getting some sleep. Ike decided to take a nap also Jin came in and saw the two napping and quietly checked marth’s vitals and the medicine bag and changed them out. Later in the evening Ike woke up first and saw that the medicine bags helping marth out were changed. It was also time for dinner so Ike woke marth up to eat and marth said thank you I was very tired the nap help me out. I will still be able to sleep tonight and Ike said that your still recovering from the accident and your body needs all the rest it can get and that you got really sick in the winter you were frozen. Marth remembered that and he couldn't get warm right away and he was scared of that again. 

Ike was there calming him down and telling he is safe in here and no one will bother him for the rest of the blizzard. They ate dinner and after dinner they went and talked for a while they also read and drew for a while and Ike was writing down all the adventures that the group had and the good times and the bad times. They got ready for bed Ike helped marth change his clothes for bed and they went to sleep. Around twelve that night marth was having a terrible nightmare and Ike woke up to see what was going on and saw marth having a nightmare and went over but didn't touch him. Ike also didn't try to talk to marth also and let him come out of the trance and then they would talk about it. Marth came out of his trance and Ike went over and talked to marth about it. After their talk Marth went back to sleep and Ike did also but Ike was worried about marth and the nightmares he has have in the past and today also. 

The next morning Ike woke up and went to talk to Jin about last night and Jin gave him the advice to go see someone on the main land to help out marth with the nightmares. Ike said he would try that after Marth gets out of the clinic and back home. Jin said good idea and is Marth still sleeping yes Ike said he had the nightmare and didn't get a lot of sleep last night so he is catching up on sleep. Marth woke up a little bit later in the morning feeling a little bit better but still tried. Ike came in and saw that marth was awake and He gave marth some food and some water. Marth signed thank you and ate some of the food but not all of it and then drank the water and filled it up with his powers then drank some more. The rest of the day marth and Ike were drawing and working on the projects. 

Half way through the afternoon Marth took another nap he was still tired from this morning. Jin and Ike went to talk for a little bit and Ike asked when Marth would be allowed out of the clinic and Jin said if all goes well the second week of spring the ninth but we could keep him here until the last week of spring. It will depend on how his ankle heals but he will be happy to go home soon. Ike said I'm staying one more day because of the blizzard and that it will be good for him to have me in the clinic. Jin said thats a great idea and that the festival is at the end of the month he is sad that he cant go and Ike said that I'm going to get some new things for him during the festival.


	37. talks about the spring and Marth is in the clinic until the second week of spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is still in the clinic until the second week of spring and the rest of the group talks about what the want to plant in the spring

Jin said that you’re a great boyfriend to keep an eye on him and stay with him at night and now I need to go check on Marth and see his vitals and if he needs more fluids and medicine. Ike followed back in and saw Marth awake again did you have a good nap and Marth communicated through the link yes. Marth went on to say I was very tired and needed the sleep and now I'm getting hungry and might need to use the restroom. Jin said your vitals are looking good and that Ike and I can help you to the bathroom. Ike and Jin helped marth to use the bathroom and this was the first time since getting sick and hurt marth was out of the bed. Marth looked at his ankle and saw that there was a cast on it and that they were both being very careful with getting him to the bathroom. 

They got Marth settled back into bed and got him covered again and Ike made sure to have dinner food for Marth. Ike and marth had dinner together in the clinic and they chatted while eating through the link and Ike told Marth that he might have someone who can help you with your nightmares on the main land. Marth thought that sounds like a good idea and that he/she could give me the help I need with these new nightmares and told Ike that was a good idea through the link. Ike was also telling Marth you might be leaving the clinic the second week of spring. Yay Marth said and I cant wait to go home and sleep in my own bed and be home since I got hurt and sick. 

Ike was very happy to hear that also and they talked for a while in the evening and worked on their projects. A little bit later marth was getting sleepy and Ike said lets get off to bed and get some sleep for the night ok Marth said. They went to bed and Marth didn't have any nightmares last night he slept really well. The next morning the blizzard was going on today also and tomorrow it would be gone and Ike told Marth tomorrow during the day he was going to be out for a while. Marth said ok and also for the New years Eve festival yeah but today they were both staying inside and keeping warm. Most of the morning after breakfast they worked on the projects and got a lot of the drawings and writings done. The afternoon Marth was starting to get sleepy so Ike told him take a nap I will wake you up later and I also need to run to the farm for some more food. 

Ike told Jin that he will be back later he needed to get some food for dinner and take the dirty clothes home that they had been using. Jin told him just be very careful I will Ike said and went home. Samus and Roy were very happy to see Ike home and asked how marth was doing he is doing better but still has to stay in bed. He did get out of bed once to use the restroom and Jin and I helped him. That’s good and what is he doing right now taking a nap in the clinic he gets tired easily and I’m going to be washing clothes today. I'm getting Marth a fresh outfit that's good and some food to take back with me and tomorrow I will be back to help on the farm. We also need to talk about what to plant next season and I think it should be strawberries. They all agreed and some flowers and more fertilizer for the field in the spring. Ike got to work on the washing and getting the clothes cleaned and can’t wait for the sun tomorrow to dry the clothes. He also got some food out to take to the clinic to eat for dinner with marth after he was done with everything. 

Ike got ready to go back to the clinic and told Samus and Roy that marth should be home the second week of spring. They both said yay and he should be allowed to go to the flower festival. I have to ask Jin and see if he will let marth go to the flower festival Ike said and that will be a great festival for marth to come back to. They talked for a little bit longer and Ike use some of his fire powers to dry the clothes. Ike came back to the clinic around six so that they could eat dinner together Marth was awake when Ike got back. When did you wake up Marth around 4 and I was reading a book until you came back I left for a little while to get the clothes cleaned and get some food for us for dinner? 

I’m hungry Marth said through the link and that the clean clothes look really nice and they both sat down and ate dinner and Ike asked marth if they could sell the rest of the food he made at the end of winter we can make more for the spring and all of next year. That will be fun and if we ever get married we won’t be able to have kids we are both the same gender. Stuff could happen by then and we are not thinking about getting married for along time right and Marth said yes. They were both thinking about it if we do decide to get married it would either be summer or fall. The winter is Marth’s favorite season and mine is the summer and they worked on their projects some more and Ike had made a phone call while he was home and told the person about Marth’s nightmares and it was a female. They had an appointment when Marth got out of the clinic


	38. The new year's eve festival and the first day of spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is still in the clinic and has some nightmares and the New years eve festival and the first day of the spring season

A little bit later they both got ready for bed and went to sleep and Marth had another nightmare about Ike not loving him anymore and that Ike left him for someone else. He woke up sweating and scared and Ike woke up and asked marth whats wrong another nightmare. Marth had shutdown again and closed off himself and he evenly came out of the trance and told Ike his nightmare. Ike told him he was never leaving him what brought this on his ex girlfriend ran away with another man and she cheated on him. Ike said you thought the same thing because your girlfriend cheated on you and you know that I would never leave you we have a strong bond together. They both went back to sleep and the next morning Ike woke up and said to himself Marth really needs to see this person his nightmares are getting out of control. It was a sunny day today so Ike left to go work on the farm and get the last of the crops harvested and the flowers and sell the food they weren't going to eat. Ike was letting Marth get some sleep because of nightmares. 

Ike was back at the farm working with samus and roy and they ask why do you look tired Marth had another nightmare last night and it caused him to wake up. He is sleeping now I left a note where I was going and I hope he sleeps for a while. We were thinking about marriage someday but not right now and samus and roy were having the same thoughts. That his nightmare include some more back story of his and something happened to him before we all moved here. I will let you guys hear the details about the story but I also will let him tell you. Samus said lets get the farm done we only have two more days of winter have you seen the kids in a while they were playing on their beach again. They are doing more dangerous experiments again. They got fireworks somehow and playing with those do I need to go tell the wizard what his kids are up too.

They said no but if something happens then we need to tell him and he can take those away from them. They like to hide things really well and not show anyone were the stuff is I bet marth knows were they have hidden their things. Marth might be awake now and he might need to eat a lunch not breakfast Roy said let me take it over to marth to see how he is doing. Roy went to the clinic and saw Jin come out and told roy that he can go in and see marth. Marth was happy to see roy and signed hello to him and roy dropped off the food and stayed for a while. Roy was tell marth how the farm is doing great and we planted trees on the third field and the animals are doing really well. Marth signed that you can sell the leftover food and the other things that need to go for the end of winter and when I get out of the clinic I can make some more. I really don't eat a lot because of my body can’t eat a lot of the food so that is why there is some food still on the plate. 

Roy and Marth talked for a while and Roy said I have to go for now we are all still trying to get a lot of money for next year. Thank you for coming Roy marth signed and Roy left for the afternoon and marth went back to do some reading for the afternoon and some more drawing. Marth took another little nap after he was done drawing and Ike was at the farm eating dinner with samus and roy. I need to go make sure marth has eaten his food for dinner and stay with him for the night and Ike left to the clinic and saw marth reading a book. I took two naps today and I'm feeling refreshed after the naps and Ike gave him dinner he ate about half a portion then they read for the rest of the night. Tomorrow is the New year eve festival and I will bring you back something the next day if it’s really late to come into the clinic tomorrow. Marth said go have fun I got stuff here to keep me busy and don't worry about bringing me food. 

Ike said I will worry about you and that you have to miss a festival then marth said there is always next year and I should be fine the clinic will be closed for the festival anyway. Jin told me yesterday and they talked for some of the night. Ike got ready for bed and helped marth get ready for bed also and they went to sleep. The next morning marth and Ike woke up and marth said he needed the bathroom. Ike helped marth get to the bathroom and use it and after that Ike did help marth back into bed and got him settled and then left to go take care of the farm and get it ready for spring. Ike was back at the farm and they were all selling the food that they didn’t eat over the winter and the last of the flowers and buckwheat. The group went and also took care of the animals and fed them and let them outside

They also got all the collectibles and shipped them also and the animal products after they were done they went and had breakfast and the rest of the morning to the afternoon it was house cleaning to get ready for spring and when marth finally got to come home from the clinic. They worked really hard and got everything cleaned up and the sheets and bedding washed and tomorrow they took out the spring sheets. They put away the winter sheets and winter clothes they would only need them one more day. Ike got all the spring and summer stuff out to get ready for tomorrow and an outfit out for marth tomorrow to change out of the winter clothes and into spring clothes. They all were eating dinner early tonight because of the festival and it was beginning at six in the evening. They also went fishing for a while and around five they ate dinner and left to go to the festival. 

They got to the festival and all the towns people were asking where marth was and Ike told them the story. Some of the townsfolk offered things and the wizard was at the event and told Ike that he would come see marth tomorrow. The wizards kid’s at the event also and Ike went around and got some things and a new outfit for marth. Marth was in the clinic and he was drawing more pictures and coloring them in. the group except marth entered the contest Ike won the gem contest with his diamond, Samus won the fashion contest and roy won the forging contest. It was close to midnight and the towns people and the wizard and the kids, the group also gathered around the clock tower. It reached midnight and everyone said happy New year and after it was done the group went home and got some sleep. Marth was sleeping also and the next morning it was a new season the spring season of year two. The next morning the group woke up and went outside they put the animals away last night and they worked on getting the field ready for the spring and Ike went off to get the seeds for the spring. Samus worked on the animals and Roy worked on the collectibles 

Ike came back and they put the fertilizer down and then tilled the land and then planted all the seeds and watered everything. They let the animals outside and after they were done they went and had breakfast Ike said that he was going to see how marth is doing and bring him the new outfit and breakfast. So Ike left and went to the clinic and saw Jin and he said that marth is still sleeping and he will be awake soon. Ike went into the room and saw marth just waking up good morning Ike marth greeted and Ike showed marth the new outfit that he got yesterday at the festival. Ike gave marth the breakfast first and marth ate a half portion then Jin and Ike helped marth change into the new outfit after a restroom break. Marth loved his new outfit and Ike said how did you do by yourself yesterday I relaxed and read some of the books and also drew for a while.

Ike said that really good and you probably took naps also and Marth signed yes and the wizard is coming to visit later to see how you’re doing. That's really nice of him and marth asked how was the festival it was really fun. We entered the contests and won all the contests and got lots of material stone and lumber and shinning silk. Marth liked hearing that and was just listening to Ike talk and marth said I'm really ready to go home. Ike said when the cast comes off and that you can walk on it and your immune system is stable to be outside around people again and we are going to the city after you get out of the clinic to see a therapist. Marth said ok and then went back to talking to Ike about things. Marth was going to spend some of the day with the wizard and some of the day drawing. 

Ike left after a while and the wizard came to visit and Marth signed hello and the wizard signed hello back and told him all about his ice and water powers and emotions could cause them to go out of control. Marth told him about the time he had a panic attack and made his powers go out of control. Sometimes that can happen but you have such good control right now that’s good and you will keep learning how to control the elements that you were given. Suzanne and Jasper are learning how to control their powers and sometimes they have trouble. Jasper is still having a little trouble reconnecting with his parents and he still stays with me. But they are trying and that Jasper is a child he doesn't remember his parents very well because he lived with me and Suzanne as a baby.


	39. Marth gives the wizard advice and Ike thinks about a new pet for the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth get to leave the clinic next week and Marth gives advice to the wizard and Ike was thinking about getting another pet for the house

Wizard also said that Suzanne is having trouble reconnecting with her mom Marth thought about something how about you all have personal days reconnecting with your wife and Suzanne her mom marth wrote down. Jaspers parents should do that also it would get rid of the fears that sounds like a great idea the wizard said and then he said I’m off for the day and to plan the family day with my wife and daughter. I will tell Jaspers parents also about the idea and the family day. Marth went to take an afternoon nap because after all the talking he was tired and that what he did for a while. Ike came back with marth’s dinner and saw him sleeping and Ike left the dinner on the table. 

Marth woke up a little bit later and saw Ike back and dinner marth said hi to Ike through the link. Ike gave marth his dinner and marth ate about half of the portion and also Marth was telling Ike about what he and the wizard talked about. How he gave an idea to the wizard for both families to have a day where they spend time together. That sounded like a really good idea and that may help the families out and the kids also. Then the rest of the evening marth and Ike talked about things and then got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning Ike woke up and went and got ready for the day he brought a change of clothes to the clinic to get changed into. Marth was still sleeping and Ike went off to talk to Jin about how marth was doing and Jin told him that marth will be able to go home next week I'm very happy to hear that and I will give you some guidelines when he goes home but that will be next week the that will be good and his ankle is almost healed up and his immune system is doing better but still will be weak for the rest of his life.

Ike came back into marth’s room and saw he was awake and went over and said good morning to him one more week in the clinic then I can take you home Marth was very happy to hear that. Jin came in and removed the old fluid bag and put another one on you are almost done with the medicine by next Sunday and we can take the iv out next week. By Monday of next week you can go home and I will give you and your boyfriend Ike guide lines you will have to follow for the rest of your life. Ike left to go help out on the farm after that and eat some breakfast and tell the other two that marth was going to come home next week. Samus and Roy were very happy to hear the news and they also said we will follow the guidelines also. 

The three of them worked on the farm and took care of the animals they also let the animals outside after watering the crops. After they were done they went in and had breakfast it was very yummy and Ike was a great cook also. Ike got marth’s portion ready and was going to stop at the clinic before going to the mine area and doing some mining for the day samus was going fishing and Roy was going to the watery cave. Ike stopped by the clinic and took marth his breakfast and marth was reading a book. Ike came in and dropped off breakfast and told marth that he was going mining today and marth said through the link have fun. Ike left to go do some mining for the rest of the day and Ike found lots of white wonderful’s and lots of rare ores and when he left the mine he took everything to the jewelry shop and got them appraised. 

After the rest of the group was done they came home and had dinner and talked for a while about what the guidelines would be with marth. Ike said we will find out next week and I’m also going to take marth to the mainland for a therapy appointment to help with his nightmares. That sounds like a good idea Ike and they talk about it for a little while then Ike got up and got Marth’s dinner ready to go and got ready to go to the clinic for the night. Ike got back and marth was waiting for him and Ike brought over the dinner and marth ate a half portion again and then went to talk to Ike. 

They had a nice long talk in the evening and around nine they got ready for bed Ike helping marth get ready and then getting ready himself. They went to bed and got some sleep no nightmares that night. The next morning they woke up at the same time and marth looked much better. You look very happy Ike said and Marth said that he was very happy to be getting out of the clinic soon. Ike was happy to hear that also and that we will be able to do things together when you get home. We have a porch swing now we can sit on outside and get some fresh air and Marth said yes. I can’t wait to be home and in my own bed and spending time with all of you that will be really fun and that I'm finally out of the clinic and I want to be home so badly. 

Ike left after getting dressed and helping marth get ready for the day Ike went back to the farm and started working on it with samus and roy. They got done they went inside and had breakfast Ike made sure to save a portion for marth to eat in the clinic. Ike said he was going fishing today on the other island and getting some more things to sell. Also to see about getting another pet soon they had two pets a baby panda and a ferret but they could have two more pets and they hadn't decided on the last two. Ike stopped by the clinic to drop off the food marth was very happy to see him and told him through the link the kids came by and drop off some new plants and they were doing more experiments this time with fish. Marth ate about half of the food and Ike said he was going fishing on the other island later.

Marth told him have a very fun time and maybe you’ll see harry I don't know where he lives now. Ike left and went to the other island and did a bunch of fishing he caught a king fish while he was over there. Harry saw Ike and went over and said hi and Ike said hi back then they started talking for a while. Harry asked how marth was doing and Ike told him much better and that he was in the clinic for the rest of the winter and next week he gets out of the clinic and goes home. Ike went back to fishing and he got lots of yummy fish to sell or make into food for the group and to take to marth also. Around six Ike went home and made dinner for everyone and put a lot of the fish in the shipping bin.


	40. talking about getting a new pet and Marth gets diagnosed with a panic disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike is talking about getting a new pet and Marth's sister is planing to come visit and to also talk about seeing some one to help out with the nightmares on the mainland.

They all sat down and ate dinner it was very delicious and Ike saved a portion for marth when he went to go back to the clinic for the night. Ike gave marth his portion and they talked about we can have two more pets marth said what do we want for the last two pets. I don’t know yet Ike said you picked one and Samus picked one I will pick one next. Ike said that we may have a pet when you get home and Ike and marth talked for a while during the evening and Ike noticed that marth didn't eat a lot tonight are you ok marth Ike asked. Marth was not signing or talking through the link something is wrong let me get Jin also to make sure he is not sick or anything. Jin came in and looked at marth and said I don’t think anything is wrong maybe he is just in a trance but keep an eye on him Ike just incase. Marth finally came out of his trance and felt very tired are you ok Ike asked. Marth signed yes but then felt sick to his stomach and Jin came in with a bucket and marth threw up into the bucket. I don't know what happened marth was talking through the link and Ike asked was it something about another pet yes marth signed. 

Your nerves got the better of you and that made you sick to your stomach yeah marth signed I'm feeling better now. Jin left with the bucket I will take a sample of the throw up to send to the labs to make sure you have no stomach problems from the spring,summer and winter. After Jin left Ike and marth talked for a while and Ike said I will get a pet that will get along with all the other pets ok and one that will be good for you and around the house to help you out. Marth and Ike went to bed after that was all done Marth looked very tired and they both needed sleep. The next morning Ike woke up marth had a rough night last night he had two nightmares and that didn't help his sleep so he is still sleeping right now. 

Ike left to go back to the farm and help samus and roy with the chores and the animals they asked how marth was doing and he told them that marth threw up last night and had two nightmares on top of that. Samus and roy thought that are we getting a third pet yes and I'm picking the pet Ike said ok I want to get a pet that will be support for marth and his nightmares. Maybe we get a dog that would be a great companion for marth and it would be good for around the house. But which dog would be good for the farm and the house I now know which one the Pyrenees and it’s a big dog but it would be great support for the house and marth. they are good guard dogs and good support dogs. 

Todays goal was to work on getting the Pyrenees to come home with me where to find it after chores and breakfast and giving marth breakfast. The rest of the group went off and did the farm chores and worked on the fields and the animals Ike and roy took care of the field and samus took care of the animals. After they took care of the farm they went and had some breakfast and Ike save a portion for marth and was going drop it off at the clinic before going to find the Pyrenees. The group went and talked during breakfast about the new pet and how marth might be scared for a while. Ike was thinking of asking Jin when we get the dog to bring it to the clinic to see marth before he get home. Ike left to give Marth his breakfast and when he got to the clinic Jin saw him and said let me go over the results of his blood work and Jin said that he will have no stomach problems but he has a panic disorder and that could cause some of the stuff like the throwing up and other issues. 

Going to see the therapist will be good but I don't think the issues will go away for a while and you need to be careful because of trigger warnings. That could cause a panic attack and that would need my help to get over it ok but nothing is wrong with his stomach. Thats good that he will need some help I was thinking for my third pet a dog I have one in mind that is on the island the Pyrenees that would be a great dog. It would also be very helpful for marth and the support he needs. Ike was also thinking about something what about inviting his sister to come visit and see him. Jin said thats a great idea it would be good for him to see his sister.

Ike went in to check on marth and saw he was awake and said hi through the link and good morning. Your blood work came back and it was good I found out you have a panic disorder and that can cause you to get sick to your stomach and that is the other reason you can shut down. Marth said ok and the new pet yes we are getting a dog it will be very helpful around the house. Marth said ok and what kind of dog will it be a Pyrenees they are gentle and good for support and the dog would also be good for you. I’m also going to work on a surprise for you when you get out of the clinic. 

Marth was happy to hear that and also he was hungry so Ike gave him his breakfast and marth ate most of the breakfast. Marth and Ike talked for a while then Ike left to go find the dog and he went and looked around the church and found the dog and gave him some milk that he had saved and the dog love it and Ike would come back tomorrow to give it more milk and the dog would come home with him soon. Ike was also thinking on how to get marth’s sister to come visit and he wrote a letter to her and asked her if she could come see marth. Ike went to see the harvest king about letting a family member come visit and the harvest king said with the letter I can send a way for her to come visit its marth’s sister right yeah. 

It will be good for marth to see his sister and that may help with the nightmares the harvest king said and he did give the wizard good advice. My son has reconnected with both of us now we took a family day and had so much fun playing with him and just getting to know him. That is really good and the wizard probably had the same results here is the way to let marth’s sister come visit. Ike sent off the letter to marth’s sister and it was around six when he got done with everything so he went back to the farm to go cook dinner. When he got back to the farm dinner was all ready to go Samus and roy made dinner and they all sat down and started eating. Ike was telling them about how we are going to get the dog by the time marth is out of the clinic and that I invited his sister for a visit and he also took a portion for marth to eat. Samus and roy said thats a great idea and the harvest king helped you out yeah. 

Ike left after talking to samus and roy and relaxing for a little bit Ike got a change of clothes for him and marth. Ike left to go back to the clinic and give marth his dinner and when he got back marth saw him and put the book down and signed hi. Marth was given his dinner and while he ate Ike told him about his day and that he was getting closer to getting a new pet. Marth was happy to hear that and Ike asked him about his day and marth told through the link that he did some more drawings and reading and took one afternoon nap. Marth said when I get out of here are we going to the mainland for the therapy appointment not right away but a week after you get out of the clinic Marth was speaking through the link.


	41. the group gets a new pet and Marth gets to leave the clinic soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike picked out a new pet for the farm and to help out marth with his nightmares and marth's is coming to visit and surprise Marth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i don't have anything about signing that marth is talking to Ike through a link that they have since becoming boyfriends and it will make since later on

Ike said that you will need a week to adjust being home from the clinic and sometime to be walking around. Marth said through the link that sounds nice and I can't wait to have the cast off my ankle and can be up and moving around. By the time they were done talking it was bed time and Ike and marth went to bed after the long day marth and they slept the whole night. The next morning Ike woke up and marth was not too far after and Ike got changed for the morning. Ike told marth he would be back later with food for him and some new books and Ike left for the day but first went to the church area and gave the Pyrenees some milk and the dog wanted to follow him home so Ike and the dog went home together and when he got back to the farm Roy and samus saw that the dog was with him and they welcomed it into the family and it was a very friendly dog and Samus said that you got a letter from marth’s sister she will be coming to visit on the eighth of spring the day before marth get out of the clinic so she can surprise him when he comes home.

Ike was happy to hear that and they went outside and worked on the farm for a while and got the crops and the animals taken care of. Ike noticed that it was going to rain tomorrow and he make sure to have a change of clothes ready if he went to the clinic to make sure marth is doing ok after they were done with the chores they went in and had breakfast. They fed the three animals and roy said I get to pick the last one and Ike and samus said yes after they had breakfast. Ike went back to the clinic and took marth his breakfast and marth was happy to see him and the food. Marth said I'm ready to be out of this bed and back home he was telling Ike through the link and Ike said I know but it will happen soon and that will be good. Ike left after marth got done with his breakfast and went to get marth some more books for reading and also went to do some more fishing. 

Later on in the day the three went home to have dinner and talk about their day they all had a great day. Ike told samus and roy about the new books he got for marth and they told him about what they did today. Roy was in the mine and getting lots of gems and other things and samus was racing with the kids while marth is in the clinic. They all had good days and they talked for a little bit then Ike left to take marth his dinner and the new books when he got back to the clinic. Jin said on Saturday we are going to take the cast off and see how the ankle is doing and then Marth you can get out of bed. Marth was very happy to hear that and happy to finally get out of bed on his own. 

Ike gave marth the food and the books and they were both happy to hear the news and we got the dog today. Marth was happy to hear that and asked is he cute and friendly and Ike said yes and he is also to help you out with the nightmares and panic attacks Marth said ok and went back to eating his dinner. Ike saw that the nightmares and panic attacks were not a good subject to talk around marth and wanted to know why and marth told him that he needs to be strong and a leader. But Ike said your still strong everyone gets nightmares and panic attacks sometimes but we still are leaders. That we can have times of weakness and remember when I told my story Ike said and how my dad was killed it made me have some time of weakness. 

After marth was done with his dinner they kept talking for a while and then it was bed time and they both went to sleep and marth had a few nightmares in the early morning hours. Ike woke up a few times to see what was going on and saw marth having some nightmares and helped him calm down. In the morning Ike woke up and said to Jin when he came in to check on marth he had a few nightmares and he maybe sleeping the rest of the day. Jin said that will be very good for him and you said you had a dog at home why don't you tomorrow brings the dog over and have marth meet the dog. 

Thats a really good idea and I need to go home to get marth some breakfast and another change of clothes. Ike called the pig to go home in the rain and when he got home he checked on the animals and they were fine. Ike made sure to give them food for the day and got all the animal products and went in for breakfast the other two were all ready up and taking care of the pets. Ike made breakfast for them and they all sat down to eat and samus and roy asked how marth was doing in the clinic today he had a few nightmares this morning so he will be sleeping for a while. But I will take some food and a change of clothes over to the clinic for marth tomorrow I'm taking the dog with me to the clinic to meet marth for the first time. Samus and roy said thats a really great idea and that will help marth not be scared when he gets to come home. Samus said me and roy can stop by tomorrow with the dog and see marth get his cast off. Ike said good idea and today I'm going to spend time with marth.

Ike got everything that he would need to take to the clinic today and called the giraffe to go back to town and when he got back to town he went to the clinic. He saw Jin as he went marth is still sleeping so just be quiet when you go in so Ike went into the room very quietly and sat by the bedside. Marth woke up a little bit later in the morning still looking very tired but said good morning to Ike through the link and Ike said good morning back. Marth got his breakfast from Ike and ate about half the portion but no more he wasn't hungry anymore and they talked for a little bit and marth wanted to go back to sleep. Ike said go ahead you seem very tired and just sleep for the day if needed. Marth fell back asleep and the rest of the day Ike read his book and marth was sleeping and Jin came to check on him and saw he is sleeping yeah the nightmares really took it out of him. Everything is looking good and that the cast will come off tomorrow and that the other two are bringing the dog over to meet marth for the first time. 

Over the evening marth was still sleeping and Ike had some dinner and went back to reading his book. After a while Ike was getting tired also so he got ready for bed but marth woke up for a brief second to say goodnight and then fall back asleep. Ike went to bed and marth had no nightmares tonight. The next morning they both woke up and marth was hungry and said good morning to Ike and I'm hungry Ike said I got to go help on the farm. I will bring you breakfast ok marth said. Ike helped him get ready for the day and change the outfit then Ike left and when to the farm and got to work with the other two and they watered the crops and took care of the animals.


	42. new pet and Marth's sister comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth gets the cast off and the dog is his new friend and Marth's sister comes for a visit to surprise marth

After they were done they went in for breakfast and they did harvest some things and put them in the shipping bin. Roy made breakfast today and it was very yummy and Ike remembered to save some for marth. After breakfast Ike was going back to the clinic to give marth his breakfast and Jin said when he got back he would take the cast off. So the three of them went with the dog Marth was very happy to see his friends. He saw the dog and they brought it over to him and the dog went up to him and he petted it and it was a very friendly dog. Jin came in and said lets take the cast off for the first time since I put it on. When the cast came off Jin took marth to get an X-ray of the ankle and saw that it was fully healed. Jin let marth try walking around marth needed a little bit of help but he was getting the hang of walking. The group was very happy to see that marth was up and moving around he still had the iv in and the medicine but tomorrow that would be gone. 

After they got marth back to bed for the today and tomorrow Ike said to samus and roy that they need to go take the dog home. But the dog was staying around marth so Jin said leave the dog here while you clean. Marth asked why they were cleaning the house they said to get it ready for you to come home. Marth signed ok and went back to petting the dog and relaxing and the rest of the group went home and worked on cleaning the house. Ike said tomorrow Marth’s sister comes for a visit and we need to clean the house really nicely. The rest of the afternoon the group worked on cleaning the house and washing the clothes. 

Later on in the evening they worked on dinner together and the house was really clean they all sat down to eat dinner. After dinner they talked for a while and Ike said the dog will be really good in the house and marth was nervous at first but he loves the dog. I need to get back to the clinic to give marth his dinner and Ike went back to the clinic and saw marth and the dog sleeping. Ike went up and woke up marth to eat dinner and marth ate a half portion and said hi Ike me and the dog took a nap. After marth ate he and Ike talked for a while then Marth was tired again so they went off to bed and the dog was staying near just incase of nightmares. The night passed just fine and the next morning the medicine and the fluids were done so Jin came in and removed the Iv from marth and put a bandage on it. 

Ike woke up to see that marth no longer had the iv in his arm and that the bags were gone so that is another thing that he can go home tomorrow. Marth woke up to the iv being gone and a bandage in its place and marth was very happy to see the iv out I’m almost going home. Ike said I will be back tomorrow to get you home I need to go help with the farm and get some dinner ready for you later. Ike went home and Marth’s sister was coming soon and they worked on the crops and the animals and they got all the collectibles. 

Marth’s sister was coming at noon and the portal would open right at the farm. After they got done with the farm work and let the animals out they went in and had breakfast and Ike was going to take marth’s over to him and then come back home. They talked for a while about marth’s sister I hope she is really nice and in her letter she was bring some of the food from their homeland for marth. 

That sounds very yummy and marth will feel better seeing his sister after breakfast roy and samus did the dishes and Ike got ready to take marth’s breakfast over to him. He left to give marth breakfast and got back to the clinic and marth and the dog saw him. Ike said here is your breakfast it’s very yummy marth said and they talked for a little bit. Ike noticed the time I will bring you dinner later I need to get going and Ike left again and the dog stayed with marth. Around noon the portal opened and out stepped marth’s sister Elice and they all greeted her she said hello also and Ike said that marth is getting out of the clinic tomorrow and they want to surprise him. Elice said thats why I came a day early and are you his boyfriend Ike and Ike said yes. 

Thats really good he needs someone to keep him grounded and has he had a lot of nightmares they all said yes and many in the clinic. We can go to the beach and I can tell you whats been going on with your brother since he has been here. Ike and Elice left to the beach Roy and samus put her bags in the house and the food in the fridge. Ike started out the story of when they first got here and Ike told how the island was before they fixed the bells and the goddess tree. Marth took a lot of the work of the farm and he was having nightmares so he would be awake at all hours and he wouldn't eat a lot of the food and take a very small portion. Elice said the same thing he was in lots of wars so he didn't have a lot of food and gave more to the troops. 

Ike continued the story he got really sick in the spring and he had to stay in the clinic for a week but he got better and we went and rang the red bell and brought fire back to the land. We did find the yellow bell and marth had taken lots of lettuce over to ruth and we got to ring the yellow bell after we fixed it with moon light. Then Marth took all the work and with the farm and his nightmares got the better of him he broke down and we got into an argument about the summer crops. he ran to the goddess spring and the harvest goddess help him get some sleep and we all started getting up early and helping him out on the farm. we started working on the blue bell next and we needed a duck egg five fish and a black pearl. we got those and near the end of spring we got the blues bell done and we got a duck and some chickens. After the blue bell we needed to work on the green bell marth was in the fields racing for the animal festival at the end of the spring. 

He talked to the owners of the ranch and was told about no wind and a witch stole the green bell and we had to go to dale to get the key for the forest. We did that and we met Luke dales son and we got to the end of the forest and found the witches house and she was a frog. Ike remembered the two kids in the forest and they told him that he needed to go see the wizard in town so we all go and meet the wizard for the first time. We didn't know at the time that the wizard was dad to the two kids they had no memory of their parents at the time so when we met the wizard he saw that we knew his kids all ready. He gave us three ingredients to free the witch one was perfect butter the second was a tropical flower and the last item was good cornmeal. 

The perfect butter we could get at the end of spring at the animal festival, the good cornmeal was part of the summer crops so we were going to plant corn and tomatoes on the upper field and the lower field was for the summer seed mix. The tropical flower we needed a boat to get to another island that would happen tomorrow. Marth and I went to the flower festival together we had fun at that festival it was a romantic festival. Over the spring time we made money that we upgraded the house first. The 22 of spring and the other seasons was the circus and we went and saw the show but the ringmaster was missing some of his animals. He gave us recipes to get the animals and to use the animal whistle and we got the giraffe back and the show was fund with the giraffe. 

We still had to find the other two animals and marth decided to save a potato it was going to be a part of recipe for the hippo. The very end of spring was the animal festival and that was going to be very fun and Suzanne the wizards daughter was the best horse racer on the island we didn't win any of the contests except the betting on the horse race your brother came in second place. Elice said that he is really good with horses and we got the flower and the perfect butter but the corn would come the next season. Let me in on a little secret Me marth samus and roy can control an element it will make sense in the story later Marth is a water/ice elemental. I’m a fire elemental Samus is an air elemental and roy is the earth elemental. That make lots of sense for the story later my brother loved the winter time and the cold and snow but doesn't like the heat. You like heat and don't like the cold. 

Ike went on with the story and we are getting to the summer and that was a big mess last year we planted crop on the first day of summer. I made sure everyone had a water bottle with them especially marth because of his low tolerance to heat. so the summer goes on and marth does get heat exhaustion he got really warm after being outside all day and he threw up so I got him inside and took off his clothes and put him into a cool bath. then settled him into bed later on we gave him water and soup to help his throat. Then the firefly festival happened another romantic festival and the summer goes on. Later in the summer was the ocean festival and thats where found marth not feeling well and we do get the green bell back we freed the witch. We rang that bell and got the wind to come back and a few days after that we are going to the ocean festival.


	43. Marth comes home from the clinic and his sister is visiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth finally gets to leave the clinic and sees his sister and He and Ike finish the story for her and Jin gives guide lines on what marth can't do anymore

Ike said that I notice marth not eating a lot again and moving more slowly and he said he wasn't feeling very well. But we went about our day and the next day was the ocean festival and we all went to the festival and had a very fun time. The kids were there also for the fireworks and marth was laying on my lap and I brushed my hand against his forehead and it felt warm he fell asleep during the show. We all go home and I take marth’s temperature and it was a little high and got him into bed. The next morning Marth was still not feeling well and had a coughing fit and was throwing up. The decision to take him to the clinic was a good one because he was really sick with a few things. It took a week and a few days but he got better and his immune system was weakened and he couldn't talk and then that took us to the end of summer we also ring the purple bell in the summer 

The fall was were we became boyfriends and the other bracelet around my wrist has a match to marth. Marth had been saving crops for the veggie pizza and the last crop we would get this season so we planted fall seed mix. The festival that we became boyfriends at was the moon festival and the kids made us the bracelets with sand and lava. It was another fun festival and marth did a lot of cooking last year for us to have plenty of food for the winter. The other festival in the fall was the harvest festival and we won all the contests and shipped a lot of the stuff and got some more upgrades to the house and the barn and coop. 

Winter is where a lot of stuff happened and that is why our fifth person is not with us so the winter starts out normal and we get the last house upgrade and we have three pets now but at the time we only had two a baby panda and a ferret. Marth loves to be outside in the snow and cold. There are three festivals this month and one was the cake festival and marth made a lot of cakes for the townsfolk and the magical’s. The other thing that happened we summoned the harvest king and restored the goddess tree and everyone magical got their memories back. Well, let me continue the story tomorrow and I need to take marth his dinner he might be hungry by now. So Ike went off to the clinic and gave marth his dinner and the dog his dinner also. Marth and Ike talked for a little bit. Ike left later in the evening and went back home to get some sleep the next morning they took care of the crops and the animals. Ike went back to the clinic to bring marth home for the first time since the blizzard. Marth and the dog were ready to go home for a while. 

Jin came over and gave some guidelines to marth and Ike one of the guidelines was that if anyone is sick in the house marth needs to be separated from them. Number 2 no more going in the mine for marth because of his immune system and that the gases in the mine can hurt him. The next guideline is that Marth can go to festivals but stay away from people not to get sick and the last guideline is that marth can't race this season to give his ankle time to restrengthen and that his body will need time to move around. Marth also needs to eat more and go to appointment s on the mainland. Marth agreed to the guidelines and Ike did also Ike brought over marth’s horse to ride home and Ike put marth on the horse first and then got on right after him. 

They made it home and Ike told Marth to wait outside for a minute so marth did and Ike came back out. Ike told marth to close his eyes for a minute and when they got inside the house Marth was allowed to open his eyes and saw his sister Onee-chan the Japanese term for sister he was saying it through the link. I'm very happy to see you he signed and hugged her and she said she had some yummy food from our homeland. I came to visit when you were having nightmares and you and Ike need to finish telling the story and the dog was with marth. We can finish the story today marth will tell his part of the story by telling me through the link ok Elice said he lost his voice permanently from the accident this past winter. So the next festival was the starry night festival and that is where marth gave me my bracelet. 

But the big thing happened during the second blizzard there were three blizzards last year but the second one was the biggest problem one and that divided our group greatly. It started out in the morning when I left to go get some medicine for the house to make sure we were good for the rest of the year. Marth took over from there and told Ike what happened when he left harry got angry and lashed out at me when that happened. He said lots of mean things to me and I got up off the floor and out of the house crying but when I ran out I didn't have any of my winter gear on and I fell in the snow twice. But I kept running to the forest trying to get away from harry and the hurtful words as i was running 

I was chopping a path to the witch princess and as I kept doing that I was using so much energy that by the time I got to a clearing collapsed to the ground. I did break my ankle tripping over a rock and before I fell unconscious I rubbed my pendent around my neck and I did try to call out to Ike and the others and I got a coughing fit and that was the end of my voice. 

The two kids felt the pendents heat up first and when I was unconscious the snow was falling on top of me and the kids came running into the forest and they had a blanket with them. But they were in a different form so they started trying to dig me out of the snow and then Ike,roy and samus came and got me out from under the snow I was frozen solid. Ike got the blanket and put it around me and they all ran home Ike too over from here Marth tried to call out to me and lost his voice permanently. We raced home and got Marth into bed and lots of blankets but we realized we need to take him to the clinic to get help with the medical part and his temp was really low so we bundle him up and race to the clinic and Jin had everything ready to go and thats where marth stayed for the last few weeks.


	44. Marth is showing his sister around the island and the flower festival is coming up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and Marth finish the story of the first year and they go to the forest to see the witch princess but marth gets a panic attack and Marth's sister is in town until after the flower festival

Thats the story of what happened to your brother over the past year marth you went through a lot. Yeah marth signed and then it was time for dinner and they all went back to the house and had a really yummy dinner with foods from marth’s homeland. We are keeping record of everything that is going on the island and have written it down and also typing it so someday we can make a book. Ike said maybe tomorrow you can meet the kids Elice said yeah but I think one of them is always outside stargazing at night. Ike gave a warning to Elice and said we always need to be careful around the kids they love to do crazy experiments. 

We will be careful around the kids and Marth was playing with the pets tomorrow you can help us out with light chores like taking care of the animals. Marth was happy to hear that and the kids will tell you their names tomorrow. The rest of the evening was Marth and his sister talking with sign language and having a good time Ike was near by helping out and marth wanted to take a bath. Ike got the bath water ready and marth went off and took a bath he felt much better being clean. They all got to bed and Ike and marth shared the big bed Marth had one nightmare and the dog was staying close and woke Ike and Elice to marth’s nightmares. 

Ike cuddled marth to settle him down and marth tried to lash out but the dog helped out also and Elice helped calm him down. What was the nightmare about this time Marth Ike asked Marth told him about the nightmare and the memories of the blizzard? We are going to see the therapist next week to help you out and we can visit the mainland for a little bit. They all settled back down and got some sleep in the morning they all got up and worked on the chores of the farm Marth took care of the animals and Elice helped him. 

After they got the chores done they all went in and had some breakfast and marth ate almost a full portion and his sister said much better. Your way too skinny marth his sister said and me and Ike will help you get to a good weight. Marth said how about a tour of the island and they went on a tour they went to the town first and marth told Jin thank you for all the help and then they went to the church and Marth and Ike both left their wishes. Then one of the kids showed up hi marth she signed hi Suzanne this is my older sister she is visiting. I'm going to the mine to get some more lava. We have another experiment in mind so we need some materials and Ike asked does your parents know about this she said no. Please be careful we will and Suzanne went off to the mine and they went with her to the mine district and met everyone around there. 

Ike said the next place is the fields and that was one of the kids and they love to experiment with things. They went off to the fields and greeted everyone there and we need to go to the forest to meet the witch. Marth was a little bit nervous and Ike said I will be right there to help you out. They went into the forest and marth was a little bit scared and when they got to the clearing where it happened marth fell into a panic attack. Ike didn't try to touch him and when Elice did he lashed out and water and ice everywhere. The dog had come with them and helped calm down marth and Ike said I have learned with his panic attacks not to touch him and he used his fire powers to dry up the water and ice. 

They made it to the witch and she said hi and Ike introduced Elice to her as marth’s sister and ask if he could put marth on the bed. The witch said yes and Ike put him down he is a little bit tried he had a panic attack when we got to the clearing where everything happened. They talked for a while and marth woke up and asked Ike what is going on you had a panic attack in the forest. Marth said sorry to his sister for getting her wet and other things she said it’s ok I know now not to touch you when you have a panic attack. They went home for dinner and after dinner they met the other kid Jasper and they have elements also. Suzanne is a true elemental she can control all elements but her main element is darkness. Jasper has the power of light and some darkness. 

The kids came over to see how marth did after the forest and he had a panic attack the forest triggered something. Dinner was really yummy and the group went outside after dinner to stargaze and Suzanne joined them for the evening. They all got ready for bed and Ike took care of marth in the big bed again and Samus and roy had the big bed upstairs. The next morning they all woke up and went out to work on the farm. They got all the chores done and the animals taken care of. Today Ike was going with marth and Elice to the other island to do some fishing and the dog was coming with them. They all went off and did different activities for the day it was really fun and around six they came back to the farm for dinner.

Ike and marth after dinner went and sat outside on the porch swing and Elice came to join them and they talked for a while then marth started to get sleepy so they went in and went to bed. The next morning It was two days before the flower festival and Ike was going to take marth to the festival again and that was going to be a very fun time. Everyone went outside and worked on the farm and marth worked with the animals again and Elice helped. After they worked on the farm they had a very yummy breakfast then they planned different activities for the day and marth and elice went to play with the kids and they were having a very fun time and the kids showed the new experiments and the crossbreeding of the fish. 

Around six everyone came home and it was time for dinner and it was a very yummy dinner. After dinner they went outside and read some books to let marth get some rest from the day. Ike and Elice were talking and marth was resting his head against Ike and he started to fall asleep. Ike picked him up and got him ready for bed and they all went to bed for the night. The next morning they all woke up and Ike asked marth to go to the flower festival with him and marth said yes through the link. Samus and roy were going to the festival also together and Elice would watch the festival because she was going home the next day after the flower festival and she would come back when Ike and marth were to get married. 

They all went outside and did the chores on the farm they each took an area and worked on the farm. Marth took care of the animals and the collectibles Roy had the lower field and samus and Ike took care of the upper field and Elice took care of the trees in the third field. After they did the chores on the farm they went in and had some breakfast it was very yummy and today they were going to do some fishing and roy and samus were going to the mines to get some gems and the ores. They all left to do the activities that they wanted to do and fishing was going very well and the three of them Ike,marth and elice were getting lots of fish to ship in the shipping bin. Around six they went home and started making dinner marth was making dinner tonight to show his sister how he cooked. They all sat down to eat dinner and it was very yummy and after dinner they went and stargazed for a while. It was a nice way to end the day and Suzanne came over and stargazed with them.


	45. the flower festival and Marth's sister goes home and a trip to the mainland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike go to the flower festival as boyfriends and Elice stays until after the festival then she goes home and Marth and Ike get ready to go to the mainland and they leave but will come back Saturday

After stargazing they all went back inside and got ready for bed and got some sleep marth was having another nightmare about when his sister was kidnapped twice and Ike woke up to marth crying and the dog was right next to him. They were sleeping in the big bed they had the little beds for guests. Ike settled down marth and they went back to sleep the next morning was the flower festival and the last day that marth’s sister would be on the island and marth was going to miss her. They went out and did the chores and worked on the farm after they got done with the work they all went in for breakfast. After a very yummy breakfast Marth and Ike went to do some fishing and together time Elice went to the other island to meet this harry who hurt her brother. 

Samus and Roy were in the mines mining more white wonderful’s and rare ore to finish upgrading the tools. Around six everyone was home and all ready to go to the festival and they left they had dinner at five thirty and Marth was at the festival waiting on Ike the dog was with him. The dog always stayed with marth as a support dog and it was good for him he was more calm with the dog. Around seven Ike showed up and they went to the spot that Ike picked out and watched the cherry blossoms fall and the towns folk were very happy to see marth out and about. But they didn't get close to him just incase one of them was sick and they didn't want to get him sick. Samus and Roy were in a different spot and relaxing together and Elice was watching her brother and Ike and they looked very happy together. Ike has been keeping an eye on marth ever since he was in the tournaments and that when marth was sick in the spring summer and winter Ike was right by his side. 

The flower festival ended at eleven pm and Ike saw that marth was sleeping on his shoulder so Ike gently pick him up and carried him home the mayor said goodnight to everyone. When Ike and marth got home Ike got marth changed and put into the big bed and settled down with him and the dog laid on the floor right next to marth. and every one else got ready and in bed no nightmares happen that night. The next morning Elice said good bye to everyone and left through a portal and went home. After she left they went and worked on the chores and also Marth and Ike were getting ready for the trip to the mainland on Wednesday. 

After they got the chores done they all went in for breakfast and it was another yummy breakfast. The rest of the day would be spent cleaning the house after Elice visited so that what they did the rest of the day washed the bedding and the clothes and cleaned the whole house. Around six they were done with the house and it looked really nice Ike said let me go get dinner and Ike left to go get some dinner. Samus and Roy were asking marth are you excited to go to the mainland on Wednesday yes marth signed and also nervous about the appointment and how it will go. Ike came back and they had dinner which marth ate about half of the portion and Ike noticed he must be nervous about the appointment. After dinner everyone went to do different activities Ike was typing the story he was writing and Marth was drawing with the dog near. Samus was reading a book and Roy was reading also and Ike looked over at marth and saw that he was looking tired. 

Ike went over to marth and told him time for bed so Ike grabbed the drawing pad and the pencils and colored pencils and put everything away and marth went off to get changed for bed. Then the rest of the group went to bed and Ike cuddle marth to make sure no nightmares tonight the next morning everyone woke up and marth didn't have any nightmares last night. They all got ready and went out and worked on the farm marth was working the animals again and Ike had the upper field. Samus had the lower field and roy went and got all the collectibles and watered the trees. After they were done with the chores they all went in for breakfast marth ate more of his portion than yesterday. Marth and Ike were going to spend some time together fishing it would be a great day to go because the day before they leave it was going to rain. Samus and Roy were going mining the whole day to make more money. 

Around six everyone returned home and put the fish in the shipping bin with what they put from harvesting the crops. Roy and samus put the gems they got into the shipping bin also and went inside for dinner which marth and Ike made. Marth ate a lot of the food and was not hungry afterwards after dinner marth went off to read a book and relax for the night he also wanted to take a bath later. Later on marth went and took a bath before bed and Ike didn't know where he went the dog was gone also. Ike went into the bathroom and found marth sleeping in the bathtub so Ike got marth out of the bathtub and dried him off and got on his pjs and then they both went to bed. 

The next morning marth woke up and saw that he was cuddling Ike and he was very happy. Ike must have got me dressed in pjs last night and put me to bed that was really nice of him and I fell asleep in the tub as I was taking my bath. Ike woke up a few minutes later and saw marth getting ready for the day and said lets get some more sleep it’s a rainy day and marth agreed and they went back to sleep for a while. Samus woke up and went and took care of the animals and fed them and brushed them and got the animal products. After she was done she saw marth and Ike fast asleep still so she went back up to roy and they went to sleep also. The group woke up much later and had a late breakfast and fed the pets and did tricks with them. 

Ike and Marth later on did some cooking together to get ready for the winter time and they also did a bunch of reading for the rest of the afternoon. Later on in the evening it was time for dinner so they all sat down and ate dinner. Marth and Ike had to pack to get ready for their trip the next day they had the boat tickets to go to the mainland and they needed some changes of clothes not knowing on the mainland they would return with three extra people and a new group member. Marth was all packed and ready to go and Ike was ready also. They got ready for bed and started settling down marth was reading his book again and had some herbal tea with him. Around nine marth fell sleep and Ike not too long after and samus and roy were sleeping also. 

The next morning everyone woke up and marth and Ike helped out with the chores real quick then they went to the boat and gave their tickets to go to the mainland. They both get on the boat with the dog and off to the mainland they go. Ike was relaxing very nicely on the ride and marth was sleeping in the chair right next to him and the dog was at his feet. They got to the mainland and went to the hotel that they were staying in while they were here they would be going back Saturday to be home in time for the circus. They got check in and went exploring around the city and marth wanted to check out shops and the park for the dog. They went into many shops and bought lots of nice things.


	46. Marth and Ike are on the main land for an appointment and find their smash friends on the main land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike are still on the mainland for an appointment and they have a very good appointment and Marth gets a lot of things off his chest and all their smash friends are on the island and when Marth and Ike go home they meet three new people and one is pits brother and the other two are new to the smash world and one was abused so he joins up with Marth and Ike's group

Marth also went over to the park to play with his dog for a while. While he was at the park one of his smash friends saw him and went over to say hello and Marth signed hello to the smash friend and they talked for a very little bit. Marth went back to the hotel from the park with his dog and they got back Ike had dinner for the two of them. Ike said during dinner that our smash friends live here now they left the smash world for a little while that was a cover story they were kidnapped by a powerful force and they had to work in the city for him. Tomorrow is the appointment and its at noon so lets be ready by eleven and Marth and Ike went to bed. 

The next morning they both got up and had some breakfast and got ready for the appointment in at noon. Around eleven they went out and the dog came with them and they made it over to the place where Marth’s appointment was going to be held. They went in and the lady at the front desk checked them in and told them that they could have the dog with them as it was a support dog for Marth. Marth and Ike went into the room where the therapist was and she was really nice. She shook hands and petted the dog and they all talked for a very long time about the nightmares and she said when they were done. That we can schedule some more appointments Ike was happy to hear that. She said that the nightmares wouldn't go away on their own but by talking today it will help. The doctor on the island was right about the panic disorder sometimes its common in people who have ptsd.

Ike said thank you and marth signed thank you for the appointment and they schedule some more for the next season and the rest of the year. She said also I have seen lots of patients with the same problems as marth’s. They come to me and get the help they need and if you can’t come to the mainland I can try to make a house call. The three of them left and the lady said that he will need the help because it runs very deep from a long time ago. Marth and Ike went to the park to play again and have a very fun time and do some more shopping later. They got back to the hotel later that night after a nice dinner out and relaxed and Ike asked marth how he liked the therapist she was really nice and helped me out. 

They got ready for bed later and went to bed to get some rest after the appointment and the long day marth was very tired and they went to sleep really well. The next morning and their last day on the mainland they went and checked out some more stores and had a fun outside day. Marth’s ankle had strengthen really well and he was having some fun they went and worked on the sword training and improving their skills they did that most of the day. By six Marth rubbed his tummy saying to Ike I'm hungry. The two of them went to get some dinner but nothing too rich for marth because he was used to the island food and they didn't have many rich dishes. By the time they got done they went back to the hotel to do some swimming and marth was having a very fun time swimming. After they were done swimming they went back inside and changed to go to bed because they had an early boat ride tomorrow morning and marth made sure to pack his bag the night before and only keep out on outfit for tomorrow. 

Marth and Ike settled down and went to sleep for the night and near the boat the three people who were running away got on the boat and hid in the shadows. One of the people his name was Kuro and the second person was Ren/joker and the last person that got on the boat his name was hero but he was getting some help on the boat he was really weak and hurt. The next morning Marth and Ike got ready to leave the mainland and go home they took food with them for the trip home. They got back to the boat and gave the tickets to the captain and they got on the boat and settled down for the ride. Marth was taking a little nap while the boat was going back to the island and around one they were back home. The three that got on the boat last night were off and Marth saw them who are you he signed. I'm kuro or dark pit and marth recognized him and where is pit your brother he told me to get away we were kidnapped by evil and forced to work on the main land. 

Pit is still there they didn't want the three of us our third friend had some brothers also but he was told to leave like me because he was getting abused. We should take you to see Jin for if there are any problems and who are you two I’m Joker/Ren and this is hero he doesn't talk and he is very scared right now. Marth talked to Ike lets take the three to the clinic for a check up the third looks really skinny and not healthy and hero was scared to be around the new people but ren signed they are going to help us out and take care of you. Hero signed ok and they can help me get my brothers back. Kuro asked marth do you know sign language yes I lost my voice during last winter so we are signing to each other I don't talk either Kuro signed.They made it to the clinic for the three to get checkups and Kuro and ren were pretty good health and not a lot of problems. Ike took the two to the mayor to make citizens of the town and get a house but Hero was still at the clinic with marth getting checked out he is not very healthy and needs lots of care. He needs food and water he is very skinny and he has lots of bruises I will ask Ike if we can take him home and he can stay with us.


	47. Marth and Ike take care of hero after he was abused and hero joins the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike take care of hero because he was abused and Hero is scared but joins the group his brother were separated from him and He and Ren and Kuro were put in a small room but hero was the most abused. The wizard's kids give him a pendent

Ike came back and marth explained the what was going on and if we can take him home to stay with us Ike said let me run home and get samus and roy. Ike went back to the farm and dropped off the bags and the stuff they bought and told samus and roy to come with him. They did and saw marth with another person his name is hero and he was abused by people they didn't feed him or give much water. He needs our help can he live with us sure they said he is a little bit scared. Marth is calming him down and telling him that he can live with us poor kid he has been through a lot. Marth is really good with him and Ike took marth and hero home carrying on his back and marth in his arms. Hero was scared and the group said lets get you a bath and clean clothes. Marth got the bath ready and a change of clothes Ike brought hero in to the bathroom and helped him get undressed Marth saw the scares and how skinny he looked. They both got him bathe and dressed he was happy to be clean  
.   
Hero was scared and wanted his brothers he got taken from them when he wouldn't talk and put into a room with Kuro and Ren but wasn't fed or given water. Kuro and ren got water here and their but not a lot of food. He was abuse a lot and had lots of scars from the people who kept him from his brothers. When marth and Ike found him after escaping the place and leaving on the boat he knew they would be safe. They all sat down and Marth made dinner for everyone and gave hero a very small portion and lots of water. Hero ate a little bit of the food and drank lots of the water and they told him tomorrow that we can go get some clothes for you that will fit. Marth was the same way and not eating a lot either and that will change over time Ike signed to hero. 

Hero was still very nervous and marth knew that and told Ike that we just took him in and he is probably missing his brothers next time we go over to the mainland we need to find his brothers for him. The memories of the abuse won’t go away over night and it might take a while to help get over the abuse and we will help him but first we need to know who took our friends and are holding them hostage. But first we need to take care of hero and introduce him to the harvest goddess and king and the witch and wizard. After they had dinner marth and Ike took hero out to the beach and Marth signed whats your story and Hero told his story and that he was a recent smasher in the newest tournament and that when that tournament came around they were all taken and put on the mainland. 

We will find your brothers if you want us to marth signed and hero said yes that would make me very happy he signed back. Ike signed are you good with a sword yes hero signed and showed also that he could do magic. Suzanne and Jasper showed up to give a pendent to hero and they introduced themselves. Hero asked who they were they are the wizards kids and they love to cause trouble with dangerous experiments. The kids said we don't cause trouble yes you do Ike said. You have blown up things and have played with lava lots of times and your dad has taken stuff away from you. Hero signed hi to the kids and they signed hi back and Ike was thinking about tomorrow we play with you kids and the kids loved that idea. Tomorrow is also the circus we can take hero with us. The three of them went home and got ready for bed and hero got a nice warm bed in the house. 

The next morning everyone woke up and hero had a few nightmares last night so did marth. But they both talked about the nightmares and then went back to sleep and the dog stayed near marth. Roy said I think we need a pet that will benefit the people who have nightmares we have a dog that is a support dog for marth maybe a cat to help out the hero but we can both decide on which pet. The group went outside to get the chores done Marth was helping Ike with the fields and hero was with the animals taking care of them. After all the chores were done everyone went in for breakfast marth gave hero another small portion of food. After breakfast Marth, hero and Ike went off to play with the kids not before meeting the harvest goddess and the harvest King. They went and the harvest goddess said that he went through a lot of trauma when he was separated from his brothers and that the others kidnaped. The others that weren't separated from the group there are more people being separated they have a tracking chip in them. They didn't like that hero couldn't talk so they decided not to put a tracker in him.

Ren and kuro don't have one either they were part of the reject group all three of them were lucky to escape. But it will be hard to get the brothers out and reunited with hero because of the villain. But someday everyone will be free and back together with family and Marth you still having nightmares yes he signed and now we got a dog and that is helping out. The dog is a good thing and Marth signed we need to get going we are playing with your son today and the wizards daughter. The harvest goddess said tell them to be careful I seen one too many bandages on them and they like to do dangerous things and the lava where did they get it at the bottom of the mine. The three of them went off and was playing with the kids for most of the day and they were all having a very fun time.


	48. The group goes and gets their new member some new clothes and hero meets the witch and the wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero is part of the group now and they are going to help him get some new clothes after seeing the doctor again and Hero also gets to meet the witch and the wizard and they talk about the kids and some science books go missing

Marth signed that the circus was in town today can we go see it please Ike said yes and we are taking everyone including hero. So the group ate dinner early and went over to church grounds and the circus was there and they went up to the door and watched the show when the show was over Marth and hero were tired. Ike went and picked up marth in his arms and had hero on his back. They all went home and Ike put marth into bed and got hero into his bed and then went to bed him self. Samus and roy were up first and saw marth and hero up and signing to each other. The dog was between them and they went over and talked in sign also and they were chatting about things. Ike woke up a little bit later to see the four of them talking to each other and he signed good morning to everyone and they all talked for a while. 

Ike told samus and roy we need to get the chores done and signed to hero and marth time to do chores. They all went outside and got to work on the farm and Marth went off to get the collectibles and take care of the trees. Ike worked on the upper field and Samus in the lower field and Roy helping Hero was working with the animals. After they harvested the crops and shipped everything they all went in for breakfast Marth asked hero if he wanted to help make breakfast and Ike stood nearby. The three of them worked on breakfast together and divided the portions into five with hero getting a smaller portion. Hero ate a little bit more of the breakfast but not the whole portion. They were going clothes shopping today and to see Jin and the wizard Marth and Ike Roy and samus were going to help hero get some new clothes. They all were going over to Jin to see how the hero was doing and if he gained any weight. Hero signed that I'm a little bit nervous about seeing the doctor again. 

Ike said don't be nervous marth sees the doctor a lot he was in the clinic a lot last year he got sick three different times. In the spring then summer and winter he almost died from getting really cold and his immune system was weaken to the point that he couldn't go out for the rest of the winter and the last festival. He also lost his voice and will never be able to talk again how did you lose your voice hero and hero lifted up his head to show a scar around where his voice box was. Someone did that to you and he signed yes poor you my brothers found me after that and we stayed together then we were kidnapped and separated from each other. Lets go see Jin first about your voice and weight then some clothes shopping and last the wizard. We will meet the witch but marth is going to go fishing because of the forest he gets panic attacks. Marth signed yes and I can’t go into the forest but someday I need to face my fears. They all left the house and went to see Jin and he took hero’s weight and its better but still not at the weight he needs to be at for his hight and the bruising has gone way down and we fixed up his scars. But the voice box is broken and he will not be talking anymore like marth but the bath and clean clothes have helped.

Ike, marth and hero were happy to hear that and samus and roy were happy also they all left the clinic and went to the mayor to make hero a citizen of the island like they all were. Hero also wanted to see ren and kuro they went and found them and said hi and they also looked much better than before. Hero signed to them these are my new friends and they said hi back and he signed that he is getting much better. But still it will take some time to get over the non eating what the kidnappers did to him. They went clothes shopping and got hero some new clothes that were nice and cool and good for spring and summer. After they were done with the tailor shop they went and saw the wizard and the witch was there also. Marth signed hi to both of them and Ike said hi and samus and roy also said hi. They introduced their new friend Hero and he signed hi. They helped tell his story and what happened when the two brought home the three from the mainland.

The witch and wizard were sad to hear that he was separated from his brothers and put away from others and not fed or given water. We are going to fix it one day but we all need to be stronger and our elements need to be much stronger. The kids will help when they get older and more powerful Suzanne will be a great help. But that is a while off and our friends will need our help greatly. You don't want to rush into battle without a plan and Ren and Kuro can help with the problem Hero will be a great help also when he recovers. He is very powerful in his own right and that he can use a sword and do magic. But Marth needs to recover his strength also and are the kids behaving right now. Ike said they are crossbreeding fish right now and playing with lava. 

Wizard said not again they find objects and do experiments with them I thought I took away all the dangerous things. The witch asked does our daughter do crazy experiments and is an elemental yes to both I really don't know where she found the experiments and the elemental thing is new Roy made a joke last year. She lashed out with the water sand and other elements but jasper was also with her they work on the experiments together. We need to find the book that they write all the experiments down in and go to the school to see if there are any science books that have crazy experiments in them. 

Marth signed that I don't know where they keep the book and other materials that they use they love fishing. They might be getting books from the school and learning new experiments we can go to the school after this. The group left and hero signed is anyone going to be in the school at this time it’s later in the afternoon they went over to the school and found Gill there. He said hi to everyone and that the kids were gone for the day they asked if he had seen any science books at the school we did have some but they are gone now. Did someone take them Roy asked and gill said yes I don't know who or where the books are now. We can try to find them lets go ask the kids that we are friends with and the other kids in the mine area and the field Ike and marth and hero went to the beach to talk with Suzanne and Jasper about the missing books. Roy went to the mine area and talked to Owen and chloe and bo but they said they hadn't seen any science books.

The books were already gone when they all went back to school and samus got the same answer as Roy about the book already being gone. Marth signed to Suzanne and Jasper have you seen any missing science books and they said we have the books we been going over experiments to do from the books. We will return the books and apologize to Gill for taking the books. You two can do that tomorrow and we can play with you for a little bit until dinner the five of them played for a while. Around six it was time for dinner wizard came and got his kids and said where are the science books. The three of them went home for dinner and Hero wanted to try to make dinner on his own and marth went and sat down. Ike was at the mail box collecting the mail and found a letter for hero. Ike went back inside and gave the mail out to the people who it needed to go to Marth got a bunch of letters. Marth opened the letters and about his upcoming appointments in the summer and the fall and the general store had more items for sale.


	49. hero misses his brothers and Marth tell him how his sister was kidnapped twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero is missing his brothers and wants to see them again but can't due to villain putting trackers in them also Ike talks to Samus and roy about doing a fall wedding it would be a privet wedding Marth took hero outside to stargaze

Hero was done making dinner and it looked good they all sat down to eat dinner and marth signed that you made a really good dinner. After dinner Ike gave hero his letter and hero saw it was from his brothers who were still being held hostage. The letter said that they missed him and they hope he is safe now and that he needs to stay away from the mainland. We are doing good this might be the only letter we can get to you Master hand helped us get the letter written and to you. Hero was very happy to hear that they were doing well but this will be the only time I heard from them. Hero signed that he still misses them and is sad he can’t be around them. Marth said that he misses his sister some times and know what its like to be separated from family his home went through wars and his sister was kidnapped twice. 

Hero signed that he wishes that his brothers could be here with him but they have the trackers in them so it would be hard. Marth said that we will rescue them and free our friends but it will take some time. They all went to bed afterwards the next morning they got up and ready for the day and hero was looking much better than when they first brought him into the group. Hero thought that he was much better and was gaining the weight he needed to gain to get back to normal but the nightmares were still there. Marth signed I’m going to be sword training today but not the forest. They went out and worked on the farm hero changed jobs with marth and went and got all the collectibles. 

Roy worked on the third field with the trees and taking care of the pets and Marth was working with the animals and getting the animal products. Ike worked on the upper field and harvesting the crops. Samus worked on the harvesting the lower field after they were done with the farm chores they went in for breakfast. Hero signed that he was going with marth to practice sword training also.

Ike said he was going fishing to get some more money and samus and roy were going to the mine and the watery cave to get wonderful’s to make some money. They all left for the day and Hero signed that I have my sword and shield I got it back after I was taken when we were rejected they left us with our stuff. Thats good and when you escaped from the place we took everything in the dark of night to the boat and we all got on and came here. 

Lets start training and the rest of the day they work on the training and hero was not bad with a sword or magic but we all had a long way to go before we can free our friends. Marth showed off his elemental powers of the water/ice and made ice weapons. But still needed more practice to get the weapons really good and Ike came over and said to marth how about we combine our powers then marth and Ike combined the powers. They made the weapons much more powerful together and they said to each other our bond together is helping us with our powers and that could turn the battle in our favor. 

But marth said to Ike through the link that we need lots of practice and that we will do for a while and when the time is right we can free our friends but that is still a year or two away and we can get married after we free our friends yeah Ike said or we can get married and then have a party when we free our friends. Marth said ok and it would take us about two years to free our friends we should be married. Ike was still thinking about a fall wedding and a privet wedding with just his friends and the magical’s on the island. The three of them went back to practicing and samus and roy came and worked on their powers also. 

Around dinner time they were all hungry and tired hero and marth were the most tired time to go home and have some dinner. They all went home and had dinner and after dinner they did different evening activities like hero got a book. Marth was drawing again in his book and Ike was typing up the story he was working on. Samus and roy were upstairs reading it was a nice quiet night and the dog was with marth sleeping. They all got ready for bed and went to sleep for the night and no bad dreams for hero or marth. 

The next morning they all got up and dressed for the day and went out to the farm to get the chores done. Today Ren and kuro visited the farm to say hi to hero and their friends. Marth signed to dark pit and told him come see what we have been up to and hero showed the collectibles that were around the farm. We plant different crops in different seasons next season is corn tomatoes and summer seed mix. The fall is a seed mix and winter is buck wheat and flowers and also we have trees and they produce fruit and coffee and olives. They showed off the animals the horses and the cows and all the animals they had. The chores were done and they invited Ren and Kuro in for breakfast and everyone went in and had a wonderful breakfast. Then after breakfast they were going to spend the day at the beach talking and telling stories. So most of the day was telling stories and why did you get rejected Ren you seem very healthy and fit they didn't like something about me. They didn't want me and Kuro because he was consider a clone to pit.

Ike asked ren what are your powers and ren showed him we can practice our powers out and they were going to work on their powers the rest of the day. For the rest of the morning and afternoon they worked on controlling their powers better the kids joined also to show off their powers. Around six it was time for dinner everyone went their separate ways hero and the group went home and had dinner. Ren and Kuro said I cant wait for the day when I get to see my brother again and I miss my friends. Hero and marth were signing to each other and they went out to stargaze. While Ike roy and samus talked for a while about getting married and I was thinking the fall it would be a very private wedding with just us and the magical’s. When we free our friends we can have a party to celebrate that sounds like a great idea and we don't know when we will free our friends.


	50. Marth tells his story about the blizzard in the first year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth tells the story to hero about why he can't go into the mines any more and the what happened during the winter of the first year

Ike said should I go get the two out stargazing Marth and hero get pretty tired so yes samus and roy said. Ike went out to check on marth and hero and they were still signing to each other watching the stars. Ike saw that the both of them were really tired he used the link that he and marth had and told him lets go to bed. Marth signed to hero bedtime and they all walked home and went to bed for the night. The next morning was more chores and marth reminded Ike the animal festival was on Saturday we have been training the pets and I will horseback ride for you marth this year. You need a little more time to recover from the accident and you haven't been on your horse for a while and Jin gave us the guidelines. Marth remembered that he wasn't allowed in the mines anymore. Hero wanted to hear the story of what happened last winter and marth signed it’s not a pretty one and Ike said I will help tell it. Ike went and started the tale it was the middle of the winter season on the island. We had snow storms and a Blizzard but the next blizzard that came on that winter day. I went out to get some medicine for the rest of the season and some warm drinks for the blizzard. 

Marth started signing that he was home with samus,roy and harry he was the fifth group mate before you got here. Where is he now hero signed he lives away from us because he caused a big problem with the blizzard. Marth went on and said that he said some hurtful words to me and caused me to run out into the blizzard. Ike said I will take over marth its painful memory Marth shook his head no and worked on telling the story when I ran out into the blizzard I didn't take any of my warm gear and only had my boots on. I ran away and tripped in the snow twice and lost my headband. I was in wet clothing and freezing so my goal was to get to the witch to talk to her. As I was running through the forest I had to chop down trees and that made me lose lots of energy and I was already cold and I tripped over a rock and broke my ankle. 

Marth continued on with lots of signing and signed when that happened I tried to keep going but I got to a clearing just before the path to the witch princess. I collapsed in the clearing and the snow kept falling. I fell unconscious and was buried under the snow but before I went unconscious I touched my pendent to see if I could get anyone and it warmed up very little. The wizards kid’s came to the forest first and after they felt the pendents heat up. Ike took the story over and said that I came home and didn't see marth in the house and we checked outside and no marth either and then I asked harry what happened to marth. Marth had runway from the house after harry said the mean things and no one could stop him he is quite fast when he wants to be. 

The kids came over and told how they ran past the farm in their wolf forms to the forest and then the rest of the group followed and found the headband in the snow. We had a blanket that we took along and when we got to the clearing we didn’t see marth so we started digging in the snow. We found marth under the snow frozen and not looking good he looked very sick and the body temp was very low. Ike and the rest of the group came into the forest and Ike picked up the story again and said that he saw two wolf cubs on top of marth and they turned back into the kids. Ike got the blanket and wrapped marth in it and Ike said that samus picked up the kids and we ran home to get marth into bed and warmed up. Ike said we called Jin and said that marth’s temperature was really low so we bundled him up and raced to the clinic and he was frozen so we got him all taken care of in the clinic. 

Marth signed that I woke days later and saw that I was in the clinic again and wasn't going anywhere for a while and my ankle had to heal. I wasn't allowed to go to the New years Eve festival. But I needed to recover from my accident and harry did stop by once and I had a panic attack when we were by ourselves. I still have nightmares to this day and they are many at times that is why we have the dog he is very helpful. That is the story from the winter but then I also found out I was an elemental. Hero signed that was a very sad and scary story yeah Ike said he almost died from the cold weather. He is here today with us and that is why you got a pendent also if your ever in trouble you just touch it and we will come running to help you out. That was why I was on the mainland because I need a therapist to help me with my nightmares and you and roy can pick the last pet together to help you with the nightmares. 

Roy came over and said its time for dinner its around six now and samus and I made dinner tonight. The four of them went back to the farm to go eat dinner and hero ate a lot more of the portion that he was given. After dinner Suzanne was out practicing with her true elemental powers and the power of darkness. Marth and Hero were out practicing also with Ike Samus and roy were working on their power also. After they did a lot of practicing they went home and got ready for bed. The next morning they woke up and worked on the farm again marth was helping with the collectibles and hero was working in the barn and roy in the chicken coop. Samus was working on the lower field and Ike was in the upper field. When marth came back he took care of the trees. They went in for breakfast afterwards and it was very yummy after breakfast they went and decided what activities they wanted to do for the day and Ike and hero were going to visit the mine for the first time. Marth was off to do some sword training and maybe play with the kids. 

Roy was going to help marth with training and Samus was off to train on her own they all left to do the activities for the day marth and roy were getting very good with the swords. They all did different methods of training and Ike and hero were doing good in the mines and they didn't find much of the gas in the mine. Marth after he was done training went off and work on elemental training with the kids and they were getting much better and they would be teenagers someday they were slowly leaving the kid stage and going into the preteen stage. They all had a long way to go and practicing every day would help. Around six everyone came back home and hero signed that marth can’t be near Ike for a day he got hit by the sickness gas. Roy took note of the injury’s on marth’s arms and told him to come to the restroom and he got marth cleaned up and they all sat down to dinner and Ike was away from marth.

Ike went and took the cold medicine and traded places with hero so that marth has someone to keep him warm overnight. The next morning Ike was feeling much better and went over to marth to see how he slept overnight. He saw that marth and hero had a bunch of nightmares last night they look like they didn't get enough sleep. The dog woke up and nudge Ike over to marth and Ike took marth and cuddle him and marth was happy to see Ike feeling much better. Hero needed some comfort also so Marth gave him a hug and they went out to work on the chores. After they got done with the chores they went in and had breakfast and it was very yummy they were having a great time talking and today marth was going to take hero over to toucan island to do some fishing there and meet harry for the first time. 

Ike was going to go fishing on the island Samus and roy were practicing their powers again. They all left for the day and marth got the boat tickets and they went over to the boat and went to toucan island. Hero got to meet harry for the first time and candace they got married a while ago they loved each other very much. When we were helping hero out and when Ike and I had to go to the mainland for an appointment. Sorry we couldn't come to the wedding was it nice Marth signed and harry said yes Hero was a little bit nervous around harry and marth was still a little bit nervous also. After talking to harry and candace hero and marth went off to fish and Hero found a penguin and was playing with it and Marth got all the collectibles on the island. After they were done fishing they went and relaxed on the island for a while around five they went and got on the boat to go back home. When they got back the island Marth pulled out the animal whistle and called the pig to come take them back home.


	51. Hero get a cat and the start of the summer season year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group finds its last pet and its a cat that hero and roy brings home for hero to have a cuddle buddy for the nightmares he has.

Ike was looking for them when they came home tired and hungry Marth rubbed his belly to tell Ike he was hungry. Ike said lets go in for dinner and Marth and hero put everything they got on the island in the shipping bin then went in for dinner and hero ate almost his full portion and marth did also. After dinner Marth was telling Ike that harry got married to candace and he also said that we could use their help with the battle and Harry has the elemental power of lighting. Hero came over and asked how is marth talking to you Ike he signed we have a special bond that allows us to speak telepathy to each other. Cool Hero said are you planning a wedding in the future and Marth said yes but it will be a small wedding for now. 

Ike and marth were talking to hero for a while and then went out to practice their powers Hero was working on his magic but still needed time to recover from the abuse. They all went to bed and the next morning they got up and ready for the day and did the chores. Ike said today is the animal festival so we need to get ready for it. After they all ate breakfast they went to the field and got to the animal festival on time. Hero signed what contests are at this festival a pet contest and racing and the animal contest Marth signed let me enter the pet contest and Ike got the racing and Roy and samus were going to make bets on the racing. Hero would you like to enter the animal contest. They entered the contests and Hero won the animal contest and got a good prize. 

Marth entered the pet contest and won that also and got the first place prize and samus and roy were betting on the race and Suzanne and Jasper were there and Ike won third place. Samus and roy got prizes also. After the festival was done they went home and worked on their powers more and also were getting the fields ready for the summer season. Roy chopped down the plants and Ike burned them to get rid of them Marth put down fresh fertilizer and Samus said that the trees will have some fruit tomorrow morning. We also need to prepare for the hurricanes and thunderstorms that come next season. Hero signed thunderstorms yeah I'm a little bit nervous about thunderstorms. Marth signed don't worry about it we will all be around but we need to find our last pet it might help you out. Roy and Hero went off to find a new pet and the last one for the house. 

Hero saw some cats and signed they look so cute and can we take one home with us we can Roy signed back to hero. Hero found a white cat so he signed lets work on getting that one so roy got some fish and fed the cat. It might take a few days to get the cat to come with us and they went home to finish practicing their powers for the night with everyone else they did have dinner before they went out. After they were done practicing for the night they went to bed to get ready for the next day. The next morning Marth and Ike went out to get the seeds for the summer season they got the summer seed mix and corn and tomato seeds and went back to the farm and hero was already taking care of the animals. Ike gave the summer seed mix to roy and samus and he and marth went and planted the corn on one side and tomatoes on the other after they were done with that they watered everything. 

Roy and hero were going to go later and give the cat a fish to lure it home and they all went in for breakfast and hero was doing much better with food and drink. He was not as skinny as when he first came here and looking lots better. Ike reminded Marth don't forget water if you go out for the day we don't need you getting sick again and hero you either. Marth was thinking about the firefly festival and wanting to take Ike with him. Roy and samus were going together also and hero wasn't looking for love right now. Hero thought that I will go to the festival and spend it by myself. Marth and Ike were excited to go to the festival together as boyfriends for the first time since last year. Hero told them that he wasn't looking for love right now and wanted to get his brothers back first. 

The rest of the day was Samus took Hero to the watery cave to show him where one of the bells was and some collectibles that were in the watery cave. Ike and marth were working on combining their powers and making weapons. Marth had an appointment on the eleventh of the summer so he and Ike were going to that and they were going to try to see if they could bring anyone else back but they were not going to chance it. Around six everyone came home for dinner and marth was cooking dinner. After dinner Roy and hero went and fed the cat again fish and the cat decided to come with them and hero picked up the cat to take it home. When they got back Marth was happy to see the cat and hero was happy to have a cuddle buddy like marth to help with the nightmares. 

They awoke the next morning and went out to see the crops and water them and take care of the animals. Ike and marth worked on the upper field and Roy and samus were working the lower field and hero was working with the animals and after everything was done they let the animals out and took care of the trees and harvested the fruit. After they got all that done they went in and had breakfast and talked about what they were going to do today. Hero had his kitten in his lap and the dog was right next to marth and Ike. the ferret went up to samus and sat on her shoulder and the baby panda was near Roy. Marth signed that he was going into the forest to try to get over his fears and the dog would be with him. Ike said he was going fishing and staying out of the mine. Hero signed that he was going to explore the island and also go see Ren and kuro to see how they are settling in. Roy and samus were going mining for the day and trying to get some more money they had a lot of money saved up. They all left to go do the activities that they wanted to do. 

Marth was in the forest chopping down trees and breaking rocks he was a little bit nervous about the forest and the dog was staying close to him. Hero was having a great time exploring the island and also found a graveyard Suzanne found him and signed to him about the graveyard and how a sickness came and took the mayors wife. After that nature was starting to go bad the fire was gone and the water became rough. The witch stole the green bell and the earth was really bad. The goddess tree was dying and our town was not doing so good anymore people forgot about nature. When we were born I was born under a full moon and Jasper was born under the dawn of the sun. We only knew our mother for a very little bit a few days after we were born she tired a spell on the goddess tree and it backfired wizard got me and Jasper and ran back to the house we live in town.


	52. Still in the summer season and a story about the island before the group comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizards kids tell hero about the town before the group comes in and they all practice their elements and Marth tries to go see the witch princess but couldn't make it through the forest

Hero signed what happened next we went without food sometimes or other things we needed help. We got two people to help us out but they left with in a year and didn't help out the town and that when Marth,Ike,Roy, Samus and harry came and save the island but it wont stop us from remembering how bad the town got. Now you joined the group and harry is married but we also need to remember to save your brothers from harm. We are working on getting our elements under control and improving our elements. Ike went to the forest later to check on marth and see how he was doing and Ike got to the clearing were marth was found last winter and saw marth in a ball and crying. Ike knew not to go up and touch him but then marth was crying so much he threw up and was very tired afterwards. Ike picked up marth to see if anything else was wrong and saw the water bottle on the ground half full. Ike took marth home and the dog followed and Ike got marth into bed to take an afternoon nap and had water right next to him to drink when he woke up. 

Marth woke up a little bit later and saw the water he took very slow drinks and saw Ike home. What happened marth said through the link Ike said you had another panic attack in the forest. I brought you home but you did throw up in the forest from crying too much and you took an afternoon nap you were very tired after crying so much and the panic attack got to you. Marth said through the link that I fought I could face my fears but its still hard to do. Ike said it will take time to get over the trauma that you went through. Hero came home I learned about the town before you guys got here. Ike signed it’s a very sad story right yeah hero said I just don't why people wouldn't take care of nature. What is going on with marth Hero signed Ike told him he had a panic attack in the forest so I brought him home to take a nap he threw up also not enough water and it was really hot. 

Around six the rest of the group came home and they all sat down for dinner and everyone told about their days. Marth was eating slowly and a smaller portion the others asked why he got sick earlier and I wanted to give him sometime to handle food. Hero signed I had a very fun day and Ren, Kuro and I went and played with the wizards kids for a while and I think I can control an element also and Kuro and Suzanne share the power of darkness. Ren has no element I can think of maybe shadows he is rally connected to the shadows. I think mine is a connection to nature and when they got done with dinner marth went to draw outside for a while and Ike went with him Ike asked marth if he is feeling better. Marth signed yes but still was sad that he got sick again and that he couldn't make it to the witches house in the forest. We will go together next time and it will take time to get over what happened in the forest. 

Marth signed if I was much stronger I could get through the forest and I shouldn't have let harry’s words affect me but Ike said that words can affect everyone and they were really hurtful words. Hero came out to see what the two were up to and signed that people hurt me also and even took my voice away. They said mean things to me before I found my brothers and they helped me out but I was abused a lot and called mean names. Even when I was separated from my brothers I remember that the abuse can happen anywhere and they really hurt me when I wouldn't do what they wanted me to do. Marth signed that we all can get through things as a group. I was abused by my father and he called me many names and weak. But we all are not weak marth Ike said you saved your county twice and hero you saved the land also. 

After the talks they went in and got ready for bed Marth put his drawing pad and pencils away. They all got settled down for the night Marth and Ike were cuddling in the big bed and Hero was resting in his bed with the cat on top of him and the dog was with marth and Ike on the bed. The next morning they all woke up and went to do the chores and Hero tried out his nature ability with his magic and it worked. After the chores were done they went in and had breakfast after breakfast they all went to work on their elements for the day. Hero was getting the hang of his new powers and Marth and Ike were getting a hang on combining their elements together and with the bracelets they could control their powers but still had a little bit of trouble with the weapons. 

Around six they went in for dinner marth and Ike were hungry so was hero and the others they sat down and ate dinner. After dinner they went back outside to do some more practicing with their powers. It was going to thunderstorm tomorrow so it was going to be a house cleaning day and washing the clothes and sheets. Hero was a little bit nervous about the thunderstorm and the others said that we will be in the house tomorrow helping with the cleaning. We can make hot chocolate for drinks and marth might go out into the storm to watch it. They all got ready for bed and the next morning a thunder storm was going on and marth went out to take care of the animals. Hero was cuddling the cat and was very nervous with the storm going on but he got up to help with the house cleaning. 

The rest of the day was house cleaning and taking care of the clothes and sheets Ike was doing the laundry and Marth was working on dishes to eat in the winter time. When we free your brothers Hero marth signed will you live with them or stay on the island Hero said that I will stay on the island because you are another family to me and have been taking care of me. Marth said and when we free them they can come visit anytime that sounds good. They went back to cooking and getting the house clean and the laundry done. Around dinner time the house was clean and food was stored away for the winter. They all sat down to eat dinner and after dinner marth and Ike took hero outside to the porch swing and they sat and watched the thunderstorm Ike and marth saw hero a little bit scared but told him its one we all have fears. Marth signed that he has fears of the blizzards on the island because one almost killed him. 

They all went to bed afterwards and the next morning it was raining outside so the only thing that needed to happen on the farm was the animals and it was two days before the firefly festival. Ike asked marth to go to the festival and marth said yes. Samus asked roy and he said yes. Hero was going by himself but that was ok they all stayed in the rest of the day and marth made hot chocolate and cookies for everyone. Marth and Ike were reading some books and they fell asleep and Hero took a long nap also. Samus and roy were sleeping also it was a nice afternoon to sleep. Ike woke up around six in the evening and went and made some dinner for the group and Hero was awake next and went to help with taking care of the pets and samus and roy woke up also. Marth was the last one to wake up and then they all had dinner.


	53. The group practices their elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group practices their elemental powers and Ike and marth go through the forest together Marth is trying really hard to get through the forest and the firefly festival

After dinner they did some reading and relaxing and then it was bed time and they all went to sleep for the night. The next morning they all woke up and it was a very sunny day and the day before the festival. They all went out and worked on the chores Marth went and took care of harvesting the trees and watering them. Ike worked on the corn and the tomatoes and harvested lots of the crops. Hero was with the animals in the barn and samus was working the lower field. Roy was getting all the collectibles after they put everything in the shipping bin they went inside and had a really great breakfast. After breakfast they all talked about what they wanted today. Marth was going to play with the kids and talking to ren and kuro Ike was going to be fishing on the other island. Hero was going to the forest to practice his magic samus was gong to practice her air powers and roy was going to practice his earth power. 

The rest of the day the group had a fun time Marth got to know joker better and he had the power to control shadows and kuro could control darkness. They also played with the kids and help them with their experiments. Ike had a very fun time getting lots of fish to ship and make into meals. Hero got really good at working with his powers and also his sword training and samus and roy were getting better control on their powers and working on weapons also. Around six they all went home to get some dinner Ike brought some food back from the island and had the portions divided into five and Marth was the last one to come home and they all sat down and ate dinner. 

After dinner they all went outside and harry and candace came to visit and they all worked together as a group and they had a bigger reaction with their powers. Then ren and kuro and the kids came and the power increased tenfold and they still needed practice as a group.But they were improving very well and marth said in a year or two we should be ready to fight the villain and free our friends. We still need lots of practice and the kids are still developing their powers by the time they are teenagers they should have much more control on their powers. The kids said we are powerful now but when we get a little older we will be very powerful we are combination of our parents and we have the elements of light and darkness. 

They worked on the powers for a while until it was time for bed and marth and hero were getting very tired. Ike was tired also and told the group that we can practice on Sunday. Tomorrow is the firefly festival and I want to spend it with my boyfriend and just have a nice day with him. Ike went over and picked up marth who was sleeping and carried him back into the house for bed and then came back and got hero on his back and took him to his bed. The others that were on the farm left for the night to get some sleep also. Samus and roy came inside and went to bed also and Ike had put the animals away and got into bed with marth to cuddle him. The next morning they all woke up and were ready to do some more chores and go to the festival later. Ike went out and started working on the crops and Marth came over and help with the trees in the third field and Hero came out and worked with the animals. Samus was working in the lower field and roy was getting all the collectibles. After they got the chores done they went back inside for breakfast. 

After a yummy breakfast Marth and Ike were going to the forest to see if marth could finally get through it. Roy was off to do some fishing and make some money and samus was going with him also. Then hero was going to go do some mining for the first time by himself and they would all come back a little bit early to get ready for the festival. The rest of the day passed and everyone was having a good time Ike and marth finally got to the witch princess’s house a little panic attack. Roy and samus caught lots of fish and made lots of money and hero was back from the mines. Around five they ate an early dinner and then Marth was going to the festival grounds early to get a good spot. Marth got dressed up and went to the festival and was waiting on Ike. Samus was at the festival early also and she brought hero along to go check out things and around seven Ike came over to the festival and found marth and they went off together and roy found samus and the festival was very fun as last year. 

After the festival Ike picked up marth in his arms and carried hero on his back to go home to bed. When they all got home Ike put marth down on the big bed and took hero over to his little bed. Ike settled down also and Samus and roy also went to bed the next morning they woke up and went out and did the chores for the day. Ike was with the animals today and marth was working the upper field. Hero was working on the trees and Roy was working on the lower field and samus was getting all the collectibles. After they got the farm done and the animals outside they went in and had breakfast. Today they all talked about working on their powers as a big group again to get the skills up and they were going to the other island to practice. The rest of the day was practicing their powers.


	54. more elemental power training and Ike and marth go to the mainland for a another appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is working on controlling their elemental powers and Marth has another therapist appointment and He and Ike go to the mainland to see also about getting a book published and Marth gets to meet Hero's brothers

Everyone was getting the hang of controlling their powers and that when the couple married their powers would be stronger. Marth signed to the group at six that lets eat dinner and they did that it was island food and after they were done they went back to work. Around nine everyone was tired and marth was falling asleep and hero also. They said goodbye and goodnight and left to go home to bed. Ike got marth and hero on the boat and he called the horses to come and they got on the horses and went home. Marth woke up to help put the animals away and then Marth signed I'm tired time for bed for you and hero and all of us. They all went in and got ready for bed and went to bed. 

The next morning they woke up and went out and got the chores done for the day. Ike and marth were watering the crops together and hero was getting all the collectibles. Samus was working on the lower field and Roy was with the animals. In two day Marth and Ike were going back to the main land for another appointment with the therapist to talk. Hero,Ren and Kuro were staying on the island not to taken again and they were going to help samus and roy with the farm while marth and Ike were gone. After they got the chores done they went in and had breakfast it was very yummy it was some eggs and fruit and marth made some bread and butter.   
They went on to talk about their days Marth and Ike were going to keep practicing their powers and work to make weapons and control their elements better.

Samus and roy were going to go work on their powers also and make weapons to help free their friends. Hero was going to work on his sword training and magic and his element they all left after they were done with the breakfast dishes. Marth and Ike were in the forest practicing and getting better at controlling their elements. Hero was on the beach with his magic and the kids were helping him out they love to practice their magic and they were getting better with their magic and elemental powers. In the next two years they would be teenagers with lots more control over their elements Everyone was in different places working on their elemental powers and around six the group came home Ike and marth were hungry and tired. Hero was home with samus and roy and they all worked to get dinner ready and they sat down and ate dinner and Hero signed that he had a really good day with training and the kids came over and help him out. 

Marth signed that he and Ike had a good day with training also and samus said she had a good day training with roy they went to do some reading and resting they had been working on their powers for a while now but still needed improvement and more control. Hero was reading a book on his bed and saw marth sleeping on his bed he shared with Ike. Ike was working on some cooking in the kitchen to help make food for while they were gone and winter food. Samus and roy were upstairs resting also and Hero signed to Ike to go check on marth and Ike saw marth sleeping with the book in his lap. Ike though its time for bed for everyone and went and took the book and put on the table by where marth was sleeping. 

Ike also signed to hero time for bed Hero signed back yes he was tired also and samus and roy were already sleeping. Ike got ready for bed and went and cuddle marth. The next morning they all woke up refreshed and ready to work on the farm again. Marth went and worked on the collectibles and other things around the island. Ike was working on the upper field and samus on the lower field roy was with the animals and Hero was taking care of the trees. After they got all done they went in and had breakfast. After breakfast marth and Ike packed bags for the trip tomorrow. Marth said that he was going to play with the kids today and Ike was going to be with him. Samus and roy were going fishing to make some money and hero was going with them to try to catch some fish also. For most of the day Marth and Ike played with the kids and worked with them on their powers also. Around six everyone came back and Marth helped Ike make dinner and samus and roy set the table and Hero made fruit juice. Tonight was another practice night before the trip. After dinner they worked on their elements and worked together as a group they would get everyone else with the elemental powers together after Marth and Ike got back. 

After training was done they got ready for bed Marth and Ike included to be ready for the trip tomorrow. They all went to bed after they got ready and marth fell asleep and Ike cuddled him. Samus and roy were sleeping also and hero went to bed also and got some sleep the next morning Marth and Ike woke up and got ready for the day then went to the boat to go to the mainland. Marth and Ike got on the boat and left for the mainland. When they both got to the mainland they got settled into the hotel and their room. Marth wanted to go take a walk and get some fresh air and the dog went with him. Ike was going to scope out the area to see how to free their friend in two years. 

The therapy appointment was in the next two days and then they would stay until the 16 of the summer season then go home. After they decided what to do Marth went for a walk around the town with his dog. Ike was scoping out the mainland and a book publisher to get the story that he was typing published. Ike found a book publisher and asked if he turned in his story would it get made into a book. The publisher said that we would need a copy of the work to publish and see if we like it before publishing it. Marth was around the Mainland getting some fresh air and while he was walking three people came up to him and said hello and marth signed back hi. They introduced themselves as hero’s brothers and asked if he was doing well and marth signed yes. After they asked that they got called back to work and Marth thought that Hero will learn about this and left to go get some dinner with Ike. 

Ike went back to the hotel and saw marth back with his dog and they talked for a while and marth told Ike he met Hero’s brothers. They asked how he was doing and I signed yes but we couldn't talk for long and they had to get back to work. I got to meet his brothers for the first time and we need to free them so that they can see their brother again. Ike said it will take time and we need to work on things. Ike said lets go get dinner and have a great evening on the beach after supper. Marth and Ike left and went and got some dinner somewhere and then they relaxed on the beach for a while. After they were done with the beach they went back to the hotel and got some sleep for the night. 

The next morning Ike got up and let marth sleep he had a busy day yesterday and Ike went and got breakfast for the both of them and some dog food for the dog. When Ike got back marth was awake and Ike came over with a cup of coffee and breakfast for him and Ike got his own breakfast and coffee ready and they ate together. After breakfast they went and did some shopping and got some more items to take home with them and a few presents. One for Samus and roy hero was getting something also. Both of them took nice long walk to get some fresh air and when they got done they went back to the hotel to get some rest for the evening. They were going to go get dinner later and have some nice time looking at the stars on the beach. 

Ike and marth went and had dinner and sat out and was looking at the stars tomorrow was the appointment that would help marth talk some more about his nightmares and Marth was falling asleep on Ike’s shoulder. They both went back to the hotel and got ready for bed the next morning they both woke up and got ready for the day. They were going a little bit later in the morning to the appointment and Ike noticed that marth was very nervous to go again. Marth was thinking about the appointment and how it would go this time. They left the hotel to go to the appointment and when they got there the main desk person greeted them and told them to take a seat. When the appointment time came around the therapist came out and told them to take a seat in the room. Marth was sitting down and marth wrote down things and told that he did have two panic attacks while he was home. They talked for a while and marth got lots of things off his chest. 

After they were done with the appointment Marth was tired so they both went back to the hotel to take an afternoon nap and when they woke up later marth was feeling much better. They went out and enjoyed the rest of the day and got some relaxing in on the beach and Ike packed a picnic dinner for the two of them and some food for the dog. They had a great evening stargazing and Ike said three more days then we go home to our friends and the kid that we play with. We should get them a present also and some science materials that are not dangerous and can be played with. But knowing the kids they will find ways to get dangerous objects and the crossbreeding fish scares me and the plants. When they blew up the beach it was close to dinner time and Wizard was coming so they hid a lot of the materials Marth told Ike. 

Lets get ready to go back to the hotel to get some sleep maybe we can go to the park tomorrow and play with the dog for a while it should be a very fun time. Marth packed up the picnic and they both went back to the hotel to get some sleep for the night. Marth was sleeping well with Ike near him but still had one nightmare. Ike woke up the next morning and saw marth still sleeping and wondered if he had a nightmare last night. Marth woke up a little bit later and they had breakfast together. Marth signed to Ike he had one nightmare but got to sleep afterwards and the dog help calm him down and get back to sleep and your cuddles helped also. After breakfast they went out and played at the park with the dog for a while. After they played at the park for a while marth was getting tired again.


	55. Ike and marth play on the beach and Ike gets to talk to hero's brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike gets to meet hero's brothers and Marth goes and plays on the beach and they also go pick up presents for all their friends on the main land and Ike and hero's brothers talk for a little bit

Ike said lets go to the hotel and get some rest and then we can go shopping for gifts and get the kids some science books. They made it back to the hotel and Marth took a nap and Ike was reading a book. Marth woke up a little bit later and was feeling refreshed and signed to Ike that he was up and Ike saw that he was up. They got ready to go out for the evening and get the presents for the kids. They went to a book store and got some science book and marth got a few more books to read for the winter season. They also went to a toy store and got some science kits for the kids and another present for harry and candace for when they have kids.

After they were done shopping they went and got some dinner at one of the restaurants and they ate outside with the dog near marth. they had a very good dinner and afterwards they went and walked on the beach together it was a very nice night. Ike was thinking about tomorrow and how they could come play on the beach and go swimming and when they returned to the hotel Ike told marth the idea. Marth said yes lets do that and they went back to the hotel and got some sleep for the night. The next morning they both woke up and got changed into their shorts to go to the beach and go swimming. 

Marth was having a very fun time with the water and playing in the sand he felt like a child again and Ike joined him and the dog was having a very fun time also playing also. Around the afternoon Marth took an afternoon nap on the beach and Ike remembered to make sure marth was out of the sun so he didn't get too hot or sunburned. Later on in the afternoon Marth woke up hungry and feeling warm and Ike came over and said lets get in the water to cool you down. They did that and marth was feeling much better and then Ike said I brought some snacks over like ice-cream and water to help keep you cool. Marth was tired after playing on the beach the whole day and Ike said we can go to the hotel and get dressed and I can go get dinner. They went back to the hotel and got dressed for the evening and Ike went out to get dinner. When he came back he saw marth laying down resting and the dog right next to him. Ike divided dinner into two portions and they ate and the rest of the evening they read and relaxed and marth fell asleep. 

Ike cleaned up the books and the room and got ready for bed also and said goodnight to marth. Marth answered back goodnight they went to sleep and the next morning was their last day on the mainland and marth wanted to go walking and just have a very nice day. Ike and marth the whole day went on a nice walk with the dog and they just had a good day outside. In the afternoon marth and Ike were sitting under a tree in the park and marth was napping and the dog was also and Ike was reading a book. Hero’s brothers saw him while they were on break and asked Ike to give him a letter. Ike said he would and that hero is doing very well now and is helping out. 

The brothers were very happy to hear that and someday they would see him again but not for a while and they don't even know where he was now. They didn't like the man that kidnapped them and separated their brother from them. Ike said he still has nightmares sometimes. He has a pet cat now to help him out with his nightmares the brothers were very happy to hear that. But they still missed him very much and couldn't wait for the day to be reunited with him. They left because they had to get back to work and Marth woke up after they left.Ike said lets go out to dinner one more time before we leave the mainland and they went back to the hotel and got cleaned up and dressed for dinner and then went out to dinner and the dog stayed near marth. 

When they got back to the room they clean it up and put all their stuff in their bags and they left out an outfit for the next day when they were going home. They also took out some dog food for the morning and Marth got all his presents ready and in his bag to go home tomorrow. Ike had the letter from hero’s brothers and he did tell Marth about it and Marth signed even thought I was sleeping I heard the conversation. They got ready for bed afterwards and went to sleep to leave the next morning. The next morning they got up and ready to go back to their home on the island. 

After marth and Ike got on the boat to go home they got settled down in a chair on the boat. Ike was thinking about something that marth got tired a lot easier than before and Ike thought we might need to see Jin again to make sure there were no lasting effects from the winter last year and the accident. Marth was taking a nap on the boat and the dog was sleeping near him and the boat docked at the island and Hero was waiting for them and Samus and roy also. Ike woke up marth from his nap signing that it was time to get up and get off the boat. Marth woke up and got off the boat and Hero and the others were very happy to see them. When Marth and Ike got off the rest of the group came over and Ike got marth on his horse and told the rest of the group that we had a very good time. 

They all went home and Ike and marth unpacked all the stuff that they bought and gave out gifts for samus they got her some books on technology and working on her air power. Roy some books on his elemental power and how to work better with his power. Hero signed do you have a gift for me and Marth said yes and something else for you we can give it to you after dinner. Marth went off to see the kids on the beach and they signed to him hi and he gave over the science books and the other things he bought for him. Harry was in town visiting with candace so Marth went over and gave them their presents and something for if they ever have kids. Around six it was time to go home and have some dinner and Marth went back home and ate his portion with the others.


	56. Hero get a letter from his brothers and Ike asks marth to marry him and they plan a privet wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike gives hero a letter from his brothers and hero gets upset and Ike and marth hug him to make him feel better and the fall season starts and Ike gets a blue feather to marry marth and at the moon festival Ike asks marth to be his husband and Marth says yes and they start planning a privet wedding on the 25 of the winter season

Marth and Ike took hero to the beach for his gift and something else Ike went over and gave a letter to hero. Marth signed we met your brothers on the mainland and they asked how you were doing and I told them that you were doing very well. Ike said we also had a conversation and they miss you very much. This is a letter that they gave Ike signed to hero for you and here is your gift also from the mainland it’s a book on your powers and how to better use the power of nature. Hero opened the letter and saw they all had written a letter for him and he got sad because he missed them very much. Ike and marth put their arms around him and let him cry into their shoulders they were all bothers but not in blood. Hero signed thank you and signed that we will free them and then we will be reunited with each other. 

After hero was done crying he was tired and Ike saw marth sleeping also he got hero on his back and Marth in his arms and took them back to the farm. Samus helped by putting the animals away and Roy help get hero off of Ike and into bed. Ike went over and put marth down for bed and the rest of them went to bed also. The next morning Marth woke up refreshed and ready to get back to work and also the summer festival was today. Hero woke up and was signing to marth about the festival today and wanted to go to the festival but was a little nervous being around so many people. Ike woke up to see the two signing about the festival today marth was telling hero how he got sick at the last years festival during the fire works. 

Marth said lets go have a very fun time at the festival today they got all the chores done and Ike got ready to go to the festival. Marth and hero were waiting to go and when Ike was ready they all went to the festival and Marth and hero were staying away from the crowds. The reason marth was staying away from the crowds was because of getting sick last winter. Hero was very nervous around new people and the crowds made him really shy and nervous. They entered the contests and Marth won the fishing contest and got lots of good fish snacks and Hero went and did the timed contest and won that contest and after they were done they bought stuff from the stands and went and got a good spot for the fireworks. 

Wizard and the kids were at the festival and the kids had gotten their hands on something that could be dangerous. Ike finally pointed it out to the wizard and he went over and asked the kids what did they have and they said nothing. They hid it really well wizard said to Ike they are hiding something from me and Ike agreed but they are very sneaky when they want to be. At seven the fireworks started and marth and Ike were sitting and watching the show and samus and roy were watching the show also. Hero was over with the wizard and the kids watching the show and when the show was over hero went back over to Ike and marth and signed to Ike marth was sleeping again. Ike picked up marth and got ready to go home for the night and hero followed and when they got home they all went to bed.

The next morning they woke up and did the daily routine that went on for the rest of the week. On Sunday the group went to the circus and had a very fun time and the next week was the same routine and marth was playing with the kids again and the rest of the week passed. The following week it was the first day of the fall season and the group got ready to plant the crops for the fall season the lower field was more blue mist flowers just like last year and on the upper field was a fall seed mix and hero got to help plant the seeds and marth was taking care of the animals. Ike took hero, samus and roy over to talk he was telling them that he had plans to marry marth this season and he was going to get the blue feather when he saw the bird and said he was going to ask marth to marry him at the moon festival. Samus and roy loved the idea and hero did also.

Marth was off playing with the kids again and Ike was talking to the wizard about where to get married if marth said yes it could be at the church at night with just your group and the kids and maybe the harvest goddess and harvest king. Ike was thinking about that and marth did say he wanted a privet wedding and it would be this season sometime. The rest of the week passed by and the next week was the moon festival. Over the beginning of the week marth and Ike and the rest of the group got to work with the crops and near the end of the week on the twelfth. Ike woke up really early and went outside and Mira was there and they saw a blue bird and Ike was climbing up to the top floor of the mine and saw the bird and ran up to it but it flew away. But left behind a blue feather that Ike picked up and put it in his bag and went back to the farm. 

The next morning Ike asked marth to go to the moon festival with him and marth said yes and Ike said I will set up the area on the hill and then you come around seven. The rest of the day Marth and Ike spent time working on their powers then around six the group all came home and had dinner. after dinner they all went out and practiced their powers and when they all got tired and went back in for the bed. the next morning was the moon festival the group all worked on the farm and took care of the crops and collected the harvestable and the animal products. after they were done Marth and Ike went and practiced their powers and around five Ike got ready to go over to the festival. marth was also getting ready and samus was getting ready also roy went with Ike over to the festival. Hero was going with marth and samus to the festival and around six fifty marth, samus and hero came over to the festival grounds. At seven Ike came over and got marth and took him over to the spot he chose and Roy came over and got samus. Hero went off to ren and kuro. ]

As marth and Ike were watching the festival Ike got up before the festival ended and took out the blue feather and went over and asked marth the love of my life will you marry me. Ike showed the blue feather and Marth signed yes and also told Ike through the link yes also and they kissed. The festival ended and Marth was sleeping again and Ren and Kuro brought hero over and Ike got him on his back and pick up marth into his arms. The three of them went home and Ike put marth down in the big bed and Samus came over and helped Ike get hero off his back. Roy came over and asked how did it go and Ike said let me tell you tomorrow I'm tired and marth is sleeping. They all went to bed and the next morning Marth showed off the blue feather that he got from Ike and I did say yes he signed and we are getting married sometime at the end of the season. 

Ike and marth went off to talk about what day to get married and they decided the 25 of the fall season so that marth could invite his sister to the privet wedding. They were also going to invite the Wizard and the witch and the two kids and the harvest goddess and the harvest king. Ren and Kuro were also going to be invited and Marth asked through the link is that the list for now and Ike told him yes. When we free our friends we will really celebrate our wedding and maybe we will have kids someday but we are both males. Ike said you never know you might get a special gift to have kids. Marth was thinking about that and he did want his own kids someday but also needed to free his friends first.


	57. Marth starts to give out invites to the privet wedding and also getting ready for the harvest festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth goes around the town to invite his friends to the wedding and is very careful and goes into the mine for the first time in a long time since the accident and He talks to the witch and wizard about the kids and how they love to play with science material and do crazy experiments and Ike takes marth to the clinic for another checkup and they get ready for the harvest festival

Marth was thinking about the invites and got one ready for his sister and one for the witch and the wizard and the kids. Marth also got invites ready for the harvest goddess and harvest king and Ren and kuro. He sent the one out to his sister about the wedding on the 25 of fall and then took one to the harvest goddess and then would go into the mines to the top to give one to the harvest king. Then off to the witch and last would be the wizard and the kids and marth went off and gave the harvest goddess her invite. Marth was very careful and went to the top of the mountain and gave the harvest king his invite and the harvest king said I will be there you helped bring my family back together and I see my son ever so often and he is covered in bandages sometimes. He likes to do experiments with Suzanne and some of them have been dangerous. The harvest king said I know they were in the bottom of the mine getting lava what they are using it for I hope they are very careful. 

Marth road the mine cart over to the town and went and saw Ren and Kuro and invited them to the wedding. Kuro said he would come and ren said yes also the last people to see was the wizard and the witch was there also Marth gave the invitation to the wizard and the witch and they said they would both be there and the kids are invited also. Wizard said that they are working on a project right now I really don't know what they are up to. The harvest king was worried about the lava they got in the mine again. They are crazy kids and I really don't know why they love experiments so much. The witch said they are very good with science but then marth and wizard remembered some of the earlier experiments. I think they blew up the beach since I have been here marth said. They did even crazy things before you got here what else have they done Marth asked they experiments with rats for the potions that they have made. 

They love to get into trouble and I have lots of dangerous things that I took away from them. I think they have fire works now Marth signed . Wizard said not again and let me go get them from them but if you do they will find ways to hide it before you get there they are very good at being sneaky and love to hide things. After marth was done with the invites and giving them out he went to play with the kids for a while and they said they will be at the wedding with their parents. 

Around six marth went home and saw Ike waiting for him and Marth said through the link that he passed out the invites and was excited for the wedding that was in two weeks. Ike said lets go eat dinner and relax for the night they went and everyone ate dinner after dinner marth and Ike went outside and stargazed and they saw Suzanne out stargazing she went over to them and asked marth for the blue feather that he got from Ike. Ike was wondering also and she said she would need it for a special project and they let her have it. 

Suzanne went off and wanted to start working on her special project and Jasper would help her in the morning. Ike and marth went back to the farm and went to bed for the night. The rest of the week passed and they were going to the circus again on Sunday. The circus was very fun and Marth and hero were having a very fun time. After the circus they went home and got some sleep and Ike remembered that he wanted to take marth to the clinic for a check up about getting tried easily. Ike made an appointment with Jin for tomorrow morning after chores were done in the morning they woke up and got the chores done. After they got the chores done Ike got marth on his horse and Ike got on behind of marth and they went out to the clinic and Jin said hello to them. 

Ike said marth falls asleep very easily and I don't know why marth Jin asked can I give you a check up to see how you recovered after last winter. Marth signed yes and Jin gave him a check up and took blood work and said that he looks healthy but a little bit skinny. But nothing wrong with him but the tiredness is a new thing so when I get the blood work back it may give me a clue. Jin said that he wanted to see hero for a check up also and Marth and Ike went back home and got the fishing poles and went fishing for the rest of the afternoon. Marth signed that it was two days before we get married and Ike was happy also and that they would have a very strong bond from getting married. Marth’s sister was coming tomorrow to help get marth ready for the wedding. Marth was very happy to see his sister again and introduce her to hero as the new group member. After they did some fishing and was making money with the crops which would be cut down in a few day and the harvest festival was coming up. 

Marth signed that he saved a shining melon and spinach and a blue mist flower Ike said that we just need the cheese fondu for the cooking contest. While they were talking marth was getting tired again and wanted to make the cheese fondu before he went to bed for the night. Lets go home and get some dinner also and make the cheese fondu together because soon we will be married and marth signed yes. They both went back to the farm and put the fish in the shipping bin and then went in and had dinner with the group. After they were all done with dinner and dishes were done Marth and Ike were making the cheese fondu Marth was making the bread and Ike made the grape cocktails and then they put everything together and they had made the cheese fondu.


	58. Ike and Marth's wedding and they also work on their elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and Marth get married and Marth's sister comes for a visit and meets hero for the first time and adopts him into the family and hero tells marth the name of his brothers and signed that he almost for got the names and the group works on their elemental powers

After they were done marth went off to read and Ike was right near by and they were reading books in the same spot. Hero was over watching the tv and learning the weather for tomorrow. Samus and roy were upstairs sleeping they were tired from the long day. Marth and Ike were next to go to bed followed by hero who turned off the tv and went to bed. The next morning the crops were taken care of and the animals were taken care of. Ike got every one together and the house was cleaned up for marth’s sister coming. Hero was a little bit nervous because Marth’s sister and he didn't have his brothers but Ike and marth said it will be ok she will love you as another brother. Around noon the portal opened and marth’s sister came out and marth greeted her by signing. 

Ike and hero came over and Hero signed hi also and she asked marth is this the newest group member and an another family member also. Marth signed yes he is a little bit shy he's been through a lot and some of it was abuse. He was separated from his brothers so he hasn't had the easiest time warming up to new people. Elice said that marth is my brother but you can also be our adopted brother and hero was happy you have lots of people in this place that are family to you and you’ll see your brothers again. After that talk they went inside and Elice put her bags down and took marth to help him out with things. Elice helped marth write personal vows and samus and roy were helping Ike out with his personal vows for the wedding tomorrow. 

When they all came back together Samus hero and roy were making a cake in the kitchen with layers of chocolate and pumpkin. Around six the group all had dinner and marth and Ike made dinner and Elice learned more about hero and they all sat down and ate dinner. After dinner everyone went outside and stargazed for a while and around nine marth was sleeping on Ike’s lap again Elice reached over and said does he do this a lot yes Ike said quietly. I still don't know why but I think its time to get everyone off to bed and they all went to bed. The next morning was the day of the wedding and Elice and hero took marth off to get ready for the wedding in the evening Ike was with Roy and samus getting the field done and the animals taken care of. 

The wedding was later that night and Ike went and took a very nice shower and Hero came back and took marth’s horse. The rest of the day was getting ready for the wedding that night when parry went to bed. The magical’s were going to be there later that night and help with putting parry to sleep. Around nine it was time for the wedding Ike was waiting at the church. Wizard had the kids help him keep parry sleeping and they did after they were done they got flowers and the rings they made with the blue feather. Marth came up to the church and no music was playing but when Ike saw him he looked really good. The wedding started and marth signed to Ike you were there for me in each tournament and a great friend to me. It also was when I was sick you took really good care of me and help me get to the clinic and feel better. I love you very much and our bond will never break. 

Ike gave his vows to Marth he talked about the tournament and how they came together on their own they didn't like each other at first but came to care for each other. I was glad to be there for you and when we moved here we still had the strong bond and I would never let you suffer with sickness or hurt I love you very much. After the vows were given marth and Ike said other vows. They got the rings and Ike said the vow and Marth signed I do and Ike put the ring on. Marth took the other ring and said the same thing through the link and Ike said I do and marth put the ring on and they kissed and their bond was completed and strengthen to the point it would never break. When they were done the group went home but marth and Ike stayed behind and the wizard gave a very special gift to them its for when the final battle comes your powers will be very strong. 

The witch gave her gift that the bond wouldn't strain and that they would be together for the rest of their lives. The harvest king gave them the gift of magic to help with the trials ahead and the final battle next year after the other two get married. The harvest goddess said my gift is very special it will allow you to have kids after the final battle it will be up to four kids. Marth was very happy to have this gift. The kids said that the final battle will be sometime next year and we are going to be teenagers next year. But our gift is something very special for when you have kids and they will be as powerful as you. Marth and Ike went home and the group gave their gifts and Elice gave her present. After they were done with presents and a little bit of cake they all got ready for bed. Marth and Ike went to sleep very easily they didn't realized when they married the bracelets on the their wrists that help them control their powers had combined their powers together so they could use each others powers.

The next morning they all woke up and got ready for the day Elice said I will go home after the festival tomorrow. When marth and Ike looked at their bracelets that helped them control their powers they saw that they could use each others powers. They were very powerful with being married and that the powers they had got a lot stronger. Samus and Roy were going to be the next to get married and then the last person was hero but he wasn't looking for love right now. Harry and candace were married and their powers were a lot stronger also. They all went out and worked on the chores Marth and Ike worked on the upper field and Samus and roy also worked on the lower field. Hero was working with the animals. Elice went over and shook the trees then after they were done they went in and add breakfast. 

Elice said whats on the agenda today Marth and Ike were going to the other island to get harry and candace to practice their powers as a big group and get better at controlling their powers. Elice was asking why there is something that we need to do in the next year or two and working together as a big group will help with that then Marth and Ike went off to the other island. They got harry and candace and went back along the way they pick up Ren and Kuro the kids were waiting for the little group to come back. When Marth and Ike came back the whole group went over to the field and started practicing their powers and sword fighting. Elice was watching them and they were working really well together and they were getting the hang controlling their powers and working together. 

The rest of the day was working on the powers and Ike and marth being married their powers increased tenfold and candace and harry. The kids were very powerful and Elice saw that that they were a big bag of tricks besides the elemental power and they were really good together. Around six everyone was done practicing for the day and it was time for dinner and Ike brought out some left over fish and they went to the beach and had a bonfire. After they all ate they talked for a while and Elice was wondering what they were talking about marth wasn't giving much information and Ike wasn't either. After they were done talking they all went home and got ready for bed Marth was tired and so was everyone else so Marth and Ike said goodnight to harry, ren, Kuro, candace and the kids and they went home for bed.


	59. the harvest festival and working on their elemental powers again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The harvest festival came and Elice stayed and watched the festival and the group won all the contests and Ike takes his husband Marth to the doctors to find out about the tiredness and Hero and Marth run off to do some secret projects. Ike and Marth are planning to go on a honeymoon and practice their elemental powers.

The six of them went back to the farm and put the animals away for the night Elice asked what were you talking about something for next year. How we need to keep practicing to improve our skills Elice said just be careful. They all got ready and went to bed the next morning was the harvest festival and Marth got out the cheese fondu and the other things Hero was going to enter the crop contest and Ike was on fruit. Marth was doing the cooking contest again and samus was doing the flower contest. Roy was going to the stands and getting some food for dinner tonight after they were done with the chores they all left and went to the festival. Roy and Elice were watching the festival. 

Hero went first and won the crop contest and was very happy with his win and then it was Ike with the fruit and he won that contest. Samus came up and did the flower contest and she won with the blue mist flower and Marth was last and entered the cheese fondu and won that contest. Roy was getting food and other things so marth could make dinners during the winter time. They all had a very fun time at the festival and around seven the festival ended and the group went home and had dinner. Elice noticed that marth was doing better eating but seemed tired all the time. Ike told her that he doesn't know what is going on with marth and why he is so tired all the time. Jin called him yesterday with the results of the blood work so tomorrow we are going to find out. 

After dinner the group put the animals away for the night and Marth and Ike went stargazing for a while. Elice was talking with roy about marriage also I was thinking about the winter time. Elice also asked samus and roy what are you all up to they said we can’t tell you we are working on a big plan and it will take to the fall of next year to put the plan into place. Marth and Ike came back and everyone got ready for bed and they all went to sleep for the night. The next morning Marth and hero were the first one awake and were signing to each other. Elice woke up and saw the two signing to each other and having a very fun conversation Ike came over and said they like to do that sometimes. They act like brothers and are playing around Marth signed to his sister and his husband good morning.

Samus and roy were the last two to wake up from sleep. Did hero and marth cause a mess somewhere they were signing to each other and playing around. Again those two are really like brothers they have fun with each other and hero is not so scared anymore. Marth signed we don't cause trouble like the kids Ike came over and said in the link the kids have rubbed off of you and hero. 

Roy said they love to play with the two preteens and make experiments also marth has made a few fails with cooking. Hero also but they are really good to each other as brothers hero still misses his brothers but found another in marth. Ike said lets go get the chores done and they all went outside and got all the chores done and let the animals out they harvested the last of the crops. Ike said we can plant some buckwheat this winter but for the most part we will leave the fields alone. Marth signed ok and they went and cut down the crops from the fall and cleaned up the field then let the animals out. After they were done they went in for breakfast and hero and marth were signing to each other. Ike told marth we have a doctors appointment soon lets get ready to go. Marth and Ike left to go see Jin he said that the blood work came back normal the tiredness could be leftover from last year and that he did get sick three times last year. Ike was happy with the results. 

After the appointment Ike and marth went home and marth went off to find hero to do something. Ike went off and was talking to Elice before she went home and told her that marth is fine but the tiredness could be from last year and when he was sick. She was glad to hear that and then wonder where is he and hero are. Samus and roy were out working on their powers together and Marth and hero were working on another project. They did go home and marth went over to Ike and gave him a kiss and said goodbye to his sister. Hero said goodbye also Elice left and Ike said what are you two up too it’s a secret and they ran off again. Ike just shook his head and went off to do some cooking. 

Samus and roy saw marth and hero playing with the kids and they were working on a big project. What are the four of them up too and is it going to be dangerous. Samus said hero and marth act like brothers to the point they love to get into trouble. The rest of the afternoon everyone was doing different activities and around six Marth and hero went home to eat some dinner and Marth wanted to spend the evening with his husband. Ike and marth after dinner went and did some fishing for the night and marth was happy to spend lots of time with his husband. We should go on a honeymoon tomorrow and practice our powers. Ike thought that sounds like a great idea and we can relax also and do other activities. They went home to tell their friends and brother like figures that they were going on a honeymoon tomorrow and would be back the following Sunday.


	60. Ike and Marth go on their honeymoon and a big snow ball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and marth go on a honeymoon as a married couple and also practice their powers while on the honeymoon when they get back Marth and hero go play in the snow for a while and they help the kids with a secret project and Ike joins and they have a big snowball fight.

Samus and roy said have a great time and hero said get some relax time with your husband he signed to marth. Hero also signed we can work on the project when you get back take some time to relax and work on your powers. After they were done talking they went to bed to get some sleep before going on the honeymoon. The next morning Marth and Ike got up got a boat ticket and went on a week long honeymoon. Ike and marth got settled in the inn on toucan island and saw harry and candace but they were on a honeymoon for the week. Marth and Ike practice their powers and the magic to be ready for next year. The end of the week marth and Ike learned a lot about each other and how to better work together on their powers and they got on the boat and went back to the farm. When they got back hero was happy that they got the time that they needed. 

Marth And Ike looked relaxed and refreshed and they looked like they knew so much about each other. Marth was happy to see his brother from a different parents and they were talking about the project they were working on through signing. Ike didn't know what they were talking about and then marth took hero out to play in the snow for a while. Ike came out to see what they were up to and they were playing with snow balls and Marth was using his powers to make ice to go skating. Later on Ike called the two in for some warm drinks and some fruit Ike thought that the cookies would make them very hyper and not want to eat dinner. Marth and hero came in and was signing to each other about playing with the kids and working on their powers. Ike signed here is some warm tea and fruit for a snack. Every one sat down with the tea and the fruit Marth was signing again to hero and Ike was talking to samus and roy. 

After the snack they got to work on one of the dinner meals that was made over the spring it was potato soup and some warm bread. After dinner marth and Ike went to do some reading with the new books that they got on the mainland. Hero was reading also and writing things down to sign with marth about and Samus and roy were reading upstairs. Then they all went to bed and had a good night sleep. Samus and roy kept up the thanksgiving festival while marth and Ike were gone and hero got to help with the festival this year. The next morning Marth was up early and taking care of the animals. Hero looked at the bed Ike and Marth shared as husband and husband and saw that marth was gone. 

Ike woke up a little bit later and saw hero awake and marth back in the house they were both signing to each other. Showing paper lists that they made to show the kids when they were going to play with them later. Ike saw them playing around with the paper and working more on the project that they were working on for next year. After the group had breakfast Marth and hero took Ike to the kids and they both asked if Ike could join us on the secret project. They said yes I won’t tell any one and the rest of the day was working on the secret project. The project was going to help out next year but they didn't tell Ike what they are making and let him help with the project. Around six the Marth, Hero and Ike went home to get some dinner but first helped the kids out with cleaning up. 

Then the three of them went home and got ready to have some dinner Marth was throwing snow at hero and Ike. Hero was playing back and Ike said you two are having fun right they were throwing snow at Ike and acting crazy lets get home for dinner. When they got home they all changed clothes and went and sat down for dinner. After dinner marth took Ike outside to play in the snow and Hero said that I'm staying in because they need to spend the time together as a married couple. Marth and Ike were having a very fun time playing out in the snow until marth started getting tired from the long day. Ike said lets get ready for bed the starry night festival is in two days and we are going as a married couple.

They went back in and got ready for bed the dog is always near marth keeping an eye on him. Hero was already sleeping and samus and roy were sleeping also marth got ready for bed and Ike got ready also. Everyone was fast asleep Marth was getting a message from one of his smash friends Link was telling him to help rescue them from the bad guys marth told back they are going to. The next morning Marth woke up and wrote down the message but then went outside to think about what Link said. That they were going to but they needed more practice but they would get over the rest of this year and the spring and summer. 

Ike came outside and saw marth sitting down and thinking about something but didn't push him to talk right away. Marth saw his husband and signed good morning I got a message last night from link about us coming to save them. We need much more practice and that we will use the time after the starry night festival and before the new-years-eve festival. Marth was happy to hear about the New-years-eve festival I get to go this year after missing last year due to being in the clinic. Ike said yes and then they just sat outside Marth went really quick to get the animals taken care of and then went back over to Ike and they just sat and relaxed together. 

Hero woke up a little bit later to see the message and Marth and Ike not in bed they must be outside sharing one on one time maybe later Marth will want to play in the snow. Marth signed to hero that they were going to practice their powers today but also after dinner it would be a big snowball fight. Ike liked the idea and they went back in for breakfast and cups of tea. After breakfast they got the group together to practice their powers and the whole day was practicing their powers. They were getting really good with their powers and working together and working together their powers were really well blended but they still needed practice. 

Around six they all went back to their homes for dinner Ren and Kuro said can we play with the snow ball fight later and Marth signed yes. They went home for dinner they all sat down and ate dinner Marth and hero were only eating a half portion because the days after the starry night festival was a blizzard. Hero got to see one after Marth and Ike went on their honeymoon and it was a little bit scary and marth had a fear of them because of what happened last winter. It caused him to get really sick and have to stay in the clinic for a while. Ike noticed the two and said it will be ok we are all going to be here. After dinner and dishes were done hero and marth got dressed really warmly and went back outside to get the snowball fight started.


	61. Roy askes Samus to marry him and they plan a wedding for the 25 of winter and more secret projects The starry night festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the starry night festival Roy asks samus to marry him and they start planning their wedding for the end of the winter season the 25 is the date and they also work on their elemental powers and go to the circus Marth and hero are working on secret projects with the kids and Ren and kuro and Ike is fishing nearby

Ike and samus and roy came out a few minutes later and Ike saw Ren and Kuro with hero and marth playing and they came over and formed teams into four teams. Ike and marth and hero were one team and they had a very fun evening. When it got dark they all went back inside and had some warm hot coco and cookies for the evening snack. Then Ren and Kuro went back home and Hero and marth were back outside playing to get the sugar out of the system. Ike said they hang around the kids a lot and that is why we didn't give them sugar. Ike saw that marth was getting tired so he went out and picked him up and they went back into the house. Hero followed after the sugar was gone from their systems and Ike and marth got into bed and went to sleep. The next morning everyone was awake again and Marth could feel it getting colder and a blizzard was on the way after the festival. 

They fed the animals and got them ready for the blizzard and the chickens also today was the starry night festival and Roy had his blue feather all ready to go. He was going to give it to samus tonight and then the wedding would be on the last week of winter two days before the last festival. Ike and marth were getting breakfast ready to eat and divided the portions into five and then everyone sat down and started eating. After breakfast Ike and marth were off to do some fishing and spending the day together as a married couple. Hero was off to play with the kids and work on more projects with them the secret project would be worked on when marth and Ike could help out and Samus and roy were going to spend the day together. They went off to do the activities that they wanted to do before the festival came around. 

Later on in the evening they all had an early dinner and Marth and Ike got ready to go to the festival as a married couple and Hero was going to spend time with Ren and Kuro. Roy was going first to the festival and then samus would come. They all went to the festival and Ike and Marth sat in their spot and Samus came and Roy went over to her and took her to their spot. Hero saw Ren and Kuro and went over and the festival started. Marth and Ike made a different wish on the stars this year and they got their wish. Ren got his wish and hero got his wish and Kuro didn't get his wish. Samus and Roy made a wish also and they got their wish and then roy got down and asked samus to marry him and she said yes. After the festival ren and kuro went home and hero was back with marth and Ike. Samus and roy were very happy to be marrying soon when they all got home samus told the others that she and roy would be getting married at the end of the season.

Marth and Ike were very happy to hear that and every one got ready for bed and over night the blizzard hit Marth was having some nightmares The dog woke up Ike to cuddle marth and Ike calmed him down and the rest of the night hero was staying with the cat on his chest helping him out. The rest of the week passed and Marth, Ike and hero were all working with the kids the following week on the secret project. The following week was the same as the week before and they were really getting good with their elemental powers. The secret project was coming along nicely and it would be ready by the fall of next year. 

Samus and roy were getting ready for when they would be married and Hero and marth were playing in the snow again. They were working with their powers and they had really good control over the powers that they got. Marth was getting really good with the magic power also that were given. But they were going to practice as much as they could before fall of next year and free their friends and hero’s brothers. Samus and roy were getting married on the 25 of winter and the wizard said that he and the others would be there. The harvest goddess and King were going to come to the wedding and ren and kuro they were invited. 

There were three days before the wedding and the circus was in town again and the group was going to go to the circus. Ren and Kuro were going to go also to see the show for the first time since they have been on the island next year it would be a year since they got to the island. They got free from the abuse they went through but their friends were still being held hostage and not free. After marth and Ike took care of the animals they went in for breakfast and marth divided the portions and he and hero took a smaller portion and then after breakfast they were going to work on sword training and Ike was going to help out. So most of the day Ike and marth and Hero were in the forest practicing their sword training. Around six they went home and had some dinner and then went to the circus and ren and kuro were all ready there. They all watched the show and after the show was over. Marth was fast asleep and hero was tired also so Ike picked up marth and carried him home to get to bed. 

The group all gets home and Ike put marth into bed and hero gets ready for bed also and Ike gets into bed and goes to sleep. The next morning they woke up and the wedding was in two days. Marth was going to play with the kids again today and work on his powers and play in the snow again. Ike was going to work some fishing and being near marth and the kids Hero would be over there also playing with the kids. Samus and roy were going to the mines to get some gems and one diamond for the contest at the end of the season. They went and took care of the animals. After they took care of the animals they went in for breakfast and breakfast was really good. After breakfast everyone went off to do the activities that they wanted to do Marth and Hero were working on another project with the kids and Ike was fishing near by and watching the four of them so nothing happened. 

Ike said that my husband can be childish at times and hero also I haven't seen all of hero personality and Marth even though he gets nightmares he is very kind and gentle. Ike was fishing and saw the kids bring out something look at we made to marth and hero. They said that looks really nice it’s the rings for samus and roy’s wedding coming up samus gave me the blue feather and we worked with the lava to make the rings. Marth signed that is really neat and then they went and started another secret project and Ike couldn't tell what they were up to now. Around six everyone came home from the activities and Ike saw that hero and his husband were covered in snow and dirt. Ike said go take a shower you two you are a big mess and Marth went off first and got his shower and dried himself off with his water powers. Hero was next and he got cleaned up also and they all sat down for dinner. Samus and roy asked how was your day today and Ike said I got lots of fish and shipped them and Marth and hero signed they had a very fun day today.


	62. The wedding of Samus and Roy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth builds and Igloo and he and hero are working on more secret projects and the big thing was the wedding of Samus and Roy and they go back to working on their powers and the wedding was really nice

Ike said that I was near by keeping an eye on you and are you guys working on more projects and Marth and hero signed yes but they are a secret. After dinner the two went back outside to play in the snow. Marth and hero were having a fun time and Ike came out and joined them in the snowball fight and said to marth through the link how are doing controlling your powers and Marth said back really good. me and hero are doing really good tomorrow we can work together and get the weapons under control and work on combining our power again Ike said lets do that and if we have time we can play in the snow. Hero threw another snow ball and Marth caught it and threw it back. Ike said lets go inside its time to get settled down for bed and we all have very busy days tomorrow. 

Ike and marth went in and hero came in after them and they all got ready for bed and Samus and roy were already sleeping. Marth and Ike went off to bed and fell asleep very easy and hero got settled down for the night. The next morning Marth and hero were up first and working on some projects and writing things down. Ike woke up a few minutes later and went to see what the two were up to and Hero saw Ike and signed good morning. Marth said good morning through the link to Ike and said today after breakfast we are going to work on our powers. Tomorrow is the wedding of Samus and roy and that should be fun and Ike with marth’s help went out and worked on breaking rocks on the field for the spring season and Marth went over and took care of the animals. 

After they were done they went back in and made breakfast for everyone and hero ate a full portion for the first time. Samus and Roy were getting excited for tomorrow it was another private wedding. After breakfast Marth and Ike went out and for the rest of the morning to around dinner time they were working on their powers together. They were getting the hang of working together to control their powers and make some weapons. Around six they went home and got dinner ready Samus and roy were working together on their powers also and hero was working with Ren and Kuro and the kids. Everyone else came home and had dinner and Marth wanted to play in the snow for a while after dinner. 

Ike said sure and they all went out after dinner and had a big snow ball fight and played for a while in the snow and Marth went off for a little bit to make something. Ike came over to see what marth was making but Marth said it’s a surprise and went back to work. When Marth was done he sent a message through the link to Ike about coming to see the surprise. Ike brought everyone over and Marth showed off his igloo and hero thought that is cool and Ike liked it also. Samus and Roy liked the igloo also and marth signed that he was very tired Ike could see that he lost a lot of energy and the igloo was the last of the energy for the day. Marth fell asleep in the snow and Ike came over and picked him up. They all went in and went to bed and Ike and marth were fast asleep. The next morning was the wedding day of samus and roy and Marth was making a cake for them and Ike was getting some flowers for samus. Hero was getting the horse ready for samus. they also got everything ready for the wedding at the church after they were done Samus and roy were ready to go but they would wait until nighttime to do the wedding and the rest of the day passed. 

Around six it was time for dinner and then Ike and Roy got over to the church in the night Perry was sleeping. The wizard and the kids were there and Marth was bringing samus to the church and the Harvest King and goddess were at the church also. Hero ren and kuro were at the church in nice clothes. The witch and Marth got samus off the horse and they all went into the church and Samus stood across from roy. The witch went and sat down with her husband and Marth and Ike sat down also. Roy started saying his vows to samus and told her that he loved her and would always be there for her and that someday they could have kids together. Samus said to Roy that I love you very much and would help protect you our powers go together and that I would want kids but I was sad that I couldn't protect you from when you got hurt. They took the rings that the kids made exchanged them and then kissed and the powers that they had flowed around them. 

Then marth and Ike came over and all the powers they had flowed together so hero’s and Ren and kuro the bond was going to be very strong over the eight of them. After the wedding was done Marth and Ike went home to get the presents ready and the cake done. Ren and Kuro left and Hero followed marth and Ike home. Samus and roy were still in the church the wizard had a present for them and he gave them the power that their bond would never break and the witch gave them the power to help out in the final battle and the harvest king and goddess gave them magic powers for the final battle. 

Then everyone went home and marth had the cake ready and Ike had the presents ready for samus and roy. Samus and Roy came in the house and saw the cake and presents and they sat down and everyone had cake and Samus and roy opened the gifts and after they did all that Marth said congratulations again and went out with hero to play in the snow for a little while to get rid of the energy from the cake and Ike just thought those two. Samus and roy said they are like brothers and they went off to get some sleep and enjoy the rest of the night. Ike went out and got his husband and hero in to get ready for bed. The two came in and marth dried him self off and helped hero. 

The next morning they woke up and got to work taking care of the animals and Ike said lets get the group together and work on our powers and samus and Roy saw that the same thing happened when Ike and marth got married their bracelets combined had combined the powers together and now they could use each others powers. The rest of the day after breakfast was working on their powers as a big group and the married couples were really getting the hang of controlling their powers. Suzanne and Jasper were doing really well and suzanne had a lot of the powers everyone else had. She and Jasper had really come along way from when the group first met them and they were getting powerful in their own right. 

After they were done it was close to dinner time and marth signed to Ike how about an outdoor bonfires and we can grill some of the fish and some leftover veggies we have and sit outside and talk for a while Ike signed sure. So dinner was grilled fish that everyone got a fish and some veggies.Then they talked for a while marth and hero signing to the group about next fall and freeing their friends. They were all talking about that they needed to keep practicing and get really good. Marth was over signing to the kids about the secret projects and hero came over and was doing the same thing as marth. After dinner they practiced a few more times and then Ike brought over hot tea and some leftover fruit. They all said thank you and Ren asked why tea and fruit before bed and Ike said the four of them over their get hyper when they have way too much sugar we had cake last night and my husband and hero were out playing in the snow afterwards. 

Then around nine it was time to get off to bed for everyone and it was two days before the last festival of the year. Marth was excited he got to go to the festival this year and everyone asked that didn't know the story what happened it was just Ren and kuro. so Ike told the story and marth went over and sat near Ike and added on his side to the story. Samus and Roy also added what happened and the kids said their piece. Ren and Kuro said that was so sad and Marth you had a very rough end of winter season but your better now marth signed yes but I still get nightmares sometimes and the dog that is with me helps me out and I have had nightmares.


	63. story telling and more elemental powers training and the end of the year festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group all works together to practice their elemental powers and Marth tells the story when he got really sick in the winter of the first year and Marth goes to the horse racing track to race. The New-years eve festival happens.

When we first got here I had terrible nightmares and didn't eat a lot so I got sick two other times once in the spring and the second in the summer. After the story they went all went home and got ready for bed and Ike and marth went to bed and hero got to sleep also. Samus and roy went to bed and they invited ren and kuro over to spend the night we have extra beds and ren and Kuro took up on the offer. They were both thinking about the story and how marth deal with all the stuff that happened to him. Kuro thought that is why he uses sign language to talk to us because of the winter of last year. Ren was thinking about his friends and how we need to keep practicing to free them and get the mainland back to normal. 

The next morning was one day before the end off the year Hero and marth were up and moving about the house. Ren and kuro woke up and saw marth and hero signing to each other about something and writing things down on paper and marth was drawing something. Good morning Hero and Marth signed and Kuro and ren came over and were signing to them also. Ike woke up a little bit later and saw the four of them signing to each other about something. Ike saw that his husband and adopted brother had paper all over the table with stuff written on it and drawings. 

Marth said good morning through the link and Ike said good morning back he asked what are you up to Marth said just some notes and drawings for another project that we’re working on. Marth went over and gave his husband a kiss and put all the papers away and started making breakfast for everyone and Samus and roy were the last to wake up and saw that breakfast was made. They all sat down and ate breakfast then Ren and kuro went outside and wanted to help with the animals and marth signed sure. They went out and worked on taking care of the animals and breaking rocks for the spring season.   
Ren and Kuro asked how did you get sick in the spring Marth signed lets go sit on the porch and I will tell you about the spring and summer season. Marth and ren and kuro went over to the porch and marth started the story I didn't eat a lot when we first got her and I went out into the rain and did some mining. The gases in the mine made me really sick and not eating a lot I caught a very nasty cold. The summer was much different and I also had got heat exhaustion and then caught a few different things later on in the summer and had to be in the clinic because of getting sick. Now you did hear about the winter time and I really have to be careful if any one is sick because of my immune system. 

Ike came out to the porch and saw the three talking or marth signing and the other two were signing back Marth spoke to Ike through the link. He was telling the other two how he got sick in the spring and summer and that he is doing a lot better now. Marth said I'm going the race track today to race with Suzanne and jasper and marth got his horse ready and went out to the field and went to the race track and the three of them started racing for the rest of the day. And Hero came over to watch the racing and then marth called over another animal and Hero went racing also. Ike was watching them and seeing they were having a very fun time and He called over his own horse and the asked if he could race also. The group said yes and the rest of the day was horse racing for the spring festival. Around six everyone went home and Ren and Kuro went home to get the house cleaned and work on their powers. Ike and marth were hungry and tired after racing the whole day.

Samus and roy had been practicing their powers and got some dinner from the inn to eat tonight. They divided the food into five portions and ate dinner after dinner marth was working on some of the drawings in his book that he and Ike were making a story. Ike found a typewriter and was typing the story it was written down a while back but they were changing a lot of the details. Ike was happy how the rewrite was going and Marth was drawing and coloring in his drawings but not showing anyone. Hero was over reading the book on his powers and also going to the kitchen and doing a little bit of cooking. Samus and roy were upstairs sleeping they were tired after the long day. Marth was getting sleepy and Ike noticed hero also was getting sleepy so the three of them got ready for bed and Ike said when can I see the drawings soon marth talked through the link. 

They all went to bed and the next morning was the New-Years-Eve festival and Hero was going to enter the fashion contest. Marth was going to enter the mining contest and Ike was going to enter the forging contest. They went out and took care of the animals and broke up the rocks on the field and got the hoe out. They got the fields ready for spring and Marth was thinking about what crops to plant and Hero wanted to help and they thought about strawberries and the spring seed mix. Ike fought good idea and he took marth and they went outside and played in the snow for a while. Marth was having a very fun time and Ike was having fun also Hero said that I want to look for love soon but he didn't know who would love him and he told the others he was going into town today. Ike and Marth said ok have a very fun time and went back to playing in the snow.


	64. New years eve Festival and Hero goes to the clinic for another check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new years eve festival and the group goes to the festival and its Marth's first time at the festival and the third year starts and spring is starting they are counting down until they can free their friends

Hero went off to town and found ren and kuro and asked if they wanted to work on their powers. Ren said yes and kuro said sure and the whole day until the festival everyone was working on their powers. Around five Hero went back home and got ready for the festival in the hero outfit. Ike and marth were ready also and Samus and roy they all left and Hero signed that he was wanting to look for love also. Marth signed if you find someone that loves you also then you will get married someday. Ren and Kuro were at the festival and Ren saw hero and how nice he looked. Ren came over to hero and said you look hansom and hero signed thank you and they stayed together for the rest of the festival. It was time for the contests and Hero went first and won the shining wool. Ike went next and won the forging contest and marth won the mining contest. Ike looked over and saw the kids doing something but nothing dangerous Suzanne’s dad was with them.

Marth looked over and saw hero with ren and they look like they love each other but I don't know for a while. Around eleven the countdown started and marth and Ike made a wish Hero was with ren and made a wish also kuro made a wish and so did samus and roy. When midnight hit hero came back over to the group after signing good night to ren and kuro. They all went home and got ready for bed and the next morning it was spring. Marth and hero went off to the farm to get some seeds to grow for the spring and some fertilizer for the fields. When they got home the planting started and they sold all the food from last year and they were doing really great with the farm. They were making lots of money and they had lots of nice animals and two to three horses and a few other animals to make some money. They did lose a few chickens and ducks and silk worms.

When they got finished planting and watering the crops and feeding the animals the group went in and got some breakfast. Marth made some eggs and bread with the left over ingredients and signed that we will need fresh ingredients to make more food or fish for dinner. Ike said that it will take some time because we just planted the crops and then the rest of the day was going to be practicing their powers and working as a big group they had two seasons to get the group powers down. Marth thought that a good idea when Ike said it through the link and that was going to be the rest of the day. They got the group together and worked on their elements and they were getting so much better and the kids were not so kids anymore they were almost teenagers. They were getting a good handle on their powers and not getting tired out as easily and they were doing much better. 

Around six everyone was tired out so Marth and Ike went and caught lots of fish and they had another bonfire. It was fun time at the bonfire and they were all talking about when to go take on the villain that was holding their friends hostage. Marth signed the fall season we will have really good control on our powers. Ike was thinking that also and the magic powers they got also as a wedding present they would be useful in the final battle this year. The wizard came and got his almost teenagers and said lets get home to sleep. The others besides the group went home and got ready for bed also. Then the group went home and Ike was carrying marth again he fell sleep and they put out the fire before they left. Hero was getting excited with the fact that he and his brothers could be reunited this year. He would still stay with the group even if they had kids until he got married. Ike noticed that hero was happy to be getting his brothers back and that he could still live with them even if we have kids. 

Then Ike remembered that Jin wanted to see hero and see how he is doing Ike and marth went over to hero and told him that Jin wanted to see him. Hero signed we can do that tomorrow I would like to know if I gained the weight back that I lost and I still get nightmares and the cat has been helping. Marth signed that the dog is really great helping me out with my nightmares and I get a great night sleep. The next morning the group got up and Marth and hero were signing to each other again about something and the doctors appointment today. Ike woke up a few minutes after and saw the two signing. Ike came over and signed good morning and Marth signed back good morning. Samus and roy woke up and saw the three signing to each other and they all went out and got the crops taken care of and the animals. 

After they were done they went and got some breakfast and Marth and Ike went with hero to the clinic for a check up since the second check up. Jin saw the three of them and told hero to come in and he started the check up on hero. He saw that he is looking lots better and hero was much healthier than the second time he came in to visit and he also is at a good weight for his hight. Jin also saw that marth was looking less skinny also and more naturally thin Ike said they are both doing good. After the doctors appointment Ike, marth and hero went off and practiced their powers for a while. Marth and Ike were getting the hang of making weapons and Hero used his powers to combine with the fire and ice. It was a really cool weapon and they found that the weapon was really powerful.


	65. Working more on elemental powers and talking about how they would have to combine all their powers together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike tells the group that to finish the battle they would have to combine all their powers together and it would take most of their energy to do and they would only have one shot to do it. they also planted crops to get ready for the spring season but needed more food

Ike said we may need to combine all of our powers at once to beat this bad guy and they were thinking about that and marth signed that we need to get the group together. Marth was thinking about that also and around six it was time for dinner everyone came home and marth and Ike and hero brought home dinner. They said until they get some of the crops in and Marth signed the three off them were tired after learning that they could combine their powers together. Ike said that we may need to combine all of our powers together to beat the bad guy. But that will be a last resort and Hero came over and signed to Ike to tell the others about the doctors appointment went and Ike told samus and roy that it went really well and that Hero is at a good weight now. They all sat down for dinner and it was yummy and after dinner Ike and marth and hero wanted to show how the three of them combined their powers and they did that. Samus said that looks really cool and we may need all the powers combined together to finish off the bad guy. 

Ike said yes but our energy will be gone afterwards so if it comes to it we will only have one chance. Samus said that we need to make sure that we get the final battle right or we will have to wait another year. After dinner marth and Ike went and did some stargazing and spending time together. Hero was out working on his powers and Samus and roy were spending time together and read a book. The pets were outside the dog with marth the baby panda out playing with the ferret and the cat was staying around hero. Ike saw marth falling asleep on his shoulder and said to him through the link bed time. Marth agreed and they got up and went back to the house and got ready for bed. Hero came in with the pets and the animals were put away Hero got ready for bed also. Samus and roy were sleeping and marth and Ike got into bed and went to sleep. Hero went to bed also and the next morning it was raining outside so the only thing that needed to happen was to take care of the animals. 

Ike went out and took care of the animals and then came back in and used his fire powers to remove the water off of him. Marth woke up and saw that Ike and hero were awake and it was raining outside. Marth went over and was signing to Ike and hero about the group working on their powers. Ike said not today it's raining outside lets get the house clean and the laundry done so that it looks very nice. Samus and roy woke up and said what are we doing today cleaning the house Ike said and doing the laundry done. They all had breakfast and went to clean the house marth worked on the kitchen and Ike was dusting everything. Hero was cleaning the bathrooms and Samus was working on the laundry and roy was going to clean the floors.

The rest of the day was cleaning the house and marth worked on getting all the pets cleaned up also. He made sure that they had food and water to drink Ike came over and saw marth cleaning with his powers. Ike used his fire powers to dry the dishes and marth washed the dishes. After they were done they went and took a nap and hero was tired also so he went and took a nap and Samus and roy were sleeping also for the rest of the afternoon and around six it was time for dinner. Marth woke up and got out of bed and went over to see if he could make anything for dinner and saw a few leftover fish and herbs to eat. Marth made herb fish and some leftover noodles from the buckwheat. Ike woke up next when the smell of food woke him up and hero was right after. Samus and roy were the last two to wake up and they came down and dinner was already divided into five portions. They all sat down and ate dinner Marth signed that he made dinner for everyone with the leftovers. 

Ike gave him a kiss and said thank you for making dinner we need more crops and food soon we don't have a lot to make dinners with. Samus and roy were happy also and hero loved the food. After dinner Marth and hero were signing to each other and writing things down on a piece of paper and drawing other things. Ike was reading a book where the two were drawing and making notes about different things. Samus and roy were out on the porch with the baby panda and the ferret relaxing and talking also. Around nine it was time for bed and Marth and Hero cleaned up the mess they made and Ike put the book away and they all got ready for bed and Samus and roy got ready for bed also. Then every one fell asleep and the next morning it was sunny again and marth and Ike woke first and put the laundry out to dry and then got to work on the upper field. Hero came out and took care of the trees and the animals and Samus and roy got the lower field done. 

After they were done working on the farm they all went in for breakfast and to see what they were going to do today. Ike thought we need to work together as a big group again and control our powers. Marth thought that sounds like a great idea and told Ike through the link and Marth went off to the other island and got harry and candace. They didn't have kids yet and then on his way back he got ren and kuro and the preteens followed along. When marth got back they went over to the field and were practicing for the whole day. Around six everyone was tired and hungry Ike called his horse over and went to the inn and got some food for everyone. Marth thought they all were improving very well and that the powers were really getting under control. They would be ready for the fall of this year and marth told them if it comes down to it we will need to combine our powers all together and we would only get one shot.


	66. Talking about the flower festival and working more on their elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talks about the flower festival and keep working on their elemental powers and over the weekend Marth and hero were working on more secret projects with the kids getting ready for the fall and the battle coming up to free their friends

Ike came back with the food and they divided it up to the portions and then sat around and talked for a while. Ike went over to ren and asked is there anyone who you like and Ren said I have a crush on hero but he is not looking for love right now. I would also have to deal with his brothers to marry him. Ike said he might have feeling for you also and you don't have to get married right away and Marth and I went through the same thing but now we are married and the bond is very strong. But he had trouble loving again his lover ran off with another man and he was very heartbroken. Take hero to the flower festival ren and see if you guys hit it off and Marth and I will be there also. Now I need to make sure my husband is not up to anything dangerous because he and hero are talking with the kids. 

Ike went over and saw the kids and hero and marth were signing and marth had a bunch of papers with him and the four of them were signing the different things on the paper. Ike came over and signed what are you up to and marth said through the link projects they are a secret but they will be needed for the fall season. After the bonfire they all got ready to go home and go to bed we can meet tomorrow to practice again. Marth signed to the group and they all said yeah Ike noticed marth was really tired and said goodnight to everyone and took marth home and hero also. Samus and roy came back to the farm and ren and Kuro asked if they could come stay the night and samus said yes we have a bed and the floor to sleep on. Ren and kuro came back to the farm and Ike told them hi and said be quiet marth and hero are sleeping. Ren said they went to sleep that easily and Ike said marth used a lot of energy today with practicing his powers and he still can't eat the full portions of the food he is given and hero still has a little trouble. But they are doing so much better than before. 

Ike said lets all get off to bed and get some sleep for the night and he told ren and kuro good night. They all were in bed and went to sleep the next morning they woke up and marth and hero were signing to each other and Ren and Kuro came over and started signing to them also. Ike came over and they were having a five way conversation. Samus and roy got up and went over and said that its time to go get the chores done and they all went out and saw some of the things were ready to harvest. so marth and Ike got to work on harvesting the crops and watering the upper field and samus and roy got the lower field Ren and kuro went over and watered the trees and got all the collectibles and hero was working with the animals and getting all the animal products and the chicken eggs. After they were done they went in and had some breakfast and Ike had picked up some breakfast for everyone and Marth was saving some of the crops to make into more food for the winter and dinners and breakfasts. 

After they were done with breakfast they went outside and Ike said to marth I will go get harry and candace. We will all practice our elements together and the kids came over and signed to marth and hero to go over some of the drawings and notes they made. They were also going to work on the secret project with Hero and marth on Saturday. When Ike got back they all started working on their elements and different groups worked to get the weapons made and hero helped out ren and Kuro. The rest of the day was working on their elements and getting the hang of making weapons. Around six everyone stopped for the day and marth and Ike said good job and marth signed he was hungry and tired so were all the others. Harry had brought some island fish over and some veggies that he had leftover and they had another bonfire and grilled the fish and the veggies. It was another yummy dinner and they all were talking about different things after dinner and how they were doing with their elements and the control they had was really good. 

Ike noticed a lot of people were falling asleep and that the long day everyone looked tired and ready to go to bed. Harry and candace went home first and then Ren and Kuro went home to get some sleep. The kids left after that and samus and roy went back to the farm and put the animals away for the night the last people to leave was Ike marth and hero. Hero was walking back to the farm and Ike had marth in his arms marth had fallen asleep. Ike was thinking that he spent lots of energy again today and will need a break this weekend to play with the kids. He is getting better at eating but the stress is getting to him again. Hero will need a break also and I saw the kids and marth talking about the weekend and that they want to work on their projects again. We will give everyone a break this weekend and next weekend due to the flower festival. Ike got marth in pjs and settled down into the bed for the night and the dog was right near marth. Ike got dressed for bed also and got next to marth and he fell asleep and hero went to bed also.

The next morning they all woke up refreshed and ready to work on the farm again they got the crops watered and the animals taken care of and all the collectibles picked up and after they were done they went inside and had some breakfast. When they were done with breakfast they went out and let the animals out for the day. After they were done with that samus and roy went to get harry and candace and Ike got ren and kuro. Hero and marth were signing to each other. The kids came over also and were signing that tomorrow we should work on our projects and marth signed yes. Ike came back with ren and kuro and samus and roy had harry and candace and they worked for the morning and the afternoon with their elements . Around six every one went home and was tired from the long day. Ike and marth went home to cook some dinner and samus and roy and hero went home to eat dinner also. Marth made another yummy dinner and they all sat down and ate their portions. 

After dinner Ike told marth tomorrow was a day off and Sunday also to play with the kids marth was happy to hear that he needed a little break from the practicing. Ike told the rest of the group that weekends were days off from practicing their elements and they could use the time to work on other things. He told kuro and ren and harry and candace and the kids all ready knew so marth went outside and stargazed for a while and Ike came out and joined him. Then they all got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning they all woke up and worked on the farm and after they got all the chores done marth and hero went off after breakfast to play with the preteens for the day and Ike went off to do some fishing and relaxing Samus and roy were going mining for the day. around six Ike came home with some fish and Samus and roy came home with some wonderful’s and shipped them for money and went in and asked Ike are marth and hero home yet


	67. Marth gets nightmares of the battle coming up and everyone works on their elemental training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is still practicing their elements to be ready for the battle in the fall and also to have the best control over their elements when they go to free their friends in the fall and Marth starts to get nightmares about the battle that they might not be able to free their friends

Ike said back they are still out and we need to make dinner soon because they will be hungry when they get home. Hero came home and marth was following right after and they were tired and hungry. Ike went and got marth in the house he looked tired and very hungry are you doing ok love and marth signed yes just a little bit tired. Lets get some dinner and relax for the night Marth signed yes and they went in and had dinner. Marth ate his full portion he was very hungry after the week and working on the projects. After they were all done with dinner Marth and Ike were reading books and learning new things hero was sleeping he got really tired after the long week. Samus and roy were sleeping also and marth went to sleep after reading for a little bit and Ike was the last one to fall asleep. 

The next morning everyone woke up refreshed and ready to do new activities for the day Marth and hero were going to play with the kids again and Ike would join them. Samus and roy were out to do some fishing for the day and just relax. Because the next day would be back to practicing their powers for the fall season and that would be for the next season also and some of the fall season until the big battle to rescue the friends. They went out and got the chores done and after they got the chores done they went in and had some breakfast. After breakfast was off to do the activities that they were going to do for the day. Marth Ike and hero went off and was working on secret projects for the final battle. Samus and roy went off to go do some fishing and the dog and the cat went with their owners the panda and ferret were out with samus and roy enjoying the sunshine. 

The rest of the day was fun for everyone and they got a lot of the projects done that were to be used in the fall for the battle to free the friends. The wizard came over at six to tell the preteens that its time for dinner. Marth and hero and Ike also went home for dinner and samus and roy had made dinner tonight. They all sat down and took their dinner portions and it was a very yummy dinner. After dinner Marth and Ike went to stargaze outside and the dog with marth and Hero was reading a new book he found on the bookshelf. Samus and roy were reading some books upstairs and relaxing in their bed. Around nine everyone went off to bed to get some sleep for the next week of practicing with their elements. The next morning they all woke up and worked on the chores. After they were done they went in and had some breakfast which would help them with working on their elements. Samus went and got harry and candace and Roy got Ren and kuro. When they got back the preteens were all ready there and Marth Ike and hero were ready to go also. For the rest of the day was practicing their powers to get ready for the fall battle and marth and Ike made a lot of combos together so did the other married couples and the preteens. 

Around six they all stopped for the night and everyone went home and they all said it was a great day with working on our powers. Ike and marth went home to make some dinner and hero was right after and Samus and roy followed also. Dinner was very yummy and after dinner marth and Ike went and spent time together Marth was drawing and Ike was typing up the story of the adventures they were having and saying the story is not complete yet. But they are working on the adventure. After they were done they went to bed and Marth started having nightmares again about the big battle in the fall. 

Ike noticed that marth was not doing well this morning and that he looked tired again Ike went over to see what happened. Marth went out of the house and Ike followed him out but marth didn't talk right away. Ike signed lets talk what happened last night. Marth said through the link he and Ike had that he had a bunch of nightmares and it kept him up for the night. Ike said is it about the battle to free our friends yes marth signed and I'm worried that we might not be able to free them. We will Ike said and I remember another time you got stressed out it was right before the fall ended and the winter came in the first year. Hero came out and saw the two talking and marth was falling asleep again its still a little bit early. Ike signed to hero he had some nightmares and did you also and hero signed yes about my brothers.

Lets get back in the house and get a little more sleep and the three of them went back into the house and Ike put marth down to get a little more sleep and hero went off to bed again. Ike was still awake and samus and roy woke up but Ike told them be quiet marth and hero are back to sleep again they had some nightmares. Samus said again they were going away and the panic disorder is still there. Ike said too much stress and talking about the final battle all the time is not helping. We need to get on better topics so that anyone with stress can relax and also need to take the weekends off to help marth and hero get some rest they work really hard. Then the three of them went and started working on the chores for the day and let the other two sleep for a while. After the three got the chores done they went back in and made breakfast for everyone and Marth and hero woke up to breakfast.


	68. More elemental power training and visiting harry and candace on the other island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group keeps working on their elemental powers and magic powers and the flower festival is coming up and the group goes to the other island to work on their elemental training and Hero, Marth and the kids were going to be working on some secret projects again over the weekend

When they woke up they signed to each other that they missed chore time and Ike came over and said that you two needed the extra sleep. Are you both ready for breakfast and hero signed yes so did marth and they went over and they all ate breakfast. Today was another day of practicing with their elements and Ike went and got Ren kuro and harry and candace. When they got back they went over to the beach and practiced for the whole day and they all were getting really good. The control over the elements were getting stronger. Around six it was dinner time and the wizard came over with food for everyone and they took what they wanted and the wizard joined them. The magic powers are coming along also and Hero looks much better then the first time I met him. 

Ike said he is getting the proper care now and he looks so much happier than when we first brought him home. We are working everyday with the elemental powers and Marth has recovered his strength and the immune system is still weak but he is stronger. Wizard noticed that his kid and marth and hero were talking about something. What are they talking about it a secret project and I really don't know all the details of the project they let me help but there is more too it. We will find out in time and that everyday except weekends we are working on our elements and we take a break on the weekend. Wizard said that is a really good idea because you don't want to burn out before you go into the battle. The kids said this weekend on Saturday is the flower festival. Wizard came over and told the preteens its time to go home for the night they said good night and went home with Suzanne’s dad. Harry and candace went home also for the night and Ren and Kuro went home also to get some sleep they were tired. 

The last group was Ike and Marth and Samus and roy and hero Ike picked up marth in his arms he was tired from the long day and the nightmares. Hero was walking back with Samus and roy and they were signing to him about his nightmare and hero told samus about the nightmare. Samus signed if you ever want to talk we can I do it with marth sometimes to get things off his chest and hero signed sure. They all went home and Ike put marth down on the bed and gave him a book to read and got ready for bed also and had a book to read. Hero settled down for the night and Marth read for a little bit but fell asleep half way through reading the book. Samus and roy were going to bed also and they went to sleep pretty easily and Ike got the books cleaned up and put away for the night and the animals were put away for the night. 

Ike got settled down into bed with his husband and went to sleep and the next morning Marth woke up again and went to do some house cleaning. Hero was awake also and was checking the weather it was going to rain tomorrow so practicing was out of the question but they could go visit harry and candace to practice. Then hero and marth started signing to each other about things and that the flower festival was this weekend. Ike and marth were going to the festival together. Samus and roy were going to the festival together and Hero didn't know it but Ren was planning on asking him to the festival this weekend. Ike woke up a little bit later and saw the two talking to each other about things and marth still looked skinny but healthy for his hight. Samus and roy were the last ones to wake up and they all went out and got the chores done and the collectibles. 

After they were done they went back in and ate some breakfast After breakfast it was training time again. Ike went out with Marth to get the area ready for training and hero was with them and Harry and candace were coming and Ren and Kuro were all ready there also and the kids. The they got to work on practicing with their elements and that what they did for the rest of the day. They all were getting really good and marth and Ike and hero made a weapon that combined all three of their powers. Samus and roy made a weapon with kuro and it was really neat also. Ren and the kids combined their elements to make a super weapon and harry and candace made their own weapon. Around six they all stopped for dinner and Ike had some fish he caught and some veggies and they all sat around a bonfire and talked for a while.

After they got done with dinner they did a little bit more practicing and after they were done and they talked about different things. Marth was sitting next to Ike and was sleeping on his shoulder he was tired after training the whole day. Hero was sleeping also and everyone said lets call it a night. Everyone went home for the night and Kuro put out the fire and said good night to the group and left. Ike got marth in his arms and hero on his back and with Samus and roy they went home also. Ike got marth into bed and Samus helped Ike get Hero off his back and into bed for the night. Ike got ready for bed also and settled down next to his husband for the night and the dog was near marth keeping an eye on him. Samus and Roy went off to bed also and fell asleep. The next morning it was raining outside Ike got up and saw that we only need to check on the crops and feed the animals. 

We are going over to the island for the day to work on our elements because it will be sunny there. Ike went out and got all the harvestable crops and planted some more then fed the animals and got the animal products. After Ike got all of that done he went back in and saw marth and hero awake and working on another project. They signed good morning and Ike signed good morning back and Marth went to help make breakfast for everyone When samus and roy got up they saw hero sitting at the table writing things down. Marth and Ike were cooking in the kitchen they also went and sat down. Marth brought over breakfast and Ike came and they divided the portions into five and all ate. Today Ike told the group we are using the animal whistle and going over to toucan island to practice our elements . Marth had the animal whistle he signed that he been training the pets when he has free time. 

They all used the animal whistle and went to town and the kids and Ren and Kuro were at the boat dock and they all got on the boat. When they got to the island they saw harry and candace.They said hi and went to work on practicing their powers for the whole day and the weapons were coming along and they were working really well as the group. They wanted to try to combine their elements all together. But Suzanne said no that will take all of our energy today and we need to keep that a secret for the final blow. They went back to practicing their elements and working together. Around six Harry went in and got some dinner for everyone and they all sat down and ate dinner. After dinner they went back to practicing for a while and around nine everyone was tired and harry said let me talk to the inn owner to see if you all can stay the night. Ike said thank you marth is sleeping on me and we are all tired and need to get some sleep. 

Harry went over and the couple in the inn on the island said yes they can stay we don't get many guests to stay on the island and looks like a lot of them need sleep. Harry said that you can stay the night tonight and marth has his dog with him right. Ike said yes Marth and the dog have to stay together. Ike went into the inn and found his room with marth and got marth settled down into bed. Ren got hero into his room and Ren went off to his own room and kuro was in his own room. Samus and roy went to their room and harry went home with candace for the night and they all went to sleep for the night and the kids told their parents they were staying on the island for the night. Wizard said have a good night sleep and see you tomorrow sometime and they went to sleep also. The next morning everyone woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day.


	69. Flower festival again and more elemental training for the fall battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower festival again but this time some of the group is going as married couples and more training for the fall battle and finding out hero was abused the most out of the three and another doctors appointment for hero,Ren and Kuro for blood work

Harry and candace said that we will come back on the boat with you to practice for the day. Ike signed to marth tomorrow is the flower festival we are going as a married couple for the second time. Samus and roy also said we are going as a married couple for the second time and Ren came over and asked Hero to the flower festival hero signed yes and ren was happy to hear that. Kuro said I will go by myself I'm not looking for anyone right now and the person that I love is under the trackers. We will get everyone back and you will see who you love again and she will be happy to see you. They all got on the boat and went back to the island and Ike and marth and hero went back to the farm to take care of the animals and the crops. When they got back they brought breakfast back for everyone and they took it over to the beach they were practicing on. They all ate breakfast then got to work on training for the day.

The rest of the day was all about training and there were targets set up and other things to work on the powers of the elements. Ike and marth were really getting the hang of their elements so was samus and roy. Hero and ren and kuro were really doing great with their elements and that they would have very good control when the times comes. The kids were really good at controlling their elements and Suzanne had great control over all the elements. Harry and candace were doing great also and they had some good control over their elements also. Around six they all stopped for dinner and Samus and roy took one of the horses and went and got some dinner for everyone. They ate a very good dinner and after dinner they went back to practicing with their elements. Around nine they stopped for the night because they were all tired and Ike said the weekend is a break. 

The flower festival was tomorrow and they need to get a goodnight sleep and they all went to bed. Everyone else went home for the night and Ike got marth in his arms to take back home because Marth had fallen asleep again and hero was tired also. They all got back to the farm and hero got ready and went to bed. Samus and roy went to bed also and Ike got marth on the bed and ready for sleep and went and got ready him self and went to sleep. The next morning they all woke up and it was the day of the flower festival. Marth got up and went outside and worked on the chores and samus came out and helped him. They went and talked to each other about the nightmares he was having and they finished the chores. Marth was feeling much better after talking to samus. 

They went back in and Ike was awake and was making breakfast and marth and samus came back in and everyone else was awake. They all sat down for breakfast and it was a very yummy breakfast. After breakfast Ike and marth went off and spent the day together and went to see the witch princess and they talked with her for most of the day. Hero went off to play with the kids and get some relax time in before the festival. Samus and roy were playing together and relaxing after the long week. Around five everyone came home and Marth and Ike got ready for the festival and samus and roy did also. Hero was given a very nice outfit to wear and also marth helped him look really nice. They went off to the festival and It was seven and Ren came out and took hero to the spot he chose and they sat down. Ike and marth went over to their own spot and sat down also and Samus and roy did the same and they all enjoyed the festival. 

Around eleven the festival was over and Ike got marth in his arms because marth was sleeping again and Ren came over and said I can bring hero home he is sleeping also. Ike said thank you and the four of them went back to the farm and ren got hero into his bed and Ike said here are the pjs for him. Ren got hero changed and Ike got marth changed and put into bed for the night. Ren asked question to Ike why do the townsfolk stay away from marth all the time aren't they friends. Ike told him be quite and they both went outside and Ike said you heard how he got sick three times last year and Ren said yes. Marth’s immune system is very weak and if he gets sick he could be in the clinic for a good month and hero might be the same way because of the conditions all three of you were in and that he was starved for a long time and they abused him. 

Ren said yes hero was targeted out of all of us and he was hit a lot and sometimes blood and we didn't have a lot to patch up the wounds and he did get sick once or twice. Jin helped out with getting everything cleaned up but the scars will be there for the rest of his life and his immune system could be weakened also. We can go see Jin tomorrow to get the blood work done and see how much damage his immune system has taken. Why don't you stay the night Ren and they saw samus and roy and Kuro with them and they said that why doesn't kuro stay the night also. Samus and Ike talked about it and said sure and they all went off to bed and saw hero and marth in the grips of nightmares. Ike went over and cuddled marth and he started to settled down and ren went over and told hero it’s ok and hero settled down and the cat and the dog got near their humans that they were protecting. 

After that was done they all went to sleep the next morning Ren kuro and Ike were awake and out working one the chores for the day samus and roy woke up and made some breakfast for the day. Hero and marth were the last two to wake up and they still seemed tired and Samus saw them and signed good morning and marth signed good morning back so did hero. Then Ike saw his husband awake good morning love and Marth said good morning through the link and signed to the others good morning and they all sat down and ate breakfast. Hero signed good morning also and talked to ren and kuro and Ike said today hero we are going to see the doctor for the three of you to get some blood work done.Hero signed ok and everyone got ready for the day and went to see doctor Jin and Jin greeted them and Ike said we need to get blood work done for hero and ren and kuro. 

Jin said sure they were healthy and hero didn't look as healthy when he was first brought here so we are checking the immune systems of all three of them. Hero the most because they targeted him the most. He might be like marth with the weakened immune system and Jin left to do another checkup on Ren and Kuro you both look good and are getting healthy again. Hero was the most weakened of the three and now he is getting healthy again but the scars there is nothing I can do about them Jin said and Hero signed thats ok and I will live with them for the rest of my life. Jin got out all the things need to take the blood from the three and He did kuro first and then Ren and last hero. It might take a few days to a week before the results come back Jin told Ike I will give you a call when we have the results back. Ike said that we will be back when the results come in and they left to go do different activities for the day. Marth and Ike were going fishing for the day and Samus and roy were going to go do some mining. Hero and ren and kuro were going to spend time together. 

Ike and marth were having a fun time with fishing and relaxing for the day and samus found a lot of white wonderful’s and the kids were spending time with their parents to have some time with them before the big battle. Roy found a lot of wonderful’s in the lower mine and ren kuro and hero were relaxing after the doctors visit. Around six Marth and Ike went home and got dinner going so that when everyone else got home they could eat. Hero was next to come home Ren and kuro were going home for the night and they would back tomorrow to practice their elemental powers. Samus and roy were the last to come home and then they all had dinner and it was very yummy. After dinner marth went and worked on his drawings outside and hero came out to see what marth was up to.


	70. Marth is telling hero about the original story and how the new one is a rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is working on some drawings and telling hero that the story that they are working on is a rewrite of the original story and Hero is missing his brothers. Marth and hero are working on practicing their powers in the morning they are like brothers in the story.

Marth was drawing and not showing these drawing in the sketch pad and Hero said you draw a lot marth signed yes. We are working on a story that your in also and hero signed that is neat. We first work on this story a while back and it was much different and we need to have more information. Because how we written it was much different then our new version and if you want to read the original. Ike has the original copy that was hand written and hero signed that I want to read the original sometime and there will be somethings that we keep the same and somethings that are different now. Hero and marth signed for a while and Ike looked out and saw the two signing they are like brothers but hero still misses his brothers. 

Around nine it was time for bed and Ike came out and told the two bed time and Marth cleaned up the pencils and got his drawing pad and went in. Hero signed to Ike he wanted to read the original story if he could and Ike said yes I helped Suzanne write the original story it her story and our story combined. In the original story she knew her real name and now she doesn't know but that could change over the time. After Ike and hero got done talking they all got ready for bed and went to sleep the next morning they all woke up ready to greet the day Marth and hero were the first ones up and they went out to work on the farm they both got the fields done and harvested the crops that needed to be harvested and they took care of the animals and got all the animal products. '

After they were done they let the animals out and went back in the house and started breakfast for everyone. Ike woke up to the two making breakfast and not making a big mess thats a first. Then samus and roy woke up and saw the two working in the kitchen and cooking breakfast the others went out and saw all the chores on the farm done. They went back in and saw the two putting breakfast on the table. They all sat down and took their portions and ate after they ate they went to get ready to train their elemental powers. The kids and ren and kuro were at the meeting point and harry and candace were not too far behind and the rest of the morning and the afternoon they all worked on their elemental power. Around six they all took a break for dinner and they had a bonfire with grilled fish and potatoes. After dinner they went back to practicing their elemental powers. 

Around nine they stopped for the night and everyone went home to get some sleep for the next day tomorrow. Ike and marth went home with marth not sleeping this time and hero was with them. Ren and kuro went back to their house to get some sleep and harry and candace went to the inn to get some sleep because they were practicing everyday their elemental powers so they needed to stay on the island for the next eight weeks. Samus and roy followed hero and Ike and marth to get some sleep also. When they got back to the farm they put the animals away and went in and got ready for bed and then they all went to sleep for the night. The next morning marth and hero were the first ones awake again and they took care of the pets and then went out to work on the fields and take care of the animals. After they got done with the outside and got the collectibles they went in and made breakfast for the group. 

While the two were working on breakfast Samus and Roy were awake and they came into the main room and saw Marth and hero cooking again. Trying this time to not make any messes and Ike came in after them and saw his husband and hero cooking breakfast. Marth saw them and signed good morning and went back to work on breakfast the others went and sat down When breakfast was done marth and hero brought over the portions that they made into five and they all started eating breakfast. After breakfast Ike asked the two why are you both up so early in the morning marth I understand his nightmares. He would take on all the work alone when we first got here. Hero and marth signed that we still get the nightmares sometimes and we love to help out on the farm. 

Ike said ok and they went to the spot that they were working on their elemental powers and Ren and kuro were all ready there and practicing. Then harry and candace came and the kids came. Samus and roy were the last two to come over to the beach area and they all got to practicing their elemental power for the rest of the day. Around six they took a break for dinner and Ren and kuro had brought dinner for the group. They had been mining and making their own money and everyone sat down and ate dinner and they also talked for a while. After they were done with dinner and talking they went back to work. Ike and marth got the weapons down and they could really combine their elements together so could candace and harry. Samus and roy were the next two to have really good control over their elements but the ones that had the best control was the kids because they had their elements since they were born. 

Ren and Hero were also getting the control over their elements kuro was also doing good with his control over his element. They worked on the elements until nine in the evening and then called it a night. They all went home and got ready for bed and the next morning Marth and Hero woke up first and they got ready for the day and went out and did the chores they took care of the animal and the crops and Hero signed we have one week of spring left we been working really hard on our projects. We still have today and tomorrow to practice then we get a break we need to work on our projects this weekend and have some fun also and you need to spend time with your husband yeah and they went back to work and Ike woke up to his husband and the dog not near him and Hero and the cat not in bed either. When Ike went outside the chores were done but where is my husband and Hero and the pets. Ike went outside and behind the house and saw the two practicing with their elements and dogging each other and Marth notice his husband standing there and went over and said good morning and gave him a kiss.


	71. Working on secret projects with the kids and Ike and marth practice their elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike are working on a project together but it blew up and Marth put it to the side and Marth likes to dance around and his husband was worried about him from the ankle injury in the first year and Samus helps fix the project that blew up

Ike said good morning back and kiss his husband back and Ike asked can I practice also and they both signed yes and some of the morning was practicing outside and they went back inside to get some breakfast. When they got back into the house they saw Samus and Roy up and making breakfast. After breakfast they went to the beach and saw all their friends there and they all got to practicing. The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent practicing and around six they all took a break for dinner and marth had made dinner the night before. They all sat down and ate dinner it was very yummy and Marth was over talking to Ren and Kuro and Hero about some projects and that we need to help the kids out and the kids said that we need to do that this weekend. After dinner they went right back to work on training their elemental power and they all were getting really good and around nine they all stopped for the night and they all said good night and went off to get some sleep. When Ike and his husband got home they got ready for bed and went to sleep. Hero and Samus and roy came in next and went to bed also. 

The next morning Marth and hero were up first again and got out their paper they had been working on and looking at all the projects and deciding which ones to keep and the others for another time. They both went outside and took their pets with them and started working on the chores and taking care of the crops and the animals. After they were done they went behind the house again and started practicing with their elements and swords. After they were done they went back in the house and started breakfast for everyone. Samus and Roy woke up to Marth and Hero making breakfast and they saw no messes on the table or in the kitchen today. Ike was the last one to wake up and said good morning to everyone and Samus and Roy said good morning and Hero signed good morning. 

His husband went up and said good morning through the link and kissed him. Ike kissed his husband back and went to sit down Marth came over with breakfast for everyone and the portions divided. They all sat down and ate breakfast after breakfast was done they all went and got ready for the day and then went to the beach to practice for the whole day and night. When they got to the beach they saw all of their friends and they went to work practicing we have about eight weeks left and they went right to work on training their elements. The rest of the morning and afternoon was training their elements and around six they took a break for dinner and to talk. Ren was talking with the kids and Hero and Marth about doing the projects tomorrow and Hero and marth both said yes. After they were done with talking they got back to work on training their elements and around nine they all stopped for the night and Ike said everyone was doing a great job and they all went home to get some sleep. 

When Ike got his husband home he got him settled down into bed and hero came over and signed that you should get up tomorrow and go do the chores with him and spend some time with your husband. Ike said I will do that tomorrow morning and the rest of this weekend and this coming week. Hero went to bed afterwards and Samus and Roy were in bed already. The next morning Ike woke up first and his husband was right after and Marth went over and gave his husband a kiss and said good morning through the link. They got ready and went out and worked on the chores they took care of the crops and the animals and Ike saw his husband dancing around he is very graceful on his feet but ankle injury scares me after the first year. Marth went over and signed whats wrong love and Ike said seeing you dance around makes me worried about the ankle injury from the first year. 

Its healed and I haven't had any problems since the start of the second year where I needed to stay off my horse. But honey thank you for caring about me and they went back to work and after the chores were done Marth took his husband to the spot that he and hero used to practice and they practiced their elements for a while. After they were done they went in and started making breakfast. Ike noticed that his husband was really good at cooking and baking but also good with working on his elemental powers. Marth called his husband over by saying it through the link and asked him if he wanted to make the juice from the strawberries. Ike said yes and also made some strawberry jam. After they were done they called everyone to breakfast and Hero went over to Ike and signed did working with your husband help yes. We did get to talk for a little bit. Hero went over to marth after breakfast and they were signing about playing with the kids today and Marth ran over and got some papers out and brought them back to the table. Hero and him were looking over the projects and figuring out which ones to take over to the kids and which one to leave for now. 

Ike was very curious about what was on the papers and what the two wanted to do with the kids. Ike went over and his husband signed it some projects we are working on for the battle this fall. Hero said we need to go work with the kids you should come to they let you help them with the last project. The three of them left and when they got where the kids were Ike saw Ren and Kuro there also and the rest of the day they all worked on one project after another and Marth got out the paper. The kids looked at it and helped marth get the right things for that project and Marth called over his husband to come help with this project. Ike went over and helped his husband out but it blew up and Ike said that is a very dangerous project and his husband signed I need to go back and check the math and the materials used let me put that one aside for now. Around six it was time to go home for dinner and a shower Ike thought his husband collected the project that went wrong and took it home the other projects were still good and hero got the other papers and took them home with him.

Ike said to his husband when we get home time for a shower then dinner and marth rubbed his belly to tell his husband he was hungry. When they got home Samus and Roy took a look at the two a project gone wrong and Ike said yes and then told his husband go take a shower and then it will be dinner time after my shower. Marth went off and took a shower and Ike got ready to after his husband and when his husband came out of the shower he was clean again. Ike went and got a shower also and hero came home and put the rest of the papers away for the night and Marth got the project out that blew up and looked it over and saw one flaw. Ike came and looked over the project also and saw the flaw and help his husband fix it and tomorrow we can try again. They all sat down and ate some dinner and after dinner and Marth and Ike went outside to talk about today.

What is with all the projects and some of them blew up before you and the kids get them right and Marth signed its to get ready for the fall and we can use our elements but some of the projects will be useful for when we need to take out cameras and other locks and see if any of our friends were rejected also. Ike listened to his husband and said lets get to work on the project that blew up it was supposed to be a combination of our elements and Marth signed yes. Ike said it looks really cool but the blowing up is not good but we can try again let me see the paper and they both looked at it and saw that the math was off on the paper and Ike got samus outside to help with the math and she fixed the equation. Ike and his husband went and stargazed for the rest of the night until marth was sleeping and Ike picked him up and took him inside to get some sleep.


	72. more elemental power training and the animal festival is coming up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has an element is practicing on the beach and the kids were talking about the animal festival coming up and having a very fun time with everyone and Everyone can make a very cool sword

Then everyone else went to bed and got some sleep for the night and the next morning Ike woke up to see his husband all ready awake and waiting to go outside. They both went out and got to work on the chores and when they were done taking care of the farm they went behind the house and practiced for a little while. After they were done they both went in to find hero and Samus and Roy making breakfast. They all sat down and started eating and Ike said that today he and marth were going fishing and Hero signed thats a really good idea. We still have time to work on the projects Marth signed yes and did want to spend the day with his husband and have a great day. Ike and Marth left after breakfast to go do some fishing and Hero went off to spend time with Ren and kuro and Samus and roy went into the mines to get some gems to make some money. 

When Ike and his husband got to the fishing spot they put their poles in the water and went fishing for a while. Around noon Marth went and took an afternoon nap and Ike was watching the fishing poles. Around three Ike noticed his husband was waking up but looked a little bit warm and went over and asked are you ok and his husband signed yes but the week has caught up to me after training all week I'm very tired sometimes each week and we need to be at tiptop shape to free our friends. Ike said we need also to have some snacks for when everyone is practicing and working on the elements. Marth thought thats a good idea and they went back to fishing and around six they went home for dinner and Hero was home first and making dinner for everyone. When Samus and Roy got home they all sat down and started eating dinner and Ike told hero good job with dinner and Marth signed good job. After dinner was done Marth and Hero went outside to talk for a while.   
Marth asked by signing to hero when we free your brothers are you going to stay with them or stay with us Hero signed that he wanted to stay on the farm. What are your brothers names Hero signed one is named solo and the second one is named eight and my last brother is named Erdrick and then hero said I almost forgot their names. Marth signed you will never forget your brothers I never forget my sister who visited two times and that was really nice. Ike saw the two out talking about things and thought about how hard it is on hero being away from his brothers. I should invite my sister Mist to come visit sometime and have her meet my husband and its almost nine and its time to get ready for bed. 

Ike got the two in and told them time to go to bed for the night and they all went to sleep and the next morning Ike and marth woke up first again and they went outside and worked on the farm by taking care of the crops and the animals and after they were done they let the animals out for the day and went behind the house and practiced their elements for a while. Marth was having a fun time with his husband and they were doing really good together after they were done they went in and saw hero up and the three of them started breakfast and when Samus and Roy got up they all sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast Marth got the snacks together to eat during training for the day and they all left to go to the beach and they saw all their friends and went to training. At noon they took a little break to have a snack and some water to drink. 

After they had the snack they went back to training and the rest of the day until six and they stopped for dinner. While they were having dinner they were all talking about different things and Hero signed he had another name is Luminary and Ren said that is a very nice name but I like hero better its shorter. After they were done with dinner and talking they went and trained some more and around nine they all stopped for he night and everyone said good night to each other and they all went home. Ike got his husband in his arms and hero followed to get some sleep for the night. When the five of them got home Ike put his husband down in their bed and went to get ready also and the dog was all ready near Marth. Ike got into bed and was asleep also and cuddled his husband and hero was sleeping with the cat on his chest. Samus and Roy were sleeping also and the next morning Marth was one of the first awake and then his husband was awake also and they both went out and worked on the farm for the day. 

They got the crops taken care of and the animals and harvested the crops that needed to be harvested. After they were done with the chores and letting the animals Marth took his husband and they went and practiced their elemental powers some more and when they got done they both went inside. When Ike and his husband got inside they saw Samus and Roy and hero making breakfast today and they said good morning or signed good morning. After they were done doing that they all sat down for breakfast and it was very yummy. After breakfast Hero helped get the water and snacks together and then they all left the house and went to the beach to get the training started and they saw all their friends and they got to work on their elements and also combining them. Around noon they went and took a snack break and some rest and water and after they were done they went back to training for the rest of the afternoon and around six they all stopped and had some dinner that Hero had made this morning and it was very yummy and They all sat down and talked for a while and Marth was signing about different things and the kids said this weekend is the animal festival. 

Marth was excited to get back to racing and riding his horse this weekend and the kids said this will be a very fun weekend. After they were done they went and got back to training with their elements and making different swords Ren had a sword made of shadows and Kuro had a sword made of darkness. Ike had a sword made out of fire and Marth had a sword made out of water/ice it was a very powerful weapon and Hero had a sword made out of nature materials and Roy had an earth sword. Samus has a really cool sword that was made out of air and cloud and the kids each had a really cool sword Suzanne’s was made out of rainbows and Jaspers was made out of light. Around nine they all stopped for the night and went to get some sleep Ike told his husband time for bed we all need our sleep for the night and everyone went home and said goodnight to each other. 

When Ike got home with his husband they got ready for bed and went right to sleep and Hero was out like a light also and Samus and Roy were sleeping also. The next morning Marth was one of the first ones up and so was his husband they both went out and worked on taking care of the crops and the animals and then when they were done they went and let the animals out for the day and Marth took his husband and they went and practiced their elements behind the house. When they got done they both went inside and Hero was awake and helped Marth make breakfast and snacks and dinner for today. When breakfast was done Ike came over and helped set it out and Samus and roy were awake and said good morning to everyone and they all sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast Marth packed everything and they went to the beach and all their friends were their and Candace made a sword with her heart powers and Harrys sword was made with lighting. They all got to training and working on their elements and Marth and Ike combined their elements so did Roy and Samus. Around noon they took a break and got snacks out and water and they talked for a very little bit and then after they were done they went back to training.


	73. More elemental training and Candace tries to help fix the voices of Hero and marth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candace tries to fix Hero and Marth's voice but its an old injury and it can't be fixed and Ren tells why hero can't talk to anyone and the animal festival is coming again and Marth gets tired very easy

The rest of the afternoon was training and making weapons and around six they all took another break for dinner and they all got a portion and ate it and it was very yummy. While they were eating dinner they talked for a while Harry was having a great conversation with his old group members but Marth was over with the kids talking and Ren and Kuro. Candace went over and asked why doesn't Marth or hero talk. Marth had a really bad accident in the winter of the first year and he lost his voice for the rest of his life and hero had come with his voice gone and Ren said they took him away one day and when he came back he had a bandage around his neck and they just threw him in the room we were in. Candace said let me try with my healing power to see if I can help restore their voices and she went over and Marth signed hi. She asked him if she could use her healing powers to help get his voice back and hero’s also and they said yes and she tried but it didn't work.

Why didn't it work they are very old injury and Marth has resigned to the fact he will never talk again and hero also. After they were done with dinner they went back to training and around nine they all stopped for the night. They all said goodnight to each other and went to their homes or the inn to get some sleep. Marth was walking home with his husband and they both tired after the day and Hero was tired also and Samus and Roy were tired they all went home and put the animals away. Ike took his husband and they went off and got ready for bed and Samus and roy went to bed also and so did hero and everyone fell asleep and the next morning Ike was the first one up and his husband right after and they both went and took care of the pets. Ike went out and his husband followed and they went and got the crops taken care of and the animals. After they were done they went and let the animals out and went to practice their elements together behind the house. 

When they got done they went in and saw Samus and roy making breakfast and hero making the dinner and Samus said good morning to everyone. Ike took his husband to his seat and they both sat down and Hero joined a little bit later and then Samus and Roy brought the food over and they all took their portions and ate breakfast. After breakfast Marth got the water and the snacks ready for today. After they were done they all went to the beach to get ready for training and their friends were all ready there and Candace told Ike that she did hear what harry said to Marth that first year winter. But Ike said he was mad but he shouldn't taken it out on Marth and now marth had payed the price. Marth signed to candace that I shouldn't have let the word affect me. Candace said sometime words affect me and cause me to run away from people your human and its hard when it’s a friend. They started getting to work on training and until noon they did the morning training. 

At noon they took a small break for snacks and water and after they were done they went right back to work. Around six everyone stopped for dinner and to talk for a while it was a very nice dinner and talks. After they were done with dinner and talking they went right back to work on their elemental powers and their weapons and they were all getting really good and Marth and Ike were doing really good at controlling their powers and everyone else was doing really good also and Hero was doing well with the magic control also and Ren was dong really good with his shadow powers and Kuro with his darkness powers and Harry with his lightning powers. Samus and Roy were getting really good control over the earth and air powers around nine it was time to stop for the night and get some sleep Marth and Hero were tired and everyone else was very tired also and Harry said we practice sometimes in the morning and Hero signed that I practice in the mornings also and Ike said he and Marth practice in the morning and Roy and samus we do a little bit of practice after we all go home for the night. 

Well, lets all go home and get to bed so we are not all tired in the morning and that we can practice tomorrow. Goodnight everyone and they all left for the night and Ike noticed that marth was really fading and we all need to get home quickly. Ike saw his husband swaying and almost collapsing on the ground so he went over and picked him up and carried him home and Marth fell asleep in his arms he must be tired. When they got home they Ike put his husband to bed and got ready for bed also then went to sleep also and Hero was in bed also and Samus and roy went to bed also after doing a little bit of practicing. The next morning Ike woke up first and said to himself we need to see Jin on Sunday for Marth again I hope he is not getting sick or he just has used a lot of energy through the week and the tiredness is back in full force. It might also be that he is using a lot of energy during practice and I need to make sure he is drinking water and having snacks but I also want to check his weight he still seems very skinny and under weight to me. 

Ike went out and worked on the chores and when he got done with the chores he saw his husband come out and say good morning through the link and came over and gave him kiss and Ike gave a kiss back and said good morning also. Then after Ike was done with the chores his husband took him behind the house to do some practicing on their elemental powers and when they got done they went in and ate some breakfast. Ike made sure that he got a little more of the portion and some more to drink. Hero was eating the same as Marth it will help them get their immune systems boosted. After they were done with breakfast Marth went and got the snacks and the dinner ready for today. Ike said lets go and get started on training and they all left and went to the beach where they saw all their friends and got to work on training for the morning and around noon they took a little break for some snacks and water. Ike made sure to give hero and marth a lot of the snacks and water they needed it a lot. 

After they were done with the snacks they went back to training and the rest of the afternoon was training and working on making weapons around six they took another break to eat some dinner and Ike had all the food ready and made sure Marth got a little bit more food and Marth signed thank you and went off to eat and talk to the kids and Ren and Kuro and the kids and Ike was talking to harry and Candace and Roy and Samus about things and Samus said are you trying to make sure that marth eats a little bit more. Ike said yes he is still very skinny and the tiredness is still a little bit concerning. We’ll have two days tomorrow and Sunday to relax and get some sleep. Tomorrow is the animal festival and Marth will be racing in it and after they were done talking they went back to training and they all practiced for the rest of the evening to the night and around nine it was time to get off to bed everyone was tired and we can go to the animal festival any time before seven in the evening tomorrow.


	74. animal festival again and Ren,Kuro and Hero tell their stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and the group goes to the animal festival and Marth comes in second place behind Suzanne but also takes an afternoon nap to get some energy back after working hard all week and Ren,Kuro and Hero all tell their stories

Everyone said goodnight and all went home for the night and Ike cleaned up the picnic basket and Marth and Hero were going home for the night to get some sleep and they put the animals away for the night. Ike came a few seconds later and told marth go get ready for bed and then we will get some sleep. Marth went off and got changed for bed and Ike did also and they went right to sleep and Hero went to sleep also. Samus and Roy went to bed they were tired after the long day and the next morning was the animal festival and Ike woke up early and Marth tried to wake up when his husband did but Ike told him go back to sleep get some rest you need after the week and we have been working really hard. Marth went back to sleep and hero was sleeping also and Samus and Roy were up early and the three of them went and worked on chores and got all the farm work done. They went back into the house to make some breakfast Ike looked over and saw his husband still sleeping and went and woke him up and told him breakfast time. Ike went over and got hero up also and they all sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast the kids came over and Marth told his husband that he was going to the festival to get ready for the race.

Ike said we will be over there in a few minutes and Marth and hero left the house and went over to the festival with the kids. Then Samus and Roy worked on the dishes and told Ike go over to the festival and watch your husband race Ike left and went over to the festival. Marth was getting ready to race in the horse race and Samus and Roy also came over to watch and the betted on Suzanne winning and Marth coming in second place and the race started. Just like the bet Suzanne was in first place and Marth in second place and Jasper in third and they all got shinning carrots and after they were done watching the race. The next contest was the pet contest and Hero entered that and the cat won first place and Ike took care of the animal contest and entered one of the sheep and won second place. 

After the contests were over they started to go home and Ike noticed that marth wasn't moving as fast as the others and hero either. Ike went over to his husband and said lets get home so you can take an afternoon nap and Ike got marth on his horse and rode them home and Ike put marth on the porch swing Marth was all ready sleeping when Ike put him on the porch swing . Ren came over and put hero on the swing also he fell asleep at the festival and Ike said lets be really quiet and let them sleep they are probably using too much energy and need the sleep to regain the energy. Samus and Roy and Kuro went off to talk for a while and Ike and Ren stayed behind to keep an eye on hero and marth. They were both talking very quietly and Ren was telling Ike his story about what happened before he entered the tournament and Ike said that sound really sad that you were framed and people called you criminal. That sound not nice Ren said that it was really hurtful and the rumors about it also.

Ren and Ike talked for the rest of the afternoon and around six Ike got up to check on his husband and Samus and Roy and Kuro came back and they were being very quiet. They went in to make dinner and Ike and Ren stayed outside watching the two that were sleeping and Samus quietly called everyone in for dinner. Ike woke up his husband and Ren woke up hero Ike said to Marth time for dinner and Marth woke up very slowly and signed how long have I been out for the whole afternoon and some of the evening. I must have been tried from the week and the horse racing took some of my energy also Ike said getting rest is important. Marth signed that he was hungry. 

Lets go in and get dinner and Ren got hero up by saying its dinner time and they went in also and all sat down for dinner and it was very yummy and Hero and Ren and Kuro talked about lets share our stories with the others and Ike said we can share our stories after dinner. Ren said I was new to the tournament and so was hero and kuro said he was there for the fourth tournament. They all got done with dinner and Ike shared his story and then Roy went and then samus and marth went last. Ren started to share his story how he tried to help out a women getting harassed and he didn't know the person that he was trying to save her from was a politician. He got sued and put on probation and got shipped to Tokyo for a year. But over time he became someone to help out the city and met a lot of his friends. Kuro went next and told everyone he was a clone of pit created by the mirror of truth but after a while became a free person and sees his brother as a brother but he also save pits life one time

Hero was the last one to go and his story was that he grew up in a small town and that he was adopted by his mom and grandpa and he went on a trip to find out about his past and that he was the luminary. He got thrown into a dungeon and got out with an old friends help and over time they made more friends and had to save the world from the darkness and they did and he was the newest luminary. He also said he was a prince but didn't remember because he was a baby when his real parent died after he was born and his kingdom destroyed. Each or our stories have different elements and some are sad and we will get our friends back and hero we will get your brothers back. After they were done talking they all went back to the farm to get some sleep for the night. Ren and Kuro stayed over for the night and they all went to sleep and the next morning it was summer. Ike woke up first and Ren and Kuro they went out and got the crops cut down from last season and Kuro went off to get the supplies for the summer. Ike told him corn and tomatoes for the top field and a summer seed mix for the bottom and some fertilizer for both fields. Ren said why those crops we have planted them all the years we been here and samus and Roy came out and took care of the collectables and the animals. Marth and Hero were still sleeping and Ike said its good for the both of them. 

When kuro got back they all planted the crops and put the fertilizer down and when they got done Hero and Marth were awake. They were in the kitchen making breakfast but Ike noticed that his husband was a mess and so was hero and the kitchen was a big mess. What did you two do while we were outside we were making breakfast Marth was saying through the link and it got a little bit messy now we have to clean everything up but breakfast is done. Everyone pitched in and cleaned up the mess and they saw the table covered with papers and Hero went and cleaned them all up and hid them away from everyone else Ike thought what are they up to now. After they were done they went and all had breakfast and it was very yummy and after breakfast Ike told Marth that they were going to the doctor for a little bit today and hero also to see about why you both get tired easily.


	75. Marth and hero go see the doctor and the fire fly festival is coming up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike takes hero and Marth to the doctors to see why they still get tired very easily and and then after the doctors Hero and Marth go off to play with the kids for a while and they also have to figure out what projects they are keeping and which one to throw away

Marth asked in the link after we are done can I go play with the kids and hero also and his husband said sure and go have some fun but be careful and Marth went over to ren and gave some of the papers. Ike saw the papers and saw Ren take them very carefully and Kuro also. Ike took his husband and Hero over to the doctors to get checked out an Jin said hi to all three. He told Marth to lay on the bed and Jin examined him and said I see nothing wrong and he's also checked the weight and saw it was down and Jin said I found the problem why Marth gets tired and probably the same thing with hero also are they eating enough during breakfast and dinner and snacks. Marth is almost eating a full portion and hero is the same but they do get snacks during the day. They need to eat a lot more because of their immune systems and they are not getting enough food. 

Marth signed sometimes I can't eat the full portion and Hero said the same thing and Jin said that is what you need to do to get over the tiredness and feel better and that will also boost the immune system. Thank you doctor Jin and Marth and Hero ran off to play and Ike stayed behind to talk to Jin for a little bit about the two. Jin told him they will be ok but they are going to need to eat some more and Ike said I will work with them on that and water and snacks. Jin said is Marth also stressed out and Ike said yes he will get better over time but he is stressed out about something. 

Jin said all of you are planning something big right and Ike said yes let me get you different medicines for when you go on your trip this fall and Ike said thank you. After Ike was done talking to Jin he went over to make sure Marth had a snack and water and to see what everyone was up to and saw Ren, Kuro, the kids, Hero and his husband working on a project that was going very well. The kids invited him over and Ike went over to his husband and help him with the project that blew up the last time and they had a better result this time. Ike said yes the project was a success and Marth was very happy with the result. Around six they went home for dinner and Ike told the kids and Ren and Kuro good night and hero signed goodnight and Marth also signed goodnight and the three of them went home to get some dinner and Ren said I need to go to the wishing shrine and make a wish. Ren went off and made his wish and that was to be Hero’s boyfriend by the end of the year. 

When Ike got home with his husband and hero they went in and saw dinner being made and they went over and sat down. Ike put the medicine he got from Jin away and went back to sit down. When Samus came over she put extra food on Marth’s and Hero’s plates and they ate it all. Ike told me what the doctor said and that you need more food and water to get back to a healthy weight. Marth signed that he would always be skinny but you’re really thin and hero also and when they were done Marth went over and got the dishes done. After dinner Ike and his husband went outside to stargaze for a while until bed time around nine they went to bed and got some sleep for the night and Hero was in bed and Samus and roy were also. 

The next morning was the start of another training week and they were getting closer to the battle in about six weeks and Ike and Marth were one of the first ones up and they went out and worked on the crops and took care of the animals. When they got done they went behind the house and practice for a while and when they got done they went back in and started making breakfast. Hero woke up and came over and sat down and signed good morning to Ike and Marth and Samus and Roy came in and said good morning and they all sat down for breakfast and after they ate breakfast they got ready and got the snacks and Ren said yesterday that he and Kuro were going to bring dinner tonight. The group left and went over to the beach and saw all their friends there and they started training for the day. 

Around noon they took a break for some snacks and water and Ike made sure that Marth had extra snacks and water because of the heat. After they were done with the snacks and drinks they went back to training for the rest of the afternoon and around six they took a break to have some dinner. While they were eating they were talking also and having a very fun time talking about the different things that they were getting ready for the battle in the fall and Suzanne went over and told Marth and Hero that the projects were coming along very nicely and that we need to figure out all the papers and which one we can use for the final battle. But we won’t have time to make all the projects but we can work on as many as we can before the battle and Suzanne went over and said I'm working on my own project for the battle.

After they got done talking and eating dinner they went back to work on training their elements and Marth was working really well with his husband and they made lots of combinations and they were really getting the hang of their elements. Ren and hero were doing really well with their combinations also and seeing the power of the two elements was really neat and scary. Harrys and Candace’s were really neat also and so was the kids they had the most unique powers because one was born in the night and moon light and the other was born during the very early morning when the sun was first coming up and that was dawn. They were polar opposites and they still fit together very well and they could get married someday. Kuro had the element of darkness and it made it really neat to see the weapons and Samus and Roy were another that had neat elements and they could also be scary but they had under control. Around ten they all stopped for the night and they all said goodnight to each other and everyone went home and got ready for bed. 

The week went by the same way as the other weeks that they had been practicing their elements and Marth was eating better and gaining some weight back he lost over the first two years. Hero was gaining weight also and they were looking so much better and not as tired and they were doing so much better and Saturday was the firefly festival. Ike was going to take his husband and Roy was going to take his wife and Ren was going to ask hero to the festival and on Friday Ren came and asked hero to the festival and Hero said yes and Ike said thats great and Friday they were training for the whole day and also making sure to eat snacks and dinner. After dinner they got right back to work and when they got done around ten they all went home to bed and to get some sleep for the next morning.


	76. The firefly festival and Hero and Marth burn some of the projects that were working on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the firefly festival and Ren asks hero to go with him on a date for the festival Ike is taking his husband Marth and Samus and Roy are going together and Hero and Marth are going through their projects and burning the ones that are not going to be used in the battle and some of the projects are unstable

The next morning was the firefly festival and Ike woke up early and went outside and worked on the crops and the chores for the day his husband came out and helped and they got all the work done. After they were done Marth wanted to practice his element with his husband and they worked together and did a really good job and Ike told him time to go in and make some breakfast and they did. Samus and Roy woke up and said good morning and then went and sat down.

Hero was the last one awake and he signed good morning to everyone and went and sat down also and they all ate breakfast it was very yummy and after they were done they went out and got ready for the day and Ike said he was going fishing with his husband and Samus and her husband were going mining and Hero was going to go play with ren and Kuro today they all went off and did the activities they wanted to do. Around five they got back to the farm and Hero was the first one ready and then Samus got ready and Marth was right after that. Ike went after his husband and then Roy’s turn and Marth samus and Hero went off to the festival and around seven. They saw their dates and ren went over and picked hero up and took him to the spot he choose and Ike went over and got his husband and took him to his spot and Roy got his wife and took her over to their spot.

They all did the festival and then watched the firefly’s fly around and when that was over they all went home and got ready for bed. Marth was sound asleep and so was hero and ren stayed over for the night and Ike got in with his husband and went to sleep for the night. Samus and Roy were also sleeping. The next morning Ren and hero were awake first so they got the farm taken care of and some of the crops needed harvested so they did that and also took care of the animals and Ren could feel the a bond starting to form with hero and they would be like Ike and marth were they could talk through a link. After they were done they went back into the house and Hero saw Marth and his husband cooking breakfast. Marth saw hero and Ren and signed good morning to both of them and then went back to making breakfast. Samus and roy came down and said good morning to everyone Hero signed good morning and Marth did also and Ren said good morning so did Ike.

When they got done Ike and marth brought the breakfast over and they all sat down and ate breakfast and Ike said to ren when we get done we should talk outside and when everyone was done Hero and Marth went off to do the dishes. Samus was watching them just incase they made a mess and Roy said what are you two up to today. Marth signed that they were going to play with the kids and work on some more projects and Kuro was going to join us and so was ren. Ike and Ren went outside to talk for a while and Ike asked ren is there a bond forming between you and hero and Ren said yes I have a crush on him. I made a wish to be his boyfriend by the end of the year and Ike said thats a really good goal. Lets get back in before hero and Marth get into trouble and make a big mess they went back into the house to find the table covered in papers. 

What are you two up to and were did Samus and Roy go Marth signed that they went to do some fishing for the day and this is some of our projects and we are going through them to see which ones we are going to use and which one to throw away. Hero signed to Ren and Marth we need to get going and meet up with the kids and the three of them left and Ike said they left some of the papers behind. Ike went over and saw the papers had different projects on them and Ike saw that some of projects include elements and other fun weapons. He though they are crazy with the projects and some of them looked dangerous to the eye and some of them use Ren’s and Hero’s attacks and Marth included his attacks into the project. Those kids have had a big influence on all of them and they are sometimes getting into the dangerous category and that scares me with my husband out there playing with them. 

Ike decided to do some cooking for the day and make some more jam and other sweet treats and bread. Marth and hero and Ren and Kuro were over playing with the kids and they said did you figure out what projects to keep and which ones to throw away and Marth signed yes we forgot to clean up the mess on the table of the projects we are not going to use. Hero signed Ike will see the projects and that some of them are dangerous but we are being very careful. The rest of the day was working on the projects and getting them ready for the fall battle that was coming up very soon and they needed to be ready and this week they were going to the other island to train. Because there was a hurricane coming to the island and they need the practice to get ready for the battle and.

Around six everyone got the area they were working at cleaned up and then hero and Marth went home to get some dinner and Ren and Kuro went home also. When they got back to the farm Marth saw his husband and ran over and gave him a kiss and told him about the day and some of the projects that they were working on. Samus and Roy were home also and Hero was inside and cleaned up the paper mess and signed after dinner lets have a bonfire and Samus said a great idea and Marth and Ike came in and Hero signed the idea again and Ike said yes is the bonfire to burn the projects that you are not going to use and yes Marth and hero said yes. Ike said I saw some of the projects and some of them seemed a little bit dangerous. Marth said to Ike through the link that we thought them up but they did seem a little bit dangerous so we are not going to use them. 

Ike said that a really great idea some of those projects were very scary and they didn't seem like they would be safe in the battle. Marth signed that we are still working on some projects but not ones that are unstable and that can hurt us in the battle. We need to make sure that we only use them for the battle and when we get done with the battle we will store them away for the next time we need them. Then dinner was ready so everyone sat down and ate dinner. After dinner they all went outside and sat around a bonfire and talked for the rest of the night and hero and Marth burned some of their projects that they were not going to use. Samus and Roy said why are you burning those pieces of paper Hero signed that they were some projects that we were not going to use for the final battle in the fall and some of them were very dangerous and unstable. Marth was having a very fun time burning things and Samus said the battle is coming up soon and we are almost ready but a few more weeks should help us out. 

Around ten it was time to get ready to go to bed and Marth put out the fire with his water powers then he and Ike went back to the house to get some sleep for the night and when they got home. Ike went and got ready for bed and Marth was ready for bed also and they settled down and went to sleep. Hero got settled down and went to sleep also and Samus and Roy came back in quietly when they saw their friends sleeping for the night. They went and got ready for bed and went to sleep also for the night and the next morning they woke up and it was raining outside. The kids said that they made the area safe for practicing their elements and the rain won’t be a problem to them and Marth went out and took care of the animals and checked the crops and harvested what needed to be harvested. 

When Marth went and got the chores done he went back in and saw hero awake and they signed for a little bit about the rain and the battle and Marth signed to hero about how the battle should go and that we would need to be under the dark of the night to sneak around and we would also need to leave in the afternoon and get there around the night and have quiet feet and the dog could be helpful during the night and the day and we would need to hide during the day and Marth observed that there were trees around the area and we could hide in them and Hero was writing everything down and Marth continued about we will need coffee and food for the morning and we will need to scope out the building during the night and hide during the day so our friends don't see us. But that is all that we can do for now and we may have more information as time goes on. 

Ike woke up to more papers on the table and his husband and hero making breakfast and Ike went over and gave his husband a kiss and said good morning. Then went and sat down and looked over the paper and Marth came over and told his husband that is some plans that he and hero made. Its for the final battle that is coming up and that we need to keep practicing for the battle this week until we leave on the boat in the fall. After marth went and told his husband what the papers were for he and hero got breakfast on the table. When samus and Roy came down they all sat down and ate breakfast and after breakfast Marth got the water and snacks ready.

they all left for the beach to go practice for the day and when they got there all their friends were there and they all started practicing for the day. around noon they took a break and had some snacks and water and when they got done they went back to practicing for the rest of the afternoon and around six they took a break for dinner. Ike told everyone what marth had written down and they all said that sounds like a good plan and the kids said that the people that can’t talk will be able to talk for the battle at the very end when we need to combine all of our powers together.


	77. Training on the other island and enjoying the beach weather in on the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a hurricane was coming to the island everyone packed up to got to the other island and practice there and also have some fun in the sun and Marth gets a sunburn and Hero and Marth are both scared about the battle coming up in the fall

After they were done with dinner they went back to work on training with their elements and they did a really good job. They were all getting the hang of their elements and the kids had the most control over their elements because they had been using them since they were born. Marth and Ike had the second best control and so did Roy and samus and hero was doing really good also and Ren and Kuro had some great control over their powers. Harry and candace had really good control over their powers also and they all were practicing until ten at night and they stopped for the night. They all were tired and Ike told everyone goodnight and took marth home to get some sleep for the night. Ren brought hero back to the farm and Kuro came with him and Ike invited both over for the night and they said yes and they got ready for bed also and went to sleep right away and Hero was sleeping also and so was Ike and Marth and Samus and roy. 

The week was going by as the previous week and before the end of the week Ike told everyone to pack for the island. They were going to practice there and escape the hurricane that was coming to the island and Ike made sure there was plenty of food in the feeding bins for the rest of the week and some of the weekend. Marth helped get the crops safe from the hurricane and also watered everything before they left and made sure that they lots of snacks and drinks. After they were done everyone was ready to go to the boat and go to the other island they all got on the boat and left for the rest of the week to the weekend. It was fun being on the other island and they got a lot of training in and by Friday they had really good control on their elemental powers and they got a lot of practice for the day. They went to bed and the next morning they all got up and had some breakfast and today was relaxing day and spend time together. Ike said he was going to relax on the beach and get some sun in the summer and Marth went off to do some fishing and Hero was spending time with ren. Samus and Roy were spending time together also and harry and candace were checking on their house while they were on the island. 

Ike took a little nap to get refreshed for the rest of the evening and when he woke up it was about five in the evening and Hero and Ren came back and Samus and Roy also. Harry and candace were just coming back also and Ike was wondering were his husband was and was a little bit worried about him. Ike went looking for his husband and saw the dog first and the dog barked at Ike to follow him over to where his husband was fishing and saw his husband collapsed in the sand looking very hot and the water bottle was next to him and it was empty. Ike picked up his husband and rushed him over to the water and after getting his clothes off threw him in the ocean to cool him down. 

Hero signed is Marth doing ok and Ike said he gets overheated in the summer pretty fast and this is one of the ways to cool him down. Ike went back to the room and got a towel for his husband to help him dry off. Ike went over and got marth out of the water and saw he was much cooler than before. When Ike had his husband dried off he got the clothes back on that he had to take off because of the heat Marth woke up slowly and signed to his husband good evening. Ike said you need to be careful because heat effects you and you got heat exhaustion again. I had to throw you in the ocean to cool down with no clothes on. Marth signed sorry for worrying you and that I will be more careful at least this time I didn't throw up. Ike told his husband that we will take eating and drinking very slowly so that your stomach doesn't get upset and Hero came over and signed to marth how are you feeling and Marth signed back much better we should go swimming tomorrow with everyone. Hero thought thats a great idea and they went back to the inn and got some dinner. 

Marth was eating and drinking very slowly and Ike liked that his husband was eating slowly and drinking his water very slowly. After they were done with dinner everyone went outside and stargazed for a while and around ten it was time to get to bed. The next morning everyone woke up and Marth got his swimming trunks and sunscreen and Ike saw what his husband was doing are you going swimming today and Marth signed yes and Hero is going also want to come and Ike said sure and Marth ran off to asks they others if they wanted to go swimming also and Samus and Roy said yes after we all eat and Kuro and Ren said yes and had swim trunks on. Then Marth went and talked to the kids and they said yes and Marth went to find harry and candace about going swimming and they said yes and Ike got his husband to sit down and eat breakfast and not get overexcited to go swimming in the ocean. After breakfast was done they went outside and got their area set up to go play in the water today. 

Marth went and got some sunscreen on and Ike did also and everyone else used the sunscreen and Marth and hero went off and started playing in the water and Ike came over and started talking to everyone. The kids and Ren and Kuro are playing in the water. Samus said those six really love playing outside. Ike said yes and the dog is playing with them also and Marth came running over and signed come swimming and Ike said in a minuet and then he got up and went swimming with his husband. Everyone else joined in the water and Marth was at home with his element and was having a really fun time. They also played in the sand and had a very fun time playing outside. Around noon Ike got out of the water and called everyone over for some snacks and drinks. 

Ike had to go get his husband out of the water because he was having so much fun and also playing with his element. Time for a break he said through the link and to get some snacks and drinks Marth signed sure and went over to where everyone was and sat down for a break and to eat and drink. After they were done Marth went back to playing in the water with the kids and Ren and Kuro were taking naps so was hero and Ike was resting in the sand relaxing and taking an afternoon nap also and Samus and Roy were keeping an eye on Marth and the kids they were having a really fun time playing in the ocean and building sand castles and other fun sand things and Suzanne was enjoying the sand and Jasper was also. Around six everyone was awake from their naps and Samus and Roy came back with the kids and Marth. Ike went over to his husband and asked are you hungry Marth signed yes and Ike saw that marth got a sunburn and was red all over. Ike said love did you get a sunburn and Marth signed yes and its warm and Ike said use some of your ice powers to cool off the burn and Marth did that and felt much better but his skin was still red.

Ike said I bought this last time we were on the mainland its called aloe and its to help sunburns let me get some on you and cool your skin even more. Ike got the aloe on his husband and Marth was feeling much better and they went to eat some dinner. Samus said how are you feeling marth with the sunburn and everyone else wanted to know and Marth signed that I feel better and that over time the sunburn will go away. During dinner they were talking about the week coming up and how they had four weeks left for the battle we are almost ready for the battle but we can take the time to get really ready for it. After dinner Marth and Hero went outside and built one more sandcastle and some other sand things and Hero connected to the trees and the flowers on the island and saw the nature in it. Marth was by the water and it was very relaxing and nice and Hero came over and saw Marth playing with the water and having a very fun time just relaxing and Hero signed to Marth are you nervous about the battle in the fall and Marth signed back yes its scary that we have one chance next season to free our friend and if we don't we have to wait until the next season.


	78. Marth gets another mental breakdown from all the stress talking about the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth has a breakdown from all the stress he is under to help save his friends on the mainland in the fall and Ike noticed and sent him to talk to the wizard about all the stress he is under and they also talk about the friends they made during the tournament and how they need to free them

Hero signed I'm nervous also because of my brothers and that if we don't free them this season they are stuck until the winter and that is the coldest season. I miss my brothers very much but living on the island has helped me make a new family you and Ike and Samus and Roy. Don't tell anyone but I have a crush on Ren he helped save me and Kuro did also but Kuro has a lover but he hasn't told anyone who it is and it’s a girl. Hero signed all this and Marth told him about how he had a lover in his homeland but she betrayed him and ran off with someone else and Ike has been there since the third tournament and they have a friend they want to free also his name is Meta knight. He is from a different planet and he has someone he watches over named Kirby and he is my friend also. 

Ike came out and saw the two signing about somethings and just relaxing by the water they were talk about their friends when he came over and said time to get ready for bed we need to back to the farm tomorrow and take care of the crops and animals and also get back to training for the week. Ike went over to his husband and said let me get the aloe on you before bed and Marth said yes and Ike took him and hero back to their rooms. He got hero settled in his room before going to take his husband to their room and getting the aloe on his husband and then they both went to bed for the night. The next morning they ate breakfast before boarding the boat and going home to the farm and to train also. When they got back to the farm the animals were happy and taken care of and the crops looked really good. The wizard came over and said I helped with the farm until you returned the kids look happy and relaxed there is so much stress for the next four weeks. 

Ike said I know my husband is under that stress so is hero and everyone else who has a friend that was kidnapped and that is not good. Marth might break under the stress and that would hurt me if it happen Ike told the wizard. This weekend let me talk to him and help get rid of the stress he is feeling and the kids are getting ready to go over to the beach to practice when they got home they made a lotion for Marth and it will help heal the sunburn. After Ike got done talking to the wizard and Samus and roy got the farm taken care of they went inside and saw a mess on the table it was papers everywhere. Where are my husband and hero I don't know Samus said they were left alone in the house while we all were outside and Ike also found glue and paper in the bathroom they were making something I think. They went to the second room not the upstairs and saw the two covered in glue and paper. What are you two up to we were working on a project and it got a little bit messy and we will clean it up after practicing todays and they got cleaned up and went to the beach after getting the snacks and water ready. 

Ike said lets get back to training and the rest of the morning was training for the battle coming up and around noon they took a snack and drink break. After they were done they got back to training for the rest of the afternoon and they all were doing very well they were really getting the hang of the sword and weapons. Around six they took a break for dinner and the kids made it with the help of their parents and they made a really yummy dinner and Marth and Hero were over signing to the kids about the newest project that they were working on and how it made a big mess this morning. Ren went over with Kuro and they all talked as adults and Ren asked the project did they really make a mess with glue and paper and Ike said yes it was all over the table and in the bathroom and in the second bedroom before you go upstairs. What are they up to with glue and paper Ike said I don't know its a mess right now. After dinner they went and started training again and they all were getting really good with their elements. 

Around ten everyone stopped for the night to get some sleep and Hero and Marth had to go get the table and the bathroom and the other room cleaned up. When the five of them got home Marth and hero went off and cleaned up the mess they made and Ike asked what were you making another project it was to be something with paper and glue and water but it made a big mess. Ike said that might be an outdoor project and the kids might help make the project but please be careful because you and the kids have made some more dangerous projects. After Marth and Hero cleaned up the mess and started getting ready for bed and Ike called his husband over and said let me try this lotion the kids made for your sunburn and Marth went over and Ike put the lotion on and marth felt much better and the sunburn was going away. Ike said time for bed and they got ready and went to sleep. 

The rest of the week passed as the last week and they did go see the fireworks at the ocean festival. When the fire works were still going on they went back to training for the night they were getting really good and Marth and Hero tried making the project again outside in the morning. Ike and marth were out practicing their powers in the morning after chores were done and they were getting really good together and after they were done the group everyday goes eats breakfast and trained for the week and finally it was Saturday and Marth was happy to get another break and the circus is this weekend. Ike woke up early to see Hero and his husband pull out more paper and other materials and they were thinking about how to make the project better and not make such a mess. 

Ike noticed that his husband was putting on a brave face and laughing and playing around but it could all be a mask. That mask could be close to breaking and it will be bad for all of us and it might just cause nightmares and another argument. Ike went over to his husband and said that the wizard wants to talk to you Marth signed ok and went outside to start the chores. Ike went out and started helping him with the animals and the crops and Ike noticed his husband after getting the crops done went off to go do something and Ike finished up with the animals and went over to where his husband was and saw him crying and breaking down. Ike went over but didn't touch him because he learned from other breakdowns that if he touched him he would lash out with his powers. Ike went in and started breakfast and Hero was awake and so was Samus and Roy where is marth Ike said outside he needs sometime alone for a little bit. Samus got the idea and said to Hero just give marth some time sometimes people get really stressed out and have breakdowns. 

Ike went back outside and saw marth sitting in the porch swing and not breaking down any more. Ike went over to his husband and asked would you like to talk about it and Marth nodded sorry for breaking down the stress has been getting to me and i was putting on a brave face but it got too much and my mask broke and that cause the breakdown. Marth had been telling everything through the link and Ike said I been noticing that you were wearing a mask and that it was going to fall apart soon. That is why today you are going to talk to the wizard about this and it will help. Let’s get inside and have some breakfast you look hungry and the two of them went back in the house. Samus finished breakfast and Roy divided the portions Hero got the table set and they all sat down and ate some breakfast. After breakfast Marth went off to talk to the wizard about the stress he was under and Ike was off to do some fishing for the day. Hero was off to see Ren and Kuro and Samus and roy were going mining for the day. Marth made it over to the wizards house and the wizard and the witch were there so they all sat down and Marth started signing that he was getting stressed out and that this morning he had a breakdown and was outside crying. Wizard said you all can do it and free your friends and Hero’s brothers but it will take until the day you leave to get all the skills down. The kids are really happy to have friends they didn't have a lot of friends growing up and some of them left.


	79. Marth is talking to the wizard and learning about how each of the elemental powers can have a deadly force behind it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth went off to talk to the wizard and learn about why the island forgot nature and learned why the kids lost their memories and he also learns that each element is gentle but can have a deadly force behind it Marth also gets some nightmares before the battle and the breakdowns don't help

Why did the people on the island forget about nature Marth signed and the witch and the wizard said we have been on this island for many years? We don't let many people see us the witch made her home in the forest and I found a house here in town. A lot of the townsfolk thought I was a fortune teller and not a wizard because I was so mysterious. But over time people forgot about nature and went about their lives and the mayor’s wife got sick from a sickness that went through out the land and that caused the goddess tree to lose power because people were forgetting about nature. The harvest King disappeared but why did the kids loose the memory of their parents Suzanne and Jasper were just babies when nature went bad and I took both of them and came here but over time the memories left them. 

Marth asked a question about names and do you have names also and wizard said yes and so did the witch princess but they said we can’t tell you because my master thought that if we told people our names we could be controlled and the Harvest goddess and King have names also. the kids have real names but they don't know them at the time with the memories returning they didn't get their real names back yet but maybe after this battle they will remember the names. They might tell you their real names because they trust you but they might not also to keep from being controlled. Marth signed they are very happy kids and they love to play we are working on some projects. Wizard said what projects are they doing now and how dangerous are the projects Marth signed that some of them were dangerous and the most dangerous we burned those projects. We are making projects for the battle marth signed and some of them combine our elements and the most scary combinations is Hero’s and ren with the shadow and nature. But then wizard remembered that air and fire was another scary combination because with the air fire had no control. 

My element water is very gentle but wizard said that it also can be used as a deadly force the hurricanes they are a deadly force to and cause lots of damage. Earth can be a deadly force also and every element has some sort of deadly force behind it. The rest of the day was talking about the stress and how to deal with it and wizard said if you need to come talk to me and I can help out before you breakdown again. Marth signed thank you and around six he went home for some dinner and when he got home Hero was home so was hi husband. Samus and Roy were the last ones to come home and Ike was making dinner tonight and Marth was signing stuff with hero about their elements and it was a very good conversation. Samus asked our elements can be gentle and also dangerous yeah marth signed and Ike came over with dinner for everyone and they stopped the conversation and went to eat dinner. After dinner Ike and his husband went outside and talked about what he and the wizard talked about and Marth told him all about the elements and that we can free our friends next season. 

Ike said that it was good that you talked about things and if you need to talk again you should. I know we have a therapist on the mainland but its hard to get to her right now and we need to practice for the battle coming up soon. Marth signed that our elements can be gentle but dangerous also and not just the power of shadows and nature. Fire and air and be a very dangerous combination because with the wind it can cause fire to go out of control and my element and have a dangerous vibe to it the hurricanes that hit the island are a combination of water and air. Samus came out and said lets see what air and water can do together really quick and the combination was really cool. Samus and Ike tired out their powers together with marth being off to the side and putting out the fire if it got out of control. 

That is really neat that we can make all these combinations and Ren’s and Kuro’s are another one that have a cool combination. But the most coolest one is Suzanne and Jasper they make the really cool combinations the light mixed with all the elements is really cool and they all talked for a while. Around ten Ike told everyone time for bed and we can play tomorrow again Marth was thinking about playing with the kids and Hero and ren and kuro tomorrow and hero was thinking the same thing. Ike said he wanted to go mining tomorrow and Samus and roy were going to take Harry and candace fishing. Everyone went in and got ready for bed and the dog was staying close to marth because after the breakdown today he could have nightmares from everything and Ike woke up in the middle of the night to see his husband having a nightmare and the dog was staying close to him the stress got to him and the nightmares are going to take a toll on his sleep. Ike went over and cuddled marth really well and they both fell back asleep and hero had a nightmare also and Samus came down to use the bathroom and saw hero having a nightmare. 

Hero it’s ok Samus said and helped him get back to sleep and roy said Marth and hero are not doing good with the nightmares. Samus and Roy went back to sleep and the next morning the four of them woke up early to do chores and let Marth and hero get some sleep after last night. After they got done with the chores they went in and started breakfast for everyone and when they went back in the house they saw Marth and Hero up and signing to each other about their nightmares. Ike went over and told his husband good morning and kissed him and Marth said good morning back and kissed back. What caused the nightmares last night Marth Ike asked the breakdown caused a lot of the nightmares. Ike said that we will need to talk some more about the breakdowns and how can we help you with them and Marth signed that if we don't talk about the battle for a while I know that it's coming up.


	80. The group works on their elemental powers and the fall season starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides not to talk about the battle coming up anymore because its make Marth and Hero have some nightmares and they are still practicing their elemental powers and the fall season starts

Ike said we will not talk about it any more and just train and I will tell the others not to talk about it. After they were done talking about the nightmares Marth and Ike went back in the house and saw breakfast was ready and they all went and sat down and ate their portions of breakfast. After breakfast Marth and hero went off to play with the kids and Ike went off to the mines and samus and roy were going fishing with Harry and Candace. Around six Marth and Hero said goodnight to the kids and Ren and Kuro and they went home to eat some dinner and relax for the night. Ike came home to dinner being made and Hero and Marth signing to each other about something. When dinner was done Marth brought it over to everyone and they all sat down and ate its very yummy and the veggies are very good in this. After dinner Ike took Marth and Hero to go talk about the nightmares and also what were you two signing about when we all got home. Hero signed that we were talking about the projects we were doing with the kids and Ren and Kuro and we had a very fun day and we got a lot of the projects done for when the battle comes up.

Marth was feeling a little uncomfortable about the word battle and Ike noticed and said calm down we won’t say the word or talk about it. Marth relaxed and went back to drawing in the sketch pad with the pencils and colored pencils. Ike went over and said the stress is really getting to you lets go in the hot spring later to relax. Marth signed sure and did some more drawing and relaxing and Ike said lets go and he took his husband over to the hot spring to relax and calm down. They were having a very good time relaxing and marth was getting sleepy and Ike said time for bed. Ike took his husband inside and they both got ready for bed and went to sleep and then hero got ready for bed and went to sleep also and Samus and Roy went to bed also and

The next morning they all woke up and Ike went outside and started on the chores and Hero came out and marth also and Ike took care of the animals and Hero went and work on the lower field and Marth the upper field. When they got done with the chores they went in and started breakfast while they were making breakfast Samus and Roy came in and said good morning and Ike said good morning back and Marth signed good morning and hero did also. After they got breakfast done they all sat down and ate breakfast and Marth had water and snacks for the day when they go off to train their elemental powers. After breakfast they went to the beach and started training for the day and around noon everyone took a break for snacks and water and they all talked for a while and no one said the word battle Ike said it makes my husband Marth really uncomfortable. 

Harry said all the stress is getting to him and Ike said just like the first year all over again with ringing all five bells and getting the hero rank. That was a big problem that year and Marth got stress out to the point he didn't eat very much. Hero came over and signed what is that story I haven't heard the story of how your adventures began and I have heard bits and pieces. After they were done with their snacks they went back to training and around six they took a break for dinner and Samus and roy said we made dinner tonight and they all sat down and Ike told the story of the groups first year on the island and how we saved the land and the harvest goddess and the tree. The kids said we got our memories back and our parents got their memories back and now we are trying to help free your friends and that will be good. After they got done with story telling and dinner they went back to training until ten and everyone was getting sleepy so the all stopped for the night. 

They all said good night to each other and went on their separate ways to get some sleep for the night and Ike saw Marth sleeping in the sand he must be tired. Ike picked up his husband and took him back to the farm to get some sleep for the night. Ren brought hero back to the farm and Ike said you can stay the night your tired also. Ren got Hero ready for bed and got ready for bed himself and the four were sound asleep. Samus and Roy came home and were very quiet but made sure to put the animals away for the night before going off to bed themselves. The rest of the week passed the same as the other weeks they have been practicing. 

Saturday they all woke up early and Samus and Roy went outside and got the chores done with Ike helping and Hero and marth were making breakfast. When the three got back inside they saw breakfast was made and the two were sitting down Ike went over and sat next to his husband and Samus and Roy sat together. They all ate the breakfast that Hero and marth made and it was very yummy after breakfast they all talked about what they were going to do today. Ike was going over to help Marth and hero work on projects with the kids and Samus and roy were going to do some fishing and they all left to do the activities. 

Ike was having a very fun time with the kid and his husband and Hero was over with ren and they were happy together. The whole day they were finishing up the projects that needed to be done. Tomorrow the kids said we are going to spend the day with our parents and the other weekends in the fall until that day we need to leave. Around six it was time to go home for the night and get some dinner because everyone was hungry. When Ike and hero and Marth got home they went into the house and saw that Samus and Roy were making dinner and they went and sat at the table. Dinner was served and Ike said its very yummy and Hero and marth both signed yummy and roy loved the dinner also. 

After dinner Marth took his husband over to the hot springs and they relaxed for a while and watched the stars it was a very nice evening for everyone. Hero was reading a book inside and Samus and roy were upstairs reading and around ten they all started getting ready for bed and Ike pulled his husband out of the hot springs and they went in not before putting the animals away for the night. They all were in bed and got some sleep the next morning was a new season and they had two weeks to get ready for the battle. They also were going to plant some new crops and other things. Ike went and got the fall seed mix and Hero had cut down the summer crops and Marth got the field ready for the new season. Ike got back and marth helped plant the seeds on the upper field and Hero was taking care of the animals. Ike went over to the lower field and planted the seeds after the seed were planted Ike watered his field and Marth watered the upper field and harvested the trees.


	81. Story telling for Ren and Kuro and Marth is stressed out again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Kuro ask Ike for the full story of what happen in the first year and Ike told that this weekend they would tell the story and Ren also noticed that Marth was stressed out and after they freed their friends they were going to have a big party on the main land

After the three were done outside they went in and started making breakfast and Hero was sitting at the table with marth signing about what they wanted to do today. Marth signed that he wanted to go fishing to make some money and Ike said lets go together. Hero said he was going to hang out with Ren and Kuro today Samus and Roy were awake and they came down to see breakfast done and Marth signed good morning to them. Hero signed good morning to them also and they said good morning everyone and Ike said good morning back and asked what were they going to do today. Samus and Roy said they were off to the mines to get some gems and makes some money and we would be careful in the mines and they all sat down and ate breakfast it was very yummy.

After they were done with breakfast they all went off to do the activities they were going to do. Ike and Marth were set up on the beach and had the fishing poles in the water and they had snacks and water for the day. Ren and kuro were having a fun time with hero and they were talking about their friends and how to free them and they were talking about the battle and they asked hero if marth is stressed out about this battle coming up yes he is very stressed and this has happened before in the first year of them being on the island. They were trying to get the hero rank to summon the harvest king and Marth told me he got really stressed out and didn't eat a lot after being sick in the spring and summer and the fall was hard they planted so many blue mist flowers and at the end of fall the start of the winter they got the hero rank and summoned the harvest king. 

Ren said that was really good they fixed the island and I will ask Ike sometime for the full story about what happened in the first year and why the accident was so bad and who cause the accident that almost killed Ike’s husband. Kuro said this coming weekend we should ask Ike if will tell us the full story about the first year and they were still talking and having a very good afternoon. Samus and Roy were in the mines getting white wonderful and other ores to get refined and They made sure to have drink breaks and snack breaks. Ike noticed during the afternoon Marth was taking another nap and they had been catching lots of fish. Around six Ike woke up his husband and said lets get some dinner and they packed up everything and went to eat some dinner and when they got back to the farm Hero was home and so was samus and roy. 

Hero was making dinner and it was coming along nicely and Ike said to his husband go sit down and Samus and roy were sitting down also. Ike helped hero bring the food over and they all started eating and Hero asked ren wants to know the story of your first year here on the island and he has been observing that marth is getting stressed out. Ike said next weekend we can tell the story it’s a long story and has lots of moving parts in it. That will take some time to tell and the kids story is part of our story so to hear our story we will need the kids also. But this weekend they are spending time with their parents before we leave for the main land in less than two weeks and some days. 

The rest of the evening marth went out and sat on the porch swing after dinner and was thinking about his friends and how they were doing and his decedents and is everyone ok. I really miss my friends Link is a great friend and so is Meta knight and kirby and Lucina and Chrom. But we will free them soon and then we can have a big party with food from our island so I don't get sick from the richness of the mainland food and I'm more used to veggies and fish and the animal products. Ike came out to see his husband just sitting in the swing and not doing anything and just sitting and relaxing and he went over and asked what are you thinking about and Marth signed that he was thinking about his friends and if we have a party we need to have food from the island because we don't eat meat here its all seafood and veggies and animal products we will have food for everyone. Its time to start getting ready for bed.

Ike and Marth went back inside and got ready for bed and Hero was settled down into bed already and so was Samus and roy they were upstairs sleeping and Marth got ready for bed and went to sleep right away. Ike followed right after and the night went by and the next morning they woke up and it was a new week. Marth and Hero were up first and they went outside and started on the chores for the day Marth went over and took care of the crops and Hero took care of the animals. They went and practiced with their elements also to get really good at combining their elements for the battle coming up. After they got done practicing they went in and started breakfast and Ike woke up to breakfast being made and saw hero and Marth making breakfast. 

After they were done everyone was awake and they all sat down and ate breakfast after breakfast they went out and got to the beach to practice with their friends their elemental powers. Marth had snacks and water for everyone ands they started practicing their elemental powers and the magic powers that the married couples got as a gift. Hero was doing good with his magic powers also and they also were doing good with the swords they had made out of their elemental powers. Around noon they took a snack break and water break and after they were done they went back to training and working with their elements. The rest of the afternoon they worked on their elemental powers. Around six they took a break for dinner and Marth went over and talked to hero and the kids and Ren and Kuro about the story telling this weekend he signed that we are going to tell the story about our first year here on the island and the kids said we will tell our parts of the story.

After they were done with dinner they all got back to training and working on their elemental powers for the rest of the night around ten they stopped for the night because everyone was getting tired and needed to get home to get some sleep for the night and Ike said goodnight to everyone and took his husband home to get some sleep he was tired. Marth was tired after the day and Ike picked him up and carried him home to get some sleep and marth signed thank you for carrying me home. When they all got home everyone went to bed for the night and no nightmares happened over night and the rest of the week went on as normal and Marth went out every morning and did the chores and practice his water and ice powers and then came back in and took care of the breakfast. Hero helped a lot with the breakfast and dinner and the chores and Ike was outside working with the animals. 

Saturday was the first day of the story telling and the group needed harry to be present and Candace also. The morning was doing the chores and getting the crops harvested and Ike was outside with his husband working on the fields and Hero was with the animals in the barn and chicken coup. After the three of them worked on the chores they went back in and saw Samus and roy making breakfast for everyone and they had the snacks and dinner ready for the day so that the whole day was to be story telling and they all sat down and ate breakfast thank you Samus and Roy for the delicious breakfast. Where are we meeting today to start the story telling Marth signed that we are going to meet in the field to do the story telling for both days and they all left the house and Ike had the rewritten copy of the first year this will help us tell the story.


	82. story telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and the group tell the story of the first year on the island to Ren,Kuro and Hero and they get up to the moon festival and stop for the night

They got to the field and saw the kids and everyone else waiting and Ike sat down with his book he was writing. Ike said that the story starts with the kids and they started out about how she and her adopted brother lived with her dad and they had no memories of their moms and jasper his dad also. We were on the island when nature was going bad and that we didn't have a lot of food or no fire and boats wouldn't come and the wind stopped blowing and the wizard came over to tell about Suzanne’s mother she had a part in trying to help out but it backfired and I had to take the kids to safety because the goddess tree was dying at the time and Jasper couldn't stay with his mom and his dad was gone and we didn't know where he went. After that we had two people come in and said they wanted to help but when it got too rough for them they went and left the island. The harvest goddess with the last of her strength made Finn and he went to find people to help us out. 

That is where our part of the story comes in Finn found the five of us it was Marth, Samus, Roy, Me and harry. We came to the island to get a break from our duties and some relaxing time and Marth was happy to be away from everything. Marth signed that he went to beach the first night and saw Suzanne she didn't talk but used sign language and drawing to tell me her name and gave me the pendent that is around my neck. She was wearing a cloak at the time to hide her face from me and then the rest of my friends got their pendents and the pendents will be important later in the story. Roy said I will tell you what had been going on and we needed to fix the bridge to get into the mine area and Bo needed a strawberry and some milk and a tool box we got all three thing and the next day the bridge was fixed and Ike said we got into the mine area and went to see the harvest goddess but animals were blocking the path we went to Dale who help us upgrade the house. 

He talked about the animal whistle and was going to give us the one he had and Ike motioned over to Marth and Marth got the animal whistle out of his pocket to show everyone. the dog was near by and Marth blew the animal whistle and the dog came over and did a trick and Dale said he lost it and it was a quest to find the whistle and we got it from Owen in the mine area and some hammers to go mining. After we got the animal whistle we went back to the path and blew it and the animals left and we met the harvest goddess and she explained about the bells. The first one was red and that was fire and next was yellow for the earth and blue was for the water and green was the wind and purple was heart. After we learned about the bells we needed to find the bell of fire and where was the frame to the bell and Marth was taking a lot of the work on the farm by himself he didn't eat a lot in the beginning and the first rainy day he went mining and before that he was getting sick and the mining didn't help. 

Ike said he was out in the rain for a while and worked really hard to get to floor ten in the mine and he did find the red bell frame. Marth signed that when he was getting back to the farm he was dizzy and collapsed on the road Ike saw me collapsed on the road and got me home and got my wet clothes off. Ike said I sent Roy to get some soup and tea and we gave that to marth to help him feel better and some medicine but nothing was helping so I helped bundle him up and ran to the clinic and Irene got him into a bed and the kids brought medicine for marth and almost to the flower festival marth had to stay in the clinic. But two days before the flower festival Marth got to go to the festival and was out of the clinic and Ike said I took him to the flower festival. 

After the flower festival we found the red bell the kids were playing with it and kicking it around and it got stuck in a chimney. Ike said lets take a snack break and they stopped for a little bit to take a snack break. After the snack break they went back to the story they told about getting the ore to make the fire hot enough to free the bell and they did. The five of them went down to the tenth floor and put the red bell back on its frame and rang it and the power of fire came back to the land. After that Marth did find the yellow bell and showed all of us and we got chicken and to restore the yellow bell we needed to bathe it in moon light and we found all three stones and restored the yellow bell. Around six it was time to eat some dinner and they all had sandwiches and veggies and leftover fruit and After dinner Ike said lets get back to the story Ike said that the next part was about the yellow bell after we restored it we needed to give Ruth some prefect lettuce and we needed about ten. Marth was all ready on that and the third week of spring we rang the yellow bell and the power of the earth came back now the blue bell was a little bit harder and we needed to talk to Pablo about the bell and he gave us the key to the watery cave. 

That is where we met ben the sprite of the blue bell and he forgot the melody of his bell and we need Pablo’s help and he showed us how to get the melody back and we needed a duck egg and five fish and a black pearl and Samus said let me take over and I helped get the black pearl and Marth bought the duckling. We started getting the things needed for the blue bell and the duck needed a week to grow but we got everything else ready. The circus came to town and we went and saw the show but over time marth was getting nightmares and they were making him really tired. but the circus was missing some animals like an elephant and a hippo and giraffe we found the giraffe behind the light house. After the circus the duck was fully grown and we got the duck egg and a windy day and we got the melody thing all set up and got the melody to the blue bell and returned to ben and taught him the melody and he remembered and we rang the blue bell. Water returned to normal around the island and the next bell we would need to look for is the green bell.   
We might need to continue this tomorrow Ren noticed that hero was sleeping on his shoulder and Marth was sleeping on his husbands shoulder. Samus was tired also and Ike picked up his husband and carried him home. Ren took hero back to the farm and they all went to bed for the night and Ike said Ren and Kuro want to spend the night. They both said sure and they got ready for bed also and they all went to sleep the next morning Hero, Ren, Marth and Kuro were the first ones up and Ren went and did the forging and Hero took care of the animals and Marth and Kuro went and took care of the fields. Ike woke up to see that his husband was not in bed and Hero and Ren and Kuro were gone also and he got up and made breakfast for everyone and Samus and roy were awake also and asked where are the four of our friends probably outside getting into trouble. Then Hero Ren Kuro and Marth came in the house and Marth went over to his husband and signed good morning and gave him a kiss. Ike said good morning back and kiss him back. They all sat down for breakfast and they ate the breakfast Ike made it was very yummy and After breakfast Marth got the snacks ready and the dinner ready for tonight. 

Everyone went back to the field and the story started again Marth was over at the ranch racing with Suzanne and Jasper and he went over to the owners of the ranch and asked about he windmill.They told him the witch stole the green bell and that took us to the forest after we got the key from dale. We found his son Luke in the forest and he gave us axes to chop down the trees and when we got to the end of the forest we found the witches house. But when we went in to the house we didn't see the witch and we found a frog. so that took us to the wizard in town and the kids showed their faces for the first time. He told us the story how the witch tried to cast a spell to help the goddess tree but it backfired and that also told the wizard to take the kids and run and as he took the two away they all lost their memories and then the wizard said he needed three ingredients to free the witch a flower on the other island and perfect butter and good cornmeal. the prefect butter could be gotten at the animal festival and over the rest of the week Marth was getting little to no sleep. 

The day before the animal festival we all had a big argument and Marth ran out of the house he went to harvest goddess spring and he was crying and needed to rest he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep and he was very tired. we were arguing about the summer crops the harvest goddess put him to sleep and we all were very quiet and we did go over to the other island and get the flower but that was another quest. The next morning we let marth sleep after the night he had last night and then the animal festival it was fun and suzanne won first place in the horse race and Marth came in third place. Then the summer and we planted corn and tomatoes on the upper field and summer seed mix on the lower field. The summer was weird and Ike said I took marth to the firefly festival and it was very fun festival. After the firefly festival we worked on the farm for the next weeks and the next biggest festival was the summer festival and Marth got sick during that festival. We went to the festival and we all the contests and then we all get settled down for the fireworks. Roy said marth was in Ike’s lap sleeping and Ike had brushed his hand against marth’s forehead and he said it felt warm and when the festival was over Ike took marth home and got him to bed. 

But we did get the green bell rang and got the witch princess back to normal and over the days marth wasn't feeling very well he was throwing up a lot and coughing and was very hot to the touch and Ike tried to help him feel better by giving him medicine but the medicine wasn't helping Ike said I took marth over to the clinic again and his fever got really high but the choice to go to the clinic was a good one and a week and a few day Marth got to leave the clinic and he knows sign language and we all learned sign language to talk to marth. We found the last bell and it was purple and it was the power of the heart and we needed wishes to fix the purple bell and we did that. When marth was better we rang the purple bell then went back to talk to the harvest goddess.

She told us we needed to summon the harvest king and that would require ringing all five bells at once but we need to be at a hero rank and we weren't at the end of summer. We did get another animal back in the circus the elephant and that was really good for the ringmaster but we still had one more animal to find the hippo. we wouldn't find the hippo until the fall season and the two festivals were the moon festival and the harvest festival. so the rest of the summer passes and we didn't get the hero rank that season and the fall came and we planted fall seed mix and blue mist flowers. The fall Ike said is where me and marth became boyfriends and Samus and roy became boyfriend and girlfriend and we got married a year later. The moon festival comes and Ike said I was the second one to come to the moon festival and marth and Samus would meet the both of us at the festival. Marth signed he got to the festival and around seven he saw Ike and Ike took him over to his spot.


	83. more storytelling and the last week of training before the battle next week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finishes the story and Marth tells his part of the story and after they are done with story telling they go to get some sleep for the night and Ike asks a very important question to marth where did he get the scars on his body and Ike thought one of the old group members hit him

Roy got samus and took her over to the spot he was at and they enjoyed the moon festival. At the end of the festival Ike said I asked marth to become my boyfriend and he said yes. Roy asked samus the same thing and she said yes and we were couple after the moon festival. They took a little break for snacks and water. Now the fall goes by normal but three days before the end of the season marth starts to get stressed out to the point he doesn't eat for a day or take a very little bit of food. He shut down in a since and harry was looking for a girlfriend. We did get two pets at the time our house could have four pets and Marth brought home the baby panda and Samus got the ferret. The dog and cat comes much later the harvest festival was really fun we won all the contests and Marth signed he need to make the cheese fondu for the cooking contest and we did save two blue mist flower one for this year and next year and the shinning honeydew and the shining spinach is going to come in the next two weeks. 

Marth signed that the winter was the biggest mess during the first year and he almost died during the winter in the first year. But that is getting ahead of the story and Ike went on to the first day of winter and we got the hero rank in the fall so we all went up to the mountain top and summoned the Harvest king and he helped fix the goddess tree. The kids said after the harvest king was summoned and we got the goddess tree back to health our memories returned and we also got our parents memories back. We were happy to be reunited with my mom and Jasper with his mom and dad. After that it was one of three festivals in the winter cake day festival and Marth signed that he made lots of cakes for everyone and all the townsfolk’s. After the cake festival Marth loved playing in the snow and we did have one blizzard before the starry night festival. Ren asked that wasn't the blizzard that hurt marth and Ike said no that was another one after the starry night festival. 

They all took another break and had some dinner and drinks and Ike went over to his husband and said are you ready to remember the story about how you ended up in the clinic until spring. Marth signed yes and it needs to be told after dinner they got back to the story now this next part is really good and this is the starry night festival. and Marth went first to the festival and got a spot for me and him Ike said and when I got there he took me over to his spot and we sat down as a couple and we made a wish on the stars and got our wish and Samus and Roy also got their wish at the festival and Harry took candace to the festival.

before the end of the festival Marth signed that he gave Ike his bracelet and Samus gave Roy his anklet and Harry gave candace her necklace and four days after the Starry night festival. Another blizzard hit and this was the one that almost killed marth Ike said and hero went over and signed are you ok Marth and he said no this is the painful part of the story and it needs to be told and Ike started out the in the morning he ran out to get some medicine and soup for the rest of the winter and some tea. Marth signed I will pick up the story from here and he told about how Harry was upset at him and started saying some very hurtful things and Marth signed that he couldn't take it anymore and ran out into the blizzard.

Marth signed again that he ran to the forest and along the way he fell in the snow twice and he didn't have any protected gear on but just his clothes and he got his clothes very wet. When he got to the forest he was cutting down trees and breaking rocks and losing lots of energy and he finally tripped and broke his ankle. He was still trying to get to the witch princess and he collapsed in a clearing and started to fall unconscious. Before he fell unconscious he rubbed his pendent and it went warm and then the snow was still falling and he got buried under the snow. Marth went on to say he was out there for a few hours and his body temp was very low and then the kids said we were the first ones to feel the pendents heat up so we changed into our wolf forms and started running we had a blanket with us. We got to the forest and started running Ike and the rest of the group followed us after finding Marth’s headband. 

When we got to the clearing we started digging in the snow and found marth frozen and almost dead he didn't have a heart beat or it was really slow. We got on top of him and tried to warm him up but in our current forms we didn't give a lot of body heat to help him out and Ike came and grabbed the blanket. Ike said I picked up marth and wrapped him in the blanket and we all started running towards the house to get him really warm and his body temp was so low that we needed to go to Jin and the rest is that Marth was in the clinic for the next Four weeks to recover. Then while marth was in the clinic he was sleeping a lot and had nightmares and harry left the group. We did go to the New Year's Eve festival and Marth had to stay in the clinic and heal from the accident and we did find out in our first year about our elemental powers and Marth found out he could control water and ice and I found out that I could control fire and Samus and Roy could control air and earth. 

We also got the dog in the second year and Marth was diagnosed with a condition called a panic disorder and his sister came to visit after he was out of the clinic. That is our story from the first year and some of the second year. You three came back with us after the first visit to the mainland and when they got done Marth had fallen asleep. Time for bed everyone and they all went home and started getting ready for bed Ike got marth into his arms and home to get some sleep. Ike thought that was an emotional part to the story and Marth told his portion of the story and it makes me really sad to hear it again. I hope he doesn't have nightmares or hero also from hearing the story it was emotional abuse and I need to ask harry if he hit marth also. But that is tomorrow morning we need get some sleep also. 

Ike woke up early the next morning and his husband and Hero were still sleeping the story took it out of them and Marth had some nightmares last night. Ike went outside to get started on the chores for the day and thought about this is our last full week of training for the battle coming up and we all need to be at our full power and not sad or scared. Ike went over and got the crops taken care of first then the animals and collectibles when he got done he let out the animals. He went back inside to make some breakfast and saw Samus and Roy up and the other two awake and working on breakfast. Good morning he said to everyone and Marth ran over and gave him a kiss and signed good morning back. 

Ike said lets eat some breakfast and they all sat down and started eating breakfast after breakfast was done. Ike took his husband over to the bathroom to see if harry had hit him at all during the first year. They went in and Ike asked Marth can you take your shirt off please and Marth questioned why but Ike wouldn't tell him. Ike looked over the skin and saw a few scars and asked where are they from. Marth signed I don't remember where I got those scars and they don't hurt. Well, get your shirt back on and lets get going to get some training in and they went out and got ready to go and Samus had the snacks and drinks Ren was going to bring dinner tonight. They all let the house to go do some training and they got to the beach and Marth saw Ren and Kuro and the kids and went over to them. Ike went over to harry and Candace to ask the question but when Hero and Samus and roy got to the beach they all started practicing for the battle next week and the rest of the morning they worked on their elemental powers.


	84. Ike learning about harry abusing his husband and the moon festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike learning that Harry hit his husband and the verbal abuse and physical abuse made Marth really scared of people raising their arms around him and Marth doesn't like yelling and the moon festival before the battle

Around noon they stopped to take a break and eat some snacks and talk for a little bit and Candace noticed that Marth never stayed around harry and was off with hero and the kids and Ren and Kuro. Harry why doesn't Marth want to be around you and Ike had the same question and Harry said he is scared after the fight in the winter of the first year. But then Marth ran over and signed that we need to get back to practicing our elements and Ike watched Marth with harry around and Marth ran off again. They went back to practicing for a while and around six they got ready for dinner and Harry went over and tried to talk to marth but Marth was scared and hid behind his friends. Ike noticed that and went over to his husband and said what was that all about Marth went back to eating and Ike left him alone for dinner and went back over to Harry and asked did you ever hit him. Harry said no but then remembered that there was more than one time that harry got mad about something and accidentally hit marth and scared him a bunch of times. Ike said you did hit him a few times and even if it was on an accident you still hit him and that made him really scared. 

Harry said yes sometime it would be an accident but I would hit marth and he ran away from me a lot the scars were some accidents. Ike said that is another reason why he is scared of you he remembers the hits and the verbal abuse. But now I noticed the signs also he is scared when anyone raises their arms or go in to pat on the back. After they were done with dinner and talking they went back to work on training and working on their elemental powers. Around ten they all stopped for the night and got ready to go home and go get some sleep and Ike was very careful with picking up his husband. They all went back to the farm and Hero signed what happened to Marth you have to be careful with him. Ike said the abuse he has gone through has made him really scared of people raising their arms and verbal abuse is another thing that has happened. 

Will he be ok and Ike got his husband to bed and said I hope so and then hero went off to bed and so did Ike and Samus and Roy were the last two to go to bed? The next morning Hero was the first one awake and so was Marth and they signed to each other about the abuse both went through. Then they went out and started working on the chores for the day and after they were done they went back in and made some breakfast for everyone. Samus and Roy got up and saw the two awake and working on breakfast and went over and said good morning Marth and hero signed back good morning. Ike was the last one to wake up and saw his husband and hero making breakfast and went over and sat down and Marth noticed his husband and signed good morning and gave him a kiss and Ike kissed him back. 

After everyone ate breakfast which was very delicious and they got ready for the training day and Marth went out to get the snacks ready and the water. Ike noticed he is afraid of something and Harry hitting him and verbal abusing him doesn't help. They all left and went to the beach and started training for the day. Around noon they took a snack break and talked for a little bit and Marth was off with the kids and Hero and Ren and Kuro talking or signing to them. Then someone raised their arms and Marth ran away to the other side of the beach and tried to hide Ike noticed and went over and said it’s ok. Ike didn't try to touch him just let him calm down and after Marth was calm he went over and hugged him and said everything is ok and After they were done they went back to training for the rest of the day and Samus asked what happened and so did Roy, Ren and Kuro. 

Around six they all stopped for dinner and Ike told samus after I get my husband off to bed I will tell you Roy Ren and Kuro and the kids. dinner was going really well and Marth was having fun talking to the kids and Ren Kuro and Hero and when they were done with dinner they went back to training for the rest of the evening and around ten they stopped for the night and Harry and candace said good night and left. Ike went home and got marth off to bed because his husband was very tired and the breakdown didn't help. Ike came back to the beach and said Harry did more to Marth than we know he hit marth and verbal abused. So when one of us raised our hands he though he was going to get hit and had a panic attack and Hero came running over to the beach and signed to Ike his husband was having a really bad nightmare. Ike went running backs to the house and saw the dog trying to wake marth and Ike went over and cuddle him and Marth calmed down. 

Hero went back to the house to get some sleep and everyone else went home to sleep and when they got back to the house they were very quiet. They all went to sleep and the week went by pretty quickly and they did lots of practicing. Saturday was the moon festival and Ike was going to take his husband and Roy was going to take his wife and ren asked hero to the moon festival and Hero said yes and on Saturday Ike got the chores done and went and got his husband to eat some breakfast and then they went fishing together and practiced their sword training and elemental training. Around five they went home and Marth got ready for the moon festival and hero was ready also. Samus was ready to go also and the three of them went out to the festival and at seven Ike came over and took Marth to his spot and Roy took samus and Ren came over and got hero. 

The moon festival was very nice and relaxing and Ren asked hero to be his boyfriend and hero said yes and Ren gave him a charm bracelet that he would get a charm for the rest of his life. Around eleven the festival was over also they all went home and Ike congratulated hero on getting a boyfriend and Hero was really happy also worried that his brothers won't approve. Ike took his husband to bed and they got some sleep. Everyone was sleeping and the next morning Ike woke up first and then Samus and Roy.

The three of them went to get the crops taken care of and the animals taken care of. After they were done outside they went back in and saw Hero and marth making breakfast and today the kids were spending time with their parents before the battle this week. Ike went over and carefully said good morning and Marth signed back good morning and gave a kiss today they were going to clean the house and get laundry done to be ready for Wednesday and the house hadn't been cleaned in a while and Ren stopped over for a visit and said I can help with the house chores and the rest of the day they all got laundry done and hanging outside to dry and the bedding also.


	85. getting the house cleaned and also getting ready for the battle on the mainland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finishing up cleaning the house and getting ready to go to the mainland for the battle and Ike wants to invite his sister and friend for a visit after the battle and also Hero and Marth have a flour fight

Ren got the outside swept and Hero did the dusting and wiped everything down and Ike took care of the book cases. Marth was cleaning the bathroom and working on the bedroom below the upstairs and Samus and roy were cleaning up the upstairs and also giving the pets a bath to get them cleaned up. After Marth was done cleaning the bathroom he went and started cleaning the chicken coop and barn and went also to the ranch and got lots of feed and food for the bigger animals he took his horse. When he got back he finished up the barn and chicken coop and then went back inside to see what else needed to be cleaned and he got out he mop and bucket and he and ren got to work on cleaning the rest of the house the floors needed to be done and they worked on the floors and event got the outside cleaned up. Around six they all stopped for the evening to have some dinner and talk to each other Ike said I will go get dinner go to the beach to eat we just cleaned the house and the bedding was back on the beds and clothes cleaned and dried and folded.

They all sat around on the beach and had some dinner it was nice to have a talk with just friends. Marth was having a very fun time and not thinking about what harry did to him and the accident in the winter of the first year but the memories were there and he was scared of people hitting him or yelling at him. Ike went over when he noticed his husband was not signing or doing anything and not eating either. Whats a matter love and Marth told through the link about the abuse and now he is scared of people yelling and hitting other people and arms raise makes him think that he is going to get hit don't worry no one is going to hit you here and did your dad hit you also and Marth signed yes and verbal abused me. Lets get back to our friends and go talk for a while and around ten they all pack up for the night and went back to the farm and Ren went home for the night and Ike got his husband in bed and Hero was already sleeping and Samus and Roy were awake. Ike said lets go out to the porch and talk Marth needs the sleep the abuse goes farther than we know he was also hit by his dad and his dad did verbal abuse. 

So it’s not just harry but it also is from his childhood and his sister will be visiting after the battle. My sister will be coming to visit us soon also her name is Mist and she will like seeing the island and so will Soren but that wont be until after the battle and they might be held with our other friends. They went to sleep and the next morning Samus and roy were awake and Ike was up also and Marth was still sleeping and so was hero they are tied. They had some nightmares last night and it took me a little bit to calm down my husband but we have two more days and then we go free our friends from the villain. The three went outside and worked on the chores for a while and then went back into the house and saw a mess in the kitchen and Ike said lets look for my husband and Hero they might be behind the mess. they went into the bathroom and saw the two trying to get cleaned up and Ike went over and said what were you two up to now Hero signed that I wanted to make Marth laugh and we got into a little bit of a flour fight and now we are a mess. 

Marth was all cleaned and used his water powers to clean Hero off and he went over to his husband to give him a kiss and signed good morning and went back out to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess. When he was done he went and put breakfast on the table and they all sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast was getting ready to go to the beach and working on their elemental powers and they left and the dog was with them and the cat also. Marth had the snacks and drinks and they got to practicing the rest of the morning and around noon they stopped for some snacks and drinks and after they were done they went back to work and around six the kids had made dinner for everyone and they all sat down and ate dinner. They talked for a while and when they got done talking they went back to practicing. 

Around ten they all stopped for the night and packed up everything and all said good night to each other and went home to get some sleep. Ike had his husband in his arms sleeping and Ren was bringing hero back to the farm and got him in his bed. Ike had settled down marth into their bed and went to sleep also and Samus and Roy put the animals away for the night and went back into the house and told ren he could sleep over. Ren said thank you and fell asleep also. The next morning Ren and Hero and Marth were the first ones up so they went out and took care of the animals and the crops and signed to each other about tomorrow we leave for the mainland. We are so ready for this we have our elemental powers and we got great control over them. 

Marth was thinking about we each need a small backpack to take very little clothes and other things like food and water for the mornings. We will also need to work at night and hide in the trees during the day. Ren called out to him and asked what were you thinking about going to the mainland tomorrow. Marth signed that we need to do the work at night and hide during the day and take a change of clothes and food and some water.

That is a really good idea and the kids were coming up with something also. After they were done talking they went in and saw Ike samus and roy up making breakfast. Marth went over to his husband and gave him a kiss and signed good morning and Ike said good morning back and kiss him back and they all sat down for breakfast and ate. After they were done they went to the beach to practice for the day and the whole morning and afternoon was practicing and taking breaks for snack and drinks and they took another break for dinner. They got done around ten and said good night to each other and told everyone to be at the boat in the afternoon and bring a small bag with some clothes and food and water. Everyone went home and got right to sleep. 

The next morning Marth was taking care of the crops and the animals and the wizard came over and said I can check on the crops and animals while your gone.Marth signed thank you and we will take good care of the kids. Wizard said are you ready to battle it will take us a few days to scope out the place and we only can work at night and have to hide in the trees during the day. Wizard thats a good idea and here is a present for the trip to the mainland it was some magic for the party after the battle and he left and Marth went back inside and packed a backpack with some clothes and food and water. He went over to his husband and saw him up and packed also and they went to make breakfast and Samus and Roy came down with their backpacks and Hero had one ready also. They sat down and ate some breakfast and when they got done they went out and practiced some more then they got over to the boat dock they had their tickets ready and their friends were there also and it was almost time to go.


	86. A battle to free the mainland and the groups friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the big battle and each elemental user is wearing a cloak to hide themselves and stay on the mainland to finish off the villain and free their friends

Suzanne came over with a gift for everyone it was cloaks one was a navy blue for Marth, Ike got a dark red one, Samus got a darker sky blue cloak and Roy got a dark brown cloak. Ren got a dark gray cloak , Hero got a dark green cloak and Kuro got a black cloak. Harry got a dark yellow cloak and Candace a dark purple cloak and the kids had a dark rainbow cloak and a darker cloak for her brother. They also had the very quiet shoes and they all got on the boat and the dog did also. Ike and his husband got seated and had their cloaks on and quiet shoes and Marth was taking a nap and everyone was spread out on the boat. By the time they got to the mainland they saw it was dark out and they saw everyone was sleeping and the shops were closed. They were very quiet and got to the building where their friend were being held and they all used different powers to climb to the top of the building. 

When they got to the top they started looking for a place to enter and they used the dark to look around and they were all on top and didn't see any way in yet. They looked all night and at dawn they got off the roof and went and hid in the trees around the building and the dog was cloaked also with a collar around his neck. They ate some of the food and drank a little bit of water and they stayed there the whole day and when the sun went down they got back on the roof and this time they found an entrance to the building. They needed a map of the building to see were they were keeping people and the villain is hanging out and they looked for a map Marth went down into the vents and got a copy of the map and retreated back outside. 

The sun was starting to come up again and they all hid back in the trees and were looking at the map. Ike said quietly that the villain is in the main part where all the offices are and have master hand and crazy hand under his control and there is a basement. Marth noticed something rooms that were set up in neat rows maybe that is where they are keeping our friends and anyone else they took from their homes. Suzanne said we need to split into two group one check out the basement and the other check out this row of rooms. Suzanne, Ike, Marth, hero and Ren were in one group and the second group was Jasper, Harry,candace, Samus and Roy. Group one was going to the rooms in the rows and the second group was going to the basement and the sun went back down and they got into positions and snuck into the building in their groups and Suzanne took her group to the room that was in neat rows and Ike used his fire power to melt the cameras and Marth took some of the weapons they made and threw them at the guards. 

Then they checked out the rooms and saw that their friends were in the cells and they didn't say anything and just looked and then they saw that the sun was starting to come up so they left. Group two saw the basement and they saw some people in the basement and they didn't look good and abused. But they also saw the sun coming up so they got out of there and went back to the roof and everyone went back into the trees. They all shared their findings and tonight we will get the people out of the basement and help them to get to safety. They ate some food and drank some water and relaxed during the day. Then the sun went down and they went back into the building and they split up again and group one was going to the offices to see where the villain was and group two went back to the basement and they freed the people down there and Candace used her healing powers to fix the injuries and they gave them medicine. After they were done they went back upstairs to find the other group. 

Group one had a few battles to go through in the night time and they found the offices and no one was inside. Suzanne though they might be sleeping and the villain was sleeping in his room and group one went inside and started checking out the offices. they found lots of plans and that nature was not very happy on this island and they saw the sun coming up so they got copies of the plans and left. they were going to fight the villain soon they needed a plan to fight the villain and tonight. they would try to find a way to free their friends and tomorrow would be battling the villain and taking back the mainland. Nature is not happy here and the island is not happy with what is going on here. We need to stop the problem or nature could go really bad. 

Everyone was in agreement that we need to stop the villain at all costs they were making a plan and taking naps to keep up their energy and they ate a little bit of the food. It was starting to get dark and they got ready to head back to the roof and go back into the building. They all got back on the roof and went back inside to see how to free their friends and how to beat the villain they came up with some plans. They were back in the building and off to offices to get ready for the morning and to beat the villain. Suzanne said we have one shot at this but also we need to weaken him before we can deal our final blow. The morning came and they hid while the villain and master hand and crazy hand came into the room. 

The villain what is on tap for today and master hand looked very tired and crazy hand also. The two were thinking about how they want to be free and the trackers in the smashers and they didn't see some of the smasher and they were happy to get Ren Kuro and Hero out. They don't know where Marth, Ike, Samus and roy are. Galeem said get back to work the smasher are still sleeping the day away and they need to get to work. They went out and started getting all the smasher and friends up and Galeem was still in his office and the group quietly went in and Galeem said who are you. They didn't say anything and a battle was going to happen soon and they got into position.

Galeem said you got nerve coming here to battle me and one of them said nature is going bad because of you and we are here to correct a wrong. After they said that Galeem said lets fight and a battle got under way Marth took out his sword and powered it was ice and water and magic also. Ike was right behind him and the battle started and everyone used their elements and magic and they took outside to the front of the building and kept battling there and after a while Galeem was weaken enough to deliver the final blow. Suzanne called out to the navy blue cloak go and Marth said I call on the power of water/Ice and he put his hand on the ground and then Ike said i call on the power of fire and he put his hand on marth and the power flowed to the ground and then Samus said I call on the power of the air and touched Ike and the power flowed to the ground also and Roy said I call on the power of the earth and put his hand on Samus. 

Next was Ren and he said I call on the power of shadows and put his hand on roy and Kuro went and said I call on the power of darkness and put his hand on Ren. After it was hero’s turn and he said I call on the power of nature and put his hand on Kuro and Candace went next and said I call on the power of heart and put her hand on hero. Harry went next and said I call on the power of lighting and put his hand on Candace. Jasper said I call on the power of light and put his hand on Harry and Suzanne said I call on the power of all elements to help us beat our foe and put her hand on Jasper. It created a very bright power and defeated Galeem and sealed him in a bottle and Hades said give him to me I have been after him for a while and the bottle went to Hades. The group with the last of their strength restored the mainland and it looked so much better. 

The group left afterwards and the smashers were happy to be free from the control of Galeem. Where are our saviors and they looked around but didn't see anyone but a note was left behind and it said meet us at the park tomorrow morning around ten and all the smasher said the park they also saw the rejects back and looking really good but who left the note they all thought and what was with the cloaks that they were wearing. The group was at the park sleeping in the trees they used lots of energy and needed to rest for the night Ike and marth were fast asleep so was everyone else. Back to the smashers and they all said lets get some sleep for tomorrow morning and they went to bed also. Master hand and crazy hand said who wrote the note and why the park tomorrow at ten crazy hand said I don't know but we should go do it and meet our saviors they could be our missing smashers and I hope Hero and Ren and Kuro are doing much better than before and we will find out the answers tomorrow and they went to sleep. 

The next morning the smashers were awake and they got some breakfast and got ready for the day. I wonder who was under the cloaks that were helping us and they went out to see their home look so nice and this is what nature looked like before Galeem got ahold of it. The group was awake and they had the park set up for a party and to meet their friend at ten they were hiding in the trees until their friends got there and they were really quiet. Around ten the smashers and friends got the park and looked around at the party set up. Who set this up and there is not a lot of meat on the table all island food. Then out of the trees dropped a bunch of people in cloaks and the smasher were scared it was someone else to take control of them. The smasher asked who are you all and five of them step up and said you don't remember your friends and the smasher were confused who were their friends and the people in the cloaks could be foes. Then Samus removed her cloak and said hi to everyone and the smashers were very happy to see her and she told them we each can control an element and mine was air. The next one to remove his cloak was Roy and they said roy you look so good and Roy said I got married to Samus and my element is Earth. 

The next person in the group of the five was in the red cloak and when Ike removed his cloak he said hi everyone. They said you look good also and they guessed that your power is fire and Ike said yes. The fourth one to remove his cloak was Marth and he signed hi to everyone and Meta knight and Link asked why is he not talking and lucina asked also. Marth signed that he had an accident in the winter of the first year that took his voice. Marth signed that his element is water/ice and he also said he got married to Ike. Hero removed his cloak and his brothers came over and gave him big hugs and all the other smashers too. Hero signed hi and told his element is nature and his brothers were very happy to be reunited with him. Then two more came over and the smashers were worried and Kuro went first and removed his cloak and Lucina went over and Pit brother your back and healthy and lucina asked what element do you control and he said darkness. Pit said that element fits you and After he was done he went and let Ren take his place and Ren removed his cloak and his friends came running over and hugged him your safe and healthy and they were very happy to see him and they asked his element and he told them shadows.


	87. Having a party after the battle and talking to friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the group reveals themselves to everyone and Marth storms off when hearing the word abuse and it has been very hard on him and Peach asks a question about children

Then the smashers saw four people left and Ike said your turn and the kids came over first. Jasper removed his cloak and said hi my name is Jasper and I can control the element of light and this is my sister who removed her cloak and said hi my name is Suzanne and I can control all elements but my main element is darkness. Then the last two came forward and Harry removed his cloak and said my name is harry and I can control lighting and this is my wife Candace she has the power of heart.

The people that were abused said she is the one who healed us and harry freed us from our chains. Marth went off and was upset Lucina asked what was that all about Meta knight said I could feel anger and sadness off of him and Link signed he was really upset. Ike said somethings happened and he doesn't like hearing about abuse and it’s a sad story to tell and harry has some part in the story. Ike said I will be right back I need to find marth and calm him down and he tapped his bracelet and got where marth was. Ike went over To the beach and sat down near his husband and the dog was with him also and Ike asked are you ok Marth signed that he wasn't ok and hearing about the chains hurt and the abuse they had to go through. 

Ike said they are ok now but it is very scary and you don't want anyone else to go through what they went through. When we first found hero and took him to the clinic and got him better and you are remembering your own abuse by your dad and Harry. Marth signed yes and then Ike said lets get back to our friends they were worried when you got upset and walked away. We can tell them don't talk about abuse around Marth his story is harsh and we need to eat now the food is calling us and everyone went over and started eating and Lucina asked is this from where you live and Marth signed yes it was brought over here by someone after the battle. One of the smashers commented that there is not a lot of meat on the table and Ike came over and said that the island we live on is more animal products and fish and veggies. Not a lot of meat and more fish base protein and veggies and animal products. Marth is a really good cook and baker Meta knight asked what happened to make him so upset about abuse.

Want to come back to the island after this I can tell you the story there and that it has some painful parts in it. Link asked if he could come back also and Ike said yes take some time away from this island. Hero asked his brothers if they would like to see where he lives now and they said yes. Hero was signing to his brothers that he decided to stay on the island with the group they helped me out in a jam. I love my new home and Solo said that is good we were thinking about getting a house on the island to live close to you but let you live your life. Hero signed that he also had a boyfriend and Ren came over and said I'm his boyfriend. Eight and the others said thats nice and he gave you a charm bracelet to wear and he will be a very good boyfriend for you. 

Ike noticed Marth left again and so did hero and all the kids were are the kids and my husband and hero. Peach said they were playing with the dog and she asked where did you get the dog on our home island he is a support dog. The first year we were on the island Marth got sick two times and almost died the third time. He caught a nasty cold in the spring which made stay in the clinic for a week and then the summer he got heat exhaustion and then sick at the very end of the summer. The time he almost died was in the winter with a blizzard one of old group members abused him and also said some hurtful things that made him run out into the blizzard and getting buried in the snow for hours and no jacket or other protected gear and he was frozen and we had a blanket but he was so low on body temp that he had to stay in the clinic and lost his voice forever and his immune system is weak. 

The kids have been gone for a while and I worry about marth sometimes he gets very tired and we had a very busy time with trying to free everyone and Zelda said could the tiredness be leftover from having a weak immune system and getting sick three different times. Ike said the doctor on the island said the same thing and hero has it also because of the abuse he went through and Solo came over and said did hero have to go to the doctors a few time and Ike said yes to get blood work done and when he first got to the island and the scars on his body will never go away. How did you meet Suzanne and Jasper, Marth met Suzanne on the first night of the island and they were wearing cloaks to hide their faces and she gave each of us a pendent to rub if we are ever in trouble and marth used it in the winter of the first year when he ran out into the blizzard. 

They seem like normal kids Meta knight said and Ike said no they are crazy sometimes with the experiments they do they love to play with dangerous objects and Suzanne’s dad has taken things away from them. One object they got ahold of was lava and everyone asked lava and Ike said yes it was at the bottom of the mine and Zelda ask what they used it for and Ike showed off the rings and the bracelet that Marth has the other match. Those look really cool and marth has one also and Ike said yes and one bracelet shows our powers since I married Marth our elements combined and we will have kids someday.

Peach said how it’s a secret that only me and marth will know. Samus said to Roy go check on the kids and Marth and Hero and Roy said sure and all the kid smasher are with them. Ren and Kuro said we are right here we are with our family and friends and lover. Roy went over to find hero and Marth and saw a very cute site they were sleeping in the grass and the dog was right next to marth. Roy went back and said to Ike your husband is taking an afternoon nap so is all the kids and Hero. Link said toon link and Young link are sleeping yes they all must be tired and Ike said we didn't get much sleep at night and during the day. 

We were sleeping in the trees and we brought a very small amount of clothes and food for the trip. We are leaving tomorrow to get back to our farm over time you guys can come visit but not all at once it would be too many people for the island and Ike said let me go get my husband and the kids and Roy went so did Solo and they each got someone Ike picked up marth to take back to the tables. Roy got some of the kid smashers awake and pick up villager and Solo picked up his brother. They all seem very tired and we should gets some rooms to sleep in tonight at a hotel. Ike said to Zelda and Link please keep an eye on the kids and Marth when they wake up they might try to run off again and get into trouble.


	88. home from the Mainland and Marth and Ike's first anniversary of being married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike's first anniversary and they are all home from the mainland with friends and they show their friends around the island and talk to the harvest goddess about one of the gifts they got

Zelda and Link said sure and Ike went off to get some rooms for the night in a hotel while he was gone Marth and the kids woke up and Marth signed were did my husband go and Zelda said he went to get some rooms at the hotel for the night. Marth signed thats good I'm going back to sleep and the kids also were sleeping. They must be tired from all the energy that they used over the past days and Ike came back and asked how is my husband doing he woke up for a few minuets and asked where you were and after I told him he went back to sleep. The kids are sleeping also and Ike said with his immune system weak he will get tired more easily and we did use a lot of energy yesterday. Ike said I'm going to take a nap also and Link said you should get to the hotel and sleep in a bed but he look over and Ike was cuddling marth and the dog was sleeping near them also. They were under a tree and sleeping on the grass Solo put hero under a tree also and said lets all get some rest. 

Everyone was taking an afternoon nap they were tired and they didn't get to sleep a lot when Galeem kidnapped them and they were put to work a lot. Around six everyone was awake and Link saw Ike wake marth up and say time for some dinner and we need to get to the hotel later to get some sleep for the night. Marth woke up and dinner was on the tables and there was fruit for desert and tea and juice. Everyone sat down to eat and talk some more and Link and Meta knight were going back to the island first and Hero’s brothers were coming to find a place to live. Kuro was bringing along Lucina and his brother Pit. Link asked why there was fruit and tea on the table and not sugar and Ike said I found out that when Marth and Hero eat too much sugar they get hyper and are crazy for a while. 

After dinner Marth was stargazing with his husband and Meta knight came over and said you know how to stargaze. Marth signed Suzanne taught me when we first got on the island and it’s really fun. Ike said now lets get to bed we have another busy day tomorrow morning and we need the sleep and Ike said goodnight Meta knight and everyone left to go get some sleep for the night. Ike took marth to their room and they all got settled down for the night and they all went to sleep. The next morning everyone got up and ready for the day and they went down and had some breakfast. Ike made sure it wasn't very rich food and nothing too sugary for the trip home and he had the bags packed because they had so little they brought. When they got done with breakfast Ike checked out of the hotel and went outside to see all their friends waiting and Marth was right next to him. everyone went off to talk again until it was time to leave for the boat and around noon Ike said its time to leave for home and everyone went over to the dock and Ike and his group got on and then Meta knight and Link. 

Hero’s brothers got on the boat also and so did Lucina and Pit they all got seats and sat down. The boat left the mainland and everyone settled in for the ride and around six the boat docked and Ike said we are home and Harry and candace were back on toucan island. When the boat docked everyone got off and the kids went to their parents and the wizard was happy to see his daughter again and the witch also. Ike took Meta Knight and Link over to the inn to check them into a room and Pit, Kuro, Lucina and Ren went back to the house he and Kuro shared. Hero took his brothers to the inn also and got them settled and signed tomorrow I will help you find a house and everyone is going on a tour. After the guests were settled Marth called over his horse and he and Ike got on and they started towards home. Samus and Roy got on their horse and went home also and Hero got on his animal to go home. When they got home they all had dinner and relaxed for the night. 

Around nine it was time for bed and the next day was Marth and Ike’s first anniversary and they were very excited and Ike said we are going to have a nice anniversary together. The next morning everyone woke up and Hero said he was going to give his brothers a tour of the island. Marth and Ike were going to show Meta knight and Link around the island then spend the rest of the day together. Samus and Roy were going to get the house ready for tonight and Marth had made a gift for Ike early on and it was a really nice gift and Ike had a very special gift for his husband. They would give each other the gifts later and when they got up they started working on the farm and getting the chores done and the animals taken care of. After they were done with the chores they went in and saw the others making breakfast for everyone. 

Samus said sit down it’s your anniversary and we will do the breakfast and dinner and take sometime to spend it as a couple. When breakfast was done Hero sat down and Samus and roy also. They all talked about what they were going to do today Ike said that he and marth were going to show Meta Knight and Link around the island then do some fishing together. Samus said she and roy were going to the mines then work on a project the rest of the day. Hero said he was going to help get his brothers a house on the island and show them around the island and help samus and roy with the project. Everyone left to go do the activities Ike went over to the inn and got Meta knight and Link and started the tour in town. They saw that people were staying away from Marth and Meta knight asked why because of him getting sick and they don't want to get him sick and be down for a month. Ike said that is town hall where you can buy land and houses and then there is a tailors shop a bar. They showed everything in town and they went up to the church and saw the graveyard and then Marth ran over to the mine cart and signed come on and they all got in the cart and rode up to the mine area. 

Ike said this is where we get tool upgrades and our items from the general store we can also get gems appraised and jewelry made and the goddess spring is here. They went over to the goddess spring and Ike said will your gift activate tonight and the harvest goddess said yes and I won’t tell you the gender but he/she will have a combination of both of your powers. Ike went back to the group and they went on to the fields and saw the ranch and the other farm. We will not be planting much this winter. After the tour Meta knight and Link went over to the farm to help set up the project and hero found a house for his brothers that was in the field area and then the four of them went off to help with the project.


	89. the rest of the anniversary and going to learn that Marth is going to have a baby in the winter time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Ike and Marth's anniversary and soon a baby will join the family in the winter but you will find out more next chapter But Marth is going to have a baby

Ike took his husband fishing for the rest of the afternoon we need to be back at the farm by six Ike said and Marth signed yes. We get to spend the whole day together and the night maybe we will have children soon. Ike said yes and they will be very cute and they went back to fishing. Around five thirty they started back to the farm and by five fifty they got ready to go into the house. Right at six they went in and everyone surprised them with a party and Marth was very happy to see all his friends and Samus said that our gift is to give you a night alone me and Roy are going to the inn to spend some time with Link and Meta knight. Hero signed he was going to spend time with his brothers tonight. Ike said to his husband I will give your gift later and Marth said I have a present for you. Marth went and got his present for Ike it was a paper mache heart and Marth painted it blue and red for our elements. Ike said that is really neat and thank you love. This was the project that you made the mess in the house the first time you did this and Marth signed yes we didn't have the right items at the time and we got it fixed hero was helping me with the project. 

After the gifts were given they sat down and had some dinner and Meta knight said I love the house it’s really big and you have four pets Ike said yes a baby panda, a ferret, a dog and a cat. Marth picked out the baby panda, Samus pick out the ferret, I picked out the dog and Roy and Hero picked out the cat. Then Ike said when we first got here the house was falling apart and the barn and coop were the same way it took a year but we got it upgraded to the highest upgrade. We got the pets after and the fields took sometime to fix up and marth took a lot on by himself in the beginning and that is why he got sick three times. But we finally all worked together and this is how you see the farm today. The first animal we got was the cow it was given to us for free and after dinner was done they went and had some desert it was a chocolate pumpkin cake. After desert Hero left with his brothers to their new house and Samus and roy went with Link and Meta knight to the inn for the night.

When Ike and marth were all alone Ike said time for my present and he told Marth that his present was really good. Ike told him get on the bed and they had sex for the first time and it would be also to get his husband pregnant. They went at it for the rest of the night until marth fell asleep. Ike knew his husband would be pregnant from this encounter and he couldn't wait for the child to be born. It would be about two weeks from today and Ike looked at the calendar and said the 12 of winter we will have our first child. They both went to sleep and the next morning Ike woke up and went out and did the chores and Marth came out and helped with the animals. After they were done with the chores they went in and made some breakfast and their friends came back and Samus asked how the night went and Marth signed really great and it was a very fun night. Meta Knight asked what is the plan for today Ike said I was thinking about taking you up to the top of the mine to meet the harvest king. Link said that sound like fun what about Marth is he going to the top also and Ike said no and Marth signed he wasn't allowed in the mine after the winter of the first year. 

Ike said it was so he doesn't get sick and has to stay in the clinic for a month and Marth also thought that he might of gotten pregnant from last night but he wouldn't know until the last day of fall. Marth said he was going to hang with the witch princess today and have some tea. They all went off to do different activities like Samus and Roy were going to the watery cave and Hero was going fishing with his brothers around six everyone came home and Meta knight and Link said the mine was very cool and the harvest king was very nice to us. Ike said we will have a surprise the next time you come. Link said that will be neat and Marth was home making dinner and a little bit tired and Ike said are you feeling ok love and Marth signed I'm a little bit tired from the day. Ike said eat some dinner and Marth just ate the veggies and fruit and some bread and Ike cooked some other things that would be good for his husband. 

After dinner Marth went outside to sit on the porch swing and he thought my body is starting to feel different and he was falling asleep outside in the fresh air. Ike came out and saw his husband sleeping and Ike went over and checked his forehead and it was normal but also though he could start showing the signs of being pregnant and we could see some throw up from this. I will go talk to the harvest goddess tomorrow about if he can have the baby naturally or will we have to do surgery. Ike got marth in put him to bed for the night to get some sleep and Meta Knight and Link said is marth ok he looked like he was sleeping. Ike said yes he was tired from the day and they said ok and they went back to the inn for the night and Hero’s brothers said good night and went to get some sleep in their house and Hero went to read until he was tired. Samus and Roy said Marth might be pregnant he is showing the tiredness signs and looked pale at dinner time. 

He probably will only eat certain foods for a while and they went off to bed and the next morning was the harvest festival and Ike made a point to get lots of fruits and veggies for marth until the baby was born. They all got up and ready for the day and Ike said marth needs to sleep a little bit more. Ike went and checked on his husband and Samus and roy went out and worked on the chores and Hero came out and took care of the animals. Marth woke up sick to his stomach and ran to the bathroom and threw up and Ike said are you feeling ok. Marth signed he felt sick to his stomach and had to run to the bathroom. Tomorrow lets go talk to the harvest goddess and ask her some questions and Marth signed that he would stay home from the festival with his stomach and not feeling up to going. Ike said sure you need to rest and I will have a light breakfast for you and some crackers that I got when we were on the mainland. The rest of the day was going to the festival and Link asked were is Marth he wasn't feeling well this morning. 

Around seven they got home and Ike saw his husband on the porch sleeping and resting the night away. Link said good night to Marth and Meta knight also said goodnight to him and they went back to the inn to get some rest. They were leaving on the first of winter and they had one more day with their friends. Ike took his husband in and put him to bed and got ready for bed himself and went to sleep. Hero was sleeping and so was Samus and Roy and the next morning was the last day of fall. Ike told his husband when he woke up we are going to the harvest goddess this morning and they ate a quick breakfast and marth could only eat a very little bit. Samus and Roy went out and worked on the farm and got the last of the harvestable crops harvested. They also took care of the animals and hero was helping with that and when they went in they saw breakfast and a note. Ike said he was taking marth and him over to the harvest goddess and I made breakfast for everyone.


	90. The group learns the wizards kids names and Marth has a baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group says goodbye to their friends and then they go over to the wizards house to learn the kids names and Marth can't wait to see his baby and then the day comes and he has a baby girl

Ike and marth made it to the harvest goddess spring and Ike saw his husband go sit down somewhere and the harvest goddess said you have some questions and yes marth is pregnant with your first child and it will be born on winter 12. Ike asked another question can he give birth naturally or surgery and she said he will be able to have the baby naturally. One more question will he be tired all the time until the baby is born and she said yes the baby is taking a lot of his energy. Thank you for the answers and Ike got his husband and said lets get you home to eat some food and get some rest. When they got back Link and Meta knight said we can spend the day around the farm.

Samus and Roy said that sound like a great idea and Everyone spent the whole day at the farm and relaxed because it had been so crazy during the last week and Marth was up and signing to his friends and eating some veggies and fruit and crackers. Around six it was time for some dinner and Ike said its fish and veggies and some other cooked food. He gave marth a separate plate then the others. 

Link asked why the separate plate its part of the surprise that we will have next time and he can't eat more than the food on the plate. After dinner they went out and stargazed for a while it was a very nice night. Link said this is a very nice island and you all have a great life here and Marth looks so much better and happier here than in the smash world and he is not so sad anymore. But the abuse he went through with his dad and Harry makes me really upset and that a blizzard in the first year almost killed him yeah Ike said and marth was awake from his nap and signed that he ran out into the blizzard. Ike said Harry shouldn't have of said those words and hurt you verbally and sometimes it was physical wounds. But after Marth said those things he went back to sleep and Ike said I will be right back he went and took his husband to bed and then came back out. Ike said he has a therapist on the mainland helping out with the problems and that we haven't been back for a while. 

Around nine it was time to go to bed and Link and Meta Knight went back to the inn to get some sleep for the night. They all said goodnight to each other and the next morning everyone woke up and it was a new season it was the first day of winter. Marth woke up to snow and ice and his element he got up and went outside and played in the snow for a little bit. He was very happy and he felt the baby and it was happy to be out in the ice and snow. He did make sure to bundle up and keep warm in the cold weather and Ike came out and said time for breakfast and the baby love the warmth also that Ike was radiating. They both went in and ate some breakfast it was a very nice morning and Ike said we need to go to the docks to say good bye to all of our friends and after breakfast. Samus and Roy took care of the pets and the animals and then Everyone went to the docks and said goodbye to Link and Meta knight and they said they will be back some time in the spring. 

Ike asked Marth what he wanted to do the rest of the day and he said go see the wizard and the kids through the link and Samus and Roy also wanted to come and Hero also. They all went over to the wizards house and he said hi and saw Marth and asked Ike is he pregnant and Ike said yes and we found today the baby loves the cold and snow and my warmth. The kids came over and said we have something to tell you and Wizard said they want to tell you their real names they taught them and trust you not to tell anyone outside your group. We won't and Suzanne went first and said my true name is Pensri it’s a name that means full moon that was what I was born under. Jasper said my real name is Levant it means rising sun and they both noticed that marth was going to have a baby and they said do you have names picked out for the baby. Not yet but the right name will come to us when he or she is born and they talked for a while and Wizard asked you want me there for the birth I helped delivered our daughter because we didn't want to go see the doctor and give out our information. 

Ike and Marth said yes because I don't want anything to go wrong during the birth and around six they went home for dinner and Marth ate what was on his plate without getting sick. After dinner Marth was back outside playing in the snow and hero joined him but was careful with the baby that marth was going to have soon. Around nine they went in and got ready for bed and Ike came over and they cuddled the rest of the night. The rest of the week went by and Marth was getting a little bit bigger and closer to the birth of their first child. The weekend came and went and Marth was happy to be getting closer to seeing his baby for the first time. The second week started and the starry night festival was this week but Marth and Ike were staying home because it was one day before the baby would come. Marth and starting getting ready for the new baby and got all the thing they would need the kids were very helpful with getting the supplies that were needed. The first few days of the week went by and Marth was feeling different and the day of the starry night festival the wizard was staying over for the night. 

The baby could be born anytime now and the next morning Marth was in bed and feeling pain and wizard came over and told him that it was the body getting ready for the baby to be born. Ike helped him get out of bed and Marth walked around for a little while until he felt a pressure to push out the baby. Wizard came over and said its almost time just a little bit more and marth kept walking and then he signed he needed to deliver the baby it felt ready to come and wizard checked and told marth he could push out the baby. Marth started pushing the baby out and he threw out ice and he was on the ground pushing and the wizard said lets get you into bed. But Marth knew that the baby was coming and wizard said the baby is almost here and a couple more pushes and the baby was out. Wizard said it's a girl and then after marth finished delivering what was left wizard put the baby on his chest to let them bond and he asked Ike if they had a name for her. Marth signed yes he told Ike in the link the name and Wizard got The everything ready for the name on the bracelet. 

Ike said her name will be Phoenix Iclyn Greil and Wizard said that is a pretty name and a strong name also. The harvest goddess and King came and said we are here to bless the child and they went over and gave her a blessing and after they were done they went back to where they lived. Hero and Samus and Roy came in and said has the baby been born yet and Ike said yes marth is holding her right now and they said it’s a girl and Ike said yes her name is a very special name Phoenix Iclyn Greil that is her name. It’s a very pretty name and they went over to marth and he showed them the baby she is a very pretty mix between the both of you. The Preteens came over and gave Ike the bracelet to put on Phoenix’s wrist and Ike went over to put the bracelet on and Marth let him. Then after they were done Wizard came over and took the baby to clean her up and to let marth get some sleep. Ike went over when the wizard was done cleaning her and gave her a bottle and she went to sleep. 

Ike said to everyone lets be quiet because Marth and Phoenix are sleeping right now and they need to get the rest. Ike went out and took some paper and wrote a letter to Marth’s sister and also his sister and Soren to come visit and see the farm and to marth’s sister a new addition to the house. After he sent the letters he went back inside and got some food ready for marth when he woke up and wizard said the baby is in her crib. She is a perfect child and a beautiful child also her eyes are a mix of yours and marth and she has the perfect mix of elements. Ike said she is perfect and Ike went off to get some sleep also he was tired after helping Marth keep calm during the birth. Around six Marth woke up and saw Ike sleeping and went over to his daughter and looked at her and then found he was very hungry. 

Ike woke up to see his husband awake and looking at their daughter and then Ike said are you hungry and Marth signed yes. They went over to the table where dinner was waiting for them and Hero signed congratulations to Marth and Ike on their new daughter. Samus and Roy brought over some food for Marth that his husband made for him and Marth ate the whole meal and he signed that their daughter was sleeping right now. Ike said she will need a bottle and diaper change later then Ike told his husband I sent letter to my sister and Soren and your sister about our new addition. 

Marth signed that they will be visiting soon and that will be fine Phoenix is just a baby and small but seeing my sister again will be nice and she can also meet hero’s brothers who we rescued. We need to invite Ren and Kuro to come see our daughter and hero your brothers are welcome to come visit also but give us a few day the weekend will be nice. Now marth was tired again and said I'm going to get some more sleep having Phoenix tired me out and Marth went back to get some more rest but checked on his daughter. Marth saw she was awake and he fed her and changed her diaper and played with her for a little bit. Ike came over and took her from his husband and said go get some more sleep. Marth went back and signed he would get a bath first and Hero said i can help with phoenix while you help your husband get a bath and back to bed.


	91. More with baby phoenix and Ike has his sister coming for a visit and his friend also

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth the day after the birth of phoenix and going to the doctor to give Phoenix a check up and Ike invited his sister and Marth's sister and his friend to come visit.

Ike gave their daughter over to Hero and Samus and Roy said we will help also and they played with her until she got tired. Ike went to help his husband in the bathroom and Marth was sleeping after the bath and Ike got him dressed for bed and put him to bed for the night. Ike went over and saw his daughter sleeping and they said that we tired her out and fed her a bottle before she went to sleep and Ike put her down into the crib and said we need to be quiet. They went outside to talk for a little while and Samus said your daughter is very cute and she has the combination of fire and ice perfectly. Ike said but we don't know which one will be more powerful and Pensri and Levant came over and said can we see your daughter. Ike said she is sleeping and they said that is not a problem they went in very quietly and looked her over and said she is the perfect mix of the two. Her elements will be both of them combined and she will be a very powerful child. Its just like me who has all he elements.

They came back out and told Ike that your daughter has the mix of both powers and that she can use both when she gets older. But right now she is very healthy and is at a good weight but sometime you will need take her to the doctor and get her a checkup. Marth will need a checkup after the birth of phoenix and Ike said maybe tomorrow we can go and Irene can check them both over. Thats a good idea and they left for the night and Ike said he is going to bed and everyone else said that they were also and goodnight. The next morning Ike woke up and saw his husband taking care of their daughter and Marth came over with phoenix and signed good morning and went back to feeding her and changing her diaper. Then Ike went over and saw that Samus and Roy were awake and Hero and they had breakfast ready so they all sat down and ate breakfast. Ike said today Marth and I are going to the clinic for checkups for both Phoenix and Marth. Marth said ok and went to get ready for the day and get phoenix ready to go to the clinic. After they were done with breakfast and ready they left to the clinic Ike went in first with Phoenix and Marth followed after. 

Irene saw them and said hello and asked is anything wrong and Marth signed and can we do this in private and she said yes Jin will be busy with work. Irene took them to the back room that Marth used three years ago and said who is this cutie and Ike said this Phoenix Iclyn Grail and she is one day old. Irene said how was she born and looks like she and Marth are due for checkups. Ike said she was a very special gift and we can’t tell you how she was born but the checkups would be great and she went over and took Phoenix and weight and measured her and gave her some shots she is in great health and she looks really good. Now Marth’s turn and she told him get on the scale and she saw he lost some weight after the baby was born but he is back to being very skinny again and needs to eat some food how much did he eat before the baby was born and Ike said lots of fruit and veggies and some bread no butter. 

He does look healthy overall but you will need to work on the weight to help out the immune system. I will work on that and they left and Irene said the harvest goddess told me in a dream that Marth was coming in with a baby he had and that is why I didn't want my grandson in the room because he would ask lots of questions. When Ike got his husband and Phoenix home Marth went over and fed her a bottle and put her down for a nap then went outside to draw for a while. Ike thought about the things that Irene said and how did she know that Phoenix was born from marth and were was Jin. Ike said let me check on my husband and he went outside to see Marth sleeping in on the porch swing and Ike did notice a glass of water on the table next to his husband. Ike said thats good he is drinking water and relaxing and also taking sometime to work on his drawings.

Ike got the mail and went back inside and saw phoenix awake and he got her out of the crib and played with her for a little bit and used the rattle to play with her and gave her a bottle to make sure she was eating properly. he put her back in the crib after changing her diaper when she was happy enough. he went about reading the letters and saw that he had one from his sister Mist and Soren and Marth’s sister Elice that they were coming to visit on Thursday and tomorrow Hero was going to bring his brothers over to see Phoenix and Ren and Kuro were coming to visit on Monday. Ike noticed it was getting close to dinner time and he got everything out to make dinner tonight and he started dinner and when he was done it was six and time for dinner. Hero came home and so did Samus and Roy Ike said let me go get my husband he is sleeping outside. Ike went out and woke up his husband time for dinner and Marth woke up and check on Phoenix and then went and sat down for dinner. 

After dinner Marth went over and played with his daughter for a while and Ike told him his sister was coming to visit on Thursday and you will get to meet my sister and Soren for the first time. Also tomorrow Hero is bringing his brothers over to meet Phoenix and then on Monday it will be Ren and Kuro. Marth signed did you tell your sister to meet up with my sister and Soren also to come through the portal together and Ike said yes. Thats good and Marth trailed off for a minute Ike said are you ok love. Marth signed back just a little bit tired and Ike said that is normal its one day after the birth and you need all the rest to restore your body. I will watch Phoenix and Marth gave the baby over to his husband and went outside to do some more drawing and had a glass of water with him and the rest of the evening. Ike came outside with Phoenix really wrapped up and sat on the porch swing also but Phoenix loved the cold weather like her mother. They stayed outside until nine and Ike noticed both Phoenix and his husband were sleeping he took them both in and put Phoenix in her crib and got his husband off to bed. 

Ike got ready to bed afterwards and went to bed also and Hero back from visiting his brothers saw the three sleeping so he got ready for bed and went to sleep also. Samus and Roy were sleeping also and the pets were sleeping the dog was near Marth and Phoenix the cat was on Hero’s stomach and the panda and ferret were with Samus and Roy. The next morning Ike was the first one awake and took care of Phoenix. He gave her a bottle and a diaper change and then played with her for a little bit and then his husband woke up and Ike said good morning and marth went off to do his morning routine. When Marth got back he took Phoenix from his husband so Ike could go cook breakfast and Ike went off and cooked breakfast for everyone. Hero woke up to the smells of breakfast and Marth playing with his daughter and Samus and Roy came downstairs and saw breakfast was being made and Marth playing with his daughter. 

Samus said he looks so happy to be playing with his daughter and now I want kids also but I don't know if Roy is ready for kids. Maybe by our anniversary we will be ready to have kids but I don't know. When they went over and said good morning to everyone and sat down and Ike brought breakfast over and they all ate after marth put Phoenix back in her crib. After breakfast Hero signed to Marth is it ok to bring my brothers over and marth signed yes and Hero went off to get his brothers. Marth went over and sat on the couch and started reading until Hero came back and Ike was out fishing to make some money.


	92. Marth shows off his daughter to hero's brothers and a blizzard is coming to the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is showing off his daughter to hero's brothers and a blizzard is coming and Marth runs away scared of the blizzard tomorrow and Ike has to go find him but with phoenix she is a perfect mix between Marth and Ike and their elemental powers.

Hero came back with his brothers Solo came in first and Marth went over and signed hello to all of them and got Phoenix out of her crib. Solo came over and said hi to her and held her and he said she is very pretty Then eight came over and said let me see her she is the perfect mix between you two and Erdrick said she will be a heartbreaker when she gets older.Thank you everyone and Marth took Phoenix back and fed her a bottle and then a diaper change and they used the rattle and played with her and then Marth got his daughter back into the crib and she went to sleep. After that Marth signed lets go outside and talk for a little bit and Hero signed he went through some abuse so he doesn't talk about it all the time and one of the original group members abused him verbal and physical. They all went outside and talked for a while and marth signed that his story is a rough one and he went and started signing the story from the time they got on the island and phoenix being born. 

After they talked Marth went back in and got Phoenix and took care of her she loves the cold weather. She will probably love the summer also Solo said she is the perfect mix between you two. Marth was thinking about something that she was born to two different elements and parents but she can live in both elements her body temperature will be different from mine and Ike’s. After taking care of her he put her back into the crib and Hero and his brothers came in and played with her for a while and Marth went off to the couch and was reading again. Hero noticed that Marth was sleeping and signed we need to be quiet Marth is taking an afternoon nap. Hero went over and saw Phoenix sleeping also and they left for the rest of the afternoon. 

Later on Ike came back and saw the two sleeping and took the book and put the bookmark in it and put it on the table right next to marth. He went back outside and got the fish he caught in the shipping bin. Then he went back inside and saw his daughter awake and he got her a bottle and fed her and changed her diaper and played with her for a while she is very happy. Marth woke up to see his husband playing with their daughter and he went over and told him good afternoon and then said through the link that our daughter will be able to be in the cold climate and the warm climate. She could be the one to help us both with me not liking summer very much and you winter. 

Ike though about it and said you make since because she was born with both of our elements and they are a perfect mix of them. Marth went over and checked on their daughter and saw her still sleeping and he went back over to help his husband get dinner ready. When they got dinner ready Hero was back so was Samus and Roy and they all sat down. Marth came over with dinner for everyone and sat down and Ike did also and they all ate dinner. After dinner Phoenix was awake and Marth went over and got her and gave her a bottle and a diaper change. After he was done he brought her over and Samus played with her for a while she is very cute Roy came over and said to samus do you want kids someday and she said yes but I didn't know if you wanted kids and Roy said yes I have thought about it after seeing Phoenix and how happy she makes Marth and Ike. Phoenix fell asleep after about two hours of being awake and Ike took her and put her to bed. Then the five of them went outside to stargaze for a little while and Marth was happy to be out in the cold weather and signed that in the summer we should invite more of our friends to see the island. 

I was thinking zelda and a few other friends but I don't know who yet but not so many that the island is overwhelmed. Ike said that our friends need to know about Phoenix and that some of them can come see her when she is a little more grownup. I was also thinking Fox and Falco coming to visit also and Marth thought thats sounds good and then he was getting tired and Ike said time for bed and Marth said yes. Ike got up and Marth followed and they both checked on their daughter and saw she was good and they got ready and went to bed for the night. Samus and Roy were getting ready and went to bed also and Hero was fast asleep also. The next morning Ike was up feeding his daughter and his husband was still sleeping because he had gotten up through the night to feed Phoenix and needs the sleep. Samus woke up and saw Ike holding Phoenix and asked him how she is doing and Ike said she is really doing good and marth feeds her through the night so he is getting extra sleep and then Roy and Hero were awake and said good morning also and went over and started getting breakfast ready. 

Ike went over and saw his husband waking up and when Marth was awake he saw his husband holding their daughter and he signed good morning. Good morning love and brought over Phoenix and Marth hugged his daughter. Lets go eat some breakfast and Marth went over to the table and sat down to eat some breakfast. Ike had put Phoenix back in the crib and went over and got some breakfast also after breakfast Marth went over and played with his daughter and then she fell asleep. Marth went outside to play in the snow and tomorrow would be a blizzard day and they would all be inside and the dog noticed that Marth was shaking again and started to run somewhere and the dog went inside and got Ike’s attention. What is going on the dog was barking and pulling on Ike to follow him and Ike was worried about his husband because he looked outside and didn't see him anywhere. 

Ike said now I'm very concerned and ran out of the house and Samus and roy were staying home for the day they were getting the animals ready for the blizzard tomorrow. They said to Ike we can watch Phoenix for you and you go find your husband use the bracelet to track him. Ike said I will do that and Hero was off with his brothers for the day and they saw Ike looking for Marth and he came over and asked if his husband has run past here and Hero said no but the use the bracelet. Ike touched his bracelet and it gave a picture of where marth had gone Ike went to the wizards house next and asked did marth come here and wizard said yes but left right after. I don't know where he went after seeing me check the forest and the beaches maybe he is with the kids. Ike went to the beach and didn't see his husband at the beach in the town and then went to where the kids were playing and they said he stopped for a second he was really shaking and scared but check the beach near the farm he probably is there.


	93. Marth has two panic attacks and hides in the bathroom on the day the blizzard hits the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth has two panic attacks and one is before the blizzard hits and the other is during the blizzard he get real shaky when the day of the blizzard comes

Ike went off to the beach and didn't see his husband on the beach near the farm so he tapped the bracelet again and saw that the path took him to the forest. Ike went into the forest and called out for his husband and then got to the clearing and saw his husband shaking and very afraid. Ike didn't go up to his husband and didn't touch him because he knew what happened the last time someone touched him and he was scared. Ike just waited and Marth came out of his panic attack and Ike went over and hugged him and told him what happened but Marth was still so out of it that he was crying and broke down. Ike cuddled him and told him it’s ok and then Ike noticed that his husband had fallen asleep. Ike carefully picked up his husband and took him home to get an afternoon nap and when Ike got back to the farm he went in the house and put Marth down on their bed and told samus and roy to be quiet because marth was sleeping and Samus said Phoenix fell asleep also and has been sleeping for a while. 

Roy asked where did you find Marth and what happened he was in the forest having a panic attack. I really don't know what caused it because he started crying and breaking down so I cuddled him and then he fell asleep. But now I might know what made him run off today there is a blizzard coming tomorrow and its also the day he almost died from the blizzard. Phoenix might help him out with the blizzard coming and everyone will be inside tomorrow I think Ren and Kuro were going to come visit tomorrow. Around six Ike got dinner ready for everyone and Marth woke up from his nap and went over to his daughter and held her. Hero was back and Ren and Kuro were coming over for the night because of the blizzard tomorrow. Ike went over to his husband and asked what made you run off and go to the forest. Marth signed the blizzard coming tomorrow. 

Ike said you will be ok and Phoenix will help you out and Ren and Kuro are coming tonight to see her. Marth asked when are they coming over Ike told him after dinner and speaking of which its time for dinner you must be hungry. Ike went back to the table and Marth put their daughter back in her crib and went over and ate a little bit of dinner and Ike worried that this blizzard made him really scared. He needs to eat some more to get to a healthy weight and help his immune system stay stable Marth got up and went over to do some drawing. Ike was worried and samus said he will eat the blizzard is causing this and Roy said he had a panic attack this morning and ran into the forest and was there for a while. Hero got up and went over and signed to marth why didn't you eat your full dinner and its worrying everyone including your husband. Marth signed back tomorrow is the day I almost died from a blizzard and the panic attack I had this morning didn't help.

Well, lets get back to the table and eat a little bit more food because of our immune systems we need a little bit more food than our group mates. Marth signed sure and put the drawing pad away and went back to the table and ate a lot more of the food that was in front of him and Ike said to hero what did you say to him. Hero signed that with our immune systems we need more food than you guys and lets go eat. Thank you so much for helping him out with getting more food in his system and he is eating his full portion. After dinner and dishes were done Ren and Kuro showed up and Pit and Lucina was with them also. Marth came over and signed hello to them and Kuro said hello back and Pit said good evening we were going to go back but we decided to stay for a little bit longer Ren went over and said hello to hero and gave him a kiss. Hero gave a kiss back and then Ike came over and brought Phoenix over for all four of them to meet and Lucina said she is such a cutie and a perfect mix between the two of you.

Ren came over and asked who’s elemental powers does Phoenix have Ike said she is a mix between both of us. Marth was playing with her and showing her his water and ice powers and she was still too young to copy the him and Ike went over and show her his fire powers. But when she gets older we will be training her to control her powers and not show them around people. Kuro went over and asked how was she born Ike said that is a secret that will never be revealed to anyone but the people at the wedding that night we got married. After you all left we got special gifts and Samus and Roy also said we did too but we won't tell what our gifts are either. Lucina said how did you discover your elemental powers Marth signed when I was in the clinic for a while and Ike discovered his powers after he took me to the clinic. Samus it was also the bell we rang Ike noticed he was connected to the red bell Marth the blue bell. Roy said my color was the yellow bell and Samus said mine was the green bell and the kids had their powers when they were born. Ren, Kuro and Hero said we discovered ours when we got on the island and Harry noticed with thunderstorms he was connected to the power of lighting and Candace his wife was connected to the purple bell.

Lucina asked what did the color of the bells represent Ike said the red bell was fire and Marth signed that the blue bell was water. Samus went and said the green bell was wind and the yellow bell Roy said was earth. The purple bell was heart which one did you ring first and Ike said the red bell then yellow and blue after that and the green bell. The purple one was last and then we became hero’s and summoned the harvest king to help restore the land and then the wind picked up and it was getting colder outside. Lets get ready for bed and get the house warmed up Ike got the extra beds and put them in the second room for the guests and put a heater in the room also and all three rooms had heaters in them. Then everyone got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning they all woke up and Lucina saw Marth with his daughter feeding her and playing with her. 

But also she noticed that he was shaking and looked scared about something what happened to make him scared and Samus woke up so did roy and saw Marth holding his daughter and they came over when they saw him shaking and looked scared and took her. Marth ran into the bathroom and locked the door and Ike and Pit were awake and so was Ren,Kuro and Hero. What happened Lucina and Pit asked and Kuro said where is Marth Samus said we took Phoenix from him when he was shaking really badly and scared and he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Ike said lets just leave my husband alone for a while and this day has terrible memories for him. Lucina asked what happened one of our group mates said some hurtful thing and was abusing him long before this accident. Marth ran out into a blizzard in the first year and got hurt and almost died from the blizzard the pendents helped.


	94. Marth and Ike talk to their friends and they also give their daughter a bath for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth remembers the blizzard and hides in the bathroom and later on Ike helps him calm down and cuddles him for a while then Lucina and Pit are over to see the baby and talk for a while and the other thing is that Marth and Ike give their daughter a bath

But the memories are there and it’s the day it happened so we need to leave Marth alone he has panic attacks from all the abuse he gone through and that he might be having a breakdown right now. Ike went off to make some breakfast and when breakfast was done Ike went over to the bathroom and checked on his husband. He saw the door unlocked and his husband on the floor and not crying anymore but there was ice all over the bathroom and Ike used his fire powers to melt the ice. Then he dried up the water and Marth saw his husband and went over to him for comfort and Ike said it's ok and cuddle him for a while then said lets get some food I bet your hungry and Marth signed yes and they went back to the main room and ate some breakfast. Pit asked why is he and hero getting more food Marth explained that winter when he got really hurt his immune system was weakened to a point that he needs extra food to help it get back up. 

Hero signed that his immune system is the same way and that to help us out we get extra snacks and food. Marth is way skinnier than me so his body needs all the food it can get and Marth signed that he really doesn't eat a lot of food and that he would give it all to his friends. Ike said it’s taken a while but we finally got him eating full portions but sometimes he doesn't eat a lot if he gets stressed out and also with panic attacks. Marth went back to eating and when breakfast was done they went over and talked for the day and played with phoenix for a while until she got sleepy and Marth put her down for a nap. Then went back over to his friends and said to Lucina and Pit want a tour of the house and they said yes and Ike helped with the tour. This is the main area and the kitchen is over there and the bookcase and where me and Ike sleep Marth was signing and then he moved on to the second room that is for our kids when they get older and the bathroom is right there and Samus said next is the upstairs and that is where me and roy sleep and they saw the room looked really nice. 

After the tour they went back to talking for a while and Phoenix woke up again and they all took turns holding her. Marth showed off his water/ice powers and Ike showed his fire powers and Samus took and showed her air powers and Roy his earth powers. Ren and Hero both showed off their powers and Kuro showed off his powers Lucina asked do I have the same powers as Marth but Ike said I don't know and we would need to ask the wizard and the kids to see if you have elemental powers also. The afternoon everyone was tired so they took a nap for a while and Ren was playing with Phoenix. Ike woke up to see that his daughter was very happy and went over and got a bottle ready for her and had ren fed her and she loved that. Ike said she is a very happy baby and I'm also letting my husband get some sleep after the breakdown this morning and that was really hard. Phoenix was back to sleep after the bottle and being played with she lasted about two hours she is still small and needs the sleep. 

Samus woke up and Roy was awake they said we had a great nap and they got back downstairs and Lucina and Pit were awake and Hero and kuro were still sleeping. They went out into the main room and saw Ike and Ren talking. Marth and Phoenix sleeping Ike said hello to the three and Lucina said can I make dinner and Kuro was awake and said I will help. Later on the last two to wake were Hero and Marth but Ike went over and checked on Marth to make sure he was still doing good and Hero woke up on his own. Ike said to his husband time to wake up and Marth started to wake up slowly and signed good evening. How long was I sleeping for and Ike told him the rest of the afternoon and its close to dinner time. Marth got up and went over and check on his daughter and found she was fine and then went over to the table to eat dinner with everyone. After dinner Pit said me and Lucina are leaving to go back to the mainland and do you have anything that you want us to take along to the mainland and Ike pulled out a letter for Pit to take to tell some of their friends they can come visit next summer. 

Thank you and there is a picture of baby Phoenix in the letter for everyone to see how cute she is. Lucina said she is very cute and She looked over where is Marth Ike said not again he disappears very easily and sometimes he doesn't want to be found. Lucina asked why not Ike said I don't know and it hurts that he can't trust many people right now and I'm part of the trust but not everyone is to be trusted by him. Ike said let me tap on my bracelet and see where he went and then Roy came over and said the animal whistle is gone. Ike was wondering where are you my husband and Lucina asked why does Marth have the animal whistle the pets are all inside the house Ike said it has a secret about it and that the ringmaster taught it to us all. The circus animals we found can be used to go to three areas the town,swamp and the field and Marth might of taken one to one of those places. 

A little while later Ike was just about to go searching but the door opened and Marth came through the door looking tired. Where were you love and Marth signed went to see the witch princess and tell her about Phoenix I know there was a blizzard going on but I used the hippo to go to the swamp. I'm glad your safe and that the blizzard didn't bother you as much and Marth signed that he was all bundled up and staying warm. Lets get ready for bed you seem tired and Marth said yes and they all got ready for bed and everyone went to sleep for the night. The next morning they all got up and Marth was taking care of Phoenix feeding her and giving her attention and then Marth went over to the bathroom and filled the sink with water and gave his daughter a bath for the first time. Ike came in to see his husband and their daughter having a very fun time the bond between them will be really good and Marth noticed his husband standing over at the door and said come over and help me out. Ike said sure and he went over and they worked together to finish up the bath. Our daughter will have a very strong bond with both of us Marth was talking through the link. Ike said we will need to tell her the story when she is older and sees you signing instead of talking and Hero also will need to tell his story because he signs and doesn't talk either.

Marth got Phoenix dressed and the two of them went back out and saw everyone else awake and Hero was making breakfast this time. Samus asked what were the two of up to Ike said we were giving Phoenix a bath and she is all clean and fed and Marth went over and put Phoenix in her crib because she fell asleep. Roy saw Samus looking at phoenix and he thought one more week and we can try for our own child. They went outside and saw the blizzard was done and Samus and Roy went and took care of the animal and it was sunny so they let all the animals out. When the two got back in they saw breakfast was ready and everyone sat down to eat and after breakfast. Everyone went to the docks to say goodbye to Lucina and Pit and the two said we will come back for another visit. After they left Marth went back home to keep an eye on his daughter and Ike said I will be fishing near by so that I’m close if anything happens. 

Samus and Roy were off to do some mining and Hero was off with his brothers for the day fishing. Ren and Kuro were cleaning up the house after their visitors left wizard went over to see phoenix a week after her birth and the kids were with him they went up to the door and Marth came to the door and signed hello to the wizard and the kids and showed off how phoenix was doing and wizard said you haven't been eating very well have you marth and Marth said yes my body still doesn't let me eat full portions and that is where some of the tiredness comes from. you need to get some sleep at night let your husband take care of phoenix for a while your body is not getting the rest it needs and you need to get out of the house for awhile. I will watch Phoenix and you go play with my kids and have a fun day. I all ready talked to Ike about it and he said you need to take a break and get out of the house and Marth left for the day to play with the kids and go horse racing for most of the afternoon and when Marth got back around six he saw his husband and hero home and making dinner.

Ike said good evening and asked how his day was and Marth signed that a break from the house was just what he needed. Ike said I can watch our daughter tomorrow go play in the snow and have some fun you need it don't worry about helping clean the house there is three others so it wont take a long time. Marth said ok and they all sat down and ate dinner and after dinner Marth went over and played with his daughter and was having a very fun time. Ike went over and played with her also and the three of them were having a very fun time. Around nine they all got ready for bed and Phoenix was sleeping also Ike saw his husband sleeping and went to sleep himself and Samus and Roy were fast asleep also and hero. The next morning Marth was the first one up and took care or Phoenix and then put her down and went and checked on the animals and fed them and took care of them also and let them out for the day.


	95. Marth and Ike have family come to visit and to see phoenix for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth's sister comes for a visit and so does Ike's sister and friend and this would be the first time that Elice and Mist and Soren would get to meet Phoenix and Ike tells about what happened in the fall

Marth went back inside and saw his husband awake and holding Phoenix and Marth went over and signed good morning to Ike and Ike said good morning back and I saw you left a note that you took care of our daughter and Marth went over and started breakfast for everyone. When breakfast was done everyone sat down and ate it was very yummy after breakfast Marth went off to play with the kids for the day and Ren and Kuro were joining him to play with the kids also. Samus and Roy and hero and Ike started cleaning the house and getting the bedding washed and outside to dry and the clothes. After they got all that done they cleaned the house from top to bottom and Samus went over and took care of phoenix every once and while. Around six the house was cleaned and the bedding was put back on the bed and marth was home and Hero and Roy had dinner ready. Marth came over and check on his daughter and saw that she was good and went over to eat some dinner. 

Ike asked his husband did you have a good day and Marth signed yes it was relaxing also and it was fun playing with the kids and Ren and Kuro they came over to play for a while until they went home to get some dinner. Hero signed are you excited tomorrow your sister is coming for a visit and we get to meet Ike’s sister also. Marth signed yes I can’t wait to see my sister again and meet my husbands family but my sister might get mad at me for not eating a lot of food. Ike said you will just explain what is going on and then she won’t be mad at you and she will be more excited to see our daughter. after dinner Hero said I will keep an eye on your daughter Marth take some time with your husband and Marth signed to his husband want to go stargazing and Ike said sure. they went to the beach for a while and did some stargazing and Ike said this what we needed. Around nine they went back home and got ready for bed and phoenix was already sleeping so they got ready for bed and went to sleep and Hero was sleeping and Samus and Roy.

The next morning Ike was the first one awake and taking care of their daughter and remembered today was when his sister and friend was coming and so was marth’s sister. They were coming around noon and they will be surprised to see Phoenix. Then Ike felt his husband right next to him also looking at his daughter and Ike said good morning and Marth signed good morning back. Marth went off to check on the animals and he got them all taken care of and then went back inside to see Roy and Samus making breakfast.

Everyone sat down and started eating breakfast after breakfast Marth went outside with hero to play in the snow until noon. At noon a portal opened and out came Elice, Mist and Soren and Elice went over to the door and knocked and Ike answered the door and said welcome. Mist went over and said hi big brother and Soren said hi also and Elice asked where is my brother and hero. Ike said they should be outside playing in the snow or in the second bedroom doing something crazy I really don't know right now. 

Elice went outside and saw her brother and Hero making something with the snow and went over and said hi and Marth saw his sister and gave her a big hug and signed hello back. Then showed off what they were making they were making an igloo to play in for the rest of the winter. Elice said lets go inside and see the surprise that Ike told me in the letter and Marth signed yes and they went in. Ike called over his husband and said Mist and Soren this is my husband Marth he is a water/ice elemental. Soren said hello and Mist said I'm glad I get to meet you and you’re taking care of each other right and Marth signed yes. Soren said you don't talk Ike said he had a bad accident in the winter of the first year that took his voice. Soren said what happened and can we fix it at all and Ike said no it’s an old injury and Hero is the same way but we are still bonded through our elements.

What happened in the fall of this year and what is the surprise that you were talking about Ike and Marth went over and told his sister and Ike told Soren and Mist to close their eyes. Marth came back and told them to open their eyes and when they did they saw the baby for the first time. This is our daughter Phoenix Iclyn Greil she was born about a week ago and Mist and Elice said she is so cute and Soren said she is perfect child and a mix between the two of you and does she has elemental powers also and Marth signed yes she has both our elements. How was she born big brother and Elice asked the same question they both said that is a secret that only a few people know. What happened the fall of this year you were all practicing your elements last year and some of this year. That is a story to tell and Marth brought over a bottle for Phoenix and gave tit to his sister you want to feed her and Elice said yes. 

While Elice was feeding her Ike started the story and there was a reason that we were practicing our elemental powers. Hero needs to bring some guest over and hero went and got his brothers and Elice said who is hero getting you will see. Hero came back with three other people and he signed these are my brothers. Elice said hello and Mist asked are they part of the story and Marth signed yes. Hero came to us in the second year all abused and Marth started to get upset for the word abuse made him mad and upset. Marth left the room for a little bit and Ike said he doesn't like the word abuse and Elice said our dad hurt him and Ike said the other person that hurt him was harry. Elice said he was abused by harry and it wasn't just emotional abuse it was also physical. That is why he left the room and Ike went on with the story that hero was separated from his brothers.

The rest of the year and the spring and summer and two weeks in the fall we were practicing elements and getting them ready for something big and then marth came back into the room looking much better and He signed that he also worked with the kids and made some really cool weapons and other secret projects. Ike said I remember some of them blew up and some of the projects were really dangerous and Hero,Ren and Kuro were helping with the projects. Hero’s brothers said you did some dangerous projects and Hero said yes and some of the projects we wouldn't use we burned them. The third week of fall we went to the mainland but we were in cloaks that Suzanne and Jasper made for all of us and Marth went off and got the cloaks one was dark red and the other navy blue. They match our elements we were over there to free our friends and we used the cover of night to find out everything and during the day stayed in trees. 

Soren said you slept in trees near the building you were scoping out and Ike said yes but how were you staying quiet and not moving or falling out of the tree. Every night we went in and Marth signed that we got a lot done over the three days and then we went and fought the boss and he put up a good fight and we finished him off with our elements all combined together. Someone came and took him away with the last of our energy that day we restored the mainland and we left but not before leaving a note behind for our friends to meet us at the park the next day. Around ten our friends showed up and we jumped out of the trees and removed our cloaks one by one and everyone was happy to see us. We also had a party that day for all the rescuing we did and Marth did run away when he heard the word abuse. But Ike said I got him to come back and we ate lunch after lunch he went off to play with the kid smashers and the kids and after a while they were all taking naps we used a lot of energy over the past three days. How is Marth doing now Elice asked and Marth signed that he had a breakdown before a blizzard came and the day of the blizzard.

Ike said he locked himself in the bathroom for a while and when he unlocked the door he had spread ice all over the place and he did run away before the blizzard hit and was in the forest for a while. Elice went over and asked why did you run away and were you stressed out again before the battle and Marth signed I got really shaky and scared and that is why I ran away and the same thing with the bathroom. Samus had taken Phoenix from me when the day of the blizzard hit and everyone just left me alone for the day and I did come out and eat some breakfast and dinner that night. Ike said he did something that I didn't approve of he went out into the blizzard with the animal whistle and called the hippo. He went off to see the witch princess and tell her about Phoenix and Mist said why did you do that Marth from what I have heard is that you don't like blizzards. Marth signed that he wanted to see the witch princess and tell her all about Phoenix and he was safe he had the animal whistle with him. Marth also signed that he was trying to face his fears of blizzards and it worked for a little bit but he still has the fear.


	96. Telling Mist and Soren about where they felt connected to their elemental powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth tells the story about when they felt connected to their elemental powers and playing with phoenix and Elice finds out about the projects that were burned and really dangerous and Soren and Mist learn about lava in the bottom of the mine

Mist was holding Phoenix and playing with her for a little bit and Elice and Ike went off to talk and Marth was signing to Soren and Mist about some of the adventures they had on the island. Soren asked how did you find out about your elemental powers and what triggered the accident. Elice and Ike were talking outside and she was asking if her brother has been eating well and Ike said no. He sometimes still wont eat a full portion and he has lost weight from not eating as much. Ike said he had to have a very special diet and he didn't eat a lot with the diet so I'm trying to get him back to a healthy weight. But that will take time and Ike looked over and saw his husband putting their daughter back into her crib for a nap. Elice said your daughter has the perfect mix between the two of you and Marth looks really happy. Marth signed to Soren that my elemental powers came when I was in the clinic after my accident and I will tell you I almost died that winter but my powers were helping me out. 

The first time I noticed my elemental powers was when I was in the clinic after the accident in the winter and there was one other time is when we were working on the bells and each bell had an element connected to it. Soren asked what was the bells and the colors Marth signed there are five bells and the first one is red for fire. Ike came over and said that was the bell connected me to my element which is fire and the second one Roy and Samus were home and they said hello. Roy came over and said the second bell was yellow and that connected me to my element earth. Marth said the third bell and fourth bell go together but you needed to do the third bell first. Marth signed that my element is water/ice and the third bell was blue and the element was water and Samus said the fourth bell was green and connect to me by that is was the power of the wind. The last bell Hero said because they told me it was purple and it was the power of the heart.

What caused the accident that almost took your husbands life Ike and Marth went out of the room with his sister following. Mist asked why did Marth leave Ike said this is a very painful part of the story that almost took his life and it took his voice and immune system is very weak. Let me tell you about the accident and it started on the 16 of winter and it was a normal day but it would end up being a very bad day. It started out I left the house there was a blizzard going on but we needed medicine and warm thing incase anyone got sick. Marth, Samus, Roy and Harry were home the last name was the group member before Hero and Harry said some mean things to Marth that caused him to run away in the blizzard with no protection from the cold. When I got back I didn't see Marth and Samus and Roy were mad at harry. Marth came in and signed that I can tell my part up to where I collapse and Marth signed he ran to the forest but fell down twice and got my clothes wet. When I got to the forest I had to break stumps and lost lots of energy but also broke my ankle on a stone. I got to a clearing and collapsed but before I did I used my pendent and it heated up but I was so cold it didn't give me much warmth. The wizards kid’s felt the pendents heat up first and ran to the spot that Marth collapse in.

We followed them a few hours later and they had gotten Marth dug out of the snow and he was frozen and thats why he almost died and Ike said I grabbed the blanket and pick him up in my arms and we all ran back to the house but his body temp was so low that we needed to get him to the clinic and Jin help him out but he would be in the clinic until the second week of spring in the second year. That is why he has the weak immune system because of the winter time and Ike said he also got sick twice before the winter time. Soren said we decided to stay until the end of winter and Ike said thats fine. When they were done talking it was time to start making dinner and Ike and Marth went off to make dinner for everyone Soren and Mist said Ike and my big brother can make dinner. Marth came over and signed yes I have been teaching him and its more me and Hero causing messes in the house. Elice came over and said I'm not surprised about the messes and what happened to all the projects that you were doing and Marth signed that we worked on many of them but burned a few. 

Ike said I saw some of the burned ones before they were burned and they were very dangerous. Yeah Elice said the kids have been rubbing off on them and did any other messes occur and Ike said yes they were working with paper mache and made a big mess while we were talking to the wizard outside but it was for a project that Marth made for me for the anniversary. they did have some of the projects blow up and I was helping with one and it blew up and Elice said Marth why did that project blow up. Marth signed that I didn't have the math right on the project and the material wasn't measured right. Elice said what were some of the more dangerous projects that you going to do. Hero signed that some of the projects that we burned were really dangerous one of them combined my element and Ren’s element. Elice said you two are very crazy at times. 

Marth went back over and help finish up dinner and they all sat down and ate some dinner and after dinner Ike said we could go for a tour of the island Soren said sure and Mist said yes. Samus told Marth go with them we can watch phoenix for you Marth signed ok and got the dog and went over to his husband and the five of them went out. Ike said lets start in town we might even see the kids and Ike and Marth led the way and showed off the town and the clinic. Ike said that also leads to the watery cave. After they showed the shops in town they went off to the church and Soren and Mist saw a graveyard and asked can we go see it and Ike said sure and then they found one of the kids down there and Marth signed hello Suzanne and the girl turned around and said hi Marth and Ike. Where is Jasper he is at home right now who is your friends you remember Elice Marth’s sister and she went over and said hello. This is my younger sister Mist and my good friend Soren hello to you both Suzanne said that I'm always outside at night but not when it's raining or snowing. 

Ike said she loves to stargaze and be outside at night we are off to the mine cart to see the mine area have a good night. Suzanne said goodnight and went back to stargazing and Ike told everyone get in the mine cart Marth was already in the mine cart and so was Ike they all got in. After that the mine cart up to the mine areas and Ike showed all the buildings and the mine and then Marth pulled out the animal whistle and called the elephant and they went over to the fields. Soren asked what was the area off to the side between the store and carpenters shop that is where the harvest goddess lives and the harvest king lives on top of the mountain. When they got to the fields Marth called over his horse to show the two places in the field area this is the ranch he signed were we got the animals and the other place is another farm but they sell seeds for us to grow things.

We can grow different crops in different seasons and then Marth took the horse home and came back on the elephant. Marth signed this next area we need the animal whistle again and called the hippo and they went to the swamp and Ike went over and knocked on the door and the witch princess answered and said hello you two who is your friends. You remember Elice and this is my younger sister Mist and my friend Soren hi you two and welcome back Elice how was the trip. It was really good and its nice to see my brother again even though he gets into trouble and my daughter is one of the people he gets into trouble with. The witch princess said is my daughter still up to her old tricks and Marth said no we have been playing together and no tricks. 

I remember when they were working on their projects and some of them blew up on them and the main thing they played with is lava. Soren and Mist said lava where did your daughter and adopted son get lava the witch told them the bottom of the mine. Why were they down there I really don't know and they made the all the jewelry that Ike and Marth are wearing. The jewelry is very pretty and the rings are made really nicely and Samus and Roy have different jewelry but it was made the same as Ike and Marth’s. We did see Suzanne out at the graveyard stargazing and the witch said she loves to be in the graveyard and stargazing was her dad he loves to be up at night and stargaze. Jasper is sleeping she said and yeah he still stays with them because he is really close to Suzanne and he does stay with his parents a lot of the time. Now its time to get home it looks like to me Ike your husband is sleeping and Ike said goodnight and they all went home after getting the animal whistle out of his husbands pocket and blew it and called the pig to go home.


	97. Ike and Marth still have family in the house and marth goes off to horse race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ikes friends and family are still over and Marth disappears for a while and when he gets back he tells his husband that he was out horse racing and hero was with his brothers

They got home and Soren and Mist got ready for bed and Ike got his husband off to bed and Elice got ready for bed also. Samus and Roy were fast asleep and Hero was sleeping also his brothers went home for the night. The next morning Ike woke up to his husband taking care of their daughter and Soren and Mist were up and Elice also Soren was talking to his friend Ike about some of the adventures they had and how did you meet the kids Marth was the first one to meet Suzanne and then jasper came over and we met him they were wearing cloaks when we first met them and they gave each a pendent and that is what we are wearing around our necks and Mist said they look really pretty and they are all connected Ike said yes little sister. 

Where is Marth now Soren asked and Ike looked over and saw Elice holding their daughter. Ike asked her where did my husband and your brother go I really don't know he signed to me to take Phoenix for a while and he left to go do something but I don't know what. Ike said not again he is good at disappearing and I have trouble sometimes finding him Samus and Roy were awake and said we were just outside and the animals were taken care of and the white horse is gone. Ike said where did he go and Hero was gone also maybe they are with the kids they love to play with them.

Wait there is breakfast on the table and a note Ike went over and read the note and said my husband left us breakfast and told us he and hero will be gone for a while we have water and snacks and Ike said that still doesn't tell us where he went. Samus thought of something they might be racing with the kids. That is one idea or they went to see the harvest goddess and king and wizard Roy said if you want to talk to your sister and friend go ahead we will watch Phoenix for you and it gives us practice if we have kids of our own. Ike said yeah and he took his friends to the beach to catch them up on everything that has happened since he left and that being married was really cool. The bond he and his husband have is very special and Soren said I can see it when the two of you are together. Mist asked are you and Marth going to have any more kids in the future I don't know yet little sister that will be a question to ask my husband later on. Why does your husband disappear so easily I don't know and it worries me sometimes because I don't want him to get hurt or sick. The reason that I don't want him to get sick is that with his immune system he could be out for a whole season. 

Ike and Soren and Mist were talking for a while it was nice and around six it was time to go home for dinner. When the three of them got back to the farm Ike noticed that his husbands horse was back and Hero’s cow was back. Ike went over and said my husband is home Ike went into the house to see his husband making dinner and Hero was playing with phoenix. What were the two of you up to today Marth came over and said in the link I was with the kids horse racing all day and Hero was in town with Ren and Kuro. Ike said I was a little bit worried about you love and Marth came over and gave him a kiss I'm fine love he said through the link now lets finish dinner. They got dinner done and everyone came and sat down to dinner and it was very yummy. After dinner Marth got up and went over to get his drawing pad he was going to draw a new picture in it. Marth was drawing his daughter in the sketch pad and the story pictures from the battle to his daughter. 

Ike said what are you drawing now love and Marth just kept drawing he signed that he was drawing more pictures for the story. I'm also putting a picture of our daughter in the sketch pad to show each stage as she grows. Ike said that is very cute and Soren and Mist asked can we see the drawings and Marth signed not right now the story is not finished and there is still more to write. Marth went back to drawing then put the sketch book away and went over and got Phoenix and held her for a while. He also had a bottle ready and gave it to her and played with her for while. Its nice to see Marth leaving the house to go do things with his friends when she was first born we didn't leave the house that much it took a lot to get him to leave the house. You guys are very responsible parents watching over your daughter. Around nine Ike noticed that everyone was getting tired and Marth and their daughter were sleeping and Ike said the circus is on Sunday. Soren and Mist said are we all going and Ike said yes and Phoenix will be going with us she will still be a baby but I need to get Marth on board. 

Lets all get some sleep and Ike went over and removed Phoenix from his husbands arms and put her to bed. Ike then came back over and got his husband ready and in bed and the dog was near him. Soren went to bed and so did Mist Samus and Roy were fast asleep upstairs and Hero was fast asleep in bed. Ike was the last one to go to bed and everyone was sleeping the next morning Ike was the first one up and his husband was still sleeping. Ike went over and took care of their daughter and then the animals.

After he was done Hero was awake and cooking breakfast and Marth was awake also playing with their daughter. Soren, Mist and Elice were awake to the smells of breakfast and Samus and Roy also. They all sat down and started to eat breakfast and it was very yummy and Elice asked what is the plan for today Marth spending time with you my sister. That sounds like a very fun idea and playing with phoenix and Ike asked Soren and Mist what they wanted to do today just hangout and talk to Marth about his element. Ike said sure and they sat down after breakfast and Ike said the bell are connected with our elements and I started feeling something different around the red bell and that was the first bell we needed to ring. It was the power of fire and Soren said you do have a temper sometimes and that could be from the fire element. Then marth said something through the link and Ike questioned it what are you thinking about Elice asked what did my brother say I don't know it was really weird Samus and Roy said he was asking about Ike as he was younger and during battles. That could connect to his element and Ike said he was sometimes ruthless and killed people so that could connect to the power of fire. 

What about the power of earth and Roy said that was the yellow bell I felt a connection to the bell and my power of earth. Roy said when I was growing up I had a very little temper but still was more grounded. Soren asked Marth what connected you to the power of water and Marth signed that I felt a connection to the blue bell and the power of water and when we first got on the island I was wanting to be around water all the time. Elice said he was very gentle and even tempered and kind to everyone so that is why he has the connection to water it can be gentle but also deadly. The next person was Samus and she said she lived in space a lot and felt a connection to the green bell and the power of wind. 

Samus said even though I had a rough childhood I still felt at home in the air. Samus and Roy left to go mining for the contest next week and Ike said lets go outside and hero was spending the day with his brothers. Marth went over to the snow and started playing in the snow it was fun for him and Mist joined him and Ike and Soren were talking while watching Marth and Mist play in the snow. 

Elice was watching them also but was holding phoenix and Ike said let me get her a bottle. Ike went inside and came back with a bottle for his daughter. Elice gave it to her and they played with her and she was trying to copy her other father out in the snow but couldn't yet. Phoenix knew she had two dads that took care of her and all their friends that helped watch over her. But as she grew older she would ask questions about things but that was a while off. After a while Phoenix fell asleep and Ike took her and put her in the crib and came back outside. Soren said what was the accident that caused the problems Harry one of our group members before hero said some really mean things on day when a blizzard was going on and he also hit my husband and the blizzard was the big thing. I had left that morning for a little bit and was getting medicine and soup for the house to make sure no one got sick and Marth Samus, Roy and Harry were at home. Harry started to say some very mean things and that caused my husband to run away but I also think Harry hit him also.


	98. Samus and Roys first anniversary and Marth and Ike take their daughter to the circus for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and Marth take their daughter to the circus for the first time and then Samus and Roy celebrate their first anniversary and maybe have kids

But Marth ran away and I came back and found Marth gone and Samus and Roy mad at harry so I asked where marth was. Samus told me the truth they didn't know where he was and that harry said some mean things. Marth came over and signed I will tell my part of the story I ran to the forest but fell in the snow twice and got my clothes wet and I didn't have any protected gear on or the proper shoes. It was freezing out and getting my clothes wet made my energy go way down and I got to the forest and started chopping trees and stumps and was still losing energy and I tripped on a rock and broke my ankle. When I got to the clearing I collapsed in the snow and it was still cold and snowing. I was wearing my pendent at the time and rubbed it before falling unconscious and then Ike said the kids are coming over to visit for a very little bit. 

The kids came over to see Phoenix and also for Jasper to meet Soren and Mist because he didn't get to when Ike was giving a tour. Ike went over and said hey you two how are you doing and they said good and Ike said we are telling Soren and Mist the story of the accident and the kids said let us show you the forms we took when we felt the pendents heat up and they turned into wolfs. We ran out of the house with a blanket in our wolf forms and ran to the forest and followed the pendents and when we got closer we felt it get really warm. It had been a few hours and we started digging and found Marth frozen close to death and not doing very well. We got there a little bit after the kids and saw that they were trying to warm Marth up. But the kids said it wasn't enough and Ike took over and said when we got to the spot I picked up the blanket and got it around marth and I start running home with him in my arms and when I got back to the house I put many blankets and started a heater and took Marth’s temperature and saw it was very low. 

He was frozen solid and almost dead so I called Jin and he told me to bring Marth to the clinic and I bundled up really well and got the animal whistle out and called the giraffe to take me to town . When I got there I ran to the clinic with marth in my arms and Jin saw me and told me to put him on the bed and Jin started the iv with the warm fluid in it and lots of blankets and some heaters in the room. Marth was in the clinic with a broken ankle and he stayed until the second week of spring. Marth was over with Phoenix again and feeding her and Ike noticed that it was close to dinner time and he went over and started making dinner for everyone and Marth was bringing over Phoenix to feed her dinner that was a bottle. Then Ike called everyone over to dinner and Marth put his daughter back in her crib and went to eat dinner. When Marth got over Ike put his plate down in front of him and he started eating. 

Elice noticed that he was eating but still not eating his full portion that was given and Ike noticed also I hope he isn't getting sick and the food is still good for him. After dinner Ike said to Soren I need to check my husbands temperature and see how he is feeling. Soren and Mist said go ahead and do that you don't want your husband down for the rest of the season and some of the spring season. Ike got out the thermometer and went over to his husband and asked love can I take your temperature and Marth signed sure and Ike put the thermometer in his mouth and it beeped and Ike said its normal. But what is going on with you and not eating the food that you are given. Ike looked over his husband and saw he was very tired and then Ike realized the story about the winter of the first year. 

Ike called over his sister and friend and Elice marth’s sister and said I figured out whats wrong it was the story we told tonight. Sometimes when Marth is scared or stressed out he doesn't eat and that is really bad. Ike said love what stressed you out today was it the story and Marth signed yes just remembering the story makes me really upset and stressed out and it makes me sometimes sick to my stomach. That is why you didn't eat the full portion because your stomach wasn't feeling well. Marth said in the link after dinner I had to run to the bathroom and throw up the food I ate. Ike said tomorrow we are all going to the circus and Marth signed what about Phoenix if we bundled her up really well we can take her with us. Marth said sure and got out the stuff needed for tomorrow. Ike said lets get off to bed soon you look tired and need to get some sleep. Soren,Mist and Elice were already settling down for the night. Ike got phoenix off to bed and Marth got ready for bed also and Ike went off to bed and got some sleep and Hero was sleeping also and Samus and Roy were fast asleep. 

The next morning Marth was the first one up and Hero was awake also taking care of the animals and Marth was taking care of his and Ike’s daughter and feeding her and gave her a diaper change then played with her for a little bit. Hero came back in and said want to help me make breakfast sure. He put Phoenix back in her crib and went over and started breakfast and when breakfast was done Marth went over and got his husband up. Samus and Roy were awake also and Soren, Mist and Elice were all awake and everyone came over and sat down for breakfast. After breakfast was done everyone asked what the plan was for today and Marth went back over and was taking care of Phoenix again and Ike said we are going to the circus later and Soren and Mist said there is a circus on the island and Marth came over and signed yes on the last Sunday of the season every season. Ike said we could just talk until its time to go to the circus and Soren said that sounds good and Mist said that sound good also. 

Hero said I'm going to spend time with my brothers and we are going to meet you at the circus later. Roy and Samus said we are going fishing today and will meet you at the circus later and they left also. Marth came over with Phoenix and was holding her and playing with her and the rest if the day was just the four of them talking and Marth was signing and around five Marth went and got their daughter ready for a trip to the circus. Ike said lets get going and they left the house and went over to the church grounds and Samus and Roy were there and Hero and his brothers were there also. Ren and Kuro came to see the show also and see Phoenix and then the show started and Marth was enjoying the circus and Phoenix was enjoying it also. 

The show ended around eleven and Ike was carrying Marth and Phoenix home because both were sleeping by the end of the show and Soren and Mist loved the show that was very fun and when they all got home Samus and Roy were home first and everyone got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next week started up and Soren and Mist were having such a fun time and on the 25 of winter Samus and Roy were going to celebrate their first anniversary and Marth made them a cake for the anniversary and Ike had some flowers ready for them and they and hero and Soren and Mist and Elice were taking Phoenix and spending the night in the inn. Ike helped make breakfast for them and they went off and did some activities together as a couple. While they were gone everyone else got the house ready and around six Samus and Roy came home and saw everything set up and they had a wonderful day. After dinner and cake were done Marth had a bag with his things and Phoenix’s things ready to go and Ike said lets go and they left for the night.


	99. Phoenix can walk and a new baby in the house Samus and Roys daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samus and Roy have their first anniversary and Samus is going to have a baby in the spring and then in the spring Samus has a baby girl and Phoenix can walk now.

Samus and Roy were happy to have the whole house to themselves and Roy said I will give you your present later and Samus said I made this gift for you it was created with the air elemental powers. They got ready for bed but went in had sex for the first time on their bed and Samus said I hope to have a child in the spring. They both went to bed right after and The next morning they both got up and had some breakfast and took care of the animals. The group came back a little bit later with a surprise for Samus and Roy and when they got back in the house. Samus said they had a great night and what is your big surprise Marth and Ike and they put their daughter down on the ground. She was crawling and she looked like a toddler now. Samus said her hair color is really pretty and the eyes are beautiful Ike said she has two more stages before she is fully grown and that will happen in the summer. 

Samus said I hope to have kids in the spring time and is Marth happy with Phoenix crawling and Ike noticed that marth left again and he said he might of gone off with the wizard. Marth went over to see the wizard and he was sad about his daughter crawling now the wizard signed why are you sad Marth and Marth signed that he was sad that his daughter was crawling and she was no longer a baby and she was growing up. The wizard said I went through the same thing as you but as my daughter and adopted son got older I could start teaching them new things and how to be good and learning right from wrong. Marth said thank you and went home to his daughter to teach her new things. 

Ike saw his husband home and said are you feeling better about our daughter crawling and Marth signed yes. He went over and got their daughter and was showing her his element and she copied him by making a little bit of water show and some ice and Ike came over and showed her his fire power. She could make a little flame she will be very powerful when she get much older. Ike said she can mix the two look and Marth looked over to see her combining the two powers even though she is still small. The rest of the day for everyone was spending time with Phoenix and getting to see her crawl and have a very fun time. Around six Marth got Phoenix back in her crib and went to make some dinner for everyone and when he was done he called everyone over and they all sat down and ate dinner and after dinner they went outside and Marth brought phoenix with him and he and Ike were stargazing and showing their daughter the different stars and planets. 

Around nine it was time for everyone to get to bed and Marth took Phoenix in and got her settled down in the crib for the night and then got ready for bed himself and Ike got ready for bed also. Samus and Roy went to bed and so did hero and Soren, Mist and Elice were going to bed also and the rest of the week past by and the New Years Eve festival was a very fun time. The first day of spring came and a new week started Soren, Mist and Marth’s sister left and soon there was going to be another new addition to the group Samus was pregnant and next week there would be a new baby in the family. The rest of the first week of spring went by and Marth was always teaching Phoenix new things but it would take some time because she was still in toddler hood and would learn how to walk next week. The weekend came and sometime Hero would get married to Ren and that wouldn't happen until the summer.

After the weekend the second week started and on the 11 of spring Samus was rushed to the clinic she was going to have her baby. The rest of the group came to the clinic to see roy outside waiting and Marth went over with Phoenix and they all sat down and soon Roy heard a cry and went back into the room. Roy went over his wife and asked what is a boy or girl and she said a little girl. Irene left the room and the wizard came over and said what is her name he had a bracelet ready. Samus and Roy said her name is Leilani Iris Aran Roy let his wife get some sleep and took the baby out to meet the rest of the group Ike went over first and then hero. Marth came over and signed what is her name her name is Leilani Iris Aran Ike said that is a very pretty name. 

Marth brought Phoenix over and showed her the new baby he signed that this is Leilani Iris she was just born today and Phoenix touched the baby and thought cute. After everyone met her Roy took her back to his wife to let them both get some sleep. Roy went over and got the horse and took samus home with Leilani then the rest of the group went home also. When they got home Roy got Samus and their daughter off the horse and went into the house and upstairs was another crib for their daughter and Samus put her into the crib and said to roy I'm going to get some rest. Roy said you do that you gave us a daughter just a few hours ago and you will need the rest. Roy left the two to get some sleep and went back downstairs and saw Marth and Ike playing with their daughter and teaching her new things and he saw that they were really bonded with her.

Hero came over and said can I show her my powers and Marth signed yes and Hero showed off his powers and Phoenix was giggling and having a very fun time. Roy said the crops are also looking good. Then Hero and Marth were signing about something again and Ike was just shaking his head and Roy came over and asked what are the two signing about. Ike said when our daughter gets older they will be teaching her how to do experiments and let her play with the kids. Those two are crazy sometimes and it was around six that Hero and Marth were over working on dinner and Ike noticed and said let me put Phoenix back in her crib and he did that then went over to the two to see what they were up to. As Ike got over he found a little mess everywhere and the two were trying out some new recipes and Roy also saw the mess and said what are you making now more food for this winter when we need it and that our group has grown by one more kid so we will need extra food Marth was signing all this. 

Then when dinner was done Marth called everyone over and Roy said I will take some up to my wife she might be hungry and will want to be near our daughter. After dinner Marth went outside to see the stars and saw clouds and though it might rain tomorrow. Then Marth went back inside and started cleaning up the mess he made earlier and Hero came over and started helping and when they got done they were tired and Ike noticed that along with their daughter she was almost asleep for the night. So everyone got ready for bed and went to sleep the next day a new milestone for Phoenix happened. Ike woke up to his husband excited about something and he came over and saw their daughter walking and Ike came over and said she is really smart. Marth signed she is and soon she will be talking and we will have a fully grown child soon.  
Samus woke up and Roy brought their daughter over and she fed her and went downstairs to get some breakfast it was raining today and Hero had taken care of the animals.


	100. Phoenix grows up and Leilani is walking now and the firefly festival again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The milestone of Phoenix and Leilani and Phoenix becomes a child and she tries to learn about what made her daddy get so sick in the winter time of the first year and Leilani was walking

Samus saw Marth and Ike excited about something and when Roy and her came into the room she asks what is going on. Marth put his daughter down to show Samus what she could do now and Phoenix started walking and Samus said she is really growing up and Marth signed yes and he went over and asked can I hold your daughter or is it too soon. Samus said no you can and she handed her daughter over to Marth and Ike came over and saw that the power in her are mixed also. Her hair will be very beautiful and her eyes will have a combination of your powers. After Marth got done holding her he gave her back to Samus and went to cook some breakfast and Samus asked Ike are you going to have anymore kids and he said yes Marth wants some more kids to grow our family. How many more kids are you going to have and Ike said the harvest goddess said we could have up to four so we may have three the next time triplets. But that won’t be for a while and Marth is savoring all the time with his daughter right now. After breakfast Marth was playing with his daughter.

Ike got out some books to read with their daughter she picked up things like a sponge and she was happy to learn new things. They spent the day reading with their daughter and this weekend was the flower festival but Samus and Roy were not going because they just had a baby. Ike said to his husband do you think we should wait until next year when our daughter is a little more grown up. Should we go and Marth signed that we should go and introduce her to the towns people and it will be nice to have our daughter go with us. Around six Hero made dinner for everyone and after dinner Marth went right back to playing with Phoenix and Ike was playing with her also and around nine it was time for bed. Phoenix was tired and Marth was falling asleep and Samus and Roy went back upstairs and were sleeping and so was their daughter. 

Marth put their daughter to bed and then went and got ready for bed also and Ike notice he wasn’t moving very fast and looked very tired. When Ike came over he had to catch his husband and carry him to bed and Ike thought what is going on with him and is he sick or pregnant again but then Ike said since our daughter was born we haven't done anything. Maybe playing with our daughter tired him out and Ike went to bed. The rest of the week passed and then the flower festival came and Ike got Phoenix ready for the festival and his husband was ready to go also. The flower festival was fun just like last year and Hero’s brothers were happy to go to the festival and everyone in town was happy to meet Phoenix. After the flower festival the next week went by pretty fast and no one was going to the circus this season maybe next season. The next week started and two very special days on the 25 of Spring Leilani started crawling so Samus and Roy were very happy and the next day Phoenix hit another milestone she started talking Ike and Marth were very happy that she was almost grown up. 

The animal festival came and Ike was holding Phoenix while his husband went off to race and Phoenix was wonder were her other dad went and saw him on his horse. Ike told her that he is racing today with Suzanne and Jasper when your older your dad could teach you about taking care of the animals and racing. Phoenix was talking up a storm and cheering for her daddy on the field. At the end of the race Suzanne was in first again and Marth was in second and jasper in third place. After the race Ike brought their daughter over to see her daddy and to see the horse and she loved the horse and tried to say congratulations to her daddy but couldn't yet and after all the contests were done they went home for some afternoon naps. Marth was tired after the racing and Phoenix was tired also Ike got up on the horse and Marth was holding Phoenix. 

When they got home Ike got Marth and their daughter off the horse and put them both on the porch swing to get some sleep they were both sleeping on the ride home. Hero was with his brother at their house taking a nap also Ike got on the porch swing next to his husband and their daughter and went to sleep also Around six Samus and Roy were making dinner tonight and also had their daughter with them in a playpen. Ike was the first one awake and then Phoenix was awake and Ike pick her up and told her to be quiet because her daddy was still sleeping and he took her in and got her diaper changed and then got her settled down to eat dinner and Hero had come home after his nap and got seated for dinner. Ike went back outside and got his husband up and told him time for dinner Marth got up and went in to eat dinner but he was still tired. Ike said try to eat as much as you can but you don't have to eat it all tonight because I know your tired. Marth sat down and ate as much as he could but was also falling asleep at the table and Ike said let me get you off to bed for the night and Ike took his husband over to bed and after he put him down Marth fell asleep again. 

Ike was a little worried about his husband and why was he sleeping so much and tired all the time maybe it was from having Phoenix it took a toll on his body and he is super skinny and his immune system was weak after the accident and that could be the problem I hope to have more kids in the future but if it hurt him. but that bridge we will cross when we come to it and Ike was playing with his daughter for most of the evening and then around nine he said time for bed. Everyone went to bed and Ike was the last one to get to sleep. The first week of summer came and Ike and Marth were going to the firefly festival together and they were also taking Phoenix with them the next week she would be a child and grown up. The firefly festival came and the three of them had a really fun time and Marth wasn't too tired after the festival but Ike still wanted to take him to see the harvest goddess to make sure he could handle three kids with his immune system. They would do that tomorrow and everyone went home to get some sleep for the night. Ike got his answers the next day and the harvest goddess said Marth will be able to have the three kids but no more after that he will be tired and he does need to eat more to help the next babies grow. 

The second week of summer came and one of the big milestones was that Leilani could walk now. Samus and Roy were very happy to have their daughter walking next would be talking and the biggest milestone in the house was that Phoenix was a child now. The day it happened Ike called out are you ready to go Phoenix and she said yes and her mom was waiting for her also. She came out and was dressed in a very pretty dress and said good morning daddy and dad Marth signed good morning and Ike said good morning back. They left the house to go see the harvest goddess and king they were waiting at the spring for her. The three of them got to the spring and the harvest goddess said hi phoenix you look so cute now that your grown up and we both have a blessing for you and she gave her blessing and the harvest king gave his blessing. 

Thank you Phoenix said and the harvest goddess said you should go see the wizard and the witch. The wizard was the one that helped with your birth and Marth signed thank you for the gift and I know I can have three more and that will be soon that I will get pregnant again and have them in the fall. After they were done they went to see the wizard and he said you look very pretty with your powers combined. Your daddy is a water and ice elemental and your other dad is a fire elemental. Ike showed off his fire element and Marth his water/ice element and Phoenix said can you both teach me how to combine my powers and Ike said yes and Marth signed yes. After they were done with the wizard and the witch they went to see Irene and get Phoenix some shots and a family picture. They went home afterwards and Marth was showing off his powers to their daughter and so was his husband and then Phoenix asked her daddy why don't you talk and sign all the time. 

Ike said he had a very bad accident that took his voice in the winter of the first year and almost killed him. So he can never talk again yes princess but he does sign a lot and his body language communicates to us also when he is tired and hungry and Hero is the same way he has some of the same problems your daddy has. But I still love my daddy and Ike went over to the porch swing and saw his husband sleeping lets be quiet your daddy is sleeping. Phoenix was very quiet and went inside to see the fifth group member and Hero signed hi Phoenix I have known you since you were little and that I met you right after your birth. I'm not one of the original group members I came in the second year after the original one left and I was abused very badly and me and my brothers were separated from each other but that is a story for another time. Phoenix said there are two stories for me to hear but I need to ask my dad about the accident that took my daddy’s voice and almost killed him.


	101. Phoenix finds about why her daddy can't talk and Marth introduces her to the wizards kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth goes off to take a nap and Phoenix help her parents out and Phoenix finds out why her daddy can't talk and the wizards kids come over and tell their part of the story

Ike came in with his husband and said finish your nap inside because it's getting really warm out and Marth went over to the bed and fell back asleep. Phoenix said let me give some of my combined power to my daddy and see if that will help him stay out in the heat during the summer. Phoenix went over very quietly and shared some of her combined power to her daddy and also her dad because he was sleeping also. Hero saw all of it and thought she will be the bridge that helped both parents out and Hero saw the time it was getting close to dinner time and everyone is sleeping but not me or Phoenix and Hero signed to come over and help with dinner and they worked together and after they were done Marth was awake and feeling refreshed and he felt different and his elemental powers were much stronger than before. Ike woke up to the same feeling also did our daughter do something to help us out and we did think when she was born she would bridge the gap and make it so that we could love both the summer and winter.

Phoenix came over and asked her parents if they had a good nap and Marth signed that he feels refreshed and asked a question did you do something to help us out with our powers and she said yes now you both can be in the summer and the winter. Thank you so much and Hero signed dinner time. They went over and sat down and Samus and Roy were at the table also they all started eating and Phoenix notice that her daddy had a little more food on his plate and so did hero but everyone else had the normal portion. Why is that and also why is daddy not eating everything on the plate is he sick or is something else. After dinner Ike said to their daughter your daddy and I want to take you stargazing and tell some stories that are very hard for your daddy. Phoenix said yes and the three of them went to the beach and Ike started a bonfire and Marth was looking at the water and Phoenix said dad why is my daddy looking at the water Ike said that is part of his element and he loves to be around water. 

Daddy Phoenix called come over to the fire and join us and Marth signed sure and came over. Ike said look at the stars they are very pretty tonight. Phoenix said they are very pretty and then Ike said the story of the accident that happened in the first year in the winter. Marth tensed up for a minuet and Phoenix notice why did daddy tense up some back story he was abused by his dad and Harry one of our group members it wasn't just verbal abuse it was also physical abuse. Ike said the winter of the first year was the tipping point for our group and Harry left after that but a blizzard almost killed your other dad. It was a normal day and we were going to stay inside all day and work on some cooking and then I had to run out in the blizzard for some medicine and soup and tea just incase anyone got sick during the winter. Marth signed that he could take over from here the story and Marth signed that he was reading a book and Harry came over and started verbal abusing him and there was reason that I didn't use my voice when I had it very much I got sick twice in the first year and my immune system was really weak.

Marth then signed that Harry hit him once and Ike said I didn't know that and after that I couldn't take it any more and ran away out into the blizzard with no protected gear and I fell twice. My clothes were very wet and it was very cold that day so my body was getting weak so as I was running I was feeling not a lot of energy. I got to the forest and was trying to get to the witch princess house but along the way I had been cutting trees and breaking rock and the last rock I tripped and fell but I got back but then my ankle was hurting really bad. I made it to a clearing and collapsed right in the clearing and then tried to call out to Ike and the other but my body was so cold it wouldn't let me. I remembered my pendent and rubbed it and then went unconscious and was buried in the snow. 

The kids both came over and said hello and Marth signed hello my friends and Phoenix said hi and Ike said hi to them also. We can tell our part of the story and they said we felt our pendents heat up and we ran out of the house with a blanket and we were in our wolf forms. When we got to the forest we started digging when we got to the spot where Marth was and found him frozen and almost dead. Ike said we got to the spot a few minutes later and I saw the two kids on top of him trying to warm him up. I got the blanket and got marth on it and wrapped him up and carefully took him home to get him warmed up. When I got him home I cut the off the clothes that were wet and put many blankets on him and nothing was working. I started to help get him warm and breathing again but we had to take him to the clinic. Marth signed I remember now I woke up in the clinic and was wondering why I was back in the clinic and why I couldn't talk. After the story they went home and got ready for bed and went to sleep.


	102. Hero and Ren's wedding and Marth is going to have three more kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and Ren get married on the 25 of summer and Marth is going to have three more kids and they are going to be very cute when they are born

The next week started and a very big surprise happened at the ocean festival and it happened right at the end of the fireworks Ren asked hero to marry him and Hero said yes. They were to be married by the end of the season but something else was happening at the house there was another room added on and that is where Ren and Hero were going to live. Ren thought to be around his new friends and the children that were going to be born in the fall. Another thing that was going to happen this week is that the friends Marth and Ike invite were going to come visit at the end of the week. Something else happened Marth was pregnant again and this time it was going to be three kids.

They would be born in the fall and the end of the week came and Zelda and the Links were on the island and Fox and Falco. Zelda said hello and saw how pretty the island was and once they got settled in the inn Ike gave everyone a tour but Link because he had been here before. Then Marth came over walking and Phoenix was walking with him Zelda said is that your daughter and Ike said yes. Phoenix said hi and also said hi to Fox and Falco and then said I'm off to play with the kids and Toon link and Young link both went with her to play. 

Marth had left for a few minuets and Zelda and Fox asked Ike were did your husband go and Ike said I don't know and Marth was back a few minuets later. Ike said I need to get you home you don't look like you feel well and Zelda and Falco and fox said we will come with you. We want to see the house Ike said sure and I think samus and Roy are home also and they all went back to the house and Ike got his husband into bed and brought over some crackers for him.

Ike went back and gave a tour of the house but the upstairs and Samus and Roy came downstairs with their child. Zelda asked who is this cutie and Samus said this is our daughter Leilani Iris aran she is so cute with the hair and the eyes they are a really nice shade of blue. They saw anther room off to the side that was being built and asked what is that room going to be and Ike said it’s a surprise next week and they talked for the rest of the afternoon and Ike kept an eye on his husband just incase he needed anything. 

Marth was sleeping and Zelda asked does he still sleep a lot and Ike said yes he gets tired easily and needs the sleep. Next week we can tell you our news and then Ike heard his husband get up and run to the restroom let me go check on how he is. Love are you ok and Marth said yes through the link but then went back to throwing up and when he was done Ike came in to see him all pale and shaky. Let me get you back to bed and Ike picked up his husband to get some more sleep. After he was done Ike went and got started on dinner for everyone it was around six at the time and Phoenix and the links were back. Everyone ate some dinner and Ike had a special plate for when his husband woke up. Marth woke up a little bit later and ate a little bit of the food Ike left for him. 

After dinner the rest of the group was outside talking and Ike went and checked on his husband and saw he was awake and ate a little bit. Ike asked is this new pregnancy making you more tired and Marth signed yes three babies will zap my energy fast. Ike said just rest our friends will be here until the third of fall and you can talk to them next week when this is under control. Around nine everyone went to bed the next week started and Marth was able to be around his friends more. We have big news Marth signed to his friends and Marth said we are going to be parents again to three little ones this fall. Zelda said your pregnant again yep but how that is a secret. 

Phoenix said I get some brothers and another sister and Ike said yes princess but how do you know if they are boys and girls we don't know the gender. On the 25 of summer Hero and Ren were getting married and everyone was invited. The day came and Ren said some very personal vows that he would always protect hero and love him. Hero said he would always protect Ren and love him also Everyone left the farm house to hero and Ren to have their wedding night. The harvest goddess gave the same gift to hero as she did marth but he would only have two kids and Ren and hero were happy to be living with the group still. 

The end of summer came and fall started and Marth was getting closer to having the triplets. The third day of fall came and Ike told their friends goodbye and see you again soon Marth had stayed home and Hero was pregnant also and his baby would be born soon also and wizard was helping with both births. Marth would have his kids first then hero would have his baby and Ike was staying around because soon there would be three little ones in the house and Ren said I cant wait to see our first child soon Hero signed and he went back to get some more rest. The fourth day of the fall came and Marth was getting really excited because it was only one more day until the triplets were born and Marth was feeling the changes to his body it was getting ready for the birth of the triplets. Wizard was there just incase they wanted to come early and everyone got to sleep and the next morning Marth was awoken by some pain but nothing too serious yet.

Ike woke up to his husband feeling pain and said are you ok and Marth signed that the triplets want to come today it is the fifth of fall. Wizard said it will take some time for the babies to be ready to be born. Around the afternoon everyone was gone or Hero was sleeping in the room that was built for him and Ren. Marth started to feel a lot more pain and pressure to push out the babies and he got on the ground with towels and wizard said let me check and it was time the babies were ready to come out. Marth started pushing the first baby out and when the head was crowing he gave a push and the head was out and the wizard cleaned out the mouth and nose and one more push the baby was born it was a boy. Then marth started pushing again to get the second baby out and when the baby was crowing he gave a push and the head was out and the wizard came over and clean out the mouth and nose it was another little girl and then Marth was feeling really tired and got ready to push the last baby out and when it was crowing he gave a push and the head was out and with the last of the strength he had he gave one more push and the last baby was out it was another boy.


	103. Ren and Hero have a daughter for their first child and Marth helps name the triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike name their triplets and then marth takes a long nap for a few days to regain his strength from having the babies and Hero has his and Ren's first child a girl and she is a pretty mix of both her parents

Marth then pushed out what ever was left and then laid down and wanted to take a nap but then he remembered he had to help name the kids. The wizard came over and said what is the name for the first little boy Marth signed Caspian Seraphim Greil. Then the wizard the little girl Solana Rhea Greil and the last little boy is Oceanus Mishal Greil. They are all pretty fire and water names Ike helped his husband change and get into bed to get some sleep. But first Marth went over and held each one of his kids and formed a bond with each of them and saw they all were a perfect mix of them and their elements were mixed also and then when he put them back in their cribs he got into bed and went to sleep. The wizard he might be out for a few days this pregnancy took a toll on his body so he need time to get some rest and recover before doing anything. The wizard also gave Ike a potion for Marth when he was awake to take the leftover pain away and Ike said he will need some food also. 

Phoenix came home after school with Suzanne and Jasper to see her new brothers and sister they are very cute and her dad said please be quiet your daddy is sleeping the birth was harder on him then yours because it was three kids. Phoenix said sure how long is daddy going to be sleeping and Ike said maybe three days but I won’t know for a while. Everyone sits down to dinner. Hero was staying in the room that was built for him and Ren when they got married because he was tired also and the baby would bed coming soon. After dinner Ike played with his daughter and was teaching her new things and reading book with her. Around nine after the babies were taken care of everyone went to bed and got some sleep. On Sunday Marth woke up for the first time since the babies were born and Ike said good morning love how are you feeling.

Marth signed sore and tired here is a potion for the pain and Marth took the potion and he was feeling much better but still tired and hungry. Lets get you some food and you can see the babies I will bring them over so you don't have to get out of bed and this is our first born Caspian Seraphim Greil and our second born is Solana Rhea Greil and our last born Oceanus Mishal. Marth signed two boy and one girl they are all very cute and Ike said how can you tell the boys apart. Marth signed the hair and the eyes are different on the boys one has my hair mixed with just a little bit of yours and the eyes are different on both boys. After Ike brought over the bottle marth fed them and rocked them back to sleep. 

Ike took each one carefully and put them in the cribs and got food for his husband it was a lot but he need to eat because of not eating for three days. Marth ate as much as he could then signed he was going back to sleep and Ike said ok and let him get some more sleep. Ike went and did some reading Phoenix was off playing with the kids and Hero and ren were sleeping also hero to keep up his strength for when the baby was born. Around six Marth woke up again and Ike asked are you hungry and Marth signed yes Ike brought over dinner for him. Marth ate as much as he could and Phoenix was home and done with dinner and Marth signed come over and their daughter came over and asked how are you feeling daddy better but still tired from the birth and Marth signed that this week we have doctors appointments.

The new week started and on Wednesday Leilani grew up to be a child and she was very pretty and Samus loved her and Roy was happy to see his daughter all grown up.It was almost time for hero and Ren’s baby to be born also and they were getting excited also and Hero’s brothers were going to come after the birth to see the baby and also meet the triplets for the first time. The wizard was in the house staying close to Hero to make sure nothing went wrong. Marth was out of bed in the second week and taking care of his sons and daughter and Ike was helping also and Marth went off and took a bath and got dressed. Phoenix was helping also with her brothers and sister.

The very next day hero was starting to feel pain and the baby wanted to come but it wasn't time yet. All day Hero was going through pain and around six he signed to the wizard he felt like pushing. Hero made a place with vines and got down on the floor with the vines under him and started pushing out the baby. The baby was crowing and Hero gave a push and the head came out and wizard came over and got the nose and mouth cleaned out and told hero to give one more push and the baby would be here. Hero gave one more push and the baby was out and crying and it was a girl and wizard came over with a special bracelet for her and asked what her name was Ren said its and hero signed Guinevere Acadia Amamiya . The wizard said that is a really good name for her and Hero’s brothers came in to see her and saw how pretty she was with the dark brown hair almost black and her eyes were blue and black she is very pretty. 

Ren said let me show her off and you get some sleep honey and Hero got cleaned up and changed and went back to bed to get some sleep. Ren went out and Marth saw him holding a baby and Ren said this is our daughter Guinevere Acadia Amamiya very pretty name Marth signed and her eyes are a mix between yours and Hero’s and the wizard came over and said my eyes are different in each eye. Suzanne has my eye and my wife eye and Jasper has one eye of his mom and one of his dad. They will get married someday I just know wizard said and they are connected like soulmates and they love to be around each other. They are crazy kids and they love to do experiments with each other and my husband and Ren said my husband also has gotten involved in the experiments. But wizard said that its good that they have friends to play with before you got here they didn't have a lot of friends.


	104. Phoenix birthday and getting finding out Marth and Hero will need a specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike's triplets are walking now and finding out from the doctor Hero and Marth will need a specialist to help figure out how they would gain weight and Phoenix has a birthday

Ren took his daughter back to the room and fed her and then put her in the crib to get some sleep and Hero was still sleeping and Ren went back out to see that Marth had fallen asleep also. tomorrow Ike said we are going to the doctors for checkups and to see how Marth is doing now and Phoenix said can I go also and Ike said its checkup time for all of us in the family and it was close to dinner time and Ike said want to help me out Phoenix and she said yes. Around six they had dinner ready and Ike went over to see his husband awake and feeding the babies their bottles and said come over for dinner. Ike went over and helped his husband get out of bed and get over to the table to eat some dinner and Marth ate almost everything on his plate and only left a little bit. After dinner Marth went outside for some fresh air and he took his drawing pad with him. Phoenix was watching her daddy draw some more pictures and continue the story.

They all went to bed around nine and the next morning Ike got up and checked on the crops and the animals and Phoenix came out and helped around the farm and Ren was helping also. Marth was taking care of the triplets and after he was done he went over and got breakfast started and when it was done everyone came to the table and started eating hero was at the table for the first time. After breakfast Ike said time to go and the family left to go see Irene and get some checkups. When the triplets were born the Harvest goddess and King came and gave them a blessing and when hero’s baby was born they did the same for her also. When they got to the doctors Irene met them at the door and said time for more checkups. Irene took the triplets first and weight them and said they are a good weight and gave them some shots and then it was Phoenix’s turn and she was at a good weight and hight and got updates on her shots. Ike went next and was very healthy and a good weight and got some shots also and then was holding two of the triplets and Phoenix was holding the other one. Marth was last and Irene said your still under weight and you do look healthy but probably having the three babies didn't help with the weight. 

Marth signed that he did eat but was sleeping for three days after the babies were born so your body didn't get a lot of food you need to eat more and gain the weight you look very skinny and that is not good. But now I don't know if we can ever get you back to a healthy weight to help out your immune system. Ike said we may need some extra help after the babies are all grown up and Hero also but that can come later and they went home and Marth went to take another nap and regain his energy. Hero said tomorrow is my turn with Guinevere to get her shots and other to see how I'm doing after having her. Around six Marth was awake and hungry he got up and checked on the triplets and saw that they were taken care of and sleeping. Ike saw his husband awake and looking hungry and Marth went over and signed how long have I been sleeping for and Ike said most of the afternoon.

Are you hungry and Marth signed yes lets go get some dinner and try to get that weight up but I think we need to go back to the mainland and get a specialist to help us out with you gaining the weight back. Hero was out and hungry also and Ren came over and sat down at the table and they all started eating dinner. After dinner Marth got out his sketch book and started drawing again for the story he also wanted to put Hero and Ren’s baby in the sketch book. Marth was thinking that Samus and Roy might have more kids in the summer and Hero could have another kid in the summer but that is aways off for a while. Around nine Marth went back inside and put his stuff away in a very special box that only he could open. After Marth got everything put away he went and check on his kids one more time before getting ready for bed. Ike said lets get some sleep you look tired and everyone was in bed for the night. The weekend went by and Hero and ren took their daughter to get shots and she was doing very good and healthy. Hero will need to go to a specialist also to see about getting the weight up after that the week went by and the weekend also. But one other big milestone was the triples were crawling now and they look even cuter than before and you could tell the boys apart by the eyes and hair.

The last week of fall started and it was the second anniversary of Marth and Ike and they had a great time with their anniversary. Other thing that happened was that Hero and Ren’s daughter was crawling now. She and the triplets were getting along and crawling around together and winter was coming and Marth stayed home while Ike and the others went to the harvest festival but Hero was staying home also with his daughter. They were signing and talking about some of the cool things they did last year and they did put the triplets and Hero’s daughter down for naps Marth signed are you going to have anymore kids and Hero signed one more and that will be in the summer and Samus and roy will have some more in the summer also. After they were done signing they were watching their toddlers play with each other and Marth signed that sometime Ike is taking me to the mainland again to see a specialist to figure out how to get my weight up and a normal weight and Hero signed the same thing and I don't know what they can do to help us but they will figure it out. Around seven everyone came home with prizes and food.

Ike went over and saw his husband signing to hero and also taking care of the kids and asked the two if they were hungry. Both signed yes and Ike got some of the food ready for them and then gave them their dinner and Marth ate most of the dinner and so did hero and they signed good food. The toddlers were fed some dinner also bottles and had a diaper change and now they are sleeping they played for a while. Ike said come on lets go outside to get some fresh air and Marth got up and went outside to get some fresh air before bed. Around nine Marth was tired and ready for bed and Ike said lets get to bed for the night and they both went inside and got ready for bed the toddlers were sleeping. The rest of the weekend passed and it was winter time for everyone and on the fifth of winter the triplets were walking and Ike and Marth were very happy to see that. The rest of the week went by and the weekend also and the next week started and it was also phoenix’s birthday this week and on Thursday Hero and Ren’s daughter was walking and today was phoenix’s birthday. Ike said you take our daughter out for the day and we will get everything set up and Marth had a very special present that he made for her with the kids help and Ike had a present also. 

Marth took his daughter out fishing for the day and she signed is this one of your favorite seasons daddy and Marth signed back yes it is a fun season with the snow and ice. Do you want me to show you how to make an igloo and Phoenix said sure it will be fun. Marth clean up the fishing poles and took her over to the field and started making an igloo and Phoenix said let me help. They worked together for most of the day and they were having a very fun time playing in the snow. Around five thirty they started home for the evening and Marth sent his daughter in first to the house and then he followed and signed happy birthday and Ike did also and everyone else. Ike came over with dinner and a present for her and everyone sat down and ate some dinner and after dinner it was time for cake and presents Marth came over with his present for their daughter. After cake was done and everything cleaned up Phoenix opened her presents and Samus gave her some new clothes and Roy gave her a new hat for the winter time. Hero and Ren gave her some pretty seashells they found and Ike said open mine it was another bracelet that was made with his fire power and Marth was the last one to go and Phoenix opened the box and saw a beautiful necklace that had a jewel made with his water and some fire power.


	105. The new years eve festival and Phoenix learns a little bit more about her dad and daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike tell their daughter that they were not born on the island and Marth takes his oldest daughter to meet the witch in the forest and Ike come to help out after a panic attack and then tells the witch about some of the projects.

Thank you everyone and thank you dad and daddy after presents they all got ready for bed and went to sleep. The rest of the week went by fast and the next week the triplets were talking and learned new words and in the spring they would have some friends and Marth was very happy to hear his toddlers talking and they called him mom also. the last week of the winter time a big milestone happened was that Hero and ren’s daughter was talking also. they would all be fully grown in the spring and the New-years-eve festival was this weekend. Everyone was going to the festival and at the end of the week one day before the festival Marth was going through his clothes and seeing if he needed anything new for the spring but saw he didn't and some of the clothes still fit from the previous years. 

Ike noticed and thought tomorrow I will get him a new outfit for the festival tomorrow night and the contest. Phoenix came over and asked her dad what her daddy was doing she is going through clothes to see if we need to buy anything in the spring we have been making lots of money. Maybe tomorrow your daddy can show you the forest Phoenix isn’t daddy afraid of the forest you could help her out with going through the forest. Marth came over and said to his husband that I can take our daughter to the forest and show her the path to the witches house. Around six it was dinner time and Hero had dinner made and everyone sat down and started eating dinner and Marth gave the triplets some of the food. After dinner Marth was outside in the snow playing and Phoenix was with him but the triplets were still a little too young to go out into the snow. Phoenix noticed that her daddy loved to play in the snow and she thought about her own mix of the elements of fire and ice and went over and played with her dad in the snow. 

Phoenix asked a question were you born on the island daddy and dad and they said no they came to the island where are you from both of them said a faraway place. before I came here I was prince of a land and Ike said I helped out people so you guys met up and got married but then Marth signed there is more to the story we did meet up during the third tournament and we became good friends and were in two more tournaments. Ike said there is one part of the third tournament we probably never talk about again and then after they were done telling the story Ike said lets get back inside and get ready for bed. The next morning it was the New-years-eve festival and Marth and their daughter were going to the forest today for marth to show his daughter the forest. The dog was going with him and Ike told their daughter if your daddy starts to get into a panic attack don't touch him. Then Phoenix asked why not it makes him lash out and go into a deeper panic attack if anything goes wrong send the dog back to get me. Ok Phoenix said and we will have snacks and drinks to keep us going through the forest. 

Phoenix and her daddy went off to the forest and for the most part Phoenix saw her daddy doing pretty well and picked up a special mushroom for the witch princess. But as they got to a clearing near the witch princess Phoenix noticed that her daddy was starting to have a breakdown and she knew not to touch him and sent the dog to get her dad and bring him here and the dog left. A little while later Ike came into the forest and saw his husband on the ground crying and breaking down and Ike got near him and Marth calmed down and signed honey what happened you had a panic attack again.

The forest brings really bad memories for you but we can try to finish or go home and Marth signed lets finish and they got to the end of the forest and Marth went up and knocked on the door to the witches house and she said come in. All three of them went into the house and the witch princess noticed Phoenix and she said hi to her and Phoenix said hi back. Marth went over and gave her the special mushroom and she said thank you and went over and put it with the others. Phoenix asked is one of the kids yours and she said Suzanne and Jasper is the harvest goddess and king kid. Are you helping them with some of the experiments and she said yes sometimes I go play with them and we have a very fun time.

The witch said just be careful around them they love to get into trouble which your daddy and Hero get into also. Ike said don't give me that look you get into trouble all the time and half of the messes are made by you and hero and I need to remind you of the paper mache project that you were working on. You made a big mess with the first project and some of the projects that you were working on and the ones you burned because they were way took dangerous and unstable. Phoenix daddy you made some dangerous projects and Marth signed yes and we burned those projects and the witch asked what were some of the projects that seemed dangerous. Ike said one was combining the elements of shadow and nature and my fire and air and water and earth. 

But I think the most dangerous one was the kids one with the power of light and a true elemental and the witch thought half of the projects seem dangerous but the last one is a big no. Ike said they burned the projects but I have thought about it they might of kept some of the projects hidden. Ike also noticed out of the corner of his eye his husband was sleeping and seemed worn out from the panic attack let me get him home he might also be hungry and need some sleep also before the festival and Ike and Phoenix said goodbye and it was about 1:00 in the afternoon. Ike said lets get home and Ike called the pig and they got home and Ike put his husband on the porch swing to get some sleep. While Marth was taking a nap Ike was making dinner for tonight and getting it ready and around five Ike went out and saw his husband a wake and hungry. Ike said it will be dinner time soon and at five thirty everyone came and ate some dinner Hero was happy to be going to the festival again with their daughter. Ike was off to the festival for a minute and got his husband a new outfit for the festival and Ike came back to the farm and brought the outfit over.


	106. The triplets are grown up and Hero invited his brothers to come see his daughter all grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets had grown up and Ren and hero's daughter wants to meet Ren's friends and Hero and Marth are working on a project for Ren and hero will give to him on their anniversary

Marth went and tried it on and it was very nice on him and they all left for the festival to have some fun. The rest of the night was playing at the festival and when the clock struck midnight everyone made a wish and then it was time to go home and get some sleep. The spring season started and on the fifth of spring the toddlers were grown up and each one came running out to their dad and daddy. Ike said you three look so cute and Marth came over and signed that you look cute and hansom. Thank you dad and daddy and they asked why are you not talking daddy but signing.

Ike said your daddy lost his voice in the winter of the first year and he uses sign language to talk now but lets go eat some breakfast and get ready to go see the harvest goddess and king. The wizard and the witch will want to see you also. The six of them left and went to see the harvest goddess and the king and they said the three are very cute and hansom. The first boy Ike said is Caspian Seraphim Greil, The next one is a girl and her name is Solana Rhea Greil and the last one is another boy named Oceanus Mishal Greil. The harvest goddess and king gave their blessing to the kids and then told Ike that you might need to take your husband over to the main land because of not getting a lot to eat that is causing the tiredness. 

Ike said I plan to do that when Hero can go also because he has some of the same issues as Marth. Then the six went to see the wizard and the witch and the doctor the wizard said they are very cute kids and they each have a personality that is different from each other and their elements are all cool they have a perfect mix of your elements.   
Ike said just like Phoenix and Marth was thinking about it also and signed he couldn't wait to start teaching the triplets his side of the powers and Ike said we should do it together to show them both powers. After they were done with the witch and wizard they went to see irene and she welcomed all three into the clinic and weight them and gave them shots. After they were done at the clinic Ike said time to go home and on the way they saw the kids playing on the beach with Leilani and Phoenix went off to play also. Marth signed to the triplets you can go play with the kids also and they left. Ike saw that his husband was tired and the reason that the kids went off.

Ike got his husband home to get some sleep for the afternoon and when Ike got his husband home Marth went off to the porch swing and fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon and Ike was taking care of the collectibles and around six all the kids were home for the evening. Ike said will one of you go wake your daddy and the youngest triplet of the family said sure and Oceanus went over and woke his daddy up. Marth signed hi my child and got up and signed is it time for dinner and Oceanus said yes. Marth got up and they both went inside and sat down for dinner and everyone ate some dinner and it was very yummy. After dinner Ike said lets go outside to practice your powers and the six of them went outside and practiced their powers and Ike and Marth showed them how to combine their powers at the same time. The triplets really were getting the hang of combing their powers together and Phoenix had a lot more practice. 

Around nine it was time for bed and Ike said time to get some sleep and there were bunkbeds in the room where Phoenix and Solana were sharing a bunkbed and the two boys were sharing one also and Leilani was going to be sharing one some time Samus wanted some more kids and it might be two the next time. The rest of the week passed and the second week started and Samus and Roy were celebrating their daughters birthday on the 11 of spring and they spent the day with her and also took her out to get dinner somewhere. On the 12 of spring Ren and Hero’s daughter grew up to be a child and she was beautiful and her powers were really well mixed. She could control her powers and ren and hero took her to see the harvest goddess and the witch and wizard and Irene. After they were done Hero and Marth were signing to each other about another special project but they needed the kids help also. They would work on it over the weekend for the first anniversary of Ren and Hero. 

Ike noticed that the two were outside signing about something and Ike said what are they up to now and the kids noticed. Dad what is daddy up too with Hero I don't know kids and Ren asked are the two of them up to something again and Ike said yes but don't know what and that worries me. Phoenix and the triplets asked have they done stuff like this together and yes kids your daddy is very childish sometimes and Hero also. They are not allowed sugar get way to hyper and have to run the extra energy out and the kids noticed that we don't have a lot of food that has sugar in it and lots of fruit and veggies. Guinevere asked can I meet your friends some time papa and pops brothers and Ren said yes. I will send them an invite to come visit and Ike looked out the window and saw the two gone and Ike asked did you see our husbands leave and ren said no great he said they are gone again. 

We need to keep a better on them they get into trouble when they disappear for a while and all the kids thought what trouble can they get into while they are gone. While Ike and Ren were talking Hero and Marth were with the wizards kids on the beach working on a new project for Hero to give ren it was another charm bracelet and it matched his. The project will take a little while to finish up and all the charms need to be made and Marth and Hero signed that they had sometime to work on the project because the anniversary is not until the summer but the wizards kids said it good that you're getting it done early. Hero said Ren invited his friends to come see the kids and our daughter and my brothers are coming over sometime in the next week to see our daughter all grown up. They haven't met her yet and it was just last season she was born and now she is a child and very cute Marth signed with the different colored eyes. Yeah one is my color and the other is papas color and the hair is the same way it’s really a nice combination and then the two started back home around five thirty to go eat some dinner. 

Do you think our husbands are worried about us Marth signed we did disappear from the house without a note. Hero signed yes they are always worried when we leave the house without telling anyone and when they got home it was six. Ike came out with Ren and they saw their husbands where were the two of you all day and next time please leave a note when you leave the house. Marth signed we were working on something with the wizards kids but it’s a surprise and they went in and their kids said daddy and pop your home. The kids went to their other parents and Ike said want some dinner everyone and everyone sat down and ate dinner. After dinner Ike and Marth took all four of the kids to the beach to teach them how to stargaze.

Around nine Ike noticed all the kids were tired and his husband was tired also so Ike said its time for bed and they all went home to get some sleep. The last two days of the week passed and the weekend also and the next week started. On the 18 of spring Samus was pregnant again and the babies would be born in the summer. Marth and Hero were always playing with the wizards kids after school Ike was wondering what they were up too this time and is it dangerous but next week Ren would get a very cool surprise. The rest of the week went by and the weekend also and Marth signed to his husband lets all go to the circus with the kids and Samus said good idea.

On Sunday everyone went to the circus and the kids all loved the show and they got to play on the giraffe and other animals. Monday came and Ren was waiting at the docks for his friends to come visit and his daughter was with him and the boat came and his friends got off the boat and said hi to him and asked where his husband was and their daughter. Hero is off doing something with the wizards kids and my daughter is right here and they saw how pretty she looked and her eyes are really cool.


	107. Ren's fiends come to visit and Samus and Roy have two more kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's friends come to the island and meet all the kids that are born so far and the animal festival happens and Samus and Roy have two more kids and Marth draws a picture for them

They all started back to the farm and some of the group said the island is really pretty and when they got back to the farm they saw the other kids of the other members of the group. Ren said the four over there playing are Ike and Marth’s kids and the other girl is Samus and roy’s kid they are going to have two more in the summer that is a lot of kids right now. Hero and I are going to have one more also. That may happen this week I hope so our anniversary is coming up in the summer and it should be very nice. After Ren showed them the farm he took them on a tour of the island and they all loved the different beaches and the different places that are here and the food is very good it's so fresh and healthy. But no cookies or cakes and Ren said we do make them but we don't allow Marth or Hero to eat any because of the them getting hyper. 

What is your daughters name and Ren her name is Guinevere Acadia Amamiya my last name she is so cute. Then they went over to the beach near the farm and talked for a while and they were asking how the island life is going and Ren said it very nice to live on an island and Hero is a great husband. We eat so healthy and fresh fruit and veggies Ren then thought remind me to send some veggies back to our home for your dad Futaba and Futaba said that sound like a very good idea. Around six everyone was back home for the night and Ike noticed his husband all dirty and Ren said what were the two of you up to today. Just working on a project go take a shower you two then we will have dinner. Marth went off to the bathroom and started getting cleaned up and Hero went off to the other bathroom and was getting cleaned up also. When they came back Ike said dinner time and everyone sat down and had some dinner and after dinner Marth went outside. The kids were with him and they were all stargazing for the night and Ren’s friends went out to see marth signing and showing the different stars and planets. 

Ren saw the time and it was around nine and he went out and said time to get off to bed and all the kids came inside and got ready for bed and said goodnight and thank you to Marth for the stargazing lesson. The rest of the week passed and hero was having a fun time learning about all of Ren’s friends and he treated them like a family and Futaba loved hearing stories from hero about his brothers. Hero had his brothers come in and visit for a day they had their own house to sleep in and they loved Hero and Ren’s daughter she was very cute to them and they asked are you going to have another one and Hero said yes maybe a boy. At the end of the week was the animal festival again Marth was getting his horse ready to race again and his kids came out and asked what are you doing daddy and he signed he was getting ready for the race at the animal festival. 

Ren said we all will be watching you race and Marth signed I finally hope to get first place in the race this year. Marth went off to the animal festival to get ready for the race and Suzanne and Jasper were there also. A little bit later everyone came to the festival but samus and roy stayed home because of having the babies soon. Ike went over and betted on the race and everyone was watching and for the first time in the years Marth finally got first place and he was so happy and Suzanne said good race and Marth got the top prize. Suzanne got the second place prize and Jasper the third place prize after the race Hero entered the pet contest with the baby panda and won first place. Ren went and entered the animal contest and won first place also the kids were cheering on their parents and they were happy to take home lots of prizes and the rest of the day was spent talking and learning everyones back story. 

Ike noticed marth was sleeping on the porch swing and Hero was also they must be tired after the morning and they were the first two up this morning and Ike said the crops were cut down for the new season tomorrow. In a few day more babies in the house and tomorrow Ren’s friends were going back to the mainland and soon more babies in the house the rest of the day passed. Around six it was time for dinner and everyone sat down and enjoyed dinner and after dinner Ike took everyone out to the beach to tell the story of what happened on the island and how they saved the island. Hero took Marth off to the other side of the beach when they got to the winter part.

Ren’s friends asked why did Marth and hero go over to the other side of the beach the winter part of this story is hard on marth. he was abused and when the story was done Hero and marth came back they were signing they were tired and it was time for bed. Everyone went to where they were sleeping and the next morning Ren’s friend went back to the mainland and they said goodbye and The rest of the group got work. Everyone was getting the fields ready for the summer time and Marth was off getting the seeds and the other things and their kids went with him to get all the seeds and other things. Samus was staying inside until the babies were born and it would be any day now.

All the kids started helping with the chores and Phoenix was brushing the bigger animals and the triplets were feeding the bigger animals. Leilani and Guinevere were taking care of the chickens and the silk worms and the ducks and when the adults had the field done they let the animals out and went to go see what their parents were up to. When the kids went into the kitchen they saw a big mess with hero and marth doing something and they had breakfast made again. Phoenix called her dad in to see what her daddy and Hero did Ike came in and said again this is a one of a million messes and Phoenix said what were some of the other messes Ike said a paper mache project and the paper messes on the table. Some included projects that they were working on and some more on the dangerous side but some of the messes included the kitchen. 

Marth signed not all of the messes and Ike pointed out the flour mess that one time and a few others. I think winter is the best season for the both of you because you can play outside and make plenty of messes in the snow without getting into trouble. Marth got an idea and went off to play and Hero went with him. Ike said should I be worried about what the idea is and where our husbands went and Ren said no and they will tell us when they get back. The rest of the day the kids played outside in the nice sunny weather and thought maybe we should go see what are other parents are up to. Phoenix being one of the oldest said no they will be back when they want to be and from what I heard from my dad they love to disappear for a while and then they are back by dinner time.

Around six Marth and Hero were back from their adventure and Ike saw the two and said what did you get up to today and the idea we were with the wizards kids and helping them work on a project Marth signed and then we went and played on the beach for a while. I use some of my powers to make some cool ice sculptures and Hero signed here are some of my projects those are really neat and that was the idea you had love and Marth signed yes. So you both were being safe and not getting into trouble and they both signed yes are you both hungry and they signed hungry and tired. Everyone sat down for dinner and after dinner Hero and Ren went off to spend the night together and they were going to take advantage of the hot spring on the farm and Hero may get pregnant from the night the two were going to have. Around nine everyone was in bed and sleeping for the night.

On the 4 day of summer Samus was rushed to the clinic because she was going to have the babies Marth was off somewhere when the group was getting ready to go to the clinic to see the babies after they were born. they all got to the clinic and Marth was waiting on them outside the clinic where were you Ike asked and Marth signed a special gift for Samus and Roy after the babies are born they all went into the clinic and Roy was in the waiting room while Samus had the babies and then there was two cries coming from the room and Roy went in and saw he had a son and daughter. The name for the boy was Sora Camden Aran and the name for the girl was Aria Calla Aran the wizard came over and gave a bracelet to each of the babies for their powers. Roy then came out and showed off the two new members of the family and Ike said they are very cute and pretty they are another prefect mix between you and Samus.

Marth went over and handed Roy a box and Roy asked what is this Marth a present for you and Samus and the babies and Leilani. Marth then left again after seeing the babies and giving the present and Roy had gone back into the room with the babies to show Samus the gift and they opened it was a picture of the family and the babies were added a girl and a boy. How did Marth know about the genders we didn't know. I really don't know how and Roy went back out to give the three some time to get some rest and Roy went up to Ike and showed the picture and show them the babies added. That is a very pretty picture that Marth drew for you and it has the babies on it and Roy said one baby a boy and the other a girl. Ike said if you are asking if he knew the genders I don't think so he probably made a guess and he already left again to do something else I don't know where he is and he will probably show up later for dinner and they all left the clinic and around six Ike was home and dinner was made and on the table but where was his husband and Hero was sleeping in the room that they built for him and Ren after they got married.


	108. Marth is drawing pictures and the firefly festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth was out in the fields working on some drawings and Ike and Marth take their kids to the firefly festival and he was working on a picture for after hero and Ren's second baby is born he is guessing the gender

Ike said this is very strange where is my husband and what has he been up to today and Ike went outside to go find him and bring him home for dinner and Ike looked all over the island and didn't find his husband but then Ike remembered the bracelet and tapped on the bracelet and it showed where his husband was and Ike went over to the field and saw his husband sleeping in the grass and went over and felt his head and it was a little bit warm and Ike saw the sketch book and it was closed. Ike went over and picked up his husband and said he still feels light and needs to eat more. Ike came home to see a plate of food for Marth Ike said thank you and put his husband on the bed to get some more sleep. Marth stayed asleep the rest of the night and Hero was sleeping also and the next day Ike woke up to his husband still sleeping and he went out to get the chores done and when he got back in he saw hero and his husband awake but his husband still looked tired and hungry. 

Ike went over and said good morning love and gave him a kiss and all the kids saw that and said ewe. Marth signed good morning love and gave a kiss back are you hungry and Marth signed yes Ike brought over some food for him and Marth ate as much as he could he was still feeling tired. Marth went off to go draw some more Ike said wait just a second love how are you feeling and Marth signed tired and Ike said let me take your temp and Ike got everything and took his husbands temp and saw it was a little high and Ike said are you feeling sick at all and marth signed just tired and not very hungry at times. 

What happened yesterday I was at the clinic with everyone seeing the babies then I left to do some more drawings and the last thing I remember is falling asleep in the field. You didn't come home for dinner last night so I looked all over the island for you and found you in the field asleep but a little bit warm so I picked you and brought you home and you slept all night. Marth signed he was going off to draw for a while and Ike said I hope he isn't getting sick but I will keep an eye on him over the next few days and if it comes to it the clinic. Ike went off to do some fishing and Samus and Roy were staying home with their kids and Hero was home also with Ren because Hero was going to have another child in two weeks. all the kids were out playing and having a very fun time playing games Phoenix went to check on her daddy because of yesterday and the triplets went with her and they got over to the field and saw their daddy sleeping in the grass again and Phoenix stayed by her daddy and the triplets went and got their dad. 

Ike came over and the sketch book was closed again and everything was put away nicely and Ike came over and felt his husbands forehead and it was really warm. one of the triplets ran home and brought over the thermometer and Ike took his husband temp. it was high and Ike saw some throw up on the ground lets get home and they all went home Phoenix was carrying the sketch book and not looking in it and when they got home. Ike started a cool bath for his husband and got him into the bathtub and after the bath the temp was back to normal and Ike said a heat related illness. Maybe thats why he’s been so tired it was two days out in the sun and that doesn't do any favors for his body. The kids came over and said is daddy doing ok and Ike said he had a heat related illness but a little more sleep should help and he need to eat and drink slowly.

Marth woke up before dinner feeling thirsty and hungry and all the kids came over and said daddy you look like you feel better. Marth signed I'm feeling much better Ike came over and said it was a heat related illness and here is some water drink it slowly and Marth was drinking the water very slowly and around six Roy took dinner upstairs for Samus and Ren took some food for hero and their daughter. Ike brought over dinner for Marth in bed and then the rest of them sat down and started eating and after dinner Marth said he was going back to sleep for the night. Ike was playing with the kids and having a very fun time and around nine it was time for bed and the dog had been play with the kids but also keeping an eye on his masters. After everyone was in bed they all said goodnight. 

The Firefly festival came and Ike took his husband and the kids to the festival and they all had a very fun time. After the festival the next week started and it was getting closer to when hero would have his second baby and Marth had his dog and one of their kids with him at all times. They were helping keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't get anymore heat related illness and Marth was teaching them how to fish and draw pictures. The only time Marth left on his own was to work on the project and finish it up for hero and the wizards kids were helping with the project it was almost done and Marth was working on another drawing also for Hero and Ren for after the baby was born. 

He didn't know what the gender was at the time and just guessed it was going to be a little boy but he didn't know for sure and when he got the project done with the kids it was time for dinner. When he went home ren was out for a little bit checking on Kuro to see how he was doing and Marth quietly went over and gave hero the finished project for the first anniversary of Ren and Hero. Hero signed thank you and Marth left the room and went out to see his husband and the kids and the four of them came over and said good evening daddy and Ike said good evening love and they all sat down and ate some dinner. After dinner Marth took his drawing pad outside and started working on finishing the picture of Hero and Ren’s family with the baby.


	109. Hero has a second baby and its a boy and Marth sends out some letters to some friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Hero welcome a second baby into their family and its a little boy and Marth gets some letters ready to send to some of his friends and they are planning to come visit in the fall

Marth was thinking of inviting some friends to the island Sheik and Cloud for the fall because of all the babies in the house. He wanted the family have the time to bond with them and Marth got the letters ready and sent them to Sheik and Cloud. After he sent the letters he went back to drawing his picture and he did have a separate sketch book for his story drawings. He got the letters back and Cloud and Sheik said they would come visit in the fall and they would be bringing some cool things for the kids in the house. Around nine Marth thought that will be a very fun time and he went to sleep outside because it was a warm night outside and Ike noticed his husband was not in the house and Ike asked his kids have you seen your daddy any where and they said he is probably outside doing something. Marth came in for a second and put all his stuff away and got on his Pjs and then went back outside to go sleep for the night. Ike thought that was weird and went to get some sleep himself and the all the kids were in bed sleeping. 

The rest of the week passed and on Saturday wizard was over because tomorrow we may have a new baby in the house and Hero was feeling lots of changes in his body. The rest of the day passed and the next morning Hero was really feeling pain and it started in the very early morning hours and around noon the wizard was in the room and helping hero deliver his second baby. Ren was in the room and Hero was pushing out the second baby and he got the head out and wizard cleaned it out and then one more push the baby and when the baby was out Wizard said it's a boy. Wizard came over and asked what is his name and Hero signed Aries Kage Amamiya that is a very cute name for him it’s an earth and shadow name. Hero went to take a nap and Ren took the baby to show everyone and Marth signed he really cute and while everyone was looking at the new baby. Marth quietly went over and got out the present he made for Hero and Ren and went back over and gave it Ren. What is in the box Marth ren asked and Marth signed a present for the both or you and Ike said what have you been up too working on a few projects and Ike left at that. 

After everyone saw the baby Ren went back into the room and put their son into his crib to get some sleep and Hero was sleeping also. A little bit later Hero woke up and Ren brought their son over and Hero said he is very cute. Ren brought over the box that Marth had given him and they both opened it and it was a drawing of their family with the new baby in the picture. That is a really nice present and Ren went out to say thank you for the present and Marth was not in the house again and Ike said I don't know where he is right now there is no note and he grabbed a bunch of things and left. I think he was off to talk to someone but I really don't know what he is up to right now and it could be a surprise. Ren said he will tell us in due time and if it is a surprise it will be very nice. 

Marth was over with Kuro and signing about the new babies and also signing a big surprise for the fall and he gave over the letter. Kuro said good surprise and they can stay here and we will come over on the day and surprise the rest of the group and they talked for a while. Kirby was coming with meta knight and around six it was time to go home for dinner and Marth invited Kuro to come with him and he said yes and they both went back to the farm and Marth went in and hid all his projects and the letter. Ike wondered what his husband was up too but then went over and greeted Kuro and they talked for a while and Marth went off and put the stuff away Ike still didn't know what was going on. but after dinner was done Marth and Kuro went out to the beach to talk for a while and while they were talking or signing Ike was watching them from a distance and wondering what was the big surprise. Around nine Marth came back but not before signing to Kuro good night. When Marth got back he got ready for bed and fell asleep pretty fast. Everyone else was in bed also. 

The next week of summer started and on the 18 of summer Samus and roy’s babies were crawling and the two were very happy and Hero was out of bed and taking care of his daughter and next week was the first anniversary of Hero and Ren and they would celebrate it on the 25 of summer. Marth was up early and Hero was also and they were signing about something also Hero signed that we need to take this conversation outside before anyone else wakes up. The two went out and start working on the chores and then they let the animal out. Marth got out the letter and showed hero and hero signed this will be a very fun surprise for everyone how did you get the letter sent without anyone knowing. Marth signed that he wrote the letter in secret when he was out in the field by himself drawing and making the pictures for you and Ren and Samus and Roy. After they were done talking Marth took the letter and hid it to go back inside and then the kids were helping their dad with breakfast and Marth was very quiet and put the letter back in the box and sealed it with his water and ice powers and the box would only open to him. 

After he was done he went over and signed good morning to his husband and their sons and daughters. Ike noticed his husband and gave him a kiss and said good morning back and the kids said good morning daddy. Ike put breakfast on the table and asked what is the plan for today and Samus and Roy said playing with our son and daughter and the all the older kids were off to school for the day. Hero signed he and Ren were going to stay at home with their new son and take care of him. Ike said he was off to do some mining for money and Marth signed he was off to do some drawing and work on some things. After breakfast was done everyone went their separate ways and did the activities that they wanted to do. Marth was also working on some very secret projects and had all his papers with him and he got all the materials and was working really hard on the projects. 

Around six he was starting to get hungry and he packed up everything and went back home. When he got home Samus and Roy were upstairs with their twins and Hero and Ren were taking naps. Ike wasn't home yet so Marth went over and put everything away in his special box and closed it up and sealed it with his ice powers that would only open to him. After he was done he went over and started making dinner for everyone and when everyone was home they all sat down for dinner and had a fun talk about what they did today. After dinner Ike and Marth were spending time together and the kids were playing with each other outside and they had a lot of fun playing together. 

Around nine they all went back inside and got ready for bed and they went to sleep for the night and the rest of the week passed and the weekend came and the next week started and on the 25 of summer it was Hero and Ren’s first anniversary and the rest of the group left for the night and Hero and Ren’s daughter asked who asked who first and Ren said I asked your dad and he said yes by signing and after they had dinner Hero went and got his present for Ren. Their daughter asked what is in the box and Ren opened it and saw it was a charm bracelet with charms on it and Ren said did you make this and Hero said with some help from Marth and the wizards kids. I will have to tell them thank you for helping with the present and Ren said here is my gift another charm for your bracelet. After they were done they had desert and relaxed for the night around nine they went to bed. The rest of the week passed and Marth was getting really excited about something coming up in the fall.


	110. More friends coming to visit and the twins are walking and Hero's son is crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More friends coming to visit in the fall and Marth is keeping it a surprise from everyone besides hero and Kuro and he is very excited because they are coming soon to visit

Ike was wondering what has my husband so excited and he is off more now than before and the first day of fall came. Ren and hero’s son was crawling for the first time and Ren and Hero were really happy to see how he looked out of the baby stage and he was so handsome. The rest of the week passed and the weekend came and Hero and Marth were really getting ready for something and they were out doing some projects and Ren was watching the their son and Hero came back and helped out. The next week started and on the eleventh of fall Samus and roy’s twins were walking and now samus and Roy would have to keep a strict eye on them. The week passed and the weekend came and Marth was really excited for something that would be happening this week. 

On the 17 of fall Marth left the house very early in the morning and went over to the docks and hero was there also they were waiting on some friends to come. When the boat came in Cloud,Sheik, Meta Knight and Kirby got off and Marth went over and signed hello to them and they said hi back where are we staying while we are here and Kuro came up and said follow me. They all went back to his house and there were some beds and Cloud chose one so did sheik and Meta knight and Kirby choose the last two. After they were done choosing the beds they said we will stay here and be hidden until tomorrow when we will surprise the rest of our friends. Marth signed thank you for coming to visit and that tomorrow everyone else is getting a big surprise. 

Marth and hero went back to the farm and worked on the chores and when they got done everyone else was awake. Marth went over to his husband and gave him a kiss and then helped get breakfast made Ike thought what is Marth up too. Marth signed he went out super early to get the chores done and hero helped him out and the kids came over and said daddy and pops good morning and what is the plan for today and Marth signed Ike and I are going fishing for the whole day. Samus and roy we are taking the toddlers outside to walk around and Ren and Hero said they were going let their son crawl around. The older kids were off to school for the day then going to play with the wizards kids. After the plans were made they all sat down and ate some breakfast after breakfast everyone went off to do want they planned to do for the day. Around six everyone was back home and Ike went over and got dinner going and then when dinner was done they all sat around and ate some dinner and After dinner Ike took his husband aside and said want to do some stargazing with our kids and Marth signed yes. 

The six of them went outside and started stargazing and it was a really fun time and the wizards kids came over and stargazed with them until it was time for bed. Around ten everyone on the beach got up and Ike and the kids said goodnight to the wizards kids and Marth signed goodnight. The next morning Marth and Hero were the first ones awake and went out and worked on the chores and Kuro was coming over after breakfast with their friends. After they were done they went back inside and started working on breakfast the kids were awake and so was Ren and Ike and Samus and Roy were awake also. Marth put breakfast on the table and hero helped and they signed that they were going outside for a minuet and left the house and Marth sent a paper airplane to Kuro to bring their friends over soon. 

Ike and everyone else said that was odd and hero went with him and then hero and marth came back into the house and ate some breakfast also. After breakfast Marth signed close your eyes love and Samus and roy you also. Hero signed to Ren close your eyes and the two got everyone up and outside and then Kuro was there with Cloud,Sheik,Kirby and Meta knight. Marth tapped everyone and kuro said open your eyes and they all did and saw some of their friends standing there and Ike went over and said hello to everyone. When did you all get here yesterday Marth had us come a day early to surprise you. When did my husband do all this a while back he sent us letters to come visit the island and Meta knight and Kirby tagged along. Ike went over to his husband this was what you were up too and Marth signed yes inviting some of our friends to come visit in the fall I had been planning this since summer. Ike said summer and his husband said it was when he was out drawing one day he thought about it and wrote out some letters. 

Cloud said nice farm you have and sheik said the house is really big and then they saw the kids and asked Ike and Marth which ones are yours and four kids came forward and said we are the kids of Marth and Ike and our names are Phoenix Iclyn Greil, then Caspian Seraphim Greil, then Solana Rhea Greil,the last one is Oceanus Mishal Greil and the group that came to visit four kids that is a lot but Marth signed they are all special to me. Samus and Roy went next our first born name is Leilani Iris Aran and these two are our newest kids the boy is Sora Camden Aran and the girl is Aria Calla Aran. Cloud said those are pretty names for your kids and then Hero and Ren said we have two kids the first one a little girl named Guinevere Acadia Amamiya and our newest little one a boy named Aries Kage Amamiya are the names elemental names. Ike said yes fire and ice/water for our kids and Air and Earth for Samus and roy’s kids and Nature and shadow for Ren and Hero’s kids. Marth signed want a tour of the island and the group said yes but Ike and Meta knight were staying behind to talk for a while. 

Marth took the group on a tour starting with the field and the forest and he was telling the group about the witch princess that lived at the end of the forest. They were going to go in another way so Marth didn't freak out in the forest and Sheik said is that another farm in the distance and Marth signed yes and that is where we get all of our seeds and then the ranch we got all the animals and the water mill to grind corn and other things into flour. then Marth pulled out the animal whistle and calls the hippo and it takes them to the swamp and the witch princess house and they get to meet the witch princess. After they were done Marth blew the whistle again and they got on the giraffe to go to town. When they got to town Marth showed them all the shops and they got to meet the wizard and when they got done they went up to the church area and took the mine cart to the mine area and Marth signed on top of the mountain the Harvest king lives there and then he showed the Harvest goddess spring and the Harvest goddess said hello to the group and then they went back to the farm and saw the beaches. 

Ike asked did you have a fun tour and Sheik said there was a lot to see and can we go fishing sometime sure. Ike said and Meta knight asked was Kirby good on the tour and Marth signed yes and Ike said we had a good talk while all of you were gone and they went over and started fishing. Around six they stopped for dinner and Ike and Marth had built a bonfire and they grilled the fish and some of the veggies that they harvested from the farm and talked for a while. Around nine it was time to get settled down for the night and Sheik said goodnight and the rest of the group went back to Kuro’s house to get some sleep the kids were off to bed. So was Ren and Hero and Samus and Roy. Ike wanted to have a little talk with his husband about some of the other things he was going to be doing. Marth said I wanted to do a surprise for everyone and I waited until the fall to set up the visit. Ike said its a great surprise and how did you get everything set up and send out the letter. Then Ike thought of something it was one of the days you spent in the field and Marth signed yes you can be very sneaky and the drawing were not the only thing.


	111. Sheik and Cloud learn about the abuse and Ike and them get to meet harry's and candace's daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik and Cloud learn how harry abused Marth and Ike and Marth's third anniversary and we get to meet harry's and Candace daughters they are going to help the harvest king later

Yesterday morning that tipped me off something was happening and that you had a surprise for us yes Marth signed. Hero and Kuro and I were all working together to make this surprise possible and Kuro was helping out. I got the letter and Ike said let me see the letter and marth said tomorrow I'm tired after today and Ike said come on lets get home to bed. Ike picked up his husband because he fell asleep and was very tired when they got back to the house Ike got his husband changed and into bed for the night and got ready for bed himself. The rest of the week went by and the circus was in town so they decided to take their friends that came to visit to the circus. Everyone had a very fun time at the circus and after the circus they all went home or Kuro’s house to get some sleep for the night. The week started out normal and on the 25 of fall was Ike and Marth’s third anniversary and it was a very fun event and Ren and Hero’s toddler was walking now and in the first week of winter Samus and roy would have the twins talking. 

After the anniversary the Harvest festival was coming up again and Cloud and the other were over in the farm house looking at everything and Sheik was watching Marth cook cheese fondu. Sheik asked Marth what are you cooking the cheese fondu for tomorrow is the harvest festival and this is a winning dish Marth signed. Sheik asked what happened for you to lose your voice permanently and then Marth tensed up and signed I don't like talking about it and he finished the cheese fondu and went back outside and ran off. Sheik said did you see Marth leave Cloud and he said no and Ike said he left again. Sheik asked I asked how he lost his voice permanently and he tensed up and signed that he didn't want to talk about it and then finished the cheese fondu and then left and I think he ran off. 

Ike said its very painful for him and it has some abuse in it and I will tell the story but to let you know its a harder story. But Cloud asked should one of us go find your husband and Ike said no he likes to hide really well and when he does want to be found he will hide. It happened in the winter season of the first year and one of our original group mate before hero physical and verbal abused Marth to the point one blizzard day. He said some not so nice things and it got too much for my husband and he ran out into the blizzard with no protected gear and fell in the snow twice and got his clothes wet and got to the forest and lost so much energy. But Marth had gotten sick two other times so the immune system was weak and this would make his immune system really weak.

He tripped over a rock and broke his ankle and then collapsed in a clearing and the snow was piling up around him and he rubbed his pendent and then he went unconscious and was not found for a few hours and with his wet clothes and the cold he was frozen. He almost died from the cold weather and it was really scary when we found him and the wizards kids helped him out and tried to warm him up but in the forms they were in they couldn't and we got the blanket around him and I ran home with him in my arms and got him into bed after getting all the wet clothes off and that didn't do a lot so we ran to the clinic where he had to stay for four weeks. 

Sheik and Cloud were really mad and said why would a friend hurt another friend and then make him really sick and almost kill him. I don't know Ike said and he is gone now and living with his wife on other island. But do you want to meet him to say your piece about the abuse and cloud said yes we can go over today and visit but I don't think we will see my husband for a while. The three of them went over to see toucan island and Cloud and Sheik will meet harry and candace for the first time. When they got over to the island Harry came out and met up with Ike and Harry asked who are the two of you and my name is Sheik and my name is cloud and we need to talk with you and Ike went off to see candace and she said we had two girls for kids and the first one is named Sakura Ilka and the second one is Akio Alina those are very pretty names for your girls. Candace said thank you and they are very pretty with the hair and eye combination and cloud and Sheik were done talking and no violence. 

Ike said they heard the story of what harry did and had to give their two sense but no violence and cloud said he will never do it again and Candace I told my daughters the story and they were mad at their dad for a while. Thank you for telling him what not to do anymore abusing and he needs to just stay away from Marth. Now go find your husband Ike and get him home we will be over to visit sometime because we are going to do something for the harvest king and Ike and Sheik and Cloud said good bye and left to go find Marth and Ike said he might have the animal whistle and Ike and Sheik and Cloud went searching and didn't find him in the fields or with the kids. Ike then got his bracelet and tapped it and followed the path to the mine area and went over to the harvest goddess spring and they found Marth sleeping. 

The harvest goddess said he was crying and breaking down so I saw him and brought him to the spring to get some sleep. He will need some food and just be careful with him he really broke down and threw up Cloud said does he throw up often and Ike said when he really breaks down and Ike said thank you. Ike picked up marth into his arms and carried him home and put him on the porch swing to get some more sleep and went in and started dinner and Sheik was outside thinking that Marth might have a panic disorder and Ike came back out and said yes and one of our final adventures is figuring out how to get his weight up and Hero also they are very skinny and thin.

But we want all the babies to grow up first before we do anything and we will be back on the mainland someday. To see a specialist soon and get a way to help the both of them gain back the weight that they need. Samus is helping with dinner and I can come out and talk for a little while and the kids were home from school and two of them went in and the other four stayed out side to talk to their dad and watched their daddy sleeping. They also got to know Cloud and Sheik and they were having a very fun time. Around six it was dinner time and Ike went over and woke up his husband and said time for dinner and Marth woke up slowly and signed hi and how long did I sleep for this time and Ike said until six and I heard you had a breakdown and the harvest goddess helped you out.


	112. Harvest festival again and Marth has a talk with meta knight about his drawings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is getting ready to take things over to the harvest festival and talks to meta knight and kirby and the three of them fall asleep on the beach

Marth signed yes when sheik asked me that question it made me really tense up and I had to leave and just as I was in the mine area I broke down and the harvest goddess got me and took me back to the spring. I cried a lot and threw up and then she put me to sleep and you all found me. Ike said are you hungry and Marth signed yes and Ike said you need to eat slowly so you don't get sick again ok Marth signed and they all went in and sat down for dinner and it was very yummy. After dinner Sheik came over and said sorry for asking the question and Marth signed its ok you didn't know the story and its just sometimes painful for me to remember the story and it also effects me when i need to eat and I don't like that. Sheik thought that one reason you don't gain weight and a specialist will help figure out the other problems and around nine it was time to get some sleep and Cloud and Sheik went back to the inn to get some sleep. 

The next day was the harvest festival and Marth was the first one awake and out working on the crops and the animals. Sheik and Cloud were back and asked can we help and Marth signed you want to get all the collectables and Sheik want to help me water and they went off to do the work and when the farm was done they went inside and Hero and Ren were up with their toddler and soon he would be walking and Samus and Roy would have a talking baby Meta knight and Kirby were coming to see the festival also and have a very fun time Meta knight asked how is this festival different than the other festivals its to celebrate the harvest and all the land gives us and Ike went over and saw his husband pull out the crops and the flower and the cheese fondu. What have the two of you been up too while Sheik and Cloud were talking to us. I have been training a lot and helping kirby with his training and we don't get to relax much on the mainland so we took the time to relax and refresh our body’s. 

Thats good and Kirby how do you like the island and Meta knight said he loves being on the island we didn't go to any bars and the food here is really good. Its all healthy and todays festival will show that. After Marth got everything ready and then went back outside and Ike was wondering what he was doing outside again and Meta knight went out and said Marth left again Ike said not again I don't know where he went this time and then Ike looked under the bed and saw something missing. Ike said I know where he went this time and they all got the stuff packed up and went over to the festival area and then Ike went over to the field and saw his husband sitting in the grass drawing. Marth was working on new pictures and new things for the story and he was also writing some more letters. 

When Marth saw his husband he hid all the stuff he brought and went to help his friends with the festival. Ike said what were you up to and Marth signed some projects and then went over to say hi to Kirby and Meta Knight and Sheik and Cloud. Then they all went over to the festival and entered the contests and won them all and Ike was still curious of what his husband was doing in the field early in the morning. After the festival and contest were done Marth signed he was staying in the field for a while and Kirby wanted to stay also and Marth signed yes. The rest of the group was going to go fishing for the day and the kids were off to play for a while and Kirby and Marth were drawing and working on letters for his friends. Then a little bit later in the afternoon Kirby and Marth were taking naps on the grass and Marth had all his stuff put away. 

Meta Knight and Ike came back around six and saw the two still sleeping and Ike asked I wonder what they did for the afternoon and the nap. Ike went over and woke up his husband and Meta Knight woke up Kirby and Marth signed how long was I sleeping for some of the afternoon and now its time for dinner Ike said. Marth got up and went over to Kirby and Meta Knight and Ike was not looking gave the letters over to Meta Knight to hide. Meta Knight took the letters and hid them and when Marth got done with that his husband said time to go home for the day and the four of them left and went off to eat some dinner. After dinner Meta Knight asked Marth to join him for stargazing as friends and Kirby also and they left the house while the dishes were being done and Meta Knight asked about the letters and Marth signed its for some of our friends on the mainland and Meta Knight asked also why not tell your husband about the letters I like to surprise people and some of the letters are a surprise for them to see their friends and I try not to tell everything Ike is aways worried about me and the panic disorder and the not eating. 

Meta Knight said that is why you go off on your own to show that you will be fine on your own but sometimes you need the help. What is in the bag you have at your waist and Marth signed my two sketch books and I never show the first one its very special to me and the second one is where i do normal drawings. Marth got out the second sketch book to show some of the drawings he did those look really cool and your a great drawler and a good cook and baker. Meta Knight said you can do so much but do you ever take the time to really relax and go fishing and other things and Marth signed no just drawing and that is relaxing enough for me and I will be spending time with my husband. You should take some time after we all leave to spend the days with your husband and when did you find out about the elements. When we first got here Marth signed nature felt out of place and I could feel the water not very happy and Roy felt the earth needing something and Ike could feel the fire gone. Samus felt the air not flowing so the elements were gone and we had to restore them to save nature. 

One of the first times I used my element was when Ike touched me in the clinic after I got scared and lashed out and my powers were active. But I didn't mean to lash out and Meta knight said you were scared and you had someone come say sorry and the doctor left the room that would make me scared also. They kept talking and Meta Knight learned new things about Marth and the tournament was a big fun place to play. Around nine Ike came out to the beach and saw the three sleeping on the sand. They all must of have been tired after all the talking and Ike went back to the farm and got some blankets and pillows and set up on the beach and they slept outside for the night. The next morning Ike and Meta Knight were up first what did the two of you talk about and Meta knight said about the drawings he made and the elements. He signed for a while he was very happy to talk to me and tell me about the island also and did we sleep out on the beach last night and Ike said yes. We all must of have been tired and kirby and Marth are still sleeping. 

Ike said he gets nightmares sometimes from everything and we try not to say the word abuse harry really hurt him and his dad but the nightmares will never go away and you surprising us was really neat. He told me last night he loves to surprise people and the secret letter he sent in the summer was to give you a very good surprise. Ike said it was a big surprise and when are you going back to the mainland after cake day in the winter and it will be a fun time and lots of cakes that are yummy. 

Then Marth and Kirby were awake and Marth signed good morning love good morning love Ike said and gave him a kiss and said lets go get some breakfast and the four of them left after cleaning up the beach. When they got back to the house breakfast was ready and they all sat down and talked for a while and today they were all going to do some relaxing around the farm and talking for a while and the kids were all going to join us learn about our friends. After breakfast Ike said lets get the fall crops chopped down and winter is coming tomorrow. Marth went out with the sickle and started chopping the crops down and the kids came over and cleaned up the mess and sheik was watching all the kids not the toddlers.


	113. Marth is getting the field ready for winter and he and Kirby are working on a special project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and the kids are working on the field and Marth collapses from low energy and then he and Kirby later on go to the field without his husband knowing and they are working together on a special project and his husband does follow him and he gets mad about it

Ike said to them want to see the animals and we lost a few animals over the years and he took the guests into the barn and showed them the horses and Cloud asked who has which color horse. Marth has the white horse and I have the black colored horse and the brown colored horse is samus and roy shares the horse also the cows are rideable also. One of Ike and Marth’s kids came into the barn and said to her dad daddy is collapsed in the field and they all ran to the field and Ike saw his husband collapsed in the field. What happened Ike asked and the kids said I don't know I went off to the second field to cut down the weeds and the two of the triplets were working in the third field harvesting the trees and Phoenix was helping in the fields. When I got done with the lower field and Phoenix was cleaning up the crops so were the other kids and they looked over and saw our daddy on the ground collapsed and that is when I ran to get you dad. 

Ike said let me check on your daddy kids and the six of them ran off to keep helping clean up for the winter season what is going on with my husband. Ike went and started checking his husband all over and couldn't find anything wrong then he listened and found the cause of the problem. He is hungry and used up a lot of energy how much did he eat last night and this morning Samus said he ate as much as he could and left about a quarter of food on the plate last night and the same this morning and Ike said he didn't take any snacks or water with him. My husband is good at working but he ran out of energy let me put him on the porch swing with some snacks and water and we can get back to work. The rest of the day was getting the farm cleaned up and around 3 Marth was awake again and saw the snacks and water and ate and drank the water and Sheik noticed he was awake. Sheik asked are you feeling better and Marth signed what happened I was working in the field and then collapsed your energy was very low.

That is why you collapsed in the field you need to eat and drink more and rest when you feel yourself getting very tired and Marth signed yes. Sheik said stay on the porch I will go get your husband and Sheik ran over and got Ike and said your husband is awake. Ike went over to see most of the food was eaten and the whole glass of water drank and his husband awake. Ike said we need to make sure your eating and drinking good and extra snacks during the day hero has the same rules as you. Marth signed yes and sorry I didn't listen and got out of energy too much love and Ike said its ok you just need to listen to your body. Marth stayed on the porch swing for the rest of the afternoon until dinner time and around six everyone was tired and hungry and Marth had gone in and made dinner for everyone. When they went into the house there was a very yummy dinner on the table and the portions were divided up and they all sat down and started eating and after dinner. Marth went off to play with his kids and Ike said he show so much bravery and sometimes he doesn't take time for himself to properly eat. 

Ike said sometime next year he is going to a specialist to find out how to gain more weight and hero is also with the brothers blessings and I hope for answers. Cloud saw a baby panda and a cat and a ferret and said are those the other pets and Ike said yes. Marth picked up the baby panda and Samus the ferret and Roy and Hero picked out the cat and the dog was my choice and it was to help out marth with his nightmares. That is really good and the dog takes his role very well and he was with my husband when he collapsed in the field but now the dog is keeping a very strict eye on him. Then Ike looked around and didn't see his husband and the kids were playing with the pets and Ike said not again and the dog is missing also and Ike said great my husband disappears again. Kirby is missing also Meta Knight said and they might be outside doing something it’s getting close to bedtime for everyone and Sheik and Cloud said we are tired after the hard work all day. 

Ike then noticed something else was missing and he looked and didn't see it and ren asked what are you looking for the animal whistle it’s not with me. Meta Knight thought about something do you think your husband took it Ike and Ike said yes he has done something like this before. Hero said we should go out looking for him and Kirby they could of gotten into trouble Ike said let me go out and look for him and Ren said I will come also.

Ike used his bracelet to find his husband and Ren used the shadows to figure out where Marth went and they traced it to the field. Ike said what is he doing out here in the field and Kirby is here also what are they doing out here and it is almost winter time. Ike went over to Kirby who was watching Marth do some work in his sketchbook and Kirby gave a warning to Marth and before he could see what the two were up to the sketchbook was put away and they went off again to another spot. Ike said what are they up too its almost bedtime and then they went off again maybe this time home and Ren used the shadows to find Marth and Kirby and the trail took them to the beach. At the beach Ike noticed his husband and the dog and Kirby doing something and Kirby gave the warning to his husband again and Marth put all his stuff away and got up and went home Ike said that is very weird and my husband just went home. 

When Ike and Ren got back to the farm the kids were sleeping and so was Kirby and Meta Knight and Sheik and Cloud had gone back to the inn to get some sleep. Ike went over to the bed and saw his husband sleeping soundly and got ready for bed also and Ren went to sleep. The next morning was a new day and Ren and Hero’s son was now walking and they were very happy about it and Marth was awake and signed good morning love and gave him a kiss and Ike said good morning back love and gave a kiss and then asked what is your plans today and Marth signed playing outside in the snow and working on a project with kirby later. I knew you were following me last night when I didn't come home water tells a lot of secrets and Kirby was my warning system he could feel you behind us and Ren in the shadows. I don't tell all my secrets because some can be surprises later on. I'm working on something that needs all my attention and nighttime is the best time to work on projects and then Marth went off. Kirby followed and Ike saw his husband putting on warm clothes and everything to go play in the snow and Marth grabbed the bag and took it with him.


	114. Cake day coming up and Marth gets a little mad at his husband for following him the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth gets a little upset with his husband and Ike takes their friends to meet the Harvest king and he tells Ike not to push his husband about the projects and that next year everything will work out on the mainland also cake day is coming up and Marth is working on his cakes with help this year

Meta Knight asked what was that all about Ike said my husband was a little upset with me this morning about following him last night and Ren said he got mad at both of us. Meta Knight said he won’t stay mad long and something is bothering him and this probably a way to express his feelings without signing. Try not to follow him tonight and let him get his feelings across in his own way and then they saw a lot of snow and ice outside and Ike looked out and Marth and Kirby were playing in the snow. Marth was using some of his ice powers to play and all the kids that were fully grown were out playing also and using their elemental powers to play. After a while Ike noticed his husband leave and Kirby was with him they went off somewhere and the animal whistle was being used. 

Marth was off into town and on the beach working on some letters to give to people and some drawings that he had been working on and Kirby was helping him out and the dog was staying really close to him he had food and water. They worked on the projects for the rest of the morning then sat down for some snacks and water and Marth signed to Kirby about the abuse he went through and then Marth stopped signing and went over and threw up some of his snacks and Kirby was worried and Marth came back over and signed I'm fine its when I talk about the abuse. I have something call a panic disorder Kirby and it can hit me at any time and then it just makes me feel weak and sick to my stomach. Kirby came over and hugged his friend and they just sat there for a little bit and then got back to work on the projects. 

Ike was in the mines with everyone and they were finding lots of gems and they got to the top of the mine. They went over and met the harvest king and he asked Ike how is everything going at home it’s going very well and then Ike introduced the triplets. How are all of you doing and they said good what is going on in the house this is some of our fiends Sheik, Cloud and Meta Knight and Kirby is with my husband. How is Marth doing pretty well he got a little mad at me this morning for following him last night when he was working on a project. The harvest king said just give him sometime and he will settle down but don't push him on his projects I gave him a way to come see me without going into the mines. He does come up here to talk sometimes and the conversations are nice he signs and one thing I have offer in the past for him was getting his voice back. But he said no and I have respected his wishes and he is very nice and has made me some cakes and brings me treats sometimes. 

Ike said I didn't know that and he is very nice to everyone and too trusting to anyone and that could hurt him in the end. But Ike said I help ground him and the harvest king said yes and he loves you even if he gets mad at you. They talked for a while longer and the harvest king said what ever is going on with his eating will resolve it self and a specialist will help out but it will be up to him to help fix the problem. I think it has something to do with the panic disorder and getting sick in the first year Ike said and the harvest king said yes but where did he go today I don't know he could be anywhere.

It is close to dinner time and we all need to eat soon thank you for the talk and they asked do you need anything and the harvest king said no I found a child to help me with my problem and Harry and candace one of their girls is helping out. After they were done they said goodbye and went home and when they got home dinner was on the table and a note also. Who made dinner and the note and Ike went over and saw the handwriting was his husbands and it said here is dinner for everyone and Kirby and I will be out doing something we have our dinner with us and Ike said lets sit down for dinner. After dinner they were talking for a while and Ike was still worried about his husband. 

Around nine everyone was tired so Cloud and Sheik went back to the inn to get some sleep and Meta knight took the couch again and Kirby would have the bed. Ike was still looking for his husband and Kirby and then he saw the white horse and Marth got off he horse and so did Kirby with some help. They got all the animal put away for the night and they came into the house and Kirby went off to bed and Marth went over and put his stuff away for the night. Ike saw his husband come back over and sign come outside with me for a minute and the two went outside and the dog had been near Marth. Ike asked what do you want to talk about Marth signed I'm sorry for lashing out at you this morning I just felt like no one could trust me and it was making me very mad and that is why I lashed out. Ike said don't say sorry it was my fault also I will give you space when you need it and I'm sorry for following you last night and Ren also and they talked for a little bit more. Tomorrow morning I'm making cakes for the fifth of winter and I have some new cakes to try. 

They both went back in and got some sleep for the night and Ren said looks like every thing is back to normal. Marth came over and signed sorry and Ren said its ok I know what it feels like when you need the space that is what I needed sometimes when I got to much crowding. Want to help me make cakes today the only ones that are going to be worked on by me alone is the magical’s cakes because some of the ingredients are very special and everyone was going to help with cake making today. The townsfolk cakes were up first and Sheik was on ingredient duty and Cloud was helping with that also Kirby and Meta knight were getting the boxes ready for the cakes. When did you make these Marth Meta Knight asked and Marth signed a secret and went back to making cakes. The whole day was getting the cakes done so tomorrow they could go fishing and do other activities and around six almost all the cakes were done and Marth went to work on the cakes for the magical’s and Marth got the harvest goddess and king cakes ready and then worked on the witch and the wizards cakes. When he got done he put them in the boxes and the kids helped make cakes for the wizards kids.


	115. Sheik and Cloud find out about the snowman and Marth works on another secret project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheik Cloud are Helping marth with the farm and ask about the snowman at the front of the house and he tells them that its been there since the first winter after he gave it a carrot and then Marth goes to work on a project that blows up but Samus helps fix the problem

After they were done Marth took a long break and Ike said I will make dinner tonight to give my husband a break and Marth went outside to play in the snow for a little while and working on another project and all the older kids were out playing in the snow for a while. Then Ike called everyone in and they all sat down and had some dinner Marth was very hungry after all the cake making and he ate most of his food and then Ike asked even thought your going back on the fifth of winter if your not busy why not stay the whole season and Meta knight said sure and Marth liked the idea and Sheik and Cloud said yes.

then after dinner it was a giant snow ball fight and everyone was having a very fun time and around nine they all went to bed and said good night to each other. The next morning Marth was awake first and went outside to see his friends waiting for him and he signed good morning. He took them over to the barn to help with the animals and Cloud was working in the chicken coop and after the animals were fed Marth rang the bell to let them out and then Sheik said why is there a snowman at the front of the house and Marth signed that he has been there since the first year. 

I gave a carrot to him on the first snowy day and he has been here ever since lets get inside and make some breakfast and tea. The kids will have hot coco and Marth got some eggs and cheese and veggies out of the fridge and Sheik and Cloud got tea leaves out to make some tea and bread. Marth signed there is butter and Jam in the fridge also homemade Jam from all the fruit we had over the spring and summer. 

Sheik asked what kinds of fruit Marth signed many different types of fruit cherries,apples grapes,melon, strawberries,watermelon,orange. Cloud said is there lots of flowers and crops also and Marth signed yes and different animal products like milk from sheep,cows and goats and eggs from chickens and the other bird in the barn. The animal products can be made into cheese butter and mayonnaise. While breakfast was cooking Kirby and Meta knight were awake and saw his friends over and they were talking about the farm and the kids were next to wake up and then Hero and Ren woke up to yummy smells. Samus and Roy were awake so was Ike and the toddlers and they went in to the kitchen and saw Sheik and Cloud help with the cooking.

Ike saw his husband cooking eggs and veggies and went over to him and Marth said through the link good morning love and gave him a kiss and Sheik and Cloud thought that is very cute and Ike said good morning back through the link and gave a kiss back. Then everyone sat down for breakfast and it was very yummy after breakfast the kids and Meta knight and Cloud and Sheik all asked do you have a bond that you can talk to each other and Ike said yes. We can talk to each other without signing and Marth said its part of our bond. How was the weddings when you did them and Ike said they were very private weddings with just a few people. 

It was a very nice time and Samus and Roy had a private wedding also and Ike said we didn't know when we would free all of you and so we went and did get married and it was very nice. Cloud asked who was at the wedding and Marth signed Ren and Hero and Samus and Roy and Kuro or dark pit. Then the Harvest goddess and king and the witch and wizard and the kids of the wizard and the witch and the harvest goddess and king and Suzanne is the wizard and the witch’s kid and Jasper is the Harvest goddess and king’s kid. Marth was gone while they were talking and Ike said did my husband leave again and Sheik said yes and Hero is gone as well and Ren said he left when Marth left signing the they were off to play with the preteens. 

Great Ike thought they are going to get into trouble and make a big mess on the beach again all the kids should be in school right now. I don't know about the preteens and they all might be working on a project and Kirby is gone also maybe helping with the project. Then they heard a little explosion on the beach and Ike said let me go check it out and they all went to the beach and saw a big mess. Ike was like what happened and where are the preteens and my husband and kirby and Hero they looked over and saw a hiding place and then Ike saw his husband and the preteens and Kirby and hero come out. Ike asked what happened and Hero came over and signed an experiment and it didn't go so well so we all hid and now we need to go back to the drawing board to see what went wrong with the experiment. The wizard came over and said Suzanne and Jasper shouldn't you be in school right now yes we will clean up the mess and then go to school.

Hero and Marth and Kirby helped the preteens clean up the mess and then Ike said to his husband time to go home and get cleaned up also and Hero too Ren said. Kirby bath time for you too when we all get back to the farm. Everyone went home and when they got back to the farm Hero and ren went into their area and Hero took a shower and Ike pushed his husband to take a shower and Marth went off and took a shower.

Kirby got cleaned up also and Ike asked when the three were out of the showers and baths what was the project that you were working on this time that it blew up again. It’s a surprise if we get it right it will be really cool and Marth,Hero and Kirby went outside and started figuring out where the project went wrong. they found the flaw and Samus came out and said any math you need help with and Marth gave over the equation and Samus said that is easily fixed. she help them fix the math problem is this surprise for your husband and Hero’s husband and Marth signed yes so why all the secret about the project and Kirby said he has been working on this for a while now and the cake boxes were the first project.


	116. Marth has an emotional talk with Samus and Cake day again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth talks to Samus about his worries and that he is afraid of getting sick and Then marth goes off to take a nap and Samus plays with her Son and Second daughter they were at the talk part of growing up and then the cake festival

Samus said you are always working on things and playing with the kids why don't you take time for your self and relax and spend sometime with your husband but what is really going on. Samus was very worried when Marth didn't sign at all and was shutdown and then she remembered that Ike and Ren had been talking about seeing a specialist for Marth and Hero and how they wouldn't eat a lot.

Samus said talk to me Marth what is going on in your head and why are you not signing right now and she came over to the porch swing and sat down. Hero and Kirby went back inside to get warmed up and Marth started crying and Samus hug him as a big sister would. He started signing that he didn't want to see the specialist and he was working on some projects for him and his husband and the kids and he was having the nightmares again. Samus said you can talk about your nightmares if you want to and Marth signed about him getting sick again and having to stay in the clinic. 

After your projects are done you should take some time to relax and we are all here to help out and Hero is probably going through the same things. But thats whats been bothering you for a while now and you didn't tell anyone. Marth signed he just couldn't and the kids would know he is weak and scared but samus said its ok to have some signs of weakness some times and the nightmares are really getting to you but having our friends here is really good.

Then Samus noticed he was getting tired come on you need a nap and you look tired and Samus and Marth went into the house and Marth went over to his bed and took a nap. Samus was thinking about all the things Marth had said and she thought he should be the one to tell his husband and went off to play with her son and daughter who were at the talking stage roy asked if anything was wrong and she said that its marth’s story if he wants to tell it. I spent sometime talking to Marth this afternoon and found out somethings that he has been keeping to himself for a while and it cause him to breakdown and cry. Roy said he just needs to talk to his husband I know it will help but Samus he doesn't like to show he is weak. 

Around six it was time for dinner and Ike had brought home lots of fish to eat and his husband was awake again. Did you have a nice nap love and Marth signed yes and after dinner we need to talk just the two of us Samus help me out today. Everyone sat down and ate some dinner and then after dinner Marth signed to his husband to come outside and talk. Ike went outside and got settled on the porch swing. What is the matter love and Marth started signing about having nightmares again and he always worried about getting sick and ending up back in the clinic for a while and the other thing he didn't want to see a specialist because he was very nervous about what he/she would say.

After I get the projects done he said we are going to spend lots of time together and the kids also they are in school during the day. Then Ike asked why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again and the other things Marth signed I didn't want to show I was weak and in front of the kids and Ike said love that is not showing any signs of weakness its bravery to face your fears. 

Ike said you can come to me next time something is on your mind and our friends have stories of their own that they could tell when they were scared. Marth signed thank you and sorry about not saying anything thats ok I do that sometimes also and I'm worried about you all the time and the not eating has me really scared. Marth signed I didn't know that and thank you for telling me I don't know why I don't like to eat a lot and maybe the specialist can help me and tomorrow I'm headed back to play with the preteens again and finish the project.

Tomorrow is cake day right and next week is our oldest daughter birthday so we need to find some presents and Marth said into the link I have a present for her. It one of my projects that I'm working on and the other is another surprise for you and Ren Kirby is helping and tomorrow I got all the cake ready and yours and Ike said today I made your cake. They talked for a little while longer and then it was bed time and Marth was already sleeping and Ike took him back into the house and Meta knight asked is he feeling better and Ike said yes he had a lot on his chest and it drains him and Kirby is helping with a project and tomorrow is cake day. 

Ike thought if we all split up we can get the cakes out faster and Marth will want to give the harvest goddess and king their cakes and the witch and the wizard. I will pass out in the mine area with Meta knight and Ike said Meta knight want to help me pass out cakes in the mine area tomorrow and Meta knight said yes. Cloud and Sheik can you take the town and Hero said I can do the fields with Ren and our sons help. Cloud and sheik said yes and Kirby are you going with my husband tomorrow and Kirby said yes he is also saying after getting all the cakes delivered he and Marth are off to play with the preteens to finish up some projects well good night everyone and everyone was fast asleep in bed and the kids were also. 

The next morning was the cake festival and Marth got out the magical’s cakes and in the special boxes the Red one was for the harvest king, the blue one was for the harvest goddess, the purple one was for the witch princess and the orange one was for the wizard. Marth got his bag and carefully put the cake boxes inside and his other things that he took with him. Kirby was ready to go also and the two left and they had some cake for the preteens.

Ike got all the cakes for the mine area ready to go and Meta knight help out and Sheik and Cloud were helping and they got all the cakes for the townsfolk and left. Hero and Ren and their son left to go to the fields and Samus and roy went with them. At the witches house Marth gave over the cake in the purple box and the witch said thank you and gave a cake back in a box.

Kirby asked in his language who is next the harvest king and goddess and Marth left the witches house and Kirby also and they went to the mine area and went over to the harvest goddess spring and gave the sprites and the harvest goddess their cakes. the sprites cakes were in a smaller box and it was each of the colors for them and the harvest goddess said thank you and gave a cake back and when she opens the box the smell of honey was in the air and the harvest sprites gave cakes and Marth carefully took the cakes and put them in his bag.


	117. The Rest of cake day and Ike finds out his husband can't have sugar anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passing out all the cakes and Marth talks to all the magical's and makes sure they get the right cakes and Marth has a special pendent to go see the harvest king after the first year without going in the mines. Ike finds out later on his husband can't eat sugar anymore because it makes him sick and Marth goes off to work on some projects

The next person was the Harvest king and Marth got out the special thing that the harvest king gave him it was another pendent but this one was red and the other one was a purple color. Marth tapped the pendent and kirby holding on to him they both got teleported to the top of the mountain. When they got to the top Marth pulled out the red box and gave it to the harvest king it has shining apples in it Marth signed I had been saving the shinning apples.

The harvest king said thank you and gave a cake back then Marth talked for a little bit and then said good bye he had three more cakes to give out and then he was going to help the preteens with some projects. then Marth with kirby in his arms used the pendent again and was off the top of the mountain in a spot where he couldn't be located. Then he and kirby went to the mine cart and the wizards house but before they got there they stopped at the church and the graveyard for kirby to see. After they were done they went over to the wizards house and Marth got his cake out and gave the wizard his and the wizard said thank you and gave a cake back. Then they talked for a little bit and Wizard asked who is this cute fellow and Marth signed that is kirby he doesn't talk like us and he is very cute.

We are off to help out your kids after we take all the cakes home and put them away and they said good bye and Marth whistled with his fingers and his horse came and Marth signed come on kirby we need to put the cakes away. Then we can go back and finish working on our projects and the letters the two of them went home and put the cakes away and Hero and ren and Samus and roy were back and they had put some cakes away and then after Marth and kirby put the cakes away they left again. Marth made sure to have his bag with the last two cakes in it and also all the project plans and they got to the beach and gave the preteens their cakes and they got two in return and they went to work on the projects. The preteens said that the projects should be done by the end of the week and then you can surprise your husband and Hero came up and helped with the project also. The present for your daughter will be done by next week and then take a break to relax and spend time with your husband. 

Marth signed he was planning to do that and it will be nice to relax for a while and I plan to go fishing for a while and take my husband with me and maybe the kids. Kirby said that he would go play with the kids if he was allowed to and Marth signed yes. Meta knight might be spending some time relaxing also and you and everyone else is not leaving until the first of spring and they got back to work. Around six Suzanne and Japer said lets take a break for tonight and go eat some dinner and they all left and went back to their homes. When they got back Ike was waiting for his husband and Meta knight was waiting also did you two have a fun day and Marth signed yes but now I'm hungry and tired. Lets go in and have some dinner and Marth took his bag and got the cakes out and put them away and then Marth put his bag away with everything in it and went over and sat down and they all ate dinner.

After dinner Marth signed to his husband do you want to go play in the snow and Ike said yes and the kids came out and they all played for a while it was very fun and Sheik and Cloud also came out to play. but then Marth went back in and brought out his cake for his husband and Ike had his husbands cake also and they exchanged the cakes and Ike said you remembered pumpkin and Marth signed chocolate cake and they ate a very little bit of cake and all the couples were sharing cakes. Sheik got a cake and so did Cloud and Kirby and Meta knight and Marth signed I didn't forget to make cakes for the three of you and Kuro got a cake today and Sheik said yes because he lives in town you had them all labeled and its really nice that you share cakes with everyone. Marth was happy for the praise and then he felt sick to his stomach and ran inside and got to the bathroom and threw up the cake and dinner and Ike noticed that his husband didn't look very well and was wondering what was wrong. 

Ike went back into the house and looked for his husband and one of Marth and Ike’s kids came up and said daddy is in the bathroom throwing up. Ike went over to the bathroom and opened the door and said love are you feeling ok and Marth signed stomach sick and threw up again. Let me take your temperature and it was normal what is making you sick this time. Ike said lets get you to bed and Sheik had a thought and Meta knight they asked Ike when was the last time Marth had sugar in his system. Ike thought he hasn't had sugar for a while and that could of make him sick. Sheik said maybe his body is not used to sugar any more so he got sick from it and maybe his body can’t eat sugar anymore if it has been banned in the household. What is your husband doing right now Ike Cloud asked. He should be sleeping and Ike looked over and saw his husband sleeping and everyone thought time to get some sleep for the night.


	118. Gifts for Ike and Ren and talking about what has been going on with Marth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth gives his husband a picture frame and Hero gives his husband one also that was one of the secret projects that Marth was working on and another one is something for his oldest daughter birthday on the 12 of winter and Cloud and Ike talk for a while

The next morning Marth woke up first and was feeling much better and went out to feed the animals and take care of them. Meta Knight was up also and said good morning and Marth signed good morning back how are you feeling Marth signed he was feeling better and no more stomach sickness and Sheik was the next one up and said I figured out what made you sick last night it was the cake. Marth thought and said I don't eat sugar anymore and that could or make me sick last night.

So no more sweets for you anymore and Marth signed yes and the three of them went out and started taking care of the animals and when they were done they went back in and made breakfast. Ike woke up to very yummy smells in the kitchen and saw his husband and Sheik and Meta knight working on breakfast. They were signing and his husband was signing back and then Marth noticed his husband and signed good morning and went over and gave him a kiss. How are you feeling love much better I can’t eat sugar anymore and Ike said is that why you got sick last night the cake and Marth signed back yes. Then everyone else was awake and sat down for breakfast and then after breakfast hero and Marth and Kirby left to go play in the snow and work on the projects that they were working on. Later on in the afternoon the preteens were done with school and they came over to help finish up the projects that Hero and Marth were working on and tomorrow the projects would be done and Marth was working on a present for his daughter for her birthday next week. 

Around six the preteens said we will bring the presents by tomorrow for you and hero to give to your husbands. Marth signed thank you and hero did also Kirby hungry and the three of them went home to get some dinner. Ike had dinner ready for everyone when they got home and they all sat down and ate some dinner and after dinner Kuro had come over for a visit and he said thank you Marth for the cake it was delicious and Marth signed your welcome and they went out and played in the snow for a while. Around nine they got the animals in and it was going to snow tomorrow so Kuro went home to get some sleep for the night.

Then everyone went to bed for the night and the next morning the preteens were over very early and Marth was up so was hero and kirby to greet them. They dropped off the presents that they help work on and gave Marth his to give to his husband and Hero got his. They are really nice looking and they said your husbands will love them and Marth had made a very special picture frame for Ike it was red and blue and Hero made a green and gray picture frame they looked at the gifts and Kirby had a small present for his teacher. 

The three of them went and started working on taking care of the animals and when they got done they went back inside and Meta knight was the first one up and working on some breakfast with help from ren. Hero and Marth went back outside with wrapping paper and other things kirby went also and the three of them got their presents wrapped and went back in. Marth saw his husband awake and went over to him and gave him a good morning kiss and signed good morning.

Ike said good morning love and gave a kiss back and then Marth pulled out his present and gave it to his husband what is this Ike asked. Marth signed open it and Ike did and saw it was a red and blue picture frame and it had so many details on it. This was one of the projects I have been working on and that was why I was gone so much I had some help from the preteens and Kirby also. Kirby went over to Meta knight and gave him the gift and Meta knight asked is this for me it was small and very nice. Meta knight opened it and it was a locket with his and Kirby’s picture in it thank you kirby and kirby said your welcome. The last one to go was Hero and he went over to his husband and gave the present and Ren opened it and saw it was a picture frame that was green and gray its for our elements and Ren said it has so many details and it has the picture of us with our kids in it. 

Thank you so much honey and he gave his husband a kiss and Hero said I will be spending lots of time with you now that our project is done. Ren said that will be fun and Ike asked his husband are you done with all your projects and Marth signed next week after our daughters birthday. Then we will spend lots of time together and go fishing and Marth went over and sat down and started signing to Sheik and Cloud about something. Samus came over and started signing also and Roy joined them Ren and Hero were making plans to go do some fishing today and relaxing. Ike came over to see how breakfast was doing and Meta knight said its almost done and then when breakfast was done everyone sat down and started eating after breakfast was done the kids were off to school. Ike was staying around the house to get it cleaned up and his husband had disappeared again and Cloud asked how many times has he done this. Many times at least he is not making a mess in the house because there have been many times my husband and hero have made a mess and I still don't know why he does it and one example is a flour mess that he and Hero made when Hero was trying to cheer up Marth or the many different projects

Some of the ways we saved you was using the projects that Marth and Hero came up with the preteens help also and Ren and Kuro. Some of the projects were burned because they were really dangerous but I have a hunch that Hero and Marth kept some of the projects that were burned and will used them again someday. What the messes did Marth make plenty of messes in the kitchen and the big one was a paper mache mess in the house and that was a mess that took a while to clean up and Hero and Marth got it cleaned up. They follow what the preteens do and get into trouble when they don't need to and this why the winter season is a good one for them they can get into trouble outside. It wont make a big mess and I always worry about my husband because of the not eating a lot and he doesn't always take the time to eat he is always busy doing something. Cloud asked have you sat down with Marth and told him your fears he tells you his fears but have you told yours to him. 

Ike said no and that I should tell my fears to him and Cloud said yes he does have trust issues from what I remember in smash four and Ike said yes major trust issues and Cloud said I will talk to him and tell him about my past and how I have trust issues also and can’t be myself around people. I had problems and I opened myself up to getting help and all my friends helped me out. Ike said I will just do that tell my husband my fears maybe later on this afternoon and Sheik came up and said the wizards kids need you at the beach because of your husband he collapsed in the sand and is not waking up.

Ike got up and put all his warm clothes on and Cloud came along also and they got to the beach and Ike found his husband and checked him over what happened. The preteens said we were all working really good together and finishing up the project and he just collapsed. Ike though maybe he is not feeling very well or just ran out of energy again from not eating or drinking Ike first checked his husbands forehead and it was cool to the touch and then he listened and found the problem he is hungry.


	119. More work on the surprise project and Cloud tells marth about his past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth is still working on his special project and Ike tells the story of what happened to his husband during the first year and how he got so light and how they are going to find a specialist in the spring for Marth and Hero. Cloud and Marth talk also and Cloud tells Marth about his past and how he has trust issues also

Ike got his husbands water bottle and slowly gave him a drink and that woke up Marth and Ike said how are you feeling love and Marth signed hungry. Ike went over to the bag and pulled out his husbands snacks and saw the two sketch books and pencils. Ike came back over and gave his husband the snacks. Marth was eating his snacks and signed thank you I forgot to eat or drink too busy working on the project and Marth slowly got up and went back over to where he was working and the three of them got right back to work. Ike went back home and Cloud stayed at the beach watching the three work until six. They got the mess cleaned up and went home for dinner and Cloud and Marth were walking home. Cloud said after dinner can we talk Marth and Marth signed yes they got home and dinner was ready but first Marth went and put all the stuff in his bag away in his special box. He had written some letters that needed to be sent out and Kirby came over and asked what are you doing and Marth signed just putting my stuff away when he got done dinner was on the table. 

Everyone sat down and started eating and after dinner Marth and Cloud went outside to talk Cloud said I would like to talk about my past and how it affects me to this day. Cloud told his story of how he grew up in a small town and didn't have many friends and one of the kids was a childhood friend and she fell off a cliff and almost died and then after that no one wanted to be around me. Then i went off to be in a program called solider and was made a grunt and did go on missions. My friend in the program helped me out and then someone else that was a solider snapped and burned my village down. He went into the mako reactor and My friend fought him first then got hurt so I was the one to kill him and then me and my friend got experimented on and I got mako poisoning. I had many problems for while and then it took me a while to figure out and trust people. Marth signed I have trust issues also and Ike is helping with the issues and Cloud said the abuse you went through. 

Marth signed I don't like talking about it and it makes me sick to my stomach every time but Cloud said you have friends that can help you out and Hero went through some of the same things you went through why don't you talk to him about your fears. Sheik came over and said I was used to help the princess hide and no thought I was my own person. There has been people abused over the years and you can get through the fears and your scared of blizzards also but if we sit outside for a little bit with one and Marth signed that is a good idea and it will help me face my fears. Around nine everyone was tired and Marth was sleeping in the sand and Cloud got him on his back and carried him back to the farm house and Sheik put the animals away for the night. Cloud dropped off Marth to his husband and said we need to talk tomorrow he feels very light I know Ike said. 

They left to get some sleep at the inn and Ike got his husband to bed for the night and Hero and Ren and their kids were sleeping and so was Ike and Marth’s kids and Samus and roy were sleeping and their twins were fast asleep and so was their daughter. The next morning Marth was awake first and saw Meta knight and Kirby still fast asleep and everyone else and he was wondering how he got home last night and went out to take care of the animals. 

He thought about what he and Cloud talked about last night and signed he should face his fears and a blizzard was coming soon on the day he ran away from the farm but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He also wanted to talk to hero about the abuse he went through before Ren escaped with Kuro and him. He went and took care of the animals and went back inside and Hero was awake and he signed to hero can we talk and hero signed back yes and while they were making breakfast they talked about the abuse hero went through and Marth signed about his fears and how it can make him sick to his stomach and Hero signed there are somedays that the memories of my abuse pile up and make me sick also but I also remember I have really good friends to help me out. 

Ike woke up to breakfast being made and Kirby was up and watching how the two were cooking and so was Meta Knight. Samus and Roy were awake also and Ren and all the kids were up and dressed and ready for school again. Cloud was coming over after breakfast to talk and when breakfast was ready everyone sat down and ate and after breakfast Marth got his bag and everything he was taking in it and snacks and water. 

Cloud came over after breakfast and he and Ike were going to be talking on the porch swing and they went out and started talking Cloud said when I picked him up last night he felt really light like he was not gaining any weight and Ike said we are seeing a specialist in the spring to figure out what is going on with him and hero they are both really light and not gaining the weight. When did all the not eating start it was after Marth got sick the second time and his body wasn't handling food very well and the other thing was that we were trying to help the Harvest goddess. we had to ring all five bells at once and we also needed to be at a hero rank and Marth was so stressed out that he would only eat very little. I had to help him calm down and we became boyfriends in the first year at the moon festival and the next year I asked him to marry me and he said yes. What caused him to get sick three times and Ike said the first time he was working really hard and having lots of nightmares and not eat a full portion also was not helping. 

He went to the mine in the rain and got soaked from head to toe and he went into the mine to figure out were the first bell frame was and when he got done he started walking back home and collapsed on the road. just as he was almost home and I found him and saw he had a really high temp and didn't look very well and we had to rush him to the clinic the next day. He stayed in the clinic for a week and when he got out and the second time he got sick was in the summer of the first year and he got really sick and had to stay in the clinic for a week and a few days he couldn't talk after that sickness. The last time he got sick was in the winter of the first year and it was really bad he almost died that year. 

One of our group mates that was here before hero abused him and then the day of the blizzard he hit my husband and said some very mean things that made my husband run out into the storm and no protected gear or any winter boots and he fell in the snow twice and then ran to the forest and lost a lot of energy and tripped over a rock and broke his ankle it took us a few hours to find him and when we did he was frozen and his body was very cold and I rushed him home and got his wet clothes off and then got him dry and in fresh clothes and then tried to get him warm but he needed to go to the clinic and he stayed there for four weeks. Cloud thought that might be the reason that he is not eating a lot and any stress causes him to not eat. Sheik was at the beach watching the wizards kids and Marth work on the project they did take a snack break and drink break and they would be working very hard on the project. 

Sheik came over and asked what are you working on and Marth signed a present for my daughter for her birthday this week and then Marth went over to his bag. he got out the letters he had written and used his ice powers to send them and he made a big bird that would carry the letters and Meta knight gave him the letters he was to take back and Marth sent all the letters. The bird would take them and deliver the letters to the people he had written them for. Sheik and Meta knight asked you have magic besides the elemental power Marth signed yes it was a present but how much energy does that take a little bit of my energy and the snow and ice around me is helping keep my energy up. Meta Knight said your drawing extra energy from the snow and ice and Marth said yes and that is part of me working with my elements. Ike can get fire from the stove when its on and the heater when we need to regain our energy. 

But we do have to be careful we can get hurt and other things and then Marth went back to work on the project and Meta knight thought who knew what elementals could do and how they work on things and I will be asking roy and samus later if they draw power from their elements also and the kids and Sheik said that is very cool and Marth can really use the power of water and ice. Around six Marth started packing up and cleaning up the mess and then Marth signed over to Sheik and Meta knight time for dinner and the three of them went home to get some food to eat. When they got back Marth saw his husband waiting for him and asked what did you do today and love and Marth signed back working on my project. Sheik asked a question Marth said he get some of his energy back from the snow and water and Ike said yes he can use those elements to his advantage and he is really good with his water/ice powers. I have good control on my fire power and Roy and Samus can draw from the air and the earth and Hero from nature. But Suzanne can draw her powers from the moon and Jasper the sun they have the best control over their powers because they were born with them and could control them at a young age. 

But Suzanne’s powers went out of control twice and once hurt Roy and the other the mayors son. The reason was that they made really bad jokes and it caused her to lash out and that is why they got hurt and Suzanne was never in trouble. The wizard came over and asked have you seen my kids or Marth and Kirby. Marth should be inside eating dinner and your kids said they were going home for dinner and Kirby should be inside also. The wizard said I need Marth to come to the beach with me for a second and Ike called his husband out and said the wizard needs you. Marth came out after eating dinner and went over to the wizard and he said come to the beach with me. Marth and the wizard left to the beach and Ike was wondering what that was all about and a few minutes later they were back and the wizard said goodnight.


	120. Ike tells his husband his fears and they talk to their oldest daughter about her birthday and what she wants for dinner and desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike talk to each other about their fears and they also talk about their oldest daughter birthday and she come out to tell them what she wants for dinner and Marth goes back into the forest with Cloud and sheik and the starry night festival is coming up

What was that all about love a surprise for later in the week and Ike said to him I would like to talk if your done with dinner and Marth signed yes and they went over and sat on the porch swing and Ike said I have been really scared about you not gaining weight and being so skinny and it scares me that you are not getting all the food you need to gain the weight and help your immune system get better but it still worries me that you could get really sick and die from this. Marth signed why didn't you tell me any of this before Ike said he was really scared and didn't know how to express the fears. Marth signed that I have some fears also sometimes and I know I'm not gaining any weight but I don't know why. But Ike said next spring we can go to the mainland and figure out what is wrong and for hero also and Marth signed that soon we will spend a lot of time together I just have to finish up this project and then i will have all the time in the world to spend with you. Ike said don't worry about spending time with me finish your project and our daughters birthday is coming up so we need to focus on dinner and desert. Lets ask our daughter what she wants for dinner and desert Marth signed. 

Ike went in and got phoenix their oldest daughter and asked her what she wanted for dinner and desert. She said anything is fine if dad and daddy are cooking it and fruit for desert because I know daddy can’t have sugar it makes him very sick. Then she went back inside to give the two some more private time and Ike said what is the project that your working on right now and his husband signed it’s a surprise. What else did you do today and Marth said in the link come over and I will show you. Ike went over and saw his husband working his elemental powers and magic to make a really cool sculpture. That is really neat what you made and then Marth took some of the snow and used it to replenish his energy and Ike said when could you do that and Marth signed it took lots of practice and I work with my powers everyday to keep them in tune and I get better and better everyday but Ike said when do you find time to work on your powers and magic. Every morning I'm up early and Hero also and we are outside practicing. 

Ren and Samus and Roy join us too sometimes the wizards kids have been very good teachers also. Suzanne shows me how to use my powers for good and today I made something else a big bird made out of ice. Then Marth went back into the house for a second and got the letters that he had written and the responses he got back and took them back out to his husband. Ike asked what are these and Marth signed letters and Ike looked at them and said you were writing these also so when we go in the spring we can see our friends. Marth signed yes that was why I was needed at the beach today to get the letters back and take my bird down and Ike said you are really amazing and now I need to practice my powers to help you out. Let me teach you about that and then marth was feeling tired and Ike said time for bed love and Marth said yes its nine now. The two went in and saw everyone else sleeping Cloud and Sheik were sleeping also and Ike saw his husband ready for bed and got to sleep. 

Ike was the last one to get some sleep Kirby and Meta knight were sleeping soundly and Cloud had taken the floor and Sheik was sleeping on the couch. The next morning Marth and Hero were outside early in the morning and then Samus and Roy were up and working on their power also. Ren and Ike came out and Ren and hero were off and working on their powers and Marth saw his husband and called him over and they started practicing. Marth taught him to use your powers fully you need to breathe and meditate they did that for a little bit and then Ike was learning how to control his powers to become better with fire and he was getting really good by the time they were done. The kids came out to see what was going on and saw their parents working on their powers and Marth signed for his kids to come over and work on their powers also because they were a perfect mix between the two. Samus got her daughter and Ren and Hero got their daughter also and after everyone was done practicing the kids went and took care of the animals. Marth went back in and started breakfast and Hero went to check on his son and Samus was checking on her son and daughter.

Sheik and the rest of the guests woke up and saw breakfast made and everyone up and asked what did you do this morning and Marth signed elemental powers training and then Marth looked at the calendar and saw that the starry night festival was coming up and asked the guests if they would like to go and they said yes. Then Meta knight asked what is the starry night festival and Ike said its a night were we go and look at stars and wish on a shooting star. That sounds like fun Meta knight said and Kirby wanted to go also and they said we all can go and they liked the idea and after breakfast Marth was going to go to the forest with Cloud and Sheik to show them the forest and Ike said take the dog with you. Later on in the afternoon Marth was going to work on his project and the four of them left and went to the forest. Ike said to Meta knight and Kirby want to go mining with me and they said yes and left and Samus and Roy were going to spend time with their son and daughter. Ren and Hero were going to spend lots of time with their son. When Marth and Sheik and Cloud got to the forest Marth signed that he has never been able to get through the forest without having a panic attack. 

Cloud said we are right here as friends and we can help with calming you down did you always go by yourself and Marth said yes. Well your with friends and lets go and they started into the forest and Marth stopped for a minute and picked up a mushroom and then they continued on and when they got to the clearing where everything happened. Marth started to get nervose but then Cloud and Sheik said its ok and they left the clearing and went all the way to the end. Marth signed thank you and Cloud said one thing that I remember is when I start feeling nervous I just tell myself my friends are always by my side and that we can get through anything and they came to the witch princess and marth gave her the mushroom. They talked for a little while and then Marth signed he had to go finish up his project and the witch princess said goodbye and Cloud and Sheik said goodbye also and the four of them thanked her for the tea. 

Cloud and Sheik went with Marth over to the beach and asked what is the project your working on and Marth signed it a present for our oldest daughter Phoenix her birthday is this week and I'm working on something special. Cloud said do we need to get presents for her and Marth signed no just being there will be good but Sheik and Cloud were going to get a small present for Phoenix Marth went back to work with the wizard kids and they said it should be done by tomorrow and Marth signed he was going to bring wapping paper and some drawing paper for card making and when they got done for the day it was time for dinner and everyone went to home. When they got home Marth put all his stuff away and went over to see hero and ren cooking dinner and it was curry night Marth was hungry so was Sheik and Cloud and Samus and roy were playing with their son and their daughters. Ike and Meta knight and Kirby just got back to the farm and Ike put all the gems in the shipping bin and kept one diamond out for the end of the year festival and Kirby also put his in the shipping bin and Meta knight kept one gem on him and put the rest in the shipping bin also. 

Ike said tomorrow I'm going to go get a present for my oldest daughter her birthday is very soon its on Wednesday and Meta Knight said I will help you with getting a present and Kirby also and I think your husband is making his own gift for your daughter and when was the triplets birthday the fifth of fall. We did a party for them and gave them gifts a pendent and some other nice things. Meta Knight asked what does your daughter like and Ike said she told me she loves gems and other materials that she can craft with and Kirby got out the gem that he saved and asked would this be a good present and Ike said yes and they went into the house to see dinner ready and everyone sat down and started eating dinner. After dinner Marth was outside drawing again and making a card for his oldest daughter and thinking about how she is growing up and no longer a baby but she would still be a baby to him. Meta Knight came out and said what is wrong Marth and what are you making on the paper and Marth signed that he feels like his daughter is growing up very fast and he misses the times she was small and needed help.


	121. Marth shows his drawings to everyone and finishes up his present for his oldest daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Meta Knight talk about how Phoenix is growing up and will still be his daughter and that even though she is growing up she is still his baby and then Marth shows everyone the drawings that he has been doing for the story that was written and Marth shows Meta Knight the present he made for his oldest daughter

But Meta Knight said she is growing up just like kirby but we can always teach them new skills and she will still be your daughter and baby to you. What are you drawing now and Marth showed him the card it looks really nice and your great at drawing. Marth got out his second sketch book and signed can I draw you in the sketch book for part of the story and Meta knight said yes and Marth was drawing more pictures and adding them to the story picture and Meta Knight asked can I see the pictures that you have drawn and Marth signed that he has never shown anyone the pictures for the story but he signed I can show you but some of them are graphic. Marth handed over the second sketch book with all the pictures in it and Meta Knight said these are really good why not show anyone Marth signed that he didn't want anyone to see how well he could draw. Show your husband sometime he would love to see the pictures. 

Maybe tomorrow I will show him before going to work on finishing my project and wrapping it for Thursday then around nine everyone was tried so Marth and Meta Knight went back in and Marth went over to his husband to ask him about something tomorrow and Ike said what is it and Marth signed can you meet me outside tomorrow morning I want to show you something and Ike said sure love. Everyone started getting ready for bed the kids all had school tomorrow and Marth was very tired and so was everyone else. They all went to sleep and the next morning Marth woke up early and it was sunny again and tomorrow was the starry night festival. Marth was very excited and went to check on the animals and they were doing very well and he fed all the animal and then Ike came out to practice their powers again and ren and hero were out also and all the older kids came out and worked on their powers. 

After they were done everyone went in and got cleaned up and dressed for the day and Sheik was making breakfast for everyone and when breakfast was done they all sat down and ate its very delicious Sheik. After breakfast Marth went over and got his sketch book it was the story one that had lots of pictures in it and brought it out and went over to his husband and told him in the link to come on outside for a minute.

Ike said be right there and Ike went out to where his husband was in the porch swing holding his sketch book. Ike came over and asked what did you want to show me love and Marth was nervous but handed over the sketch book and Ike said you want to show me the pictures you created for the story love and Marth signed yes but you have never shown the pictures before but Marth signed I showed them last night to Meta knight and now to you. 

Ike opened the sketch book to the first page and looked at all the pictures as he turned each page he was liking the pictures and when he got to the end he said these are really well done good job love. Thank you Ike marth signed and I want to show the others if they will look at them. 

They will love and Ike went back in with the sketch book to show everyone else and Marth stayed outside for a little bit. Then his husband said come back in and Marth was very nervous and signed sure. When he got back in he saw that everyone loved the pictures and Samus asked how long have you been drawing these Marth signed since the beginning of the adventure .You have been drawing for a long time and Marth signed yes our book will be really cool when we get it published but we will leave out the wizards kids real names and Marth said yes in the link they trust us and I don't want to betray that trust. Sheik asked do you have a bond that you can talk without signing and Marth signed yes.

We have had a strong connection since we been here Ike said and after he got sick the second time we had learned sign language and Marth knew sign language because he learned it from the wizards kids. When we first met them they couldn't talk and they didn't have any memories of their mother or jasper of his dad and mom. But now they do and they are very happy to be with both their parents again. Then Marth grabbed the sketch book and all the other things he would need for the day and put them in his bag along with his water bottle and snacks and left. Ike said what was that all about and my husband just left in rush and Ike went outside and saw that the white horse was gone and Ike thought he must be out riding and enjoying nature. Ike went back inside and asked what do you want to do today everyone and Meta Knight said I will follow Marth to see where he is going today and what he is up to and he had wrapping paper and other things.

Then Meta Knight left and went over to the race track because Marth had the horse and Cain said hi to him and asked want to practice racing. Sure Meta Knight said and Cain got one of his horses and got Meta knight on to the race track and saw his friend Marth practicing also and working really hard. Around noon Marth saw his friend and signed hi and want to share a snack with me and some water.

Meta Knight said sure and they relaxed for a little bit eating and drinking the water and Marth signed what brings you over to the race track I wanted to find you and see what you were up to today and Marth signed I come race a lot because of the spring and the animal festival at the end of the spring season. At three I'm going over to finish the project that i have been working on and getting it wrapped up want to come and Meta Knight said sure.

After they were done with snacks they went back to racing until two thirty and then said good bye to cain after dropping off his horse. Marth signed lets get going and Meta Knight got on the horse first then Marth and Marth signed hold on tight then they left. Wow Meta Knight thought this horse is very fast and they got to the beach and Marth took his bag off and got the rest of the stuff he brought out and went over to the wizards kids. They all started working on the project and it was completed before dinner and wrapped up Meta Knight asked what is the present its a doll for my daughter and I hope she likes it.

Meta Knight said she will like it you made the doll and it looks really cool and they both went home for some dinner it was time and Meta knight got back on the horse first and then Marth and they went really fast. Meta Knight asked how does the horse go so fast its my friend and we have been together for many years. I raised it from a foal that became my friend over time Marth signed and Meta Knight said let me go in first and hide the present in my cape and Marth gave over the present and they went in and dinner was ready.


	122. Starry night festival again and Marth has a panic attack from harry and Candace being on the island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starry night festival and Harry and Candace come to the island with their daughters and are getting ingredients for the harvest king one of their daughters decided to go and help out and Marth has another panic attack because of harry being on the island and at the farm

After Marth got his stuff put away he went over and sat down and then everyone else came and sat down and started eating. Ike asked his husband how his day was and Marth signed it was a very fun day. I did some horse racing with Meta Knight and then we went down to the beach and finished my project. Thats good want to spend the day tomorrow with everyone and go fishing and Marth signed yes it should be a very fun day and then tomorrow night is the starry night festival.

Marth was very excited about the festival and couldn't wait to go to the festival. After dinner was done Marth, Hero,Kirby and the kids went out to play in the snow and it was a lot of fun and around nine everyone was tired. Ike came out to see his husband sleeping in the snow and the kids had all gone back inside and Kirby also. Ike went over to his husband and picked him up and Sheik came out and rang the bell to put the animals away for the night. When Ike got his husband back into the house Cloud said is he sleeping and Ike said yes. 

Ike got his husband ready for bed and then put him to bed and everyone else was sleeping also and then Ike went to sleep. The next morning was the day of the starry night festival and today everyone was going fishing and the kids were home today because of the festival that was going to happen tonight. Marth was the first one up and outside taking care of the animals and then getting to practicing his elements and drawing the power from the snow. 

Ike came out and saw the snow and ice flowing around and Marth was dancing around in the snow. Ike thought that is very nice and the snow didn't stop or get any slower and Ike came over and sent out some of his fire element and the two combined and it was a very pretty sight and then the rest of the couples came out and worked together and all the elements on the farm made a very pretty sight. 

Kuro came over and said can I join in also and they all said yes or signed and we are just missing three people. The wizards kids came over and said let us join also and they used their elements also and all the elements combined and made a very pretty sight. 

All the older kids came over and saw their parents working on their elements and how everyone combined the elements and it was very pretty and when they got done they were tired and needed breakfast. Wow the kids said I didn't know all you could combine the elements together and Marth signed that was how we saved the mainland and Ike said Harry and candace were missing but they are the last two elements to join with ours and we all still have our cloaks from when went to the mainland. Harry and Candace were on the island today for the festival and went to see their old friends. But Harry knew to stay away from Marth and it was also for everyone else to meet their daughters. 

They got to the farm and Ike said hello you two and Marth saw Harry and Candace and started getting scared of Harry but then he signed who are those two behind you and Candace these are our daughters Sakura Ilka and Akio Alina those are very pretty names that you picked out for the both of them.

Ike asked which one for the two are going to help out the harvest king and Sakura said I'm the one going I volunteered to help out the Harvest King and now my parents are working on getting the ingredients. What do you still need and Candace said we are getting the diamond and cheese cake while we are over here and then the shining honey dew and we got the shinning lunchbox also but the honey dew and king fish we need are in the summer time and thats when we will be back but Marth ran into the house and found that they had a lot of shining honeydew and he got one and brought it back out to Candace and gave it to her and she said thank you. 

Now we need just three more things and one is a summer fish and Harry is going mining for a diamond and Candace said before we leave tomorrow we are getting the cheesecake. Harry was talking to the others and Ike was wondering where did my husband go and Meta knight said he disappeared again and Kirby is gone also maybe they went in to make breakfast and Ike went back into the house and saw breakfast made with some of it taken and then also a note from his husband that he was off fishing and breakfast was made for everyone. 

Ike said he is gone again because Harry is at the farm and Ike went back outside and said breakfast is ready and Harry said I'm off to do some mining and our family already had breakfast. Candace said I'm off to visit my sister and grandmother and let them meet my daughters. When they had left Hero signed where is Kirby and Marth and Ike said out fishing they left while Harry was talking to us. 

Sheik said is Marth afraid of Harry and Ike said yes remember when you first met harry on the other island he was the one that abused my husband and almost killed him. Meta Knight said I will go looking for him and see how he is doing and everyone ate some breakfast and they all got the fishing rods and went to find Marth and Kirby to go fishing with them. They left the house and went to the beach near the farm and didn't see the two and the preteens were playing on their beach. Meta knight came back and said I found them they are on the beach in town and Kirby is hugging Marth right now because of a panic attack.

They all went to the beach in town and saw Kirby hugging Marth and Ike went over and told kirby to stop. Ike said to Kirby that its nice to hug but right now Marth is so deep into the panic attack it making him lash out and there is snow and ice everywhere. Ike went over but didn't touch his husband and soon Marth came out of his panic attack. Ike went over carefully and gave his husband a hug and melted all the ice and snow with his fire power. 

Marth was crying and very upset and everyone came over and hugged him. The kids said this what happens when you touch daddy the four of them said and they went over and gave their daddy a hug also and the rest of the day was spent fishing and Marth sleeping on the beach until five then it was time to go home and get ready for the starry night festival. Ike went over and woke up his husband and said time for dinner did you eat your breakfast Marth signed I tried but then fell into the panic attack and threw up anything that I ate. Lets get home and have some dinner before the festival and Ike carried his husband back home.


	123. Phoenix's birthday and Marth and his oldest daughter have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Ike celebrate their oldest daughter phoenix birthday for another year and they show all their kids how to combine their elements together and then the birthday party and Marth thinks his daughter doesn't need him anymore and Ike comes out and cuddles him and then Phoenix wants to talk

When everyone got back to the farm they got all the fish put into the shipping bin and Ike carried his husband inside and put him down on the couch and went over and cooked some dinner and then everyone ate. After dinner they all got ready and went over to the festival ground and at seven the shooting stars started and everyone made a wish and they all got their wishes. After the festival was done they all went back to the farm and Kuro said good night everyone and Samus said if you want to stay the night you can we will have an extra bed in the second bedroom and my son is only going to use one of them when he is full grown my daughters will share a bunkbed. 

Kuro said thank you and he got to meet all the kids including Hero and Ren’s daughter and son. Kuro said there are nine kids total four from Marth and Ike three from Samus and two from Hero and Ren. Kuro said how did Marth and Hero have the kids Ike said that is a secret and how is your love going with Lucina and reconnecting with your brother and Kuro said its going really well and I'm happy to have my brother back and Lucina they come visit me a lot and I want to thank Marth for the cake on cake day he is sleeping right now but tomorrow you can thank him. 

Everyone went right to sleep and Ike had put his husband down in the bed to sleep he was very tired. The next morning it was Phoenix’s birthday and Marth was up early outside taking care of the animals and practice his powers and Ike came out and saw his husband working really hard with his element. But he also knew that his husband hadn't eaten a lot yesterday and Ike went over to check on him and saw he was almost out of energy but then Marth took the snow around him and drew energy from it. Ike said good morning love and Marth stopped what he was doing and signed good morning back and went over and gave a kiss. Then after he did that he went right back to what he was doing and Ike said stop its time to get ready for breakfast and our daughters birthday celebration. 

Marth stopped what he was doing and went in to get breakfast started and saw all his kids up and went over to his oldest daughter and signed happy birthday and Phoenix said thank you daddy and he went over and started making breakfast and everyone else was up and Ike came back in and saw his kids up and went over and said happy birthday to his oldest daughter. 

She said thank you dad and everyone else said happy birthday and Phoenix said thank you everyone and they all sat down to breakfast. After breakfast Marth wanted to show his daughter how to draw energy from the snow and Phoenix said you can teach me that daddy. Marth signed yes but it will take sometime we can go to the field and work there and the other kids wanted to go also and Ike said we can make it a family outing and the rest of the group said we can set up for the party later. Ike and Marth and their four kids left to the field and when they got there Marth put his bag down and got out all the things he would need for later. 

Ike said what are we teaching them first and Marth signed the basics or a review to see how much they know and we can show them our powers and how we combine them. Ike called all the kids over and said we are going to do a review to see how well you can control your elements. Marth came over and started the review and the kids knew a lot and they were really good at controlling their elements that were mixed. Marth signed to his husband and said let us show them what we can do together and the kids said you can combine your powers together and Ike said yes. Marth got a ball of ice in his hand and Ike came over and put some of his element in it and then they threw the ball and the flame and Ice worked well together. 

At noon it was time for a break and some snacks and after snacks Ike said we will show you something that you should never try on your own. Ike went over and started making a sword out of flames and Marth made his sword of ice appear and the kids said did you use those weapons also and Ike said yes. This is really advance elemental work and you need to be careful but you shouldn't try this until your way older. Marth signed that he was going to show how to draw power from the snow and Marth started dancing and using his element he started bending the snow into energy. Ike said he does this all the time and the Kids all started copying their daddy and around five Marth went back over to his bag and put everything away told Ike he was going home to get some stuff done. Meta Knight said I alerted everyone that you and the triplets were coming home. 

Ike said I will stay with our oldest daughter and teach her my side of the elements and Marth left with Meta Knight and the triplets. When they got back to the farm they went in and Marth started making dinner because that was one of the requests and he made noodles and a fish dish and other yummy food. then got out some fruit for desert and milk and water and juice for drink and by six everyone was ready and Ike came home with phoenix and they went into the house and everyone said happy birthday with dinner and Phoenix said thank you. after dinner was fruit and presents and Sheik gave Phoenix a blue gem and Cloud gave a green gem and Meta Knight gave a diamond and Kirby gave a picture that he had drawn. Samus and Roy gave a new outfit and Ren and Hero some hats and scarves for the winter. Ike came over and gave her some more jewelry and all the kids gave her flowers. 

Marth was the last one to go and gave over his card first then the present and Phoenix opened the card did you draw this daddy and Marth signed yes its really pretty. then she opened the gift and it was the doll he had made with the preteens and Phoenix said did you make this daddy and he signed yes its really nice and thank you. Marth signed your welcome princess and then he went outside for a minute and Phoenix asked what was that all about where did daddy go. 

Ike said I don't know princess and it was weird he just left and then the animals were put away for the night. Ike said I will go outside and find him princess and Ike saw the igloo and thought he might be in there. Ike went into the igloo and saw his husband crying and asked whats wrong love and Marth signed he was upset. That our oldest is growing up and may not need our help anymore come here love and Marth went over and cuddled him. Phoenix came outside and saw the igloo also and said are my parents in there and she went in and saw her dad and daddy cuddling. Ike said come over princess your daddy got upset and came out her and hid the reason is because you’re growing up and he thinks you don't need our help anymore.


	124. The rest of phoenix's birthday and Marth gets a major panic attack from a blizzard coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Phoenix's birthday and another blizzard is coming to the island and Marth is getting really sick to his stomach and very nervous and he throws up and then runs away and hides somewhere. Lucina comes over to see if she has the same powers as Marth but she doesn't and she is sad but Marth makes it a very fun time for her

Phoenix went over to her daddy and said I will always need your help daddy and even if I grow up there will be things that I will always need help with and I'm still your princess. She went and gave him a hug and Marth signed thank you sorry for getting upset on your birthday princess and she said its ok daddy but I will always be your baby I was the first one born in our family and then samus and Roy had a child and then you had three more and Hero had a child also. They stayed outside for a few more minutes and Phoenix asked how did you keep this project a secret from everyone daddy and Marth signed that he worked on it during the afternoon and had all the drawing done. Ike said its almost time for bed and Marth signed ok and went in to get ready for bed. Ike said princess we will need you and your brothers and sister to help us out on Monday there is a blizzard coming soon and your daddy almost died during one in the first year. 

Phoenix asked what happened to him that he almost died from the blizzard and Ike said I don't know if I shared the story. Phoenix said you told me the story but I don't know if you told my brothers and sister and Ike said I will tell them tomorrow and ask for their help on Monday and please don't tell your daddy he might get scared and run away from us. The two of them went inside and got ready for bed and also got some sleep for the night. The next morning Ike called the triplets over and said I need to tell you a story about your daddy he is outside practicing his powers. The triplets asked what is the story and Ike said your daddy almost died in the first year he got into a accident that one of our original group mates caused him to run out into a blizzard and that caused him to lose his voice. That was the other reason he almost died he wasn't found for a few hours and his immune system is really weak. He was frozen solid and I was very worried. 

He went through some abuse also so he gets really upset and angry if someone says the word abuse so we need to keep an eye on him over the weekend and Monday. The blizzard could make him go through a panic attack and Ike looked out and saw the snow swirling around and it was a very pretty sight to see and the triplets said daddy is dancing in the snow it very pretty how he does that. He has always been light on his feet and then Ike noticed his husbands sword was missing and he looked outside and saw his husband practicing with the sword and the snow wow Ike thought he is really good at that. 

Phoenix said is that a real sword daddy is using and Ike said yes I have my sword right here and He went over and got out his sword that is really cool dad and Roy said here is my sword. Meta Knight said we have different swords and Samus doesn't have a sword but her power suit and Ren has his weapons. Kuro is bringing over Lucina and the wizard is coming over later today because Lucina wants to know if she has elemental powers like her grandfather. But our daddy is not a grandparent he is our daddy Ike said Lucina is a descendent of your daddy. After Ike said that Marth was done with training and coming in for breakfast and Samus said we made breakfast for everyone while you were talking. 

Marth came in and signed good morning everyone and went over and cleaned his sword and put it away and all his kids came over and said let us see the sword. Marth signed sure and he got it back out and showed all his kids that is really cool. Then after he was done showing Marth signed he was hungry and Ike said breakfast is ready and they all sat down and started eating and after breakfast. Marth signed when is Kuro and Lucina coming over today in the afternoon Ike said and the kids are off to school. Want to go fishing love and Ike said yes and Meta Knight asked where did Kirby go he was just right here. Ike said did he go with the kids to school and Meta Knight said he might of just let him go learn some new things all the older kids will keep him in line. Meta Knight said he could also get into trouble but if he is with the older kids he should be fine. Why don't we all take a day and go fishing and relax on the beach near the farm. 

Everyone thought thats a great idea and they went out after getting the fishing poles and they all went to the beach near the farm and started fishing. Around noon it was time for a snack break and water break also and Marth got out his snacks and water and everyone else did also. when they were all done they went back to fishing until three and they all went home to get ready for their visitors and Kuro came over with Lucina and the wizard was coming as well and all the older kids were home. Kirby was home also and Meta Knight asked how he did in school today and Phoenix said he was well behaved and learned a lot of new things and what did you do today sir Meta Knight. He said I went fishing and relaxing on the beach Sheik and Cloud were doing good with fishing also. 

The wizard came over and asked who wanted to know if they had the same elemental powers as Marth. Lucina said me I'm his descendant from a future world that he ruled over before my time and the wizard said he is like a granddad to you. Let me check and my dad chrom might be able to use the power also the wizard came over and check and said you don't have the power to use the element of water/ice and why not Marth is my great granddad. Wizard said you have to be born with the element and Marth at birth was born with the element but didn't know until he was adult and from what I can see is that you time traveled and didn't inherit the power and your dad might not have it either. 

Marth signed how was I born with the element and the wizard said think back to your childhood and what do you remember. Marth signed that he always loved the winter time and when he was small water and snow aways were around him and he loved the water and the snow even as a baby. Wizard said you were born with the element but didn't know it until the winter of the first year. Marth showed off his powers and Lucina tried to copy but couldn't do it and that was the proof that she didn't have the same power as her great granddad. Lucina was disappointed but Marth went over and signed that we don't share the same sword either its a different version and we are not the same people and the elements are very special and they don't just go from one person to the other its a special gift.

Lucina said I just wanted to be like you Marth and that gave me the strength to go on but then Marth signed we are not the same person and you are your person with different strengths and talents. Thank you Marth Lucina said we are different people but with a common history and she wasn't sad any more. She and Kuro were invited to stay for dinner and Marth had made plenty of food for the winter and shared with everyone and after dinner. 

Marth signed to her want to go out and play in the snow for a little bit and she said yes and the rest of the group said we are staying inside and letting them have their time together and Marth was making more snow appear and showed Lucina what he could do with his powers and as he was dancing around he was drawing energy from the snow and it was a very pretty sight. Lucina said that is amazing how do you do that it took a lot of practice and skills. I have been practicing for a while now but it took sometime to do this and my kids have the powers also they were born with a mix of our elements and can used them also. 

Marth signed would you like to go ice skating I can freeze over the pond and Lucina said sure and Marth went over and froze the pond and they went ice skating it was very fun. Then Marth was getting tired and Lucina said is it time to get to bed and Marth signed yes busy day. Kuro and Lucina and the wizard went home for the night and Marth got ready for bed and Ike did also and everyone fell asleep. The next morning was two days before the blizzard hit and Marth was feeling very nervous and sick to his stomach. Ike noticed and said quietly to their kids I need your help the blizzard is coming soon and I need to let me know if your daddy runs off. 

Ike then noticed his husband was missing and he went and checked the bathroom and found his husband over the toilet throwing up and not looking good. Marth after throwing up left the bathroom and his husband followed him until they got to the front door and Marth opens the door and left and disappeared for a while. Ike said that is bad he threw up then left and he didn't even sign anything to me and the kids are at school and Kirby went with them also. Meta Knight said what happened and Sheik and Cloud were worried also.


	125. Marth has a panic attack right before the blizzard hits on Monday and his sister is coming to help him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth has a panic attack right before the blizzard hits the island on Monday and he was throwing up so much he wouldn't eat for the next two days and Ike sent a letter to his sister to come help out on Sunday and Ike gets a bath ready for his husband and Marth gets in the bath but his husband has to go get a towel for him and Marth has another panic attack

Where did he go and Samus and Roy said we need to get ready for the blizzard coming and get the animals ready and the house ready for the blizzard. Ike went and got out the heaters and extra blankets and got soup and warm drinks ready for when the blizzard hit. Ren and Hero said we can go get extra medicine for if someone gets sick during the blizzard and they went to the clinic and got medicine and were also on the look out for Marth. Where is he and the kids were getting out of school early because of the blizzard coming and Gill wanted to make sure everyone was ready for the blizzard. The kids and Kirby saw Ren and Hero and asked what is wrong and then Phoenix noticed that they were looking for someone and Hero said your daddy disappeared after throwing up and he left the house. Did you look in the igloo and the kids ran home and told their dad and Ike went out to the igloo and his husband was there all scared and not signing. 

Ike went over and just waited until Marth was calmed down and in a few minutes Marth had settled down enough and Ike went over and talked what is wrong love you don't look so good. Marth signed a blizzard is coming on the day I almost died in the first year and it makes me very nervous and sick to my stomach. Lets get some crackers and ginger ale for your stomach because I don't think you can eat right now and it will help settle your stomach down. Ike got his husband up and they went inside and Ike said go take a rest love and I will bring over the crackers and ginger ale. 

Marth went over to the bed to get some rest and Ike brought over the stuff and a bucket also and their kids came home and said how are you feeling daddy. Not so well kids he signed and Marth ate the crackers and drank the ginger ale slowly. Then after he was done he went to sleep for a while. Sheik said lets be quiet everyone Marth needs the sleep and Meta Knight asked quietly why Ike said lets go outside for a minute and talk. They all went outside and Ren and Hero were with their son and daughter in their part of the house and Samus and Roy were with all three of their kids upstairs working on homework. Sheik, Cloud Meta Knight and Kirby were all outside and Kirby was off playing with the kids that Marth had. Ike said he went through an emotional morning and got sick and it could happen again tonight and tomorrow and the day of the blizzard. Its that day on Monday the day he almost died from the blizzard. It affects very hard and he gets sick from it and I hope he is doing much better now that he is sleeping. 

Meta Knight asked why did Harry abuse him and make him so scared of getting hit and Ike said it wasn't just harry it was his dad also and the trauma from both makes him really scared and this blizzard coming is really bad for him. Ike said let me go check on him to make sure he is still sleeping and Ike went in to check on his husband and saw that his husband had thrown up again and was still looking pale and nervous. Ike went back out and said I really don't know why Harry hurt Marth but now he can’t trust many people. 

They talked for a little while longer and then Ike said let go in for some dinner and I don't think Marth is going to be up to eating tonight or for the next two days. Ike started making dinner and also checking on his husband and cleaning out the sick bucket and Marth was fast asleep but shaking and still was not doing so well. Ike went over and checked his temperature and saw it was a little high and he was worried that Marth caught a cold. Ike said when this blizzard is over he should be much better and Ike went off to eat with the rest of the group and after dinner Ike went over and saw his husband awake and still looking pale and nervous. Are you ok love and Marth signed no and are you hungry and Marth signed no. 

Ike said whats wrong love and Marth signed that the blizzard coming was making him not feel very well and that he was scared he would get really sick again and die. Ike said that will not happen and i will be right here to cuddle you and we can read books. Marth got out of bed and almost fell but Ike said where do you want to go Marth signed over to the couch and to read for a while and Ike said let me help you get over to the couch and all his friends came over and asked how are you feeling. Marth signed to them not so good and Ike brought over a book and a blanket and some warm tea. Marth signed thank you and Sheik sat right next to him and Kirby also and Cloud Meta Knight and Ike went outside for a minute.

Meta Knight asked is he doing ok and Ike said no he is really not feeling well and the blizzard is causing this I'm a little worried about him. He probably wont eat for these next days and his body needs the food. He is not feeling well and Ike said it’s a side affect of the blizzard and the memories that is making him like this. I will try to get food into him but it probably will be thrown up again and that is bad. Its hard on him with the memories he has and I think before the blizzard I will ask his sister to come for the day and Ike got out a pen and paper and wrote a letter for Elice and asked her to come tomorrow to help us out with Marth and Ike finished up the letter and sent it and got a response back and she said yes she would come tomorrow for the day and help her brother out. 

They went back in and Sheik said Marth got up and ran to the bathroom I think he threw up again and Ike went over to the bathroom and saw that his husband was on the floor and not looking good. Ike said love are you ok and no answer through the link or signing and Ike said I need to get a bath ready for him. Ike went over and got the bath water started and put some calming oils in the bath. 

Marth came out of his panic attack and saw his husband and the bath was ready for him and Ike said come lets get you out of the clothes and into the bath and Marth signed yes and Ike got him out of the clothes and into the bath. Ike left for just a second to get a towel and when he came back Marth was in panic mode again and Ike said I shouldn't of left him alone for any length of time he is really freaked out. Ike went back over and just waited and Marth got out of his panic attack and saw his husband back and Ike said sorry for leaving you alone. 

Lets finish the bath then cuddle together on the couch and Ike help his husband finish up the bath and got his husband out and dressed for the night. they came out and Ike got his husband on the couch and settled down and got some tea for the both of them Sheik and Cloud were at the table with Meta knight and the rest of the group drinking tea also and Ike said I can’t leave him alone for a minute he gets really scared. Ike went back over to his husband with the tea and gave him a cup and they cuddled for a while and around nine Marth had fallen asleep again and Ike said its time for bed everyone and Ike got his husband off to bed and the dog would be near him all night. 

But over the course of the night Marth was having lots of nightmares and Ike said its ok love your safe and the dog attempted to help also. But Marth finally got up and ran outside and hid in his igloo and Ike said Marth were are you and He got his warm stuff on and ran outside and looked for his husband then saw the foot prints to the igloo and found his husband there. 

Love Ike asked are you ok and Marth signed no too many memories and too many nightmares and this is making me really sick to the point I can’t eat much during this time and it will me loss of weight for me. Ike said we will take it one step at a time and just to let you know you have me and the kids and all our friends and I invited your sister to come tomorrow to help you out for the day. Lets go in and get some sleep and if any more nightmares happen I will cuddle you and Ike saw his husband was falling asleep and he careful picked him up and took him back into the house to get some sleep for the night.


	126. Elice comes to the island to help her brother out and Marth after talking to her feels much better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike Invited Marth's sister to the island to help him get over the blizzard and Marth talks to his sister and she helps him feel better and she stays for the day and gets to meet the triplets and before she leaves she gives Ike some food from their homeland to eat when her brother is feeling better

The next morning Ike was awake first and saw his husband still sleeping and Ike thought that is really good he needs the sleep and his sister will be here soon. Elice came around six and Ike said lets be quiet everyone is still sleeping and your brother is fast asleep right now he had a very rough night. Elice asked what happened the blizzard coming tomorrow and it also that day so he has not been eating and throws up a lot. 

Elice said we need to talk about the abuse and the memories and that will help I hope and Ike went out real quick and made sure the animals had enough food and water for the blizzard tomorrow and then when he got back in he saw Elice over with her brother and calming him down. Marth woke up and saw his sister and gave her a big hug and cried about all the memories and Elice said lets go to the beach and talk about all this. The two left for the beach and Elice asked little brother what is going on with you and Marth signed about the blizzard coming and the memories that come with it and also about the abuse he went through. Elice said I know it can be scary sometimes and I have some bad memories also but I try not to let them get to me. 

I know its hard but the past is in the past let it go and make some good memories with friends and family and you celebrated your oldest daughters birthday think about how much fun that was and working with your elemental powers. Marth was starting to feel better with remembering the good things and he signed he didn't feel as sick anymore and all your friends are worried about you. Maybe try a little bit of food but not so much you make yourself sick and tomorrow go outside with Cloud and Sheik and watch the blizzard and you will see that its not as scary as you think it is. 

Marth signed ok and the two went back in and Ike said you look like you feel much better love and Elice said I talked to him and told him remember the good things its not a full fix but its a start and just for something light give him crackers and some fruit. 

Ike went over and got some crackers and fruit and tea for his husband and brought it over to the couch and Marth ate very little of the food but still ate some. Then after he was done Marth wanted to show his sister what he could do in the snow and went over and got his sword and went back outside and his sister asked what was that all about. Ike said your brother has really gotten good with his elemental training and look out the window and she saw snow flying around and Elice saw her brother dancing in the snow and bending it to make energy. Then she saw him swing his sword and use the snow around to cover the ground in ice and snow. 

After he was done Elice came out and said that was amazing brother and he signed that took a lot of practice to do bend the snow into energy. Elice said are you feeling better and Marth signed yes but still have some nerves about tomorrow and still probably won’t eat a full portion for a day or two. Elice said as long as you eat something it will help and Marth signed I need to introduce you to the rest of our kids and she said you had more and Ike came out and said meet our triplets and the three came out and said hi. Elice said two girls and two boys nice to meet you three. 

Marth signed they were born in the fall of last year and Ren and hero have two kids a girl and a boy. Elice said wow four kids and Ike said they are really nice and very helpful around the farm. After Elice said to Ike still keep an eye on your husband I helped fix the problem but it could still get sick and nervous tomorrow and not eat for two days and she called her brother over and said I need to get home but don't dwell on the bad memories and Ike will take good care of you. Marth signed yes sister and he went back to his training and Ike said could it get like it was yesterday and Elice said it could happen again and just keep an eye on him and make sure he eats some food he can’t loose any more weight. 

I will give him some broth and more crackers tonight to see how those stay down and Elice said that will be good. She got something out for her brother its some of our homelands food it might him very happy to have and she gave it over to Ike. Ike said thank you and she went back home and Ike was watching his husband have a very fun time in the snow. Ike said its good to see him laughing and having fun and not getting nervous and he went back in and made a broth for his husband and had some more crackers ready for dinner tonight. Kirby was outside with the kids and his husband playing and they looked like they were having a very fun time. Meta Knight and Sheik and Cloud went outside and played also and then everyone was outside playing. Ike said come in its time for dinner and Marth went over and put the animals away for the night and then went inside and Ike said here is your dinner love and it was broth and crackers Marth signed thank you. 

Ike said for the next two days it will be light meals because of what your stomach went through yesterday and today a little bit and Marth signed ok I know I threw up a lot yesterday. Ike said I do have something special for you after the blizzard and I will show you the day after tomorrow and Marth went to the table and they all ate dinner and Marth drank some of the broth and ate some of the crackers and then stopped for the night and Ike had a cup of tea for his husband to drink and they were going to cuddle after dinner. Sheik and Cloud were near by and said I'm glad Marth is feeling better but it could all happen again tomorrow and Cloud said he looks so much better than before. Marth was thinking about all the good memories he had and how last time he went out into the blizzard and it didn't bother him as much. Marth thought about how Harry was on the island for the starry night festival. Ike said love whats wrong and Marth signed he was thinking about how harry was on the island during the Starry night festival and Ike said put that out of your mind and come cuddle with me. Marth went and sat next to his husband and they cuddle for a while and around nine Marth had fall asleep and Ike said I will get him off to bed for the night. 

Ike got his husband off to bed to get some sleep and went out and talked quietly to his friends and they talked about what did you get from marth’s sister and Ike said some very special food from his homeland and he should be very happy to see the food. Ike said we should all get off to bed and tomorrow is an inside day because of the blizzard and Everyone went to bed for the night. The next morning the blizzard had started and Ike was up first and he looked over his husband and saw him still sleeping and not shaking. He looks like he is feeling much better but I wont know until he wakes up from sleeping and maybe sleeping the whole day will be good for him. Ike saw the rest of his friends awake and he went over to them but still keeping an eye on his husband from a distance and all the older kids were up and being quiet because Marth was still fast asleep.


	127. Marth goes out with his friends to the porch to watch the blizzard and Marth is getting really good at his elemental power training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth was sleeping for most of the day and woke up to have some lunch and had a very small accident but his body had been under a lot of stress and on Thursday the blizzard was over and Marth was back out practicing his elemental training and was getting really good at it

They all sat down and started eating breakfast and after breakfast Ike went over and checked on his husband and saw him still sleeping. Ike said this is really good for him but he probably will be hungry when he wakes up. Ike went off and talked to his friends very quietly and they talked about some of the adventures the group had and around noon Ike went over and saw his husband waking up. Marth woke up and signed good afternoon love and Ike said how are you feeling Marth signed hungry and tired and Ike said I will bring you over some food like crackers and broth again and some tea to drink. Ike went and got all the food and gave it to his husband and some tea also and Marth signed thank you and ate as much as he could and then said I'm going back to sleep for a while Ike said get as much rest as you can. Marth fell back asleep for the afternoon and the friends were a little bit worried about him Ike said he will be fine just needs the rest he had a lot of stress in the two days and today would be the same. 

The kids asked their parents what happened to cause Marth to sleep all day Ike said he had some stress that he went through before the blizzard. Phoenix asked is daddy going to be asleep all day and Ike said probably but maybe you can make some things for your daddy with your brother and sister. Thats a good idea Phoenix said and went and got all the older kids together to work on a project and Samus was upstairs with her son and daughter her other daughter was playing with the other kids. Hero was taking good care of his son also and Ren was out in the main room talking to his friends. Ike said this will be the second time he slept most of the day and the other time was after the battle he was really tired and needed the sleep. Ike said he might wake up for dinner but stay in bed for the day I hope he will be awake later and around four Marth woke up again and Ike asked do you want to get out of bed for a little bit and maybe a bath. 

Marth signed yes and a bath will be good for me but I might need some help and Ike said did you have an accident and Marth was quiet and Ike said lets get you that bath. Sheik and Cloud said we can help with changing the sheets and Ike carefully got his husband out of bed and saw the wet spot and said its ok it was an accident. Ike took his husband over to the bathroom and helped him get his wet clothes off and got the bath ready and he had a towel with him this time. Marth signed he felt bad and Ike said you were sleeping and you didn't know and sometimes when we are stressed out or sick we can have accidents and it was a lot of liquid that you had. Ike got his husband into the bath and started cleaning him and Marth was just relaxing in the bath and when he was done Ike got him out and Marth helped dry himself off. Ike said I have to go get you a change of clothes real quick will you be fine on your own for a minute and Marth signed yes but heard the storm outside and was a little bit nervous. 

Ike came back in and saw his husband very nervous and Ike said lets get you dress love and go cuddle together. Marth signed yes and Ike helped him out and Marth was feeling better being cleaned and dressed. They left the bathroom and went out into the main room and Sheik said you look so much better Marth. Marth signed thank you and went to sit on the couch and Cloud said how are you feeling and Marth signed better but not fully over what happened. 

But Cloud said you will get over it and I went through a lot of things also and I don't let the memories overwhelm me at all. But I didn't want anyones help and tried to do everything on my own and it didn't work and I asked for the help and I got it. I have an idea and Cloud and Sheik said lets go outside for a minuet and the three of them left and Ike said I think I know what they are doing they are helping Marth get over his fears of blizzards. Marth was outside with Cloud and Sheik watching the blizzard and Cloud said this is the farthest we will be outside you are safe Marth.

Marth signed it makes me nervous but this is helping and I'm not in the blizzard and I know now that blizzards don't last all the time. You may have the memories Sheik said but those memories can be bad or good but friends will always help you out and then they went back inside. Marth was feeling much better and Ike said how about some soup tonight with crackers and Sheik was playing her harp and Marth signed what are some of the songs that you’re playing and Sheik said some of the songs that I taught link a while back. They are very pretty songs and she played one that was a calming song and Marth liked the song and then it was time for dinner and Marth got soup and crackers and by Thursday the blizzard would be over. 

Ike thought his husband was doing a lot better that before but still will have those memories. After dinner Marth was signing to his friends and playing with his kids they were happy their daddy was feeling much better. Around nine everyone went to bed but Marth stayed up for a little bit and was doing some drawings and made sure to use the bathroom before bed. 

Ike was sleeping and Marth thought its time for bed and to get some sleep and he put all his stuff away and went to bed also and fell asleep fast. The next two days go by and on Thursday it was sunny and nice again and Marth was the first one awake and he went outside and took care of the animals and then started training again with his elemental power and sword. Everyone else was awake and getting ready for the day and Ike went out and saw his husband back at practicing his elemental power and he looks so happy and better than what happened before the blizzard and Ike said today I will give him the surprise his sister left for him. 

Marth got done and went back inside and Ike said good morning love and did you have fun training and Marth signed yes and good morning to you also love. Ike said later I have a very special surprise for you and Marth couldn't wait and they went over and worked on breakfast and then called everyone over for breakfast and they all sat down and ate breakfast Meta Knight asked what is everyone doing today. Marth signed he was going fishing with his husband and the kids and Kirby were off to school and Samus and Roy were going to spend time with their son and daughter and Ren and Hero were going show their son around the island and Meta Knight said I was going to train Kirby some more and Sheik and Cloud said we were going to go check out the mines. 

After breakfast Everyone went off to do the activities that they wanted to do Ike was having a very fun time fishing with his husband and relaxing in the sand and Marth was using his water power to make sandcastles and fish also. Samus and roy were spending time with their toddlers before next week when they grew up to be kids and all the older kids were at school learning and having a very fun time and the preteens were at their old tricks again and looking for more experiments. Kirby and Meta Knight were training and learning kirby was growing up and learning new words and skills and Ren and hero were showing their son around the island. 

Around six Ike told his husband time for dinner and your surprise and Marth finished what he was doing and they got all packed up and went home and Ike went over to the fridge and pulled out the bag Elice gave to him before she left and started cooking dinner. When he got done everyone was home and Ike went over to his husband and said come here and Marth saw the spread of food and signed where is this from and Ike said your sister she brought it over from your homeland. I need to write her a thank you note and he was very happy thank you love for making it.


	128. Circus day and then Marth learns his powers have grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circus is back in town and Marth is working on a new move and gets upset with not getting the move down right away and Marth's powers had grown and he went off to talk to the harvest king and goddess and talks for awhile then everyone goes to the circus for the night and get ready to go to the mainland for appointments

Marth ate a lot of the food and was very happy to have some food from his homeland and all the kids loved the food that they were eating and it was very delicious. After dinner Marth signed he wanted to have a big snowball fight and Ike said sure and they all went out and had a really big snowball fight and it was very fun. Around nine they all got ready for bed and went to sleep for the night. The next two days pass and on Sunday was the circus and everyone was going Ike said it will be good for the kids to get out and Hero and Ren’s son was talking for the first time he was almost a child. Ike said what is going on here and Marth and Hero were all dirty and Ren said what happened this time Meta knight said they were out in the snow playing and getting all messy. Hero Ren said and Ike called over his husband why did you get all dirty playing in the snow. 

Marth signed we were having a snowball fight but then it got a little bit out of control and we got messy. Ike said go get cleaned up and then its time for breakfast. Ren told his husband to get cleaned up also and Meta knight took Kirby and got him cleaned up when the three were cleaned up and ready for breakfast and everyone sat down and ate breakfast. After breakfast was done Marth got up and went back outside to do some training with his elemental power. Meta Knight asked why did Marth leave so fast and Ike said he is always training with his element and I think he has gotten really good with his element. 

But I do think something is bothering him Meta Knight said you can tell I was feeling some off about him today also and the circus is tonight maybe that will make him feel better. Ike said I hope so and this week coming up will be the last week of winter and the New-years-eve festival and that should be fun than Meta Knight asked are you coming back to the mainland with us. Ike said all of us will be coming with you and our kids to the mainland I'm setting up time with a specialist and Marth’s therapist for one is to figure out what is going on with his stomach and the other is for him to talk. Ike looked over and saw his husband getting upset about something and then going right back to work and trying again. Ike said I better go stop this he is going to get hurt if he keeps this up and Meta Knight said no just let him he is trying a whole new move and he is upset because he can’t get it down and it make him very frustrated and he needs to relax and settle down. 

Meta Knight went over and told Marth calm down and you will get it. Marth relaxed and he was working and finally got his new move down and Meta Knight said good job. Marth was happy and he worked most of the day with his new move and then he signed to his husband he was going to visit the harvest king and goddess. Marth went off and Ike said he left didn't he and his sword was put away and Ike said what is going on with him and I wonder if his powers have really grown and he can do more advance moves. 

Sheik and Cloud came out and said we saw Marth leave and the all the kids did also and Ike said to his kids your daddy is going through something and I might have an idea about why he hasn't gain any weight his powers may be growing and I have felt mine grow and change. Ike went out and worked on his elemental powers and found they were so much stronger and he could control his element really well and found when he was near fire he could bend it to take the energy away. Samus was the same way so was her husband and Ren and Hero had come a really long way from the first time he used his power and Kuro said he could bend the darkness for energy. Marth was talking with the Harvest king and telling him how he felt off today and something is feeling wrong and the Harvest king said maybe because your powers are growing you have more senses and you probably need more food your body needs the energy. 

Marth thought that could be a reason that I have never gained any weight my power take a lot of energy and I need a lot more food than normal people because of my elements. The Harvest king said that was I was thinking about and that the specialist in the spring will help you figure out how much more food you need and that all your group will need the extra food and so will all the kids in the families. Hero needs the extra food also Marth signed and then he said why didn't my decedent have the same power as me and the Harvest king said she is a time traveler and also when her dad was born he didn't have the element also it was very special in you. 

Ike and your kids will always keep you grounded and help you out and then the harvest king said its around three and you wanted to see the harvest goddess before you go to the circus tonight and Marth signed goodbye and went over to the harvest spring and talked to the harvest goddess for a little while then went home for some dinner and Ike saw his husband home and hungry. they all ate a quick dinner and then went to the circus it was a very fun time. 

When the circus ended everyone was tired and Marth had fallen asleep again Ike said time to go home for the night and everyone went home and got some sleep. The rest of the week passed and the final day of the year came and Sheik and Cloud were packing up their stuff and getting ready for tomorrow when they leave the island with Meta Knight and Kirby and their friends. Marth was packing a bag to go to the main land tomorrow and all the kids but hero’s son were packing and one big thing happened on Samus and Roy’s second anniversary their son and daughter were kids now. 

The last kid to grow up is hero and ren’s son and he would be fully grown by the third week of spring. They were off to the mainland in the spring to see how to help Hero and Marth gain weight and get to a healthy weight. Ike said I need to get a bag ready also and Hero and Ren had their stuff ready and their sons stuff ready. Their daughter had packed her own bag. Samus and Roy said this will be a fun but hard trip tomorrow for Marth and hero because they are going to be going through lots of tests and then on top of that a therapist appointment for Marth to talk.


	129. New years eve Festival and the trip to the mainland to see friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group does the new years eve festival and then they get ready to go to the mainland for Marth and hero's appointments and Marth is playing on the boat with the water and they are going to stay the whole season of spring and they also have the wizards daughter and the harvest king and goddess son watching the farm for a while

Ike asked his husband to come outside for a minute and said he also scheduled a therapy appointment while we are there and Marth signed ok I know I haven't talked to her in a while. Ike asked what is going on with you today love and Marth went in and grabbed his bag and took off running and Ike said what was that all about and Sheik said let me go after him. Sheik left and tried to find Marth and Cloud and Meta knight were looking also then they all remembered something that Marth loves to disappear and sometimes he doesn't want to be found. 

Cloud and Sheik said lets get back to the farm and help them get ready for the spring season and clean the house. Ike was home starting to clean the house and Sheik, Cloud, Meta Knight came back and said we decided that we would just leave him alone for a while. Ike said that sounds good he is very good at hiding and then Ike went over and saw his husbands cloak gone and Ike said where is going and he took the cloak. 

Ike said he might tell me later and Ike and everyone else went and started cleaning the house and when they got done it was close to dinner time. Ike was now worried because his husband wasn't home yet and the festival started soon then at six Marth came home and Ike said where were you love and Marth signed thinking about things and now I'm very hungry and Ike went over and got him some dinner. Thank you love Marth signed and ate most of his dinner and then went and got ready for the fashion part of the contests and Ike got out his diamond. 

Meta Knight asked what is the last contest and Marth signed its a forging contest and if we have the most we can win prizes. They all went over to the festival and Marth won the fashion contest and Ike won the mining contest and Hero won the forging contest. They stayed in the area until eleven pm and at the stroke of twelve it was a new year and everyone made a wish and then they all went home for bed and Marth was fast asleep. 

The next morning started a new season and Marth went out and got the fields ready for the spring and some of the animals had passed away in the night and they lost chickens and ducks. They also lost some of the barn animals two of the cows and sheep and two of the horses Marth was sad his horse was gone. Ike said we can always get new ones when we get back from the mainland and Ike helped get the fields ready and put down fresh things to help the field grow and then they planted all the strawberry seeds and got them watered for the spring season. 

After they were done they went back in and got some breakfast before they left to go to the mainland for a little while. Ike said are you ready my husband to go to the mainland and finally figure out what is causing you not to gain weight and then we can see our other friends while we are there and Marth signed yes and went over and got his bag with clothes in it and then his other bag with the sketch books. 

Sheik and Cloud were ready to go also and Meta Knight and Kirby and everyone else was up and ready to go also. The preteens came over and said we can take care of the animals and crops for you while your gone and Marth signed thank you and we will lock up the house while we are gone and they got all the food out from last year and sold it. After breakfast was done they all got ready and went over to the boat to go to the mainland and Kuro was going also to not be alone on the island. They all got on the boat and got settled down in their seats Marth was sketching something in the book and working on more projects.

Ike was typing up his story more and working on leaving the wizards kids names out and not using them in the story and he used the fake names that were given on the first day they met. Ike saw his husband get up with the dog and go play on the other side of the ship and Samus and Roy had their pets with them and Ren and Hero were taking naps and the cat was on his chest. The kids were all looking at the ocean and Marth came over and pulled up some water and splashed all the older kids with it and Ike noticed his husband be childish again. 

The kids played with Marth and Ike said that is enough of playing with water love and Ike went back to what he was doing and saw Hero and Marth signing about another fun project and Ike said what are they up to today and the two were back to playing with the water again and Ike said maybe this will tire them out for a while and then we should be good to go when we reach the mainland. Around six in the evening the boat reached the mainland and Sheik and Cloud went home to get some dinner and rest for the night and Ike went to the hotel to get checked in and it was two rooms one for the kids and one him and his husband and the dog.


	130. More adventures on the mainland and Marth goes to play with his friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth goes off to the park to play with some of his friends and Ike had gotten the hotel rooms for them and Marth uses his element to make snow and have a very fun time zelda and Ike talk for a little bit and Ike tells her that his husband and Hero are very nervous and then they all go get some sleep and the next morning Marth wakes up his husband and kid with buckets of water and gives the statement that he was bored

Ike told his husband to stay and not to get into trouble but Marth had gone off to the park to find some of his friends to play with. Chrom and Lucina saw him and signed hi and Marth signed hi back and signed do you want to play for a while Lucina said sure and the two went off to play and play with the dog also and Link found them and started playing also. Ike said where did my husband go he thought and he went over to the park and saw Chrom and asked did you see my husband. I saw Marth and Link and Lucina playing and then Hero joined them. 

Great Ike thought and Ren said they have so much energy right now I don't know where they got the energy and then Ike and Ren said from the snow and the trees their elements I forgot that they can bend the energy from the snow and the trees and the kids are exploring the mainland right now. Lucina came back over and said I'm tired because of Marth and Hero were did they get all this energy and Ike said their elements. Marth can bend snow and water and Hero nature and that is probably where they got all their energy from and they need to eat some dinner soon. 

At seven Marth came running back and Hero also and they were both signing that they were hungry and Ike pulled out some dinner for them and they ate and then they went back to playing. They never settle down and Around ten Ike said come on you two time for bed and they came back and were tired and Ike and his husband went back to the hotel and Ren got his husband to follow him back to the hotel and get some sleep. 

The next morning Ike was awake first and went to check out the breakfast area for what to feed his husband this morning because Marth didn't eat any meat or sweets and Ike said they have eggs bread and potatoes. The kids would get a kick out of the food and Ike went back upstairs and saw his husband up and showered and the dog fed and all their kids were ready to go also. They were meeting their friends in the park at noon and Ike said lets go get some breakfast and all seven of them went downstairs and the rest of the group was down there also with their kids and everyone picked out breakfast foods. 

Marth got some eggs and potatoes some fruit and toast. That looks like a good breakfast and Hero had the same as Marth and so did everyone else and the kids got some of the sweet food and then after breakfast Marth signed he was going to the beach and doing some sketching for a while until it was time to meet up with all their friends. Ike said sure and Marth grabbed his bag and left for the rest of the morning. 

Ren said Hero went off too and I think he is going to be with Marth they are like brothers and around eleven thirty the group went over to the park and Hero and Marth were a ready there waiting. At noon all their friends showed up to the park and Ren went to see his friends and show off the kids to them and Peach came over and said hi to Ike and Marth and Samus and Roy were showing off their kids to Falco and Fox. Zelda went over and saw four kids that were hanging around Marth and Ike and she said that is their kids and went over and said hi and the kids said hi back. Ike said these are our triplets two boys one girl they are very cute. 

Zelda said you have four kids now and why did you come back to the mainland and Ike said lets go talk over there for a minute and Zelda said it has to do something with Marth and Hero right. Ike said yes they are going to see a specialist next week to get some tests done to see how to help my husband and Ren’s husband get to a healthy weight again. That will be good and then Ike looked over and said great not again Marth is missing so is hero and all the kids and the kid smashers. Maybe they are playing right now and the dog is with them and Ike said that might be the case. 

Zelda said you don't have to be worried all the time about your husband Marth can take care of himself but I understand about the not eating part and he loses energy from not getting enough food. Ike said I know he can take care of himself but he has collapsed once or twice from not eating much food. Zelda said he did that and Ike said yes but we got him all better and now he is gone again. In the winter of last year he got really sick to his stomach it was two days before the blizzard hit and it was going to hit on the day that he almost died the first year. 

That is why your worried he got better but it could happen again and then one of his kids came over and said dad come play with us and Ike said I will be right there and Zelda said lets go see what everyone else is up too. They went over to where their friends and Ike husband and saw a huge snowball fight going on and Marth had a pile of snowballs ready to throw. Ike said not again he will beat everyone Zelda asked why he can bend the snow to get energy and that will help him in the snowball fight. 

The rest of the afternoon was playing in the snow and Marth had the most energy out of everyone he kept bending the snow to get energy and make more powerful snowballs. Around six his husband said come time for some dinner and get some warm drinks and Marth signed sure and went to eat he needed real food not the snow and he was a little bit tired from the day and Ike noticed his husband looking tired and hungry. Ike asked are you feeling ok love and Marth signed hungry and Ike said we are all going out tonight to eat some dinner ok and Marth went back to what he was doing and Ike asked what are you doing now but Marth was silent even through the link. 

Ike looked over and saw that there was a snowman on ground and Ike was figuring out how Marth made all the winter weather today his element. After Marth was done they went to the place were they were meeting everyone for dinner. Marth went in and Ike followed right after and they sat down with all their friends and ate dinner and after dinner Marth went back outside to enjoy the spring air. Peach said what was that all about and Ike said it has been like this for a while now and I think its nerves from the up coming appointments and Hero has been feeling the same way Ren said. 

I really think they need to get some sleep soon their bodies are running on energy but low energy and Ike said I better go find him and Ren said I will come to find Hero also but then they both remember something from last year. how Marth got mad when they were following him and said he will come back when ready and they all paid their bills and went back outside to see Hero carrying Marth on his shoulder and they both looked tired and ready for bed. Ike picked up his husband and Ren got his and they said goodnight to their friends and the six of them with their kids went back to the hotel to get some sleep for the night. 

When they got back Marth was awake enough to get ready for bed and get some sleep for the night and all the kids were in their rooms and sleeping for the night. Ike got into bed first then Marth and they both fell asleep pretty fast and the dog was nearby so they could all get a good night sleep. The next morning Marth woke up first and got ready for the day and Marth was thinking about something and it had to do with his water element. Marth got a bunch of water buckets ready and went over and dumped one on his husband and their four kids. Ike woke up and said love why did you do that to all five of us Marth signed bored and was looking for something to do.


	131. More mainland adventures and Marth and hero are very nervous about the appointment in a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Hero are being very childish and Marth dumped water on his husband and kids and Hero does the same with his husband and kids and then Marth and Hero make a picnic dinner for them to say sorry and they also go do some shopping and the next morning its a tour of the mainland and for the next two weeks would be tests and a therapy appointment

Ike said your being childish right now and please don't do that again if your bored next time go take the dog out for a walk and Ike got used his fire power to dry off and then went and got cleaned for the day and the kids were ready also. Ren came out and asked Ike did you get a rude awaking call today and Ike said yes and our kids also what did hero do he got a bunch of plants together and made them curl around us and wake us up that way and Ike said it was buckets of water they are acting very childish right now. 

I don't know what has gotten into them and they are well behaved at home and then Ren and Ike remembered they act crazy sometimes when we are home also. Then Samus and Roy said have you seen Marth or Hero anywhere Ike said no and Ren said now they woke us up rudely and then they left maybe they took the dog for a walk. Samus said what happened this morning I heard screaming and Ike said Marth woke me and our kids up with buckets of water and the answer I got was that he was bored and Ren said Hero woke me with vines around me and our kids. They are being very childish right now and they went downstairs and saw their husbands coming back in from a walk with the dog and Ike said time for breakfast. 

They all went over and ate breakfast and after breakfast Marth and Hero went off again and Ike said want to do some shopping today. Everyone else said yes and Ren should we be worried about where our husband went and what they are up to today. Cloud and Sheik were at the book store working and they saw Marth and Hero come in and they asked what books are you looking for and Marth pulled out his list and gave it to Sheik and Cloud got Hero’s list and they got all the books that they wanted. 

Marth paid for his and Hero paid for his also and they said thank you and goodbye and went out and then they went over and found a prank shop and went in and got a few things. Then they went to see some of their other friends and they were wearing the cloaks so if they saw their husbands and kids they would be well hidden. when they got done they went to see Donkey kong for banana smoothies and other healthy foods and they were setting up for a dinner in the park later. It was going to be a special gift for their husbands and also to say sorry for this morning the kids would be allowed to get dinner on their own and go have some fun with the kid smashers. 

Marth signed are we all ready for later Hero and Hero signed yes now we need to just get our husbands over here later for the dinner and Marth started making the letter and then Hero helped and they used their magic to send it by paper airplane for later. Ike saw a paper airplane come for them and Ren asked what does it say someone is invited us to join them in the park later around six for dinner tonight. 

Ike said we better get ready to go to the park later and the all the kids said we will be fine on our own for dinner and we were planning to go out and hang at the beach for a while. At five Ike and Ren started heading over to the park and when they got there it was six and they saw a picnic waiting for them. Ike and Ren said who set this up and then Marth and Hero jumped down from the trees they were hidden and went over to their husbands and signed the both of us it was to say sorry for this morning and we haven't had a dinner together as friends and lovers and Ren said thank you honey and Ike said thank you love. 

This is really nice and they spent the rest of the evening together and Ike said I forgave you for this morning just don't do it again please and his husband signed yes if I get bored again I will go walking and play outside and Hero signed the same thing. This was really nice tonight and we do have one other question why are you two being so childish right now and Marth said we are being childish because we are excited to be back with our friends again on the mainland and that we love to hang with our fiends. Ren said are you acting this way also because of next week when we go to the appointments and Marth signed yes because we don't know what is going to happen next week and I hope we can figure out what is going on. 

Ike said it will be good to get the answers we are looking for and it will help you out in the future and we will all be there. Marth was very happy and signed thank you and then started falling asleep for the night he must be tired and Ike said its his bag. Ike picked it up and the four of them went back to the hotel to get some sleep for the night and the kids were back in their rooms and Samus had watched Ren and Hero’s son for them while they were out for a picnic dinner.

Ike got his husband off to bed and Ren got hero off to bed also and they went back out and talked to Samus and Roy about next week and we will want you there to be for support. Marth and Hero don't act it right now but they are very nervous about the appointment next week and they are acting childish because they are very happy to be around their friends again. Samus said we got some good shopping done today and I think Hero and Marth did their own shopping for things. I bet they did also and we wont know until they tell us and then they went to bed also. 

The next morning Marth was awake first and bored so he got out of bed and went to get ready for the day and then got the dog and took him on a walk. Hero joined him they were out to see their friends on the mainland and a lot of their friends were getting ready to go to work. 

Ike woke up to find his husband gone and the kids were still sleeping and Ike said the dog is gone also. My Husband might of taken the dog for a walk and not caused any messes but I don't know and Ren was awake also and saw his husband gone maybe he is with Marth they are brother but not in blood. When everyone else was awake they all got ready and went downstairs for breakfast and they saw Marth and Hero signing about something at one of the tables and Ike said what are they talking about now and Ike noticed the bag his husband aways used was around his side. 

When did my husband get his bag and the dog is near them also and Hero has his own bag now also. Ren asked Ike when did my husband get his bag and Ike said I don't know and Marth is signing to him about somethings and they did go out shopping yesterday. They probably got another bag for hero while they were both out and some other things which we probably wont see for while until we get back home. 

They all sat down for breakfast and Hero and Marth were sitting by their husbands and eating breakfast and having a very fun morning. Ike said lets take a tour of the mainland today and Marth thought that sound good and I haven't seen the whole mainland yet either have the kids. 

Ren was watching Marth and Hero talk about something and what are they signing and talking about. Ike said are we done with breakfast and they all left and Marth was walking right next to his husband and the kids were right behind him and Marth was very happy to be walking around and seeing everything and Marth went in to a few shops. Ike was wondering were his husband had gotten to and then he saw his husband coming out of the shops with his bag and more stuff inside it. Ike wanted to ask but didn't because he knew he wouldn't get an answer to what his husband bought and they were spending the whole season on the island it should be very fun and two weeks would be testing and learning about what how to help his husband gain the weight.


	132. More mainland adventures and the group tells the story of the battle to their kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and hero are on a tour of the Mainland and when they get near the hospital they are nervous and run away to the beach and start crying their husbands find them and they talk for a while and then go take naps under a tree in the park and that reminds Samus of the battle and the kids want to hear the story and Ike told them they would get to hear it after dinner

Ike saw his husband having a very fun time going around the mainland and learning about the mainland from their friends and then Marth ran off and Ike said what was that all about I don't know Ren said Hero left also. Where did they go and they both tapped their bracelets and found them both at the beach crying and looking very nervous and then Ike said what building did we pass that they ran away from and then Ren said the hospital. Ike said now I can put the pieces together and found out they are scared of next week and going to the doctors on the mainland to figure out what is going on with them and how to help them gain weight. 

Marth does have a therapy appointment next week to talk about everything he went through. Ike went over to his husband and signed how are you feeling love and Marth looked up and said not that well and going by the hospital scares me and Hero was the same way. Ren went over to his husband and did going by the hospital scare you also honey and Hero signed yes and Ren said were will be there also to find out what is going on. 

Marth signed can we continue the tour and then I might need to take a nap from what just happened and Ike said we can go relax at the park after this you and Hero look like you both need naps. They got back with the group and finished the tour of the mainland and then Ike took his husband and the dog to the park for a good rest and Ren and Hero did the same thing and Samus and Roy said this brings back old memories of when we were here for the battle and all the kids asked what battle.

Samus and Roy said we will tell you that story sometime and Ike said Hero and Marth are sleeping why don't we tell the story but Hero and Kuro have some part to play in the story. Kuro came over and said hi to everyone were is Marth and Hero and Ike said under the tree taking a nap and the kids want to hear the story of the battle Kuro said it has a lot of moving parts in it and we can tell you later. 

Around five Marth and Hero were awake and Ike said to his husband have a good nap and Marth signed yes the kids want to know about the battle and Marth said we can tell them but it is sad because it needs to tie in with the second and third year of living on the island and how hero came to live with us. 

We can tell it after dinner and Kuro came over and said hi and Marth signed back hi and Hero signed hi back also and Marth and Hero signed to their husbands they were hungry and wanted to go get some dinner. Ike said that sound like a good idea and they all left to go eat some dinner for the night and when they got to the restaurant and they all sat down and Ike ordered dinner for his husband and Ren did also for his husband. 

Marth signed thank you and when dinner came everyone started eating and it was very yummy after dinner Ike said to everyone lets go back to the park and we can tell the story. They got back to the park and Ike said the story starts when Marth had his very first therapy appointment on the mainland and we went and Marth went over to the park and was playing with his dog and saw some of his friends on the mainland. 

at the time when we got there we didn't know that we would come back to the island with three other people. We went to the appointment and stayed a few day and then we got ready and left. Ren said the night before they left me Kuro and Hero got on the boat and Hero was really hurt and we got on the boat. When we got back to the island Ren and the others got off the boat and we asked who they were and Kuro said I also go by another name Dark Pit.

I’m a clone to pit but his dark half and Ren introduced himself and Hero because when we got off the mainland Hero couldn't talk. Hero signed when I got to the island I was very scared because the villain separated me and my brothers and abused me. Ike said we took all three to the clinic and got them all checked out but Hero was really bad when we took him over to the clinic and Marth signed that he asked for hero to come home with us and Ike said yes and Samus and Roy agreed also. Over time Hero got better and he still missed his brothers and we went one other time in the second year and Ike was looking for some to publish our book. 

We did meet hero’s brothers and they asked how he was doing and Ike told them he was just fine and gave us another letter. then we had made the decision to free our friends and over the fall and winter of the second year we worked on our elemental powers and Ike said me and your daddy got married and so did Samus and Roy. In the spring and summer of the third year we practiced for along time and then we practice for two weeks in the fall and then came here on the third week. 

Then Ike said we can continue this story tomorrow and its time for bed and they all went back to the hotel and Kuro went back to his brother. The next morning Marth was first awake again and took the dog out for a walk and was thinking about the battle and what the next part of the story was Marth was worried that the kids might think he likes to kill people. 

Ike was awake and thought about the rest of the story also and how they had to kill some of the guards and how the kids would feel about that and then he saw his husband entered the room again with the dog and go over and get ready for the day. Marth went over to his bag and pulled out his cloak and Ike had his also and Marth after getting ready he put his cloak on but left the hood down so he could eat breakfast. 

Ike said don't put it on just yet and Marth took it and put it in the bag he always carried. When they were ready to go they went out of the room and Marth also had the collar that they used when the dog was with them for the battle. Marth saw his kids up and ready and everyone else was ready also and they all went downstairs and got some breakfast and everyone ate breakfast. 

After breakfast Marth went outside and went over to the park and hid in the trees in his cloak and Hero was hiding with him in the same tree and Kuro was hiding also in a tree with his cloak on. Then Ike brought the rest of the group over and then went behind the tree to get his cloak on and Samus and Roy got their cloaks on and then when the kids were under the trees and Marth jumped out of the tree and Hero did also and Kuro and then the others came out behind the tree.


	133. The rest of the story about the battle and going to see the specialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tells the rest of the story about the battle and Marth gets upset when he has to tell his kids about killing some of the guards and they go find him and Hero's kids find him and they talk for a while and the kids are not mad at their parents they said you did what you had to do and then the other thing is going to see a specialist and Marth locks the bathroom door because he was very nervous

The kids said those are neat cloaks and Ike pulled down his hood and everyone else did and Ike said where did we leave off on the story and Phoenix said when you were telling us about the third week. We had two days on the third week before we came back to the mainland and we left on the boat in the late afternoon when the sun was going down and we got there at dark and started scooping out the building and when it became dawn again.

we got down and hid in the trees around the building and Marth went over a pulled the collar off the dog and the kids said it was to hide the dog also how many days did it take to free your friends all the kids asked and Marth signed three days. We got a map of the building the second day and split into two groups and we went into different areas and the second group worked in the basement and Ike said we worked upstairs and found our way to the bosses area and got bunches of plans and copied them. 

We took them with us we did have to kill a few guards and the kids said if they were not helping you or they were getting in the way they needed to go. After that it was getting morning again and we finally were ready to take on the boss and we each used our weapons and weakened him enough to finish him and we all combined our powers together and trapped him in a bottle and gave him to someone to take back and the last thing we did was restore nature.

We went and slept in the trees for the rest of the day and then the next morning we hid and when our friends came we surprised them and that the cloaks we were wearing that day and Marth was really quiet and not signing or saying anything. What is wrong daddy and Ike said love what is going on and Marth got up and ran away and Hero was gone also what was that all about Samus and Roy said. Ike said he was sad about killing people he had to save his homeland twice and he had to kill people that were his allies and bad people the kids said is daddy going to be ok and Ike said yes my children. 

Phoenix and the triplets said let us go find daddy and Ike said that sounds like a very good idea and the four of them left and went over to the river in the park and they saw their daddy and Hero was up in a tree and his daughter climbed up and sat next to him and Phoenix and her brothers and sister went over and sat by their daddy. Marth was so lost in memories he didn't see his kids right next to him and he also had the hood on and was crying softly. 

Phoenix went gently tapped on her daddy and he looked up and saw all his kids next to the river and next to him Marth signed when did you get here kids and they said we just came up when you left. What is on your mind daddy and Marth signed about having to kill people to free their friends and how you would react to it and Phoenix said you had to do what you had to do to free your friends. 

You did and they are much happier now than before and your all hero’s nature is a very precious gift and helping the mainland get the nature back to normal was a good idea. Marth got much happier when his daughter said that and removed his hood. daddy have you been in wars and Marth signed yes to free my homeland remember when you asked me if I was born on the island you were born on and Phoenix said yes. your dad and I were born in different worlds and met up during a tournament and became great friends and I'm a king in my homeland and each of you are princes and princesses but that is when we go home to visit my sister in my homeland and Ike will want to take you to meet the rest of his group. 

We can do that sometime and it would be fun to show you where I was born and where I grew up but that would take a while. The triplets asked why are you still living on the island and not going home because me and your dad fell in love with the island and we didn't want to leave the island it was so peaceful here but someday we will go visit were i was born. It was getting late and Marth signed are you hungry kids and Hero jumped out of the tree and signed that he was getting hungry. 

All the kids said we are hungry lets get back and go eat some dinner and Marth started heading back and when they got back to where Ike and the others were Marth went over and gave his husband a kiss. Ike said are you feeling better and Marth signed yes the kids really helped me out and we talked for a while and Ike said what did you talk about and Marth signed about visiting his homeland someday and seeing your friends. 

Ike said I really don't have a place to call home but it would be nice to see your homeland and then Marth signed I'm hungry and Ike said time for dinner everyone. they all went and found a restaurant and ordered dinner and after dinner Marth went off to do some stargazing with all the kids that were old enough to pay attention and Kirby showed up and Marth was showing him also. Meta Knight was nearby and watching Marth teach everyone how to stargaze and it was really neat. 

Around nine Marth got up and signed to all the kids that it was bedtime and Kirby went back over to Meta Knight and said goodnight and Marth signed goodnight to both of them. When they got back to the hotel Marth went into his room and the kids went into theirs to get some sleep for the night and all the kids were fast asleep and Samus and Roy had their three kids in bed and Ren and Hero had their two kids sleeping. 

The next four days pass and on the tenth of spring Ike got up early and woke his husband up and told him time to get ready and today we have the appointments with the specialist. Marth went over and got ready but locked the door because he was really nervous and Ike noticed his husband in the bathroom for a long time and he went over to the bathroom and saw the door was locked. Marth calmed down enough to unlock the door but was still very nervous Ike went in and saw his husband ready and then all the ice over the walls. 

Ike said love what happened and Marth signed I got really nervous and this is what happened Ike said its ok and we can melt the ice and clean up the room. Marth removed the ice off the walls and Ike dried it up with his fire powers and they went out and Ike said Marth no breakfast today we need to get going. The specialist wanted to see Marth and Hero with no food in their stomachs. Ren came out and asked Ike did you have any issues with your husband being very nervous and Ike said yes he locked himself in the bathroom and got ice all over the walls. Then all the kids were up and ready to go for the day.


	134. Going to the hospital to get tests done for Marth and Hero and then finding out that Marth and hero are really connected to their elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike takes his husband to the hospital to figure out what is going on with his stomach and Marth is very nervous and trying to leave and hero is the same way and after the appointments the two leave to the water and the trees and Ike wishes his husband would stop disappearing all the time and Ren and Ike note that their husbands are really connected with their elements

They said good morning and Marth signed good morning to everyone and they all left the hotel and went over to the hospital and Ike got his husband checked in and they told them where to go and Ike took his husband over to the elevator and got to the correct floor. Ren and Hero were following and they got to the floor and went into the waiting room. Ike went over and checked his husband in and Ren did the same thing and they got lots of paper work to fill out and they got it all filled out and then returned it to the front desk. 

The nurse came out and called Ike and Marth back and Marth went over and got weighted and his vitals done. She asked Ike did he eat this morning and Ike said no that is good he is not at a healthy weight. we might need to run some tests on him but that will be up to the doctor and what tests need to be run and we will figure out what is going on but it could take sometime and the nurse took them back to the room and asked some questions. 

Ike told the nurse I will talk for him because in the winter of the first year we lived on our island one of our friends made him run out into a blizzard so he cant talk Marth was looking around the room. The nurse asked what is he doing I really don't know and Ike said love sit down please and Marth went over and sat on the table and Ike said good. The nurse asked a few more questions and then said the doctor will be in with you soon.

The doctor came in and asked who the patient was and Ike told her my husband sitting on the bed and the doctor came over and said hi Marth. Marth signed hi back and then the doctor said lets see what is going on with you and she check the charts and saw he was in the underweight category and Ike said it has been a battle to help him gain weight. Ike said we have four kids and he got sick three times in the first year when we first moved to the island we are living on now. The doctor said are you talking for him and Ike said yes he lost his voice in the winter of the first year. 

Marth reached over and was looking at the pamphlets and the doctor said he really doesn't want to be here does he. Ike said yes he gets really nervous and I'm surprised he has not found a way to get out of here and Marth was still looking for a way out. The doctor said we will need to run some tests over the next few weeks and see how to fix the problem and Ike said that sounds good and he will need to come back to the hospital for the tests over the next few weeks. Ike said thank you and they left and met up with Ren and Hero and Marth and Hero ran out of the hospital pretty fast. Ren and Ike said did you get the same thing and Ren said over these next few weeks we will be back here for testing and blood work.

Now we need to figure out where our husbands went but first lets go see how the kids are doing and your son. Because if we go after our husbands right now we won’t find them and they can really disappear really well. But Ike said knowing my husband he will be around water and Ren said Hero will be in trees around nature so they are fine right now. They went over and saw Samus and Roy and all the kids and Samus and Roy asked how did everything go and Ike said it went really well. We will be here for the rest of the spring season to get the tests done and Marth was wanting to bolt and leave the room so many times. 

Ren said Hero was the same way they act like they were being caged and wanted to be free. Ike said I knew if I left the door open Marth would of have been long gone and somewhere near the water. Ren said Hero was the same way and the Ike called his kids over and said it went really well but now over the next few weeks we need to go back to the hospital and get testing done. 

Where did daddy go asked Phoenix I don't know they ran out of the hospital pretty fast and disappeared I wish they would stop the disappearing act it gets old after a while. Ren said they are not wanting to be around people and the hospital scared them and they are more suited to be outside where they are closer to their elements. 

Ike remembered Marth has really bad trust issues and so does Hero. Ren said yes he was very uncomfortable in the waiting room and Ike said Marth was the same way. Ike said I think they are more connected to their elements than we know and Ren said I'm connected to my element but Hero and Marth are the most connected to the water and nature. 

Then Phoenix said when we went to find daddy that day you told the story he was by water and Ren asked his daughter was you pop in the tree and she said yes. Proof that they are really connected to nature and water and the snow and ice in the winter time Ike said but that doesn't tell us where they went. 

All the kids said they will come back when ready and Samus said it will be dinner time soon we have been very busy all day. Around six Hero and Marth were back and hungry and Ike said did you have a good afternoon. Marth signed he felt much better around the water and Ren asked his husband are you feeling better being in nature. Tomorrow Ike told his husband that he had a therapy appointment and Ren said to his husband you have one right after Hero said ok.


	135. Therapy appointments for Marth and Hero and Marth gets nervous about breaking one of Jin's rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and hero have therapy appointments and Marth was worried about breaking one of Jin's rules that he hadn't had a therapy appointment in a while but Marth told the therapist what had been going on and Ike was translating for him and After marth had his therapy appointment it was hero's turn and they also talked for a while

Ike said lets go get some dinner and some rest from today and they all left and went to get something to eat. Marth was very hungry because he didn't get to eat breakfast this morning and Ike said we will get you extra food and they all went to a restaurant and had some dinner and Hero and Marth got extra food and they ate as much as they could. 

After dinner Marth wanted to go to the library and do some reading and Ike said we can do that and they all went to the library and Marth went over to the fiction book and pulled a few out and all the kids were in the children area reading and Ike was looking at books about elemental powers. Hero was near Marth reading fiction books also and both got also some science books and were writing things down for more experiments to do with the kids.

Around nine Marth and Hero had fallen asleep with all the books around them and Ike went over and said come on time for bed and Marth gathered up his books and put them all away so did hero. Marth gathered up his bag with all his stuff in it and singed goodbye to the librarian and everyone went back to the hotel and all the kids went to their rooms for the night and Ike told his husband go get ready for bed. 

Marth first did signed good night to his kids and went to the room he and his husband were sleeping in and got ready for bed and put his bag down and got into bed. Ike saw his husband fast asleep for the night and then saw the bag Marth carried everywhere and wanted to go though it but thought he could get mad at me for going through his stuff. 

The next morning Ike was awake and saw his husband coming back from a walk and he had his bag with him and was thinking about things. Ike asked what is on your mind love and Marth signed he was nervous about seeing the therapist today and how we broke one of Jin’s rules when I got released from the clinic in the first year.   
we didn't break one of the rules you had been doing over the phone appointments and Marth remembered those but we haven't seen her in person for a while. 

Ike said it will be ok she will understand that we got very busy and the phone conversations worked very well. After Ike was ready they went out and saw their kids ready and everyone else ready also and went over and said time to go down for breakfast. Marth got his usual plate and went over and sat down and then everyone else sat down and started eating and after breakfast. 

Marth got up and got his stuff and went over to the front and waited for his husband and their kids. Hero came over and waited also they were signing about after the appointments we could go back over to the library and do a little more research and find some more projects. Hero though that sounds like a great idea and signed back yes. Ike saw his husband and Hero signing about something and their kids all went over to their daddy and pop and Ren asked what are they signing about now I don't know but if they wanted us to know they would tell us. 

our appointments are not until ten and eleven lets go relax for a while and Ike took his husband and their kids to do a little more shopping. Ren and Hero and their kids went to see Ren’s friends and caretaker for the first year Hero was holding his son and they got to the place and everyone asked is this your son Hero and Ren and they both said yes or one signed they are both very cute and then they had to leave at nine thirty and found Marth and Ike and their kids and they all walked over to the building. 

Marth was going first and Ike and the dog would be right next to him and the kids would stay in the waiting room. Then Hero would be going with Ren in the room and their cat their daughter would be watching her brother. 

They got to the building and front desk lady said good morning and Marth signed good morning and Ike said good morning and then their kids said good morning also. She is waiting for you in the room Marth and Ike went over to the room and the dog went with them and when they got into the room Marth signed good morning and sat down and Ike sat right next to his husband and the dog in front of them. How have you been Marth and Ike said he has had a few panic attacks and is afraid to get hit.

We found out our original group mates hit him and made him very scared but in the time since we seen you we have called you a lot and she said yes. Marth signed he has kids now and they are a mix of him and his husband. That is really nice and then Ike said last winter was really hard on him he had a big panic attack before a blizzard came and threw up a lot. What happened Marth to cause you to go into a panic attack and throw up. 

Marth started signing saying the memories got too much for me and made me really sick to my stomach and the therapist said are you still having nightmares and Marth signed yes. Ike said he gets them a lot still and the blizzard last year didn't help and he got sick for two days but after the blizzard he was feeling much better. Marth signed the dog has helped me out but the memories are still there. 

The therapist said if the memories get too much just relax and take a deep breath and tell yourself that the memories are going to be there but don't look at the past look towards the future. Marth signed thank you for those words and at eleven the session was over and Ike asked the therapist will he be ok and she said with time and some of comes from his childhood he has a few trust issues. 

Then they left and went out to the waiting room and sat down and Ren and Hero went up to the room the therapist greeted them and Hero signed hi and Ren said hi. What is going on with you two to come see me and Ren said we fled here along time ago but before we left Hero was abused by the people who kidnapped us and Hero signed I get nightmares sometimes and we came back to do a battle. Do you get nightmares all the time and Hero said yes but Ren is there cuddling me and also we have a cat that helps me out. When we first fled the mainland we had to leave his brothers behind and he was scared and missed them and that was some cause of the nightmares. 

Over time he got better but still had nightmares and we are living with the group and he has done a lot better but still gets nightmares sometimes and we had to hurt people he was really scared and had some nightmares. Marth has been a constant support for Hero and adopted him as a brother and the therapist was very happy to hear that and anything happened over the last week and Hero signed he ran away and hid in a tree. He got upset and that was why he ran away and our daughter found him and talked to him.


	136. Finishing up the therapy appointments and Ike worries about his husband and his element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and his husband finish up Hero's therapy appointment and then Marth and hero go off to do something or play in the water and Ike is worried about his husband because of how Marth's powers had grown and hero's also and his hadn't grown a lot but that could change over time and Marth and the others maybe playing a really big role with nature later on

The therapist said that was very wrong to run away but if I feel upset I like to be alone sometimes but it was good that your daughter talked to him and does he have trust issues also and Ren said yes and he doesn't like to be around people. 

Hero signed Marth is the same way and it could be from your childhoods but our session is up but you can come back for some more. Hero signed thank you and goodbye and Ren said thank you and goodbye also and they left the room and went back downstairs and saw Ike and Marth with their kids waiting and helping watch their son with their daughter. 

Hero went over to Marth and signed something and they left the building and went off to do something and Ike said where are they going all the kids said we don't know. Ike said they will tell us when they are ready they are both carrying their bags with them and Ren said they always have the bags and they were headed somewhere. The therapist came over and said why are you all still here we were just leaving and she said if your not busy how about coming to eat some lunch and the kids are invited also. 

Thank you for the offer that sounds good our husbands have disappeared again and They all left and got some lunch and she said that the nightmares your husbands have probably wont go away for a while I think also they stem from their childhood and just love them and they carry bags around all the time what secrets are they hiding she asked and Ike said I don't know we will be here for the next few weeks for other appointments and tests. 

They are not eating enough and are always busy Ike said but I don't always know what they are up too and Marth loves being around water and Hero in the trees and nature. The therapist said they might be more to living outside I think over time Marth is going to take the mantle with the water but he will still be your husband but have you noticed his elemental powers growing all the time and yours have grown but his are really powerful.

your kids are going to really powerful as they grow up. Ike said I have noticed his element growing really powerful he can do things that I can’t sometimes and Ren said Hero has really grown with his element also I don't know what this will mean when we get home we will need to talk to the wizard and the harvest king. 

That would be a good idea and then she said goodbye and left to go back to her work and Ike said Ren we have a big problem on our hands Marth and Hero are really powerful and I don't know what is going to happen but I think that sometime our husbands will leave us and go live in the water and in nature. 

Ren said yeah and we will need to talk to the wizard and the Harvest King when we get back home but they will still be our husbands around six Marth and Hero had come back to their husbands and signed good evening and hungry lets go get some dinner. Everyone met up for dinner and Marth sat next to his husband and was talking in the link about his day and how he was playing in the water and Hero was hanging in the trees. 

Ike was now worried about his husband and how he could hang out around water for a long time and not get tired of the water and Hero was happy to be out in nature. Marth noticed something was wrong with his husband and asked what is wrong through the link I will tell you later love and Marth said in the link we can go to the beach afterwards and talk for a little bit Ike said sure and Hero said to his husband in the link we can go to the park and talk if you need to talk. 

Ren said yes and after dinner was done Ike took his husband to the beach and told him his fears your power have grown really strong and day by day your getting more and more powerful and my fear is that you will leave us to go live in the ocean and stay around water. Marth came over and hugged his husband and signed he would never leave his husband and kids alone but he signed he always felt a call to the water and not just with my element but I always loved the water and snow and ice. 

But when we get home we can talk to the harvest goddess and king about this and see what they have to say Marth then cuddled with his husband and they stargazed for a while and Samus and Roy were out watching the stars and Samus let out a little bit of her element. Roy said we both have been getting better with our elements and Marth is the most powerful of all of us and Hero is right behind but there is this feeling that 

Marth and Hero will go live outside and leave the group to be around the water and the nature but they are still our friends and we don't know the future maybe that is why they aren't gaining weight they have bigger roles to play in taking care of nature and we all know we were born with our elements but somehow Marth is way more connect to his element then we know and our elements are powerful but we still need some more practice. Marth and Hero are on a whole another level even the wizards kids are really powerful and Ike is powerful but even all our kids are very powerful also they have the combined elements. 

Around nine Marth got his bag and told his husband he was tired and needed to go to bed and Ike got up and said we will need to tell the kids but Marth signed were they at lunch with you. Yeah so they will know what is going on and that they are going to be powerful also Marth signed maybe the weight gain will never happen if I love the water and Ike then asked should we talk to your sister about this she might have some insight about this and loving the water so much. We should talk to her about that when we get back on the first day of summer and Ike got a letter ready for Marth’s sister. 

When they got back to the hotel the kids were all sleeping they were having a sleep over and Ike said that will be good for all the kids. Ike asked what were you up to today besides playing in the water and Marth signed Hero and I went to the library and did some more reading and studying and learning about our elements and why we are so powerful. After Marth said that he got ready for bed and went to sleep for the night and Ike went to sleep also and over the night Ike felt his powers growing also and realized that he was going to be powerful also but his were taking their time. 

Ike said my husband and I will both be very powerful and mine are coming in slowly and Marth has had lots of practice I'm going to start practicing also. The next morning they both woke up and Ike told his husband my powers are growing and they are not on your level yet but they are still getting more powerful and Marth was very happy we are both really connected to our elements.


	137. The group has a talk and they all find out that they are losing touch with their mortal bodies and going back to their real homes soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a talk because of their powers growing and they are having trouble keeping in their mortal forms and soon they would be going back to their real homes in the summer time but they are spending the next few weeks on the mainland and it will get harder for all of them and the kids are wondering about their parents and how their power are growing Marth wants to spend all his time around water

All the kids woke and said all our parents are very powerful with their elements and we have grown much stronger than before and Phoenix said we are on the mainland for the next few weeks we all could go to the library and learn about our elemental powers. They all thought that is a very good idea and we might see some of parents in the library but what are our daddy and your pop up too in the library. 

Ren and Hero’s daughter said I don't know they maybe looking for more projects to do with the preteens and Phoenix said I learned something when they were getting ready for the battle our daddy and your pop had to burn some of the projects that they were working on wonder. why and Phoenix said they were very unstable projects and one combined Suzanne’s and Jaspers elements and the witch said that was a big no. Then Samus and roy’s kid’s asked are those their real names and Phoenix said I don't think so they might be hiding their names and how did our parents learn their true names. They all went back to their parents after getting ready for the day and Phoenix asked her dad and daddy what is todays plan and Marth signed he was going to the library to do some more reading. 

Ike said he was going to go see some of their friends and talk to them for a while and Hero would be off with Marth reading and all the kids said we will be in the library. Ike asked all the kids are you going to be reading about your elements also and they said yes. Ren was going to spend time with his friends and tomorrow all the kids would meet master hand and crazy hand and few other friends. 

They all went downstairs for some breakfast and Marth got his usual plate and sat down and Phoenix asked her question are Suzanne and Jasper the preteens real names and Marth stopped eating for a second and thought about the question. Marth wanted to lie and say yes because he knew their real names so did Hero, Ren,Samus,Ike and Roy and he wouldn't betray their trust like that. Ike noticed his husband was thinking about something and said after breakfast we can talk on how to answer the kids question and Marth went back to eating and now all the kids were wondering. 

After breakfast Ike took his husband aside and said we can tell them a little lie but we won’t tell them that Suzanne and Jasper are not their real names. They went back over to all the kids and Marth signed that Suzanne and Jasper are their real names and then got his bag and left with hero. The kids said I don't believe that for a minute and they left to the library to do some reading on their elemental powers and Marth was feeling a calling to the water and Hero to the trees and nature. Marth signed that I feel like I don't belong on the land and the water is calling me and Hero said I feel that I need to be around nature more. Roy said I feel a big calling to the earth and Samus said I feel the call to the air and Ike was around warm places and felt his calling to the fire.

Ike thought we have very limited time left on the land before we are called to go back home and Roy came over and said we were never intended to stay here forever and soon we will be going back to our original homes and lives we are just using these mortal body’s and Marth is feeling his element really well but his body is not human anymore he is starting to become his natural form and hang around the water now. 

Our bond will never break and we will see each other even if we are far apart. Roy and Samus said the same thing but we will be back with our parents and Ren is going through the same thing and Kuro also we have three more weeks on the mainland and then when we get home we will need to tell the kids that we are going to be leaving them for the rest of their lives. Ike was worried how they would take it and how all their friends would take them leaving and going back to where they really came from. 

We can cross that bridge when we come to it and Marth each night is feeling he is getting more out of tune with his mortal body and now wants to spend all the time around the ocean and Ren said hero is feeling the same way and I'm starting to lose connection with this body and Ike said the same with mine and Samus and Roy said us too and Kuro came over and said I'm losing touch with my mortal body and soon me and Pit and our guardian will be going home also. What is going to happen in the next three weeks is that we will act as normal as possible and then when we get back to the island we will talk to the harvest king and wizard and Marth’s sister. 

Marth after being done in the library he went out to the ocean and sat for a while and thought about the call he was getting and how it was harder to stay in his mortal body. He knew someday he would go back to his real home and parents and all his injury’s would be fixed and he would be able to talk again but the memories would always be there. 

His adopted mom and dad never told his older sister that he was not from here and he would see her when he went to the island. Marth noticed it was time for dinner and went back to his husband and Ike noticed his husband and how much trouble he was having keeping his appearance human when he really wanted to go back to his home in the ocean and all the group members were having the same issues. 

Samus and Roy said its time for dinner everyone and they all left to go to dinner and the kids all saw their parents struggling with something and thought to themselves what is going on and will we be told some time but maybe its a big secret that they can’t tell right now. 

Marth signed to his husband that it was getting much harder for him to keep up his human appearance and Ike signed back I know its getting harder for me also and the others in two weeks we will be back home and then we can talk to the harvest king and the wizard and ask what to do and I know some time this summer we will be going back to our natural homes but are still going to be together.

we cant live in the same area Marth signed and Ike said yes we can remember when we first met we were kids. When our parents sent us up to live on the land we got separated from each other and met back up during the tournament. Marth signed we reconnected and now cant be apart from each other and then they started eating dinner and Samus and Roy signed to Ren and Hero and Kuro about after dinner we will need to have a talk and quietly told Marth and Ike and Marth signed to all the kids that you are free to do what you want to do for the evening Ike said the adults need to have a talk.


	138. The group has a talk and then they meet their friends for a picnic in the park and Ike is keeping his husband wet to not let him revert in to his real form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a talk and all the kids are at the book store getting new books and Marth is signing that its getting harder to stay on the land when the ocean is calling him and they meet up with some friends and have a picnic and talk for a while and Marth has to run to water to stay in his mortal form and he also hides in a tree after Kirby asks a question

After dinner all the Adults went off to have their talk and the kids said lets go visit the book shop and they all went to the book shop and saw Sheik and Cloud putting books away that they got in the new shipment and they said hi to all the kids what brings you all here this evening and they said our parents are having a talk and told us that we were free to do want we wanted for the evening and Cloud asked are you looking for some new books and Phoenix gave a list and Sheik went over and got the books and they all sat down and started reading and they did pay for the books and some drinks. 

Marth and the others were sitting around and talking and they all said its getting much harder to keep our mortal forms and soon our kids will catch on and ask questions that we can’t answer right now we will be going back to our real homes by the summer. We have to leave our kids behind but Samus said we might not have to leave our kids behind we can always check on them. They are a mix between our blood and elements so they might be the same as us. 

Around nine everyone stopped talking for the night and said lets get the kids and go get some sleep for the night. Ike went over to the bookstore and got all the kids and Sheik and Cloud asked what did you and the others talk about tonight. Ike said we can't say right now but we will tell you all sometime and they all left and all the kids asked what did you talk about and Ike said not right now we will tell you all when we get back to the island. 

Ike got all the kids back to the hotel and ran into his room that he shared with his husband and all the kids were back in their rooms sleeping and Marth signed love what is wrong and Ike said my body almost reverted back to my real form. Marth signed that happened to me also and I got a bath going and then relaxed and my body went back to normal but it will get harder from here on out. 

Everyone was fast asleep and the next morning Marth and Ike were up first and talking to each other through the link they were talking about next week with the appointments and then the following week of testing and see how to fix the problem. but Marth said in the link these are not our real forms so anything we do wont help we will be in our real homes and all my injury’s will be healed and I may be able to talk again and Hero also. 

We are meeting some of our friends and Master hand and Crazy hand today Ike said that is at noon and we could go all spend time at the park today. That sounds like a very good idea Marth signed and they got ready and went out to see their kids up and waiting for them to go to breakfast. Everyone went down to breakfast and Marth was picking the most healthy foods and Ike was getting the same and Marth had his bag with him and Hero did also and after breakfast was done they went out and to the park. Marth was aways carrying water with him to make sure he didn't go back to his real form and when they got to the park Ren and Hero were sitting under a tree reading and so was Ike and his husband and Samus and Roy. 

The kids were playing with the pets and having a very fun time Marth had fallen asleep and was resting on his husbands shoulder and Ike was watching him and making sure he stayed wet so he didn't revert to his real form. Around noon Marth woke up and saw his husband awake and waiting on their friends to come to the park and Marth felt his body trying to go back to his real form so he splashed water on himself. 

Crazy hand and Master hand came to the park and saw some of his smashers under trees reading books and Sonic and a few others came. Ike went over and greeted them and Marth came over and signed hi to everyone and put his books away and grabbed his bag and Sonic asked what is in the bag and Marth signed stuff that I carry everywhere. Master hand said what brings you back to the mainland Ike said Marth and Hero have some appointments and we are also here to figure out how to help them gain weight. 

Then Marth blew a whistle and all the kids came over and said hi to everyone and four of them went over to Marth and Ike. Three of them went over to Samus and Roy and the last two went over to Ren and Hero. That is a lot of kids Crazy hand said did you have them Marth and Marth signed yes and Hero had the two kids one is a toddler and one is a child. 

Marth ran off for a minute and got to the river and dunked himself in and he was better. Master hand asked what was that all about and Ike said its a secret and he wanted to go get some water and Marth came back all wet and Ike dried him off with his fire elemental. 

Marth signed thank you and they talked for a while and the kids went back to playing and Marth was signing about the adventures everyone had since the battle and that when they got back they went through a few years Meta Knight and Kirby joined the talk and Ike asked how is everyone doing on the mainland and Master hand said good and they all are working now and running the shops on the mainland some went off to school. 

All the kid smashers were in school now but Kirby is not Roy came over and asked and Meta knight said no he goes and comes he is not in school he is a toddler so he doesn't understand what is being taught and I really need to train him in combat but he can't sit still very long and is always running off. Ike went over to Marth’s bag and got the water bottle out for him and told him drink and Marth did thank you love. 

Why does Marth need water Kirby asked in his cute voice and Meta Knight said everyone needs water to survive and Ike said Marth is needing the water for other things. What secrets are you keeping from us and Marth got really nervous and climbed the tree and hid in the branches great Ike said it will take me a while to get him down. 

Master hand and Crazy hand asked does he do this a lot and Ike said its better than him running away and hiding really well and Ike passed up a water bottle up to him and Marth signed thank you and Ike said your welcome love. Meta Knight asked how are the kids doing and Ren and Hero appeared and said our kids are doing really well and Samus and Roy said our kids are really happy and Ike said our kids are doing so well. 

They are out playing right now the reason Marth is hiding in the tree is that he has trust issues and Meta Knight said one of his original friends abused him and he hasn't gotten over it at all. Marth slowly got out of the tree and came over to his husband and still had his water bottle with him and was drinking it. 

Kirby said sorry for asking you what secrets your hiding and Marth signed thats ok and went back to drinking his water. I have trust issues that can cause me to get really nervous and hide Marth signed I don't know how to stop the trust issues and be normal and Ike said that is why you have me and all of our friends. 

Around six Marth signed he was hungry and Ike said lets have a picnic in the park with everyone that is here. Marth went off and got a lot of healthy food and some other food for everyone and came back and Sonic said let me help and Marth signed thank you. 

They all sat around and started eating and Marth was really happy to be having conversations with all his friends and drinking his water and making more if he ran out Ike noticed his husband really trying hard to keep in his body and not go back to his real form. 

Marth signed to his husband the ocean is calling me and it will get harder over these next two weeks to keep up this form and Ike signed back the same thing is happening to me also we will get through this and Meta Knight wondered what was all the signing about. Ike came over to Meta Knight and asked him a question about the first day of the summer season would you and Kirby and your friends like to come back to the island I will need to talk to you about something there and the kids will need to know also.


	139. Hopistal tests and Marth is having a very hard time with keeping his mortal body and Ike is helping him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group is still losing touch with their mortal bodies and Marth goes to get some tests done to see how to gain weight and after the tests He and his husband go play in the water for a while and all the kids are wondering what the big secret is but Marth won't tell them until they get back to the island and their home

Sure he said what is going on and Ike said not here and it will be on the island and with a few special people the harvest king and wizard and Marth’s sister. Ike said if you want to invite your friends from your homeland you can and Kirby also and Meta knight said I will invite just a few and Kirby will have to pick his friends. 

Marth was drinking water again and Ike said in the link if you need to go to the river and dunk yourself go do that its really hurting you and Marth said back what about our friends and Ike said it will be ok I will keep them busy. Marth ran off to the river and dunked himself in it and was feeling much better and stayed there for a while one of his kids came over and asked what are you doing daddy cooling myself off I was hot and then his second daughter ran off to play with her other siblings and the other kids. 

Marth came back looking much better than before and it was close to nine when everyone packed up and went home. everyone in the group went back to the hotel and when Ike and his husband got back into their room Marth went over to the bath tub and put water in it and then dunked himself in to the water and was feeling better and Ike joined him and they were settled Ike said we are really losing touch with our mortal body's and soon we will have no control over them and we will have to go back to our real home and parents and we will still be together no mater what. 

The kids were fast asleep and Phoenix was wondering about her dad and daddy and what they were keeping secret from them and they would find out when they got home but not before  
.   
Daddy doesn't talk but he signs about things but I really don't know what they were saying and I really want to know then Meta knight came to the window and Phoenix went out on to the balcony and saw him. 

He asked her what is wrong phoenix and she said I don't know what is going on with my daddy and he is keeping secrets from us and all the other adults in our group but Meta knight said when the time is right they will tell you but they are not telling yet and we need to be back on the island. Meta Knight said I'm wondering also what the secret is and how you daddy ran off twice to the river. 

Phoenix said that its very strange and I hope we find out soon goodnight. The next week started and on Wednesday Marth and Ike were off to the hospital for Marth to get some tests done and Ren and hero were going also. When Ike got his husband to the hospital and got him checked in and then went over to the area for the tests and Marth hadn't eaten anything for a while so the tests could run smoothly.

When the doctor came in they were ready and she said to Marth lets go do some tests to see what is going on with your stomach and how to help you gain weight. But Marth signed that he wanted to have his husband with him and she told him no some of the tests are in dangerous areas and he could wait outside. 

Marth was really scared and nervous and Ike said it will be ok and this will help us figure out what is going on and Marth left and got ready for all the tests the first test was a cat scan to see where the problem was in the stomach and then some other tests and the doctor said that is all we need today and now for the rest of the week I will send all the results to a lab and the tests I will go over and next week we will talk about what needs to be done. 

Ike said thank you and Marth signed thank you also and they left and went over to the beach to get in the water for a little bit and Marth was feeling much better than before and Ike was also but they knew it was only going to be temporary until they got home and talked to their kids. the next week was going to be the hardest because they had to keep the secret for one more week and then they would tell their kids but everyone else would find out in a letter. 

Ike said we need to have water with us or be around water for a while the kids were watching their parents play in the water and Phoenix asked her brothers and sister to come with her. They wanted to know what their dad and daddy were talking about and they got close but Marth noticed and switch from signing to talking in the link and Ike started doing that also. 

How did daddy notice all four of us Phoenix wondered and now we wont find out the secret until we get home and they went off to play for a while and Ike asked how did you know they were there love and Marth signed the water it made noise. 

We are really connected to our elements and when we go back to our real homes we will be in the water together and Meta Knight came over to where all the kids were and asked are you all ok and Phoenix said no we were all trying our parents to find out the secrets but they all caught on to us and we left. Meta knight said we will find out when we all get back in the summer and Kirby has some friends for you all to meet. 

Meta Knight said my friends are here and Sword and Blade came over and said hello to all the kids. Kirby came over with his two friends and they all started playing together and Sword and Blade were watching them. Around six it was time for dinner and they said goodbye to everyone and went back to their parents who had food ready for dinner and Marth told his kids how about we eat at the beach tonight. 

They all said yes and went with their dad and daddy and had food on the beach for dinner and it was a very nice night and Phoenix asked what is your secret daddy and Marth signed you will learn about it when we all get home Meta knight and kirby and their friends are coming back to the island and we will need to talk to my sister and the harvest king and wizard. The other kids said we support your decision daddy and Marth went over to the water and splashed his husband and kids and Ike came over and splashed his husband back. 

The kids also and then they both sat down in the water and relaxed and the kids came over and sat with them on the shore and their daddy was thinking about something and Ike was holding him and cuddling him. the kids asked dad what is going on your daddy has some memories that he is thinking about. We did some tests today at the hospital and I hope they give us some answers and the secret that we are keeping from you. 

Phoenix said you can tell us and we wont think any different of you your our parents and we love you. Ike said when we get back to the island we need a few other people to talk to and tell and how was playing with Kirby’s friends and sword and blade and the kids said we had a really fun time. How do you know Sword and Blade dad and Ike said we met during the tournament and we did meet Meta Knight first we helped in the third tournament and that is all you need to know about that. 

Marth signed the kids need to leave for a little bit and Ike said can you give your daddy a moment and me also and the kids ran off to the park and Phoenix asked do you need any help. Ike said no just go and Marth threw up a water barrier and now no one could see and Ike said love what is going on and Marth jumped into the water and Ike said I will need to go in also. they both got in the water and then twenty minutes later they got out feeling much better and Marth took down the barrier and Ike went and got their kids back. it was close to bed time and Marth was thinking its getting much harder.


	140. Marth's test results and the group wants to throw a party before they leave the mainland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth finds out why he is not gaining weight and it has to do with a smaller stomach and the group was going to leave the mainland soon and Meta Knight and Kirby were going with them and a few friends of theirs also and Marth is signing about going back to their real home and its getting harder to stay in control of the mortal forms and the kids would find out the secret when they all got back to the island

I almost went back home today and it was scary that my body is having trouble keeping mortal but it will get harder over this week and next week. Ike came back and said to his husband time for bed and Marth signed yes and the kids saw their daddy and came over and hugged him. Marth felt much better with the hug and then the six of them went back to the hotel and the kids went back into their room and Marth and his husband went back to their room and Marth got a bath going. 

Ike came over and they both went into the bath together and relaxed for a little bit then they got out and went to bed and Marth signed it almost happened my mortal form is going away slowly and it almost happened tonight and next week we will be going back home on the last day of spring. 

Ike said one more week then we can tell Meta knight and the kids and Kirby but not before we get home from the mainland. They went to bed and the rest of the week passed and the weekend and the next week started.

On Thursday they went back to the hospital and Hero and Ren were there also and the nurse called Marth back and Ike came and said we find out everything today. They got back to the room and the nurse left them and a few minutes later the doctor came in and said hi to both of them and Marth signed hi back and Ike said what are the test results. 

The doctor said we went over all the results and found out that Marth has a smaller stomach from getting sick three times and being in wars and it will grow over time but we have some special medicine that will help the growth and we might need to put in a feeding tube but that will not be needed right now. I want to see how his body reacts to the medicine and do you eat healthy and Marth signed yes not a lot of meat more fish and veggies and eggs. 

That is a really good diet and then she gave over the medicine that would help marth out and they said thank you and the doctor left and Marth got up and signed how much medicine will i be taking. Twice a day and we would be taking it for a while and then Marth said in the link lets go to the ocean and they left and Ike took his husband over to the ocean. 

Marth relaxed in the water for a while and he said two more days and we are home and then we can tell my sister and our kids. Ike said yes and soon we will be going to our real home and Marth was very happy to hear that. 

Around six the kids came over and asked is it time for dinner and Ike said yes and in two days we are going home and any last things you want to do get them done. Marth signed he had some library books to return and Ike said go do that love and Marth went off to the library and returned the books. He saw hero and signed that when we get home we will all need to have a big talk with our kids.

Marth signed yeah and its getting harder and harder on me to stay in this form and hero said the same way with me and ren and Samus and Roy. We all know where we belong and soon we will be going back home and the kids were out playing in the sunlight and talking with their new friends. They said that we can come back to the island with you and relax for a while nothing is happening in our town and the kids were happy about that and we can see how you all live. 

Then phoenix and the others noticed their parents at the ocean relaxing and they were playing in the water for a while. Two more days then we can find out the secret about what is going on and that we can help them out with the secret but maybe the secret is something that we will not be able to help out with. 

The kids were wondering why so many secrets and how it would effect them over the next few years. They all said lets go enjoy our last days on the mainland it will be very nice and they went off to play for a while and watch their parents stay at the ocean and splashing water on each other. 

Marth was happy to be in the water but was sad that he couldn't go back to his real home yet and take his husband with him and the others. But soon they would all be going back to their real parents under the sea and that would be really great and Ike said I have a letter ready to send to my sister and friends about us. but I will not invite them to the island to tell them the truth and Marth signed you should they would like to hear it from you and not a letter. 

I'm telling my sister when we get back to the island and I hope she takes it very well Ike sent a letter to his sister and Soren to come to the island on the 2 of summer he has to tell them something and burned the original letter. 

Roy asked how do we tell our friends that live here on the mainland and keep it a secret from the kids and Samus said we could come back to visit in the water and we could probably change our forms to visit. Hero was very happy that we could come back and visit our real parents are waiting out there under the sea and that is where we belong.


	141. A party with friends and Marth has given the boss a letter to read next week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is having a party at the end of the season with their friends and they also have people coming to visit and Meta knight and Kirby are coming back to the island and they also get ready to go back home and Marth has written a letter for his friends and then they get back home and Marth starts walking towards the farm

The kids saw their parents still talking and having a very fun time and talking about things and earlier Phoenix saw her dad burn a piece of paper. What was that about and she thought I probably will never find out and then a fire bird dropped something off and her dad took it and then used his powers to get rid of the bird. Dad and Daddy both have the same way of using their powers and then she was getting hungry and told her brothers and sister is it close to dinner time and they said not yet I got a watch and its only five in the evening and we eat dinner around six. 

The adults were talking about something and Marth signed about how the results went at the hospital and he said they found I have a smaller stomach and put me on some medicine to help with the food. Samus asked Hero is yours the same way and he signed yes and I got medicine also it was very nice. Ren asked on Saturday how about we invite our friends for a party before we leave the mainland. 

Everyone thought that sounds like a great idea and Marth signed he will get the food and drink and Ike would send out the invites and Ren, Hero,Roy and Samus would all get stuff set up for the party. Ike started work on the invites and Marth was fishing for food and going to the store after dinner for some fruit and veggies and some stuff for drinks. it was six by the time and they were all hungry and went over and got their kids and they all went to dinner and Marth got his medicine with dinner and ate all his dinner tonight. After dinner Marth took his kids over to the store to get some fruit and veggies. They also picked up some lemons and other fruit to make some drinks and Marth picked up a lot of water.

After they were done they went back to the hotel to drop off their purchases and the kids asked what is this all for and their daddy signed its for a party on Saturday. All of our smash fiends will be there and the kid smashers also and then the next day we leave to go back to the island the kids were happy to be going home and back to their normal lives. Marth signed that Meta knight and Kirby are coming back with friends and My sister is coming for a visit on the second of summer and Hero’s brothers are back at home and Kuro is coming back also. 

Marth signed I need to go do something real quick kids and they said we can go play for a little bit and their daddy went off to the ocean with his bag and got in the water and then got out his writing paper and pencil. He wrote a letter for his smash friends to tell them what was going to happen and he then sealed it with his ice element and put on the front don't open until the following week. After he was done he went over and got his kids and signed that its time for bed lets go get some sleep. they all went back to the hotel and Ike was waiting on them and took his husband aside and said I have the invites ready and showed him. 

Marth signed great job and they went in and got ready for bed and Marth and Ike took a quick bath before bed and then they went to sleep everyone else was sleeping also. Then the day of the party came and Marth had all the food and drinks ready and they all went over to the park after breakfast to get set up and their friends were coming around noon and Marth got his letter ready for them and then went over to the river and sat in it for a little while. 

Ren and hero’s son had grown up into a child and was very handsome and they were all playing in the grass right now. Ike was worried that about their kids when they went back to their real home and how they would get along without their parents. 

Marth came over and signed it will be ok there will be people on the island taking care of them and Hero’s brothers are going to be there also and Meta Knight and Kirby are going to be there also. Around noon all the smashers came to the park and Marth came over and signed hello to everyone and they all said hi back and it was going to be a very fun day. 

Marth went over to master hand and Crazy hand and gave them the letter to read to all the smashers next week and they asked what is in the letter that will be revealed next week. they went over and everyone sat down for some snacks and talking and Sheik and Cloud were wondering what is going on with their friends to make them really nervous. 

Marth was happy to be talking to his friends and that everything would be revealed next week and that next Sunday Marth and his husband were finally going back to their real home and back to their real parents. 

Samus and Roy were very happy to see their real families again and so was Hero and Ren they would miss everyone but they were really losing touch with their mortal bodies and needed to go home they knew they were on borrowed time. Marth was very happy and also got to play in the river and have a very fun time and the kids and the kid smashers came and played with him. 

After they were done everyone went back to talking and having a very fun time and Ike was telling his friends that all the appointments went very well and Marth signed he is on some medicine to help his stomach grow. Master hand was very happy to hear this and Crazy hand asked what are you going to do when you get home tomorrow from the island. We are going to get the summer crops planted and see our family Ike said they are coming for a visit and we are going to talk for a while and the preteens miss us and our animals miss us also and we will need to replace some of the animals Marth’s horse died. 

Around six Marth got out the food and drinks and put them on the tables and everyone sat down and started eating and it was all very delicious and for desert was fruit and it was yummy also and more talking around the tables. 

Around nine everyone was getting tired and everyone went back to their homes to get some sleep and Ike saw his husband sleeping in the river and went over and woke him up and said time for bed. Ike and his husband had all their stuff packed up early in the day and told their kids to pack up also so they could leave in the morning and the kids were packed also and when they got back to the hotel Marth got out a change of clothes and took a quick bath and then he and his husband went to bed. 

The next morning they were awake early and checked out of the hotel after having breakfast and the group and their kids got over to the dock and went to wait for the boat. Meta Knight and Kirby and their friends were waiting also and Meta Knight introduce sword and Blade to everyone and Kirby introduced his friends the boat came and everyone got on it and Kuro got on the boat after saying goodbye to his brother but he knew after the group left he was going home also. 

They got settled on the boat and Marth was playing with the water again and it was a really warm day and they all knew it was the summer time. when the boat docked everyone got off and Marth started walking home to see how the farm was while they were gone for a while.


	142. The group is home from the mainland and they have visitors come to the island a family reunion and they are going to tell a secert on Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is getting closer to telling their secret to everyone and Marth is staying in the water more and then his sister and Ike's sister and friends come and they wanted to know the secret also but Marth and Ike said that they would find out on Thursday and he hopes it doesn't change anything but Elice tells her brother it won't and she will still be his sister and Marth has to stay with consent water

Ike was right with him and they got their friends settled in the inn for the week and everyone went back to the farm and saw the summer crops were planted and they went over to the preteens and said hello and Marth pulled some presents out of the bag he carried all the time. Meta knight came over with his friends to show them the farm and Kirby said the crops were just planted for the summer season. 

Ike thanked the preteens and told them they could go home and they said can we talk later on the beach alone without the kids and the rest of the group is invited and Marth signed yes and Meta Knight said we can keep an eye on the kids so you all can talk. 

We will find out the secret this week sometime and it will change things and tomorrow we have people visiting and Hero went off to see his brothers and told them on Thursday we are having a big talk about a secret so can you be there and they said yes. The kids said what is the secret and Marth signed on Thursday you all will find out and tomorrow my sister is coming and so is Ike’s sister and friend. 

Marth went off to see the Harvest King and goddess and they were happy to see him and he told them that he had something to tell them and they said we all ready know about Thursday because of our kids they want to tell you their secret and its probably the same as yours. Marth signed that we are talking to them tonight after dinner and I still need to go over to the wizard and witch and tell them. 

The harvest king said they all ready know also and are going to be there on Thursday and then Marth talked to them for a while and it was a very nice conversation. Around six Marth signed goodbye and went home for dinner and when he got home he went in to the barn and saw a white horse that was a baby and he went over and started brushing it and feeding it. 

We will be friends for ever Marth said and was very happy and then he saw the note that it was a gift from his real parents for when he comes back home it will be able to come with him and the dog also. 

Then he went in and Ike said did you like the surprise in the barn we all have one he said in the link and now I'm getting excited to go back home we will always be connected to the land but the sea is our true home. they all sat down for dinner and everyone was relaxing and talking about tomorrow when Marth’s sister and Ike’s sister and friend were coming tomorrow and they were going to have a good time until Sunday. when the group left for the ocean to go back home and live with their real parents again. 

Ike was very happy to be seeing his sister tomorrow and his friend and Marth was happy to see his sister one more time and tell her the secret but that would be Thursday he was wondering something how did he end up on the land and not living with his real family for most of his life. a letter was in the mailbox for him and his husband and it was not to be opened until the day they told the secret. 

Ren and Hero got one also and so did Samus and Roy and after dinner they went out to the beach without the kid and met the preteens there. Pensri and Levant were waiting on them and said we will be going home with you when you go back to your real families and we cant wait to see our real families again. 

But we will miss both our parents they raised us from babies and we were born to them but we did know as we got older we would be leaving them to go to our real home. Marth signed that he would miss his sister but it would be good to be back with his real parents and family and finally find out why he wasn't living with them for most of his life he is a child that was born under the sea and could also live on land. but he didn't know why and maybe the letter would tell him. 

Around nine they all said their goodbyes and went home to get some sleep for the night and Marth was still thinking about what the letter said. 

Ike told his husband we will find out on Thursday and they went to sleep and all the kids were sleeping. The next morning Marth was the first one up and he went out and took care of the farm and the animals and then let them out for the day it was a nice sunny day. 

When he was done he went back in and saw his husband making breakfast and all the kids were awake and they were off to school today and Kirby was meeting them there. They were excited that Marth’s sister and Ike’s sister and friend were coming to visit later this afternoon and when breakfast was made they all sat down and started eating. 

After breakfast the kids all left for school and everyone cleaned up the house and then Marth was down at the beach in the water playing. Ike said we have six days left with our kids before we go back to the ocean and Thursday we tell them our secret. Marth was out of the water at noon when he saw the portal open and he ran over to his sister and gave her a big hug and she asked brother why are you all wet i was sitting in the ocean sister Marth signed. 

Elice said Marth why were you sitting in the ocean and what is going on and he signed he loved the water and that you will find out on Thursday then Mist and Soren came over and said hi to Ike and asked how are the kids doing and you will get to see them later.


	143. The group tells the secret and then Meta knight told them that he would watch the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group tells their secret and everyone is happy to know the secret but Elice remembers that her parents found her brother on the beach when he was just a baby and Mist remember the same thing and then the group would be leaving on Sunday to go back to their real homes and Marth finally will read the letter. Meta Knight is staying with the kids until they could be with their parents

Marth signed lets go to the beach for a little bit and Elice asked Ike how did the appointments go on the mainland and they went really well Marth got some medicine and he is doing a little bit better with eating. 

The doctor said he had a smaller stomach and that she wanted to see how the medicine would help before putting him on a feeding tube. We also saw his therapist while we were on the island and then spent lots of time around the water and playing outside and Marth bought things but I really don't know what he bought. 

Sounds like you had a very fun time and I'm glad you got to see your friends and are some back on the island and Marth came running over and signed that he got some new books and gave some things to the preteens. 

Elice no more dangerous projects right and Marth ran off again to the water and Elice said he is acting very crazy right now. Ike said he is just being him and he is very happy to be back at the farm and with the animals again and with the preteens. 

He didn't get in to trouble on the mainland and then marth ran over to the farm and brought back their kids and Elice said they have really grown up and are kids now. Ike said they were really good on the mainland and they got to play a lot with the smasher and the kid smashers.

Then the other kids came over and wanted to play and they all ran off and started playing and Kirby was with them and Meta knight came over and said hi to everyone. Elice said hi and so did Mist and Soren and sword and blade were playing with the kids while keeping an eye on them. they talked for a while and around six they went back to the house for some dinner and Marth had run ahead and got dinner started. When dinner was done they all sat down and started eating they were all outside tonight and it was a very nice night. 

After dinner was done Marth went over to the pond and jumped in and was soaking in the water and Elice asked how often does he do that Ike. He has been doing it a lot more and I think he just loves the water and Ike said that he has been in the water all the time. Around nine Ike called his husband over and said time for bed and Marth got out of the pond and used his powers to dry off and then he ran over and signed he was tired and ready for bed and they went in and got ready for bed and everyone went to sleep. 

The next two days passed and on Thursday Marth was really nervous about today and that everyone would finally find out the secret. but that would be after dinner then they would be leaving on Sunday to go back to their real home and have to leave the kids behind until they got the approval to bring them into the ocean. Marth was the first one up and was out with the animals and taking care of the crops that were he was thinking and then his sister came out and he went over and signed good morning and she said good morning back. 

what are you thinking about brother Elice asked Marth signed that you all will find out the secret tonight I hope that doesn't change what people think about us and its going to cause a change. But Elice came over and said your still my brother and I will always love you no matter what is the secret. Marth felt much better and remembered the letter that he got in the mailbox and he was going to open it later after dinner and the secret was told. 

Marth wanted to spend some time with his sister and his kids before Sunday and they had to go home and Marth was also very excited to go see his real family. Ike was making breakfast for everyone before the kids went to school and then Ike saw his husband and Elice come back in and everyone sat down for breakfast and Marth was eating much better. 

Elice was very happy to see her brother eating much better and maybe gaining the weight that he needed and after breakfast Marth was going to the beach to relax and play in the water and Ike and everyone else was going to be around the water also. it was a nice rest of the morning and afternoon and the kids came home and played with their daddy in the water and they said soon we will know your secret daddy and Marth signed yes and I don't want you guys to think anything different about me when you find out. 

Around six it was time for dinner and Hero had run home and got all the dinner stuff and made a bonfire on the beach and Kuro Kirby and Meta knight were all there and so was the kids. They all had dinner and talked for a while and Marth was getting nervous about the secret and he was over by the water relaxing and playing in it. 

After dinner was done The harvest King and goddess showed up so did the witch and wizard and they asked what is the big secret. Ike said we are not really from around here and these are not our natural forms. Marth signed on Sunday we are going back to our real homes and returning to our real forms. 

We all know we belong to the ocean and it has been calling us since we been on the mainland and for me even before but I have held back my real form but now its gotten so much harder and on Sunday we will say goodbye before we leave to our real home. 

Then Elice said I knew it and that when I was a older child mom found you on the beach near the ocean as a baby and in a human form and we didn't know how you got there or where you came from. Mist said the same thing dad told me a while back he found you on the beach also but you had a soulmate mark and you two must of been separated until the tournament and then when you came here you got married and the bracelets show that also that your connected. 

Your kids will be able to come visit you when they are much older. Meta knight said I will watch over them in the house and this island is a very nice place to live.


	144. Marth reads a letter sent by his real dad and they are going under the sea soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group talks about going home soon and they are going under the sea and Marth reads the letter that his dad has sent him and finds out why he wasn't living with his real parents under the sea and they were saying goodbye to all their friends on the island and Marth is happy to be with his real parents soon and the preteens tell the kids and the people that don't know their real names

Thank you Meta knight and the preteens said dad and mom we are leaving also to go back to the ocean and they said we knew this from day one when we found you on the beach and why don't you tell everyone your real names but what about being controlled and the wizard said you belong to the ocean and your real parents will use the names they gave at birth. 

Suzanne went first and said my real name is Pensri and Jasper said my real name is Levant one means moonlight and the other means dawn those are very pretty names and they talked for a while then the kids were tired and Marth needed to open his letter from his dad to see what it said but he would wait until everyone went to bed and then read the letter. 

Around nine everyone went off to get some sleep and Marth stayed out on the beach for a while and opened his letter and read it and it said dear son I can’t wait to see you again when you were a baby you were just born and your soulmate was born also we got you two together right after you were born. but a few days later tragedy struck and a evil sea witch that lived away from the palace wanted to hurt us emotionally. 

she did by taking you and making you human and then dropped you off at the beach where you were picked up by someone and adopted by them and you lost all memory of us and the spell would last until you got married to your soul mate and your powers and his power would combine and connect together. I think you have kids also right now and they are not grown up enough yet to come live in the ocean but the spell has been wearing off over time and you will be back to us. I have been keeping tabs on you and know that you miss us now that your memories have come back. 

Sunday is the day we will get to see you again and any injuries or not talking will be fixed when you come back to your real form. I miss you very much love your dad and Ike came over and said we are soulmates that were separated after we were born but found each other again and our parents miss us very much. 

I have my memories coming back and I do remember you when after we were born we were put together and our soulmate marks lit up and Ren and Hero and Samus and Roy are all soulmates and then Marth signed that he was tired and they both went to bed for the night. The next morning they all were awake and two more days before they went home they were out taking care of the animals and the crops. 

Ike went back in and started taking care of breakfast for everyone and the kids had lots of questions for their parents and Ike said we will try to answer all the questions and that will be after breakfast you don't have to go to school for the next three days. everyone sat down for breakfast and after breakfast what is your questions and Phoenix asked her daddy will we be able to come live with you some day and Marth and Ike said yes you’re our kids and we would never try to leave you behind but you’re not old enough to live with us in the ocean. 

But my dad knows all about you four and that he will want to see you when you get old enough to live under the sea with us and then one of the triplets said are you and Ike soulmates and then Ike said yes but our marks wont show up until we get back into our real form. We will miss you dad and daddy and the other kids said we will all miss you and told their parents that they would miss them also. 

But we will still be around keeping an eye on nature on the island and the mainland we may have to come back to help with fixing nature again but that wont be for a while. Lets spend the day relaxing by the ocean and everyone thought that sounds like a great idea and Marth was in the water with his husband both relaxing and sleeping it was a very nice morning and afternoon the kids were over making sand castles and the rest of the group were talking and relaxing also. Samus said we are all soulmates and we were separated from each other when we were babies but now we have all found each other. 

But Sunday will come before we know it and then we leave for our real homes which someday our kids can join us but that might be a few years. Then Samus went over and splashed water on Ike and Marth to wake them up it was close to six and everyone was very hungry and they all went home to get some dinner and Ren and Hero had made some dinner before going down to the beach today. 

everyone sat down and started eating and it was very yummy and after dinner Marth went out to the pond and soaked himself and he said just two more days and the spell will be broken and we will be able to go home and Ike came out and saw his husband in the pond relaxing. 

Ike came over and joined him in the water and it was very nice and around nine Marth was fast asleep for the night and Ike got him out and took him back in the house to get some sleep for the night and everyone else was fast asleep. 

The next morning was the last day before they all went home and the kids stayed behind and their parents went back to their real home and they were going to take the last day to spend time with their kids and family. Marth went out and check on the animals and saw his new horse all grown up and tomorrow he would take marth home and Ike’s horse would follow and they would all see their real parents. 

The dog and the cat were coming also and the baby panda and the ferret and somehow their parents knew that they would be on the island and put the animals there that would be needed in the time. Marth took care of the crops and made sure to water the crops and then went back inside and started getting breakfast ready and then everyone else was awake and hungry and Marth had breakfast on the table. Everyone sat down and started eating and talking about their days and Marth signed he wanted to say goodbye to all his friends before they left to their real home tomorrow. 

Ike said that is a good idea and Everyone asked who their fiends were and Hero said he was going to spend the last day with his husband and kids and his brothers. After breakfast Marth and Ike went off to spend time with their friends and have a good time before they left and Harry and candace were on the island again they had caught the king fish and were taking all the ingredients to the harvest king then taking the seedling over to the harvest goddess and Harry stayed far away from Marth and he was going back to his home after one of his daughters left. 

Marth was saying goodbye to all the townsfolk and then went off to say goodbye to the wizard and the witch one last time. Pensri and Levant were spending time with their parents before they left also and the wizard and witch were going to miss their daughter and the Harvest king and goddess were going to miss their son. Marth went over to the mayor and signed that we have a few people that will be living on the island and they will need to be citizens.


	145. The group goes back to their real homes and Marth is reunited with his dad in a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group says one last goodbye to everyone and then they have a big sleepover at the beach because the next morning the adults of the group were leaving to go back to their real home under the sea and when they went into the water they turned into mermaids and mermen and they all said goodbye to their kids then when Marth gets back to his real home he reunites with his dad and can talk for first time in a long time

The mayor said sure and made them citizens of the island and after they were done they went over to the mine area and said goodbye and the harvest goddess knew tomorrow was the day and the adults were leaving and the kids were staying behind.

After Marth said goodbye to her he used his pendent to go see the harvest king and said good bye and gave him an apple treat and a cake. They talked for a little while and then marth told him goodbye and left and went back to his husband and signed he needs to go to the pond for a little bit to soak then we can go told the field. 

Ike said sure and they all went to the pond and started soaking for a little while then went over to the field and said goodbye to the people in the field and Marth went into the forest and finally got to the end and no breakdowns and he went over and said goodbye to the witch and when they got done with everything it was time for dinner. 

They all went home to eat some dinner and Marth was very happy to say goodbye to everyone but would miss all his friends and kids but he would be happy to be back home. 

The spell was really wearing off and tomorrow they would be going back home and Marth wasn't packing anything and knew his stuff would not be needed under the sea the kids were going to finish the story and publish it and he did a few more drawings. 

he was keeping up the story drawings and he also showed the kids how to draw and Ike was finishing up his part of the story but he would leave the rest for the kids to finish and publish. They all had dinner and after Marth was back outside in the pond because the spell was slowly wearing off and tomorrow it would be completely gone and when that happened Marth and the others needed to be in the ocean.

Ike came out and saw his husband in the water. Ike asked are you excited for tomorrow and Marth signed yes and he would be able to talk again and his scars would be gone and he would be around his real family. 

Ike and Marth stayed outside for the night and the kids came out also and everyone had a big sleep over at the ocean and everyone went to sleep and in the morning Marth was awake first and his horse came over and got into the water and changed back to its real form and the dog went in also and all the other animals. 

Samus and Roy went first back in to the ocean and they started changing and they went under the water and came back up and had tails now. Their tails were a blond color and a red color and they had different clothes on and they liked really nice in their true forms they also said good bye to their kids. 

Next to go was Ren and Hero and they jumped into the water after saying goodbye to their kids and they transformed in to two merman and their tails were gray and green. 

Their true forms looked really cool and Pensri and Levant went next and they transformed back in the ocean and Pensri tail was the coolest of all it was rainbow colored and Levant was a yellowish color.

Kuro told them goodbye and transformed into an angel and flew back to his brother and then the last two to go was Marth and Ike and they said goodbye to their kids and Marth ran into the ocean and transformed and he was really hansom and his tail was a sapphire blue with small sparkles and he had the clothes of a prince and then Ike jumped in the water and transformed into a merman and his tail was cobalt with some indigo in it and he went over to his husband and his clothes changed to that of a princes outfit. 

They said one last goodbye and went under the water and their horses picked them up and they all traveled to their real home and when they got there Marth saw his real parents and went over and said daddy and the king saw his son for the first time since he was kidnapped. 

The king went over and gave his son a big hug and Marth gave a hug back and was crying because he was so happy to see his real dad again and Marth said I missed you very much daddy.

I missed you also son and Ike was with his real parents and everyone was back with their real families and then Ike came over and the king said welcome back and you and my son got married and Ike said yes and now Marth can talk again. 

Marth was really happy to have his voice back after losing it when he first got to the island and the king said yes but I know the memories will never go away Marth was telling his dad all about his life on the land and that he had lots of bad memories and his dad said that is natural you live on the land for most of your life. But now your back home and your kids will join us someday and you will see them again but that wont be for a few years. 

Up on the land the all the kids were sad their parents left to go back home and Kuro was gone also but Meta Knight and Kirby and their friends were staying with them until they could be reunited with their parents.


	146. The kids reunite with their parents and turn into mermaids and mermen and they are all living under the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids talk about how their parents left and over the three years the powers of the kids had grown and Meta Knight and Kirby are staying on the island and so is Sheik and Cloud after the kids leave and the kids reunite with their parents but they still will give a warning about nature and that you need to take care of it or you will get a scolding

The kids were happy to have people to watch over them and take care of them and they hoped the next three years would pass by and they would be reunited with their parents and they went to school the next day and took care of the farm and Phoenix was drawing pictures and Leilani was working on help finish the story and they knew time would fly and they would see their parents again and maybe have more brothers and sisters that will want to play with them.   
Phoenix drew her daddy in the water with his new tail and Leilani said we do miss them don't we and in three years we will back with them. 

Three years later Phoenix drew the last picture in the book and they had gone back to the mainland when they got the story done they said we are going back to our parents tomorrow and the story of how a group changed nature on two islands and they became merman and mermaid but the story is done and the kids said that we learned about all the land and how to take care of nature and how our parents come to check on us. But they never come back on the land anymore they always stay in the water.

Phoenix said I have heard my daddy’s voice every time and it sound so pretty but he always didn't have a voice for most of my childhood so hearing him speak it was weird at first and his sword went with him but tomorrow we are going to be with them and see what our tails will become. Meta Knight said time for dinner everyone and Kirby had made dinner tonight and it was very delicious and after dinner I went outside and was thinking about tomorrow. 

My powers have grown much stronger and so has my brothers and sister and we all have grown up in the past three years and tomorrow we find our dad and daddy or they will be waiting for us to come to them. Phoenix then though its getting late and she went back to the house and got ready for bed and Tomorrow morning everything would change. 

but before phoenix went to bed she said that when we went to the mainland to see Sheik and Cloud after our parents left a week later they had all read the letter and were sad to see that their fiends had to leave but they also come keep an eye on the mainland also. our dad and daddy stay in the water and we have celebrated birthdays on the beach and daddy always brings me cool things.

Then all the kids went to bed for the night and the next morning they took care of the crops and then some of the animals. Meta Knight came out and said are you ready for today and that you will get to see your parents again and Phoenix and her siblings said yes but we will miss you. 

Meta Knight said we are staying here to get a break from our normal lives and Sheik and Cloud are coming to the island to live in the house that sounds good. They all went in and had some breakfast and it was very yummy after breakfast Phoenix said around noon we will be at the ocean and leaving for our parents and the rest of the morning came and around noon all the kids were ready to go back to their parents. 

The first ones to leave were Guinevere and her brother Aries and when they touched the water their bodies transformed into a mermaid and mermaid and their tails were beautiful because they were a mix of the two parents that had them . 

The next to go would be the three Leilani, Sora, Aria they all jumped into the water and transformed and their tails were a reddish blond and they were waiting on the last four before they went under the water. 

Phoenix when into the water first after saying goodbye to Meta knight and Kirby and then her brother Caspian went next and after that was her sister Solana and the last was her brother Oceanus and when they all hit the water they transformed and they were very happy to see their tails. 

The tails were a mix between sapphire with sparkles and cobalt with the indigo mixed in and then they said goodbye and went under the water and for the first time in three years they saw their parents and Phoenix called over and her dad and daddy came over and gave her a big hug. They all said we missed you dad and daddy and Marth gave them a big hug and told them his missed all of them. 

Samus and Roy were also very happy to see their kids again and so was Ren and hero and they looked really good and they all gave hugs to their teenagers because three years had passed and then Marth said come on lets get back to the castle and our homes. 

Marth swam off really fast and Ike was right after him and their teenagers followed and Phoenix asked a question why are we going back to the castle because I want you to meet my dad Marth said and they got back to the castle and Marth went over to his dad and said these are my kids and he asked who is the oldest this is our oldest Phoenix Iclyn and then the triplets Caspian seraphim and then our second daughter Solana Rhea and our last boy Oceanus Mishal and they have my husbands last name Greil and his dad came over and gave them a big hug and welcomed to the family. 

Then Ren and Hero introduced their kids to their real parents and they all got hugs and Samus and Roy introduce their kids to their real parents and they got hugs also. Marth said this is the end of our story of how we save nature twice and became mermaids and mermen and the power of the elements but to others the story is just starting for some and Pensri and Levant are going to get married someday they are adults now. But know this if the power of nature is ever thrown off balance we will be there to help with also some scolding for failing to protect nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for reading my story I'm working on some more but this is not the last story your going to read from me I hoped you liked my harvest moon crossover with super smash bros and I will have more stories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! comments and kuddos are appreciated!


End file.
